


RUN

by LouHazz



Series: Trilogie World Nation [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Dystopia, Love Stories, M/M, Revolution, War, Yaoi, dictature
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 118,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouHazz/pseuds/LouHazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Run est la suite de Disturbia. </p><p>Si vous n'avez pas pas lu Disturbia avant, il est fortement conseillé de le faire afin de comprendre convenablement l'histoire. Disturbia est disponible sur AO3, à cette adresse : http://archiveofourown.org/works/977897/chapters/1924214</p><p>Pour celles et ceux qui ont déjà lu, nous espérons que la suite vous plaira et sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Bonne lecture !</p><p>Lou&Hazz<br/>@Lou_Hazz_Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Louis

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : Bien sûr, nous ne possédons pas Harry et Louis (malheureusement)  
> Tous les autres personnages de cette histoire sont les nôtres, ainsi que toute l'histoire originale. Le groupe One Direction n'existe pas dans cette fiction, et nous avons donc créé tout l'univers dans lequel Harry et Louis évoluent. Si vous prévoyez de voler cette histoire, préparez vous à vous battre.  
> Le titre, RUN, est fortement inspiré du groupe Snow Patrol et de leur chanson "Run"
> 
> Enjoy !
> 
> Lou&Hazz

Je m'appelle Louis William Tomlinson, j'ai vingt-quatre ans, et je vais être en retard au travail pour la première fois depuis cinq ans. Dans le miroir, je ne vois qu'un homme comme tous les autres, les cheveux courts, rasés sur le côté, le visage fermé, sans expression, résigné. Je porte mon pantalon d'uniforme et ma chemise blanche, parfaitement repassée. Ma veste est posée sur le bord d'une chaise de cette salle de bain impeccable, aux carreaux bleus et blancs, comme toutes les salles de bains qui se respectent. Mon visage, je ne le reconnais pas. Mes yeux sont plus petits que lorsque j'étais plus jeune. La fatigue les a usés, torturés, éteints. J'ai l'impression que je ne me suis pas regardé dans les yeux depuis une éternité. La mousse à raser dégouline de mes joues, et je passe le rasoir une fois de plus, doucement. La gorge est une partie tellement sensible. Un geste trop brusque, un sursaut, et je me coupe. Cela réclame une attention toute particulière. Ma pomme d'Adam roule sous la lame. Un coup sec et tout serait terminé. Tout serait tellement plus simple.

« Tu te dépêches ou je pars sans toi ? »

Avec une lenteur incroyable, je tourne la tête. Les effets secondaires de mon traitement ne deviennent jamais moins forts. Pour ça aussi ils ont menti. Si j'avais suffisamment de force en moi pour le faire, j'irais me plaindre. Mais je suppose que tout ça aussi est prévu. Elle se tient dans l’embrasure de la porte, droite, prête, parfaite. Comme tous les jours d'avant. Comme tous les jours d'après aussi. Elle est belle, c'est indéniable. Pas même une beauté froide comme la majorité des femmes d'ici, non. Véritablement belle. Des formes généreuses, des lèvres dessinées, des pommettes hautes. Et pourtant, l'aversion qu'elle ressent pour moi quand elle me regarde lui dessine souvent un masque des plus laids. Des rides au coin de la bouche, qu'elle n'est pas en âge d'avoir. Le front plissé. Les lèvres pincés. Et ce regard. Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importante. Elle ne m'aime pas, et je ne l'aime pas non plus. Notre mariage est, comme tous les autres, un contrat pratique et inviolable, plus qu'un engagement sincère. 

« Je me dépêche. »

Elle pince encore davantage les lèvres et hoche la tête avant de tourner les talons. Je plonge mon visage dans une serviette et essuie le reste de la mousse. Ça fera bien l'affaire pour aujourd'hui. J'enfile ma veste. Mes gestes sont lents, et maladroits. La chemise frotte le tracker dans mon avant-bras et je frissonne. Je déteste cette sensation. Je n'arrive pas à croire que la douleur ne soit pas totalement partie en cinq ans. Je les soupçonne vaguement de ne pas l'avoir mis totalement correctement, histoire de me torturer un peu chaque jour, indéfiniment. 

Elle attend dans le couloir, plantée devant la porte. Elle trépignerait presque d'impatience et je suis étonné qu'elle soit restée. Mais je sais que rien n'est plus important à ses yeux que les apparences. Quoi qu'il arrive elle fera bonne figure. Je pourrais lui cracher au visage en public, elle trouverait toujours le moyen de retourner la situation en sa faveur. En notre faveur. Nous sommes un couple à présent. Une seule et même personne. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle redresse le nœud de ma cravate d'un geste presque affectueux et sourit. Je sais pourquoi elle est plus détendue à présent. Elle va pouvoir retrouver son univers, son monde tout entier. Faire ce qu'elle sait faire de mieux. Et puis, nous sommes mercredi et aujourd'hui, elle recevra un coup de téléphone. Du grand patron. The Big Boss. Je la soupçonne vaguement d'être amoureuse de mon frère. Son enthousiasme n'a plus rien de professionnel. Quand elle sort de la Salle de Communication, elle a toujours les joues rosies et les yeux qui brillent. À croire qu'elle y retrouve son amant en chair et en os. Je me demande si Oliver a déjà remarqué les inflexions dans sa voix quand elle lui parle. À mes yeux, c'est flagrant. Je crois que cela ajoute à son agacement à mon égard. Elle sent qu'elle ne peut rien me cacher et cela la rend malade. Quoi de pire que de risquer d'être dénoncée par le traître de la Nation en personne ? Le fils déchu. C'est bien le seul avantage que j'ai sur elle. Les règles sont tacites, mais elles existent entre nous depuis la première nuit que nous avons passé ensemble. Elle ne raconte à personne que je me réveille parfois la nuit en hurlant, ou que mes doigts tracent d'eux-mêmes sur la buée du miroir un prénom. Harry. Elle ne raconte pas pourquoi nous n'avons pas encore d'enfants. Elle ne raconte pas tout ça, et moi je garde pour moi qu'elle tremble quand elle entend le prénom d'Oliver. Un accord secret et silencieux qui nous lie sans doute bien plus que tous nos « devoirs matrimoniaux. »

Le trajet jusqu'à la caserne est assez long. Nous habitons un appartement dans l'une des rues les plus prisées de la Sphère 1, et pas question d'amocher le paysage avec un bâtiment froid et gris qui a tout d'un bunker. L'ennui, c'est que la caserne se doit bien d'être fonctionnelle. Esthétique et pratique font rarement bon ménage, sauf chez ma femme, visiblement. La Navette qui nous emmène comporte des compartiments privés dont le nôtre qui est à nous, et à nous seuls. Il nous a été assigné lorsque nous avons pris nos fonctions il y a plusieurs années de cela. C'est écrit sur la porte en verre. « TOMLINSON ». C'est nous. Une chose encore que ma femme ne me pardonne pas. Elle qui aurait tant voulu porter le nom le plus prestigieux d'Albion... Parfois, je me demande si elle n'a pas fauté, elle aussi. Pour quelle autre raison aurait-elle été assignée au paria ? Mais je me console en pensant que je suis sans doute trop beau et trop talentueux pour me voir refuser une épouse digne de ce nom. Et puis même si je ne suis plus un Austin, tout le monde ici sait qui je suis. Les gens ont parfois peur de moi pour des raisons évidentes. Et si j'étais encore contagieux ? Si la maladie était toujours là, tapie quelque part ? D'autres sont indifférents à ma présence et certains, même, m'admirent. Mais quel que soit le sentiment qu'ils éprouvent à mon égard, il y a toujours du respect. Mais en cinq ans, il ne me semble pas avoir contaminé qui que ce soit. Ils ont fait du bon travail. Il faut bien leur accorder ça. Trois mois n'auront pas été de trop pour éradiquer jusqu'à la dernière pensée infectée de mon esprit. Mais c'est chose faite. Je me demande si c'est la violence du traitement qui me pousse à être parfois ailleurs, à avoir des absences que je n'explique pas. Quant à mes rêves, ils sont toujours été incontrôlables, alors je n'y prête plus attention. J'ai le vague souvenir qu'il y a quelques années de cela, je me débattais déjà avec mon subconscient. Impossible de me souvenir des images, pourtant. C'est sans importance. 

Mon travail n'a rien de palpitant. Pourtant sur les papiers officiels, j'ai un très beau titre. « Capitaine de la Milice d'Albion. » C'est reluisant. Mais passer ma journée à classer des papiers dans des dossiers de métal l'est nettement moins. Je m'en accommode. Je ne dois de comptes à personne, si ce n'est de temps en temps mon supérieur direct. Mon bureau est petit, sans fenêtre. C'est pratique. Mes moments d'absences ne dérangent personne quand je suis dans mon coin, et l'absence de lumière naturelle m'aide à me concentrer. Je connais bien mes missions. Il faut dire qu'elles ne changent pas beaucoup d'un jour à l'autre. D'un mois à l'autre. D'une année à l'autre. Je n'espérais pas grand-chose de mieux après ma réinsertion. Je suppose que je dois m'estimer heureux d'être en vie de toute façon. Enfin je crois. 

Nous sommes arrivés ensemble à la caserne, mais j'ai descendu seul les deux étages qui mènent à mon bureau. Je suis au niveau des affaires classées. En haut, ils traitent les dossiers chauds, ceux sur lesquels il faut réagir vite, connaître les cas sur le bout des doigts et, si besoin, intervenir. Moi, je les boucle, les classe, et les archive. À force de les lire, je finis par les connaître par cœur. Il m'arrive de lire des mots qui m'électrisent, et sur lesquels je peux rester fixé pendant des minutes entières. Ce sont toujours les mêmes. Rebelle. Déficience. Marché noir. Sphère 9. Torture. Raid. J'ai fini par m'y habituer, mais il m'arrive souvent de porter ma main à mon tracker lorsque je les croise, et je réalise alors qu'être seul ici, à l'abri des regards est une excellente chose. Ce matin, comme tous les autres matins, je ne croise personne dans les couloirs. Que j'arrive à l'heure au travail n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Je n'ai pas tellement d'importance. N'importe qui pourrait faire ce que je fais, et le faire très bien. Lorsque j'entre dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, je devine sur le bureau une pile immense et soupire. Je suis fatigué. J'aimerais juste dormir. Juste un peu. Après m'être débarrassé de ma veste, je m'installe et m'empare du premier dossier d'un geste résigné. Il est particulièrement épais, et l'idée de devoir parcourir tous les documents un par un ne m'enchante pas vraiment. 

Ce n'est pas le nom qui me frappe en premier. Ce n'est pas avant d'être arrivé à la cinquième page que je réalise ce que je tiens entre mes mains. Quand la photo d'une quinzaine de centimètre de large apparaît sous mes yeux. Celle qu'ils ont prise à son entrée à St Michael. Il y avait la même sur le mur du salon, chez mes parents. Mon visage sérieux, l'exemple parfait du bon élève destiné à de grandes choses. Je ne pense pas qu'elle y soit toujours. Dans ses yeux à lui, il n'y a qu'insolence et ironie. Une malice qui m'a toujours tellement agacé et que j'avais appris à comprendre, je crois. Des images me frappent, sans que je ne comprenne d'où elles viennent vraiment. Un rire. Des caresses. Des cris. La douleur. Le plaisir. Les coups de feu. La torture. Tout se mélange et je serre ma tête entre mes doigts crispés. J'ai envie de hurler, alors je respire, calmement, lentement, comme ils m'ont appris à le faire dans ce genre de situation. Je cherche à tâtons mes cachets d'urgence, et les avale d'un trait. Les battements de mon cœur se calment peu à peu et je retrouve un souffle normal. Je crois que c'est à lui qu'appartient le prénom que Mona s'empresse d'effacer quand je l'écris sur la buée du miroir. Harry.

J'ai laissé le dossier dans un coin de la pièce. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi il était en haut de la pile, car rien ne semble indiquer une quelconque urgence. J'y jetterai un nouveau coup d’œil en fin de journée. J'ai autre chose à faire que me poser toutes ces questions. J'ai une vie à gérer. J'ai un travail à accomplir. J'ai une femme et un quotidien à assumer. 

_Ouvrir les yeux. Refuser de se lever. Se lever malgré tout. Saigner du nez. Des gencives. Craindre le sang dans l'urine, le matin. Refuser de se doucher. Craindre la violence du jet sur la peau nue. Lever les bras sans jamais pouvoir s'en défendre. Ne plus avoir la force de s'habiller. Refuser de s'alimenter. Se débattre contre les perfusions. Hurler de peur et de colère. Se laisser faire, quand la force a disparu. Ne pas répondre à l'appel. Ignorer les rires des autres. Craindre les menaces, mais les braver malgré tout. Une journée découpée à la perfection, pour imposer une routine, éloigner les idées subversives, anéantir le fantasme, et surtout, retrouver foi en Father. Mais moi, je ne veux rien de tout ça. Je me bats chaque jour contre leur violence, contre leur despotisme. Je refuse d'oublier. Je me force à penser à lui. À ses boucles, à ses lèvres, à ses doigts, à son corps, à son désir, au plaisir, aux sensations, à la déception. À ces questions qui me harcèlent. Pourquoi m'avoir quitté ? Depuis quand me mentait-il ? Qu'a fait Oliver pour le convaincre ? Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné ? Pourquoi me faire subir ça ? J'aurais pu croire qu'il avait fait pour ça pour trouver un moyen de sortir de là. Et moi ? Pourquoi ne vient-il pas me chercher ? Il m'avait promis de ne plus jamais me laisser partir._

_Ouvrir les yeux. Refuser de se lever. Se lever malgré tout. Plus de saignements. Seulement la douleur. Sous la douche, la découverte de nouvelles cicatrices, de blessures guéries, de mon corps qui se remet, peu à peu. Pas mon esprit. S'habiller doucement, sans énergie, et se faire réprimander pour le temps perdu. Refuser de s'alimenter, parce que l'appétit ne vient pas, et c'est à croire qu'il ne reviendra jamais. Perdre du poids, malgré les perfusions. Hurler de colère. Hésiter lors de l'appel. Ne pas reconnaître son propre nom. Ne pas se mêler aux autres. Les craindre plus que le reste. Mais surtout, craindre Father. Le temps passe, les jours, puis les semaines, et le visage de Harry est plus présent que jamais sous mes paupières. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Je l'aimerai toujours, sans savoir pourquoi, sans plus comprendre le sens du mot « aimer ». Les autres disent que je ne devrais pas être là, que je devrais être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Moi qui me suis toujours interrogé sur les camps, j'ai enfin ma réponse. On vient ici lorsqu'on doute de notre allégeance. Lorsqu'on nous surprend à tenter de flirter. Lorsqu'on s'est procuré, d'une façon ou d'une autre, un Livre Interdit. Les gens qui sont ici purgent des peines minimes. On les remet dans le droit chemin. On leur apprend à mieux détester les rebelles. À mieux aimer Father. Les gens comme moi ne viennent pas ici. On les juge trop gravement atteints. Incurables. Et on les exécute._

_Ouvrir les yeux. Se lever. Se doucher. S'habiller. S'alimenter. Ne plus hurler. Ne plus hésiter. Apprivoiser son nom. À nouveau. Son corps et ses métamorphoses. Son esprit. Ne plus craindre les autres, parce qu'à défaut d'être un Austin, je suis un rescapé. Je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne. Je connais ma valeur. J'ai été Déficient, et je suis guéri. Je me suis affranchi de mes peurs, de mes doutes, de mes faiblesses. Mes souvenirs sont nettoyés, balayés, et à présent je sais comment m'en défaire. J'ai survécu. J'ai foi en moi. Je n'aime plus. Je n'aime que Father._

_« Quel est ton nom ?_  
 _\- Louis William Tomlinson._  
 _\- A qui va ton allégeance ?_  
 _\- A la Nation._  
 _\- Qui aimes-tu le plus ?_  
 _\- Father._  
 _\- Vas-tu encore le décevoir ?_  
 _\- Jamais._  
 _\- Bien. Tu peux rentrer chez toi. Ta femme t'attends. Tâche de la satisfaire. Tu prendras tes fonctions dès lundi. Adieu. »_

_Ouvrir les yeux. Se lever. Se doucher. Se raser. S'habiller. S'alimenter de ce qu'elle cuisine. Prendre le chemin de la Navette. Prendre le chemin du travail. Prendre le chemin de mon bureau. Lire des dossiers. Des fiches. Par centaines. Par milliers. Les ranger. Les classer. Les numéroter. Et puis les oublier. Passer à la fiche suivante. Au dossier suivant. Au jour suivant. Laisser couler les mois. Les années. Oublier le temps. Sourire parfois. Quand il le faut. Pas souvent. Prétendre. Toujours. La regarder dormir. Chercher à comprendre. Comprendre où j'ai bien pu faire ça avant. Comment. Avec qui. Oublier. Dormir. Rêver. Hurler dans le noir. La sueur. Les draps humides. Sa voix dans le noir. L'angoisse. Toujours chercher à être rassuré. Ne jamais y parvenir. Fermer les yeux. Dormir encore. Ouvrir les yeux. Se lever. Se doucher. Tout recommencer. Chaque jour. Chaque nuit. Du début. Recommencer. À zéro. Toujours._

 

La journée touche à sa fin, et si je veux rentrer chez moi, il faudra bien que je jette de nouveau un coup d’œil à ce fameux dossier. Je n'ai pas le droit de quitter mon bureau tant que la totalité du travail n'a pas été faite. Le nom est resté dans un coin de ma tête. J'ai un peu peur. L'idée de devoir ré ingurgiter un cachet en urgence ne me plaît pas. Ils comptent chaque semaine le nombre de comprimés consommés. Moins j'en prends, et mieux c'est pour moi. J'ai peur qu'un jour, ils estiment que j'en prends trop et qu'ils me renvoient là-bas. Je ne supporterais pas d'y retourner. Je n'ai plus la force de cette jeunesse, ces idéaux ridicules et faussés pour me tenir debout. Je n'aurais pas la force d'y survivre encore une fois. Alors, quand les choses ne vont pas comme il faut, j'apprends à faire semblant. Je respire doucement, je calme les battements de mon cœur et le rythme de mon souffle. Je compte dans ma tête, parfois jusqu'à des chiffres incroyables. Le temps que ça passe. Au début, je pensais que plus le temps passerait et moins j'aurais à compter. J'ai réalisé que c'était tout le contraire. Je pense que mes cachets ne sont plus adaptés, mais je ne veux pas leur demander de changer. Je suis déjà suffisamment assommé quand je prends ceux-ci, alors des plus forts ?.. Non. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez moi. Je crois que je ne veux plus perdre mon temps à essayer de le découvrir. Je vais mieux qu'avant et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Le reste, je dois juste apprendre à vivre avec. Je suis persuadé que je ne suis pas le seul dans cette situation. À la fin de mon internement, on m'avait expliqué que tout le monde avait ses petits travers, et qu'il fallait les accepter, et surtout à les cacher. Mais je ne vois jamais rien. Les autres me semblent si lisses, si parfaits. Si tout le monde faire un travail si remarquable, je devrais en être capable aussi. 

Le dossier pèse une tonne. Quand je le lâche sur mon bureau de métal, la pièce toute entière semble résonner. Je défais doucement la ficèle qui maintient fermé les deux morceaux de carton bleu et les écarte délicatement. Il semble avoir été créé il y a des années. Probablement plus de dix ans à en juger l'usure des documents. Le premier papier est le plus ancien. Quelques informations sommaires. Un nom de famille. Un prénom. Une date de naissance. Une adresse en Sphère 4. Deux groupes sanguins. Des empreintes digitales. Les résultats de l’Évaluation Première. Puis de la Secondaire. Jusque là, tout est normal. Un descriptif du père. Étrangement, celui de la mère a été masqué. On peut voir une bande noire couvrir chaque ligne qui devrait lui être consacrée. Mais plus étrange encore, on ne trouve aucun résultat concernant l’Évaluation Tertiaire. Pas d'attribution. Je tourne les pages plus vite, poussé par la curiosité. La photographie n'a pas bougé, et je n'ai plus aucun doute sur son identité. Alors que je rabats les documents frénétiquement, je fouille dans mes souvenirs. Un nom. Styles. Un prénom. Harry. Tout ça, je le sais déjà. Mais après ? Je sais que ma mémoire fonctionne parfaitement. Je me souviens très bien de ma première nuit avec Mona. Des repas de famille, chez moi, chez elle. Je n'ai aucune difficulté à me rappeler certains dossiers plus marquants que d'autres. À me souvenir de certains noms importants dont j'ai parfois besoin dans mon travail. Tout est clair dans mon esprit. Et pourtant, dès que je tente de saisir des souvenirs de cette époque, dès que j'essaie de retrouver dans mon esprit les instants où j'ai vu ce visage, où il était si près qu'il envahissait tout mon champ de vision, un brouillard s'empare des images, les éloigne de moi, les obscurcit tant que j'abandonne aussitôt, épuisé par la frustration. Je sais que je ne devrais pas essayer. Que ces choses-là n'ont plus leur place dans ma vie. Mais ce sentiment de n'avoir pas accès à une partie de mon cerveau me rend fou et alors que je devrais m'en réjouir, je force chaque fois un peu plus, et parviens à aller toujours plus loin. Les pages tournent, les textes défilent sous mes yeux, et je réalise que je transpire. Ce dossier est rempli de rapports sur le comportement instable du sujet. « Soupçonné de flirt. » « Odeur suspecte de tabac. » « Absent à l'entraînement journalier. » « Propos jugés déplacés. » Harry Styles a enfreint un nombre incroyable de règles, et pendant tout ce temps, n'en a jamais payé le prix. Il semble au dessus de tout. Puis il y a ce papier, dont la date est inscrite en rouge. « Arrestation du suspect. Acte de déficience. Mené au Centre de Détention de la S7. » Ce n'est pas indiqué, mais il était accompagné, bien sûr. De moi. Comme pour le reste, je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de l'arrestation, ni des jours qui ont suivis. Je lis le bilan de l'interrogatoire d'un oeil distrait, incapable de me débarrasser du malaise qui monte en moi. J'ai chaud, et je sais qu'il doit déjà être tard. Je reste rarement au travail plus longtemps que prévu. Mais ce dossier est énorme, et je dois le lire jusqu'au bout. Les photos issues des enregistrements pendant la détention me tordent le ventre. Harry Styles est défiguré. La torture qu'il a dû subir l'a mis dans un état abominable. Je suppose que moi aussi, je devais ressembler à ça. J'ai dormi longtemps après avoir été reconduit en Sphère 1, et je m'étais déjà considérablement rétabli. Lorsque je tombe sur l'avis d'exécution, je reste pétrifié un moment. Si je pouvais faire confiance à mes souvenirs, tout serait plus simple. Je croyais... Je ne sais plus. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'ai cru que Harry Styles avait eu la vie sauve. Qu'on l'avait libéré, ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Je sens encore la douleur d'une trahison, tout au fond. Celle dont j'ai eu le plus de mal à me débarrasser. Alors, exécuté ? Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Je m'attarde sur le papier, je le relis encore et encore, puis me décide à passer au reste. Quelques pages, deux, trois, tout au plus. « Évasion. » Quoi ? « Évasion du condamné. » Ce n'est pas possible. La liste des accusations grandi soudain. « Coupable de violences sur plusieurs soldats de la Nation. Meurtre. Appartenance au groupe des Rebelles. Refus de coopérer. Jugé dangereux. » Ça n'en fini plus. Harry Styles n'a pas été exécuté. Harry Styles est bien en vie comme je le pensais. Il s'est échappé. On l'a libéré, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tout ça, je n'en avais aucune idée jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il m'était interdit de poser la moindre question, et personne n'était autorisé à m'en parler. Harry Styles vit, et c'est un rebelle.

Je referme le dossier. Finalement, il n'aurait jamais dû être au dessus de la pile. Je ne sais pas si c'était une erreur, ou un test. Je ferme les yeux, me laissant aller dans mon fauteuil. J'ai mal à la tête. Je suis épuisé. J'ai envie de vomir. Longtemps, je tente de calmer les battements de mon cœur, et n'y parviens qu'au bout de longues minutes qui me paraissent interminables. Mes muscles se détendent. Mes doigts relâchent leur pression autour du cuir des accoudoirs. Doucement, petit à petit, je sens le malaise me quitter. Je vais mieux. Je vais bien. Mon Tuteur serait fier de moi s'il me voyait. Mason et moi avons beaucoup travaillé sur ces exercices pour m'éviter au maximum les rechutes. Son travail a visiblement été bénéfique. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je me penche de nouveau sur mon bureau et m'empare d'un tampon que j'imbibe d'encre rouge sang. « Affaire classée. » Demain, le dossier sera brûlé. Les dernières bribes d'informations sur Harry Styles définitivement supprimées. Il sera mort pour de bon aux yeux de la Nation. Et pour moi également. 

Son corps nu se découpe dans la lumière. Je sais qu'elle fait tous les efforts du monde pour être désirable, et pourtant rien n'y fait. Les deux tiers des hommes d'Albion rêveraient d'être à ma place à cet instant. Et toute la nuit qui va suivre. Mais à mes yeux c'est un cauchemar. C'est toujours le même rituel un peu pathétique. Ses tentatives toujours plus élaborées deviennent maladroites entre mes bras. Je la mets mal à l'aise. J'aimerais me couvrir immédiatement et fuir à l'autre bout du lit pour m'endormir aussitôt. Mais elle me serre entre ses cuisses et impossible de m'échapper. Malgré le travail remarquable qu'ils ont fait sur moi, ils n'auront pas réussi ce miracle-là. Je n'aime pas les femmes et je n'y peux rien. Ces seins ronds qui tremblent à chaque mouvement, ces hanches dont les courbes ne m'évoquent absolument rien, la chaleur entre ses cuisses qui me paralyse, tout en elle me laisse froid et pire, m'horrifie. Elle me tire un peu plus vers elle, se cambre lorsque je m'agite à cause d'une crampe dans ma jambe droite. J'aimerais croire qu'elle ne remarque rien, et qu'elle me désire tant qu'elle ne peut pas se contrôler, mais ce n'est qu'un acharnement de plus, une récompense qu'elle exige d'obtenir pour pouvoir l'ajouter à sa liste interminable de réussites. Je sais que tous les élèves de notre promotion à St Michael ont déjà un enfant, parfois deux. Ces choses-là vont vite, apparemment. Quand tout se passe bien. Personnellement, j'ai déjà du mal à assumer mes propres préoccupations. Comment envisager de procréer ? Mais quand je lui en parle, elle me répond que ce ne sera de toute façon pas mon rôle de m'en occuper. Depuis quand l'homme doit-il changer les couches de sa progéniture ? Ce que j'ai du mal à comprendre, c'est comment elle envisage de poursuivre sa carrière florissante qui l’enivre tant en étant mère. Inconsciemment, elle doit savoir que c'est impossible. Et elle a beau être carriériste au possible, jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'idée de mettre en péril les traditions. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, on lui martèle qu'elle ne sera bonne, et vraiment bonne qu'à une seule chose : engendrer. 

« Tu comptes faire un effort ?  
\- Je suis un peu fatigué.  
\- Tu t'imagines vraiment que ça va marcher à tous les coups ?  
\- Mona, s'il te plait... »

Je prie pour que l'humiliation la pousse à abandonner la partie. Qu'elle m'abandonne à mon sort, celui d'un homme sans conviction, incapable de remplir ses devoirs. Mais ce serait trop demander. Elle se redresse, plaque ses mains sur mes hanches, et siffle entre ses dents.

« Je veux un enfant. Tu n'as pas le choix, Louis. »

Puis elle descend sur moi et, comble de ma terreur, me prend dans sa bouche, m'arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Elle espère peut-être y déceler une once d'excitation, mais je doute qu'elle n'y crois réellement. Je suis persuadé que la plupart de mes collègues ne reçoivent que rarement ce genre de faveurs, et qu'il doit être assez mal vu qu'une femme doive en arriver à de tels extrêmes pour arriver à ses fins. Mais rien ne doit arrêter Mona. Plus qu'elle ne le désire, elle a le devoir de porter mon enfant. Si elle ne m'excite pas assez avec ses mains, elle doit trouver autre chose. Et contre toute attente, ça marche. Parce que je suis humain. Parce que mon corps réagit sans prendre compte de mon cerveau.


	2. Harry

C'est le soleil qui me réveille, ce matin. Je m'étire dans les draps épais, et serre l'oreiller entre mes bras. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever, mais il le faudra bien. Quand on a des responsabilités, on ne reste pas des heures au lit en attendant que le temps s'écoule. Encore quelques minutes, juste assez pour sortir totalement de ma torpeur. Dans les couloirs, j'entends qu'on s'active déjà. Une matinée ordinaire commence. Dans les périodes de creux, on pourrait presque prendre le camp pour un village d'avant l'Ouverture. Les gens vivent à leur rythme, font ce qu'ils aiment vraiment, sans être surveillés, sans jamais être jugés. Les couples s'endorment sans craindre aucune menace, les amis se retrouvent, partagent leurs journées, leurs rêves et leurs espoir de futur. Je fais partie de ces gens-là, je vois chaque jour leurs visages, je m'abreuve de leur savoir, et donne sans compter. Mais ce n'est pas une période creuse. Nous avons du travail sur la planche, et je devrais décidément me lever. Je repousse les couvertures et me frotte longuement le visage. Je me couche trop tard. Quand la fatigue semble se retirer, je me lève et enfile rapidement un jean, un t-shirt et un pull épais. Je glisse mes pieds dans une paire de chaussures et quitte la chambre sans les lacer. Au réfectoire, je retrouve Kitty et Simon, dont l'échange me semble trop passionné pour une heure si matinale. Après un signe de tête dans leur direction, je me dirige vers les cuisines d'un pas vif. Sidney, dont le tablier est déjà couvert de taches de graisse, me tend une assiette généreusement garnie. 

« Du bacon ? Vraiment ?  
\- Seulement pour toi, gamin. »

Il me fait un clin d’œil et je le remercie en riant. Je sais déjà qu'à l'instant où je me serai attablé avec les autres, Kitty en aura englouti la moitié avant que je n'ai eu le temps de rien faire. Je fais demi-tour et m'installe à côté de Simon. Ses cernes n'en finissent pas de grandir. Lui non plus ne dort pas assez. 

« Je vais engueuler Sid. J'ai eu droit qu'à une demi tranche, et toi t'en as deux énormes. C'est injuste.  
\- Une. Il en a qu'une. Hein, Harry ? »

Comme je m'y attendais, Kitty mâchonne déjà le morceau de viande qu'il vient de me voler, l'air ravi. Si j'ai droit à un traitement de faveur, il en profite largement. D'un geste nonchalant, il écarte des mèches rousses qui barrent son visage et les coince sous ses lunettes à vision nocturne qu'il porte en permanence au dessus de son crâne. Ce n'est plus le gamin de la Sphère 9 que j'ai rencontré il y a cinq ans. Ses joues sont assombries par une barbe naissante, sa mâchoire est plus carrée, plus volontaire, et il est presque aussi grand que moi, à présent. Mais dans ses yeux, il y a toujours la même détermination. La même rage que j'ai moi-même perdue pendant un temps, et à laquelle je tente de me raccrocher aujourd'hui.

Je ne saurais pas dire combien de temps je suis resté enfermé, refusant de parler ou d'agir. Ils ont tous tenté de me ramener à eux. Me ramener à la vie, puisque j'étais mort au fond. Mes blessures n'étaient rien. Les griffures sur mon visage, les côtes fêlées, le genou brisé. Rien n'était douloureux, en comparaison à tout le reste. La perte était trop grande. Pendant plusieurs semaines, je n'ai même pas essayé d'aller mieux. À quoi bon ? Je pouvais aussi bien être mort à Albion. Exécuté comme j'étais censé l'être. Pendu. Qu'est ce que ça aurait bien pu changer ? Si j'avais su qu'en venant ici, je ne trouverais que le néant, une torture pire que ce que j'avais déjà subit, je n'aurais pas couru. Je n'aurais pas pris le fusil que Jill m'avait tendu à la sortie du camion qui me conduisait en Sphère 1. Je les aurais laissé me cribler de balles. Je les aurais laissé me reprendre. J'aurais tout abandonné. Je le jure. J'aurais tout abandonné, puisque Louis m'avait abandonné. Mais il avait fallu que Jill me laisse croire qu'il m'attendait ici. Aucune blessure, aucune fatigue n'aurait pu m'arrêter. Et pour quoi ? Alors très bien, ils avaient obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils m'avaient libéré, et j'étais parmi eux, rebelle parmi les rebelles. Mais je ne leur donnerais rien, et je ne prendrais rien d'eux. J'ai refusé la nourriture, la compagnie, la morphine. J'ai souffert plus que nécessaire parce que je voulais en finir avec cette vie. Cette succession de déceptions, de violences que je ne méritais pas. J'ai passé des jours à murmurer le nom de Louis, à tenter de comprendre pourquoi j'en étais là, et pourquoi lui était redevenu l'enfant de la Nation. Comment il pouvait vivre, respirer, s'éveiller chaque matin sans moi et supporter la douleur de l'absence. Réintégrer sa famille qui haïssait tant. Aimer Father. Mais mon corps refusait de lâcher. Je devenais fou, mais je me rétablissais, sans que je n'y fasse rien. Le médecin qui venait me voir avait l'air plus rassuré à chaque visite, et je le détestais de s'acharner ainsi. J'ai guéri. J'ai survécu. J'ai retrouvé la forme qui m'habitait avant mon arrestation. 

_Les jours passent avec une lenteur insupportable. La douleur dans mes jambes est à peine supportable, et pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qui me fait le plus mal. Je n'arrive pas à oublier. Ses yeux. Ses lèvres. Ses mains. Tout ce qui fait de lui l'être le plus incroyable que je n'ai jamais touché, ni même approché. Louis m'a abandonné, et je sais que je devrais le haïr pour ça. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Pas encore. Jill a dit que ça fera partie de ma guérison. Que je lui en voudrai, que je souhaiterai même le voir mort. Et puis qu'un jour, tout simplement, comme si de rien n'était, je l'oublierai. Je ne la crois pas une seconde. Comment pourrait-elle savoir ? Elle n'a jamais connu une telle trahison. Ma mère est morte bien avant de se faire la malle, et de toute façon, l'aurait-elle jamais abandonné ? Elle aimait Jill, j'en suis sûr, alors pourquoi serait-elle partie ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est parti ? Comment est-ce qu'il a pu me faire ça ? Parfois, je me demande s'il m'a aimé. Ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce que moi je l'ai aimé. Si c'était vraiment le cas, il ne serait pas parti. Il ne m'aurait pas tourné le dos. Mais je ne veux pas croire ce genre de choses. Bien sûr qu'il m'a aimé. Bien sûr qu'il était fait pour moi, et qu'il l'est toujours, quelque part dans ce monde. Bien sûr. Mais je ne sais plus qui croire. Kitty tente chaque jour de le retrouver dans la base, mais rien ne fonctionne. C'est comme s'il avait disparu. Et s'ils s'étaient débarrassé de lui ? Si tout ça n'était qu'une diversion et que les Rebelles n'y ont vu que de feu ? Et si Louis était mort ? Cette pensée me soulève l'estomac, et je vomis ce que je n'ai pas mangé depuis trois jours. Je sais que ça rend Jill folle. Je le sais parce qu'elle a planté une aiguille dans mon bras pour me nourrir quand elle a compris que je refuserai de manger tout ce qu'elle me donnera. Et elle a même attaché mes bras aux montants du lit quand elle a constaté que j'avais arraché avec hargne les tubes dans mes membres. Mais je n'ai plus la force de rien, à présent, et elle pourrait aussi bien me détacher. Je me fous de tout. Je laisse le temps filer et j'espère qu'il sera clément avec moi et finira par abréger mes souffrances._

_Je suis toujours en vie. Je suis toujours en vie et la douleur s’éteint petit à petit. Je peux bouger les jambes. Jill a détaché mes bras, et j'ai accepté de manger un peu. Mais un rien me rend malade. Le visage de Louis est toujours ancré à ma rétine, et je crois que c'est lui qui me donne la nausée. Ses traits changent de jour en jour, deviennent froids, cruels même. J'ai peur que Jill n'ait raison et je prie pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Je prie de ne pas perdre au fond de moi ce qui reste de mon amour pour lui. C'est la seule chose qui n'a jamais fait de moi quelqu'un d'agréable. Si Jill a raison, vraiment, et que je n'ai pas d'autre choix, alors j'espère arriver à l'indifférence rapidement. Histoire de juste recommencer à vivre. Si les choses doivent être ainsi, c'est tout ce que je demande. Je veux arrêter de souffrir. Je veux arrêter de l'aimer._

_Je n'aurais jamais cru que guérir prendrait tant de temps. Et pourtant, un beau jour, c'est arrivé. J'ai recommencé à manger normalement. À marcher. A parler. Ma voix était si rauque, et ma gorge tellement douloureuse. J'ai appris à vivre à nouveau, aux côtés de Jill, et de Kitty. J'ai appris à l'oublier. Et j'ai réussi. Enfin, presque. Il n'est plus rien qu'un souvenir vague. Une blessure qui ne se fermera jamais tout à fait, mais qui ne fait plus mal. Un fantôme de ma vie. Il a rejoint ma mère, Jack, Max, dans ce coin de mon esprit où je garde mes morts, sans jamais les oublier vraiment. Cela fait presque un an qu'il est parti, il faut bien avancer. Kitty ne cesse de me le répéter. Alors je crois que je vais l'écouter. Il a grandi, et il sait bien plus de choses que je n'ai jamais voulu le croire. Il est temps que je lui donne le crédit qu'il mérite. On imagine toujours que les choses n'iront jamais mieux. Mais c'est faux. Il suffit parfois d'un sourire. De deux yeux gris. De quelques mèches de cheveux. D'une barbe naissante. De mains puissantes. De fossettes sur les joues. De bras musclés. De tatouages bien placés. Et de quelques mots._

_« Moi, c'est Simon._  
 _\- Harry._  
 _\- Enchanté, Harry. »_

Je sais qu'il faudrait que je me dépêche, parce que je vais encore être en retard, et je suis certain que Jill va râler. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre. Je suis crevé et la moindre petite chose me prend des heures. Dans le miroir tacheté de rouille, j'essaie tant bien que mal d'apercevoir mon reflet et de me débarrasser de ces trois poils de barbe ridicules qui me donnent l'air d'un adolescent mal dégrossi. Ça fait beaucoup rire Simon. Sous prétexte que lui parvient à faire pousser un minimum syndical de pilosité, monsieur ne se sent plus. Lorsque je comprends que c'est peine perdue, j'abandonne mon reflet et la salle de bain et prends le chemin des quartiers militaires. Dehors, il fait toujours beau, mais un vent puissant s'est levé, et je ressers le col de mon manteau. Cet endroit est paisible, si paisible qu'on pourrait s'en inquiéter. Un village rebelle, si près de la frontière, devrait être constamment en ébullition, protégé par des hommes armés, menacé d'attaque tous les quatre matins. Mais étrangement, on nous fout une paix royale. Et il y a une excellente raison à ça. Nous ne sommes pas une menace. La Nation se désintéresse de nous. La Milice nous voit comme des parias, un groupe de personnes incapable de se plier aux règles, mais pas menaçants pour un sous. Ils ne nous croient pas armés. Ils nous préfèrent ici, perdus en pleine nature, plutôt qu'à Albion à tenter de corrompre les bons citoyens. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai toujours cru, moi aussi. J'imaginais un camp de réfugiés, réunis sous des tentes, tout juste bons à cultiver quelques légumes pour survivre, à se prélasser toute la journée dans l'attente de nouveaux arrivants à pervertir. Mais j'ai découvert ces bunker. J'ai découvert les armes. J'ai découvert le travail. Personne d'autre que Jill et Kitty ne m'a adressé la parole pendant plusieurs mois quand je suis arrivé. Trop occupés. Je n'y croyais pas. Maintenant, je le vis. J'ai à peine le temps de voir Simon, certaines semaines. Il faut tout organiser. Je comprends pourquoi Jill tenait tant à me voir rejoindre le camp des rebelles. Il y a tant à faire, et si peu de personnes compétentes. Il faut gérer les vivres, les malades, les enfants, les activités, les entrainements, des déplacements. J'aime travailler, mais parfois je n'arrive pas à en voir la fin. 

« Bordel ! T'es en retard !  
\- Bonjour, Jill.  
\- Assieds-toi.  
\- Tout doux... »

Elle me lance un regard assassin et je m'installe en mimant son air renfrogné, récoltant les gloussements de l'assemblée. Shayma me fait un clin d’œil lorsque je tire ma chaise jusqu'à elle, et je plonge mon regard dans les méandres des cartes qu'elle a étalées devant elle. 

« Alors, vous en étiez où ?  
\- T'as de la chance, à peine au début. Maintenant si tu veux bien te taire, j'ai pas mal de choses à vous dire.  
\- Ça va, ça va... »

Cette fois, c'est Halls qui me fusille du regard, et je rentre la tête dans les épaules. J'ai toujours eu l'habitude de provoquer Jill, et je me suis rarement senti inférieur à elle dans nos conflits. Mais avec Halls, c'est une autre histoire. Ce type me terrifie. C'est tout simplement un malade, si j'en crois ce qu'on m'a raconté sur son compte. La longue cicatrice qui retrousse sa lèvre lui donne l'air d'un chien en colère, comme prêt à attaquer. Il doit avoir une bonne soixantaine d'années, et il paraît que tout n'a pas été simple pour lui. Une fois, j'ai essayé de soudoyer Cara pour qu'elle me dise son prénom, et que Jim et moi puissions fouiller dans la base de données afin de retrouver sa trace. Mais l'opération avait lamentablement échoué quand Cara avait menacé de parler à Halls de nos petites combines de gamins, et l'humiliation m'avait poussé à abandonné. J'aime bien Cara. Elle est douce et toujours souriante, mais lorsque la situation dégénère, elle est la première à donner de la voix. C'est le genre de personne qui me correspond, et avec qui je me sens capable de travailler. 

« Bon. On a eu une idée.  
\- Dingue.  
\- Harry, tu la fermes ou je te jure que je te fous dehors. »

Décidément, personne n'est d'humeur aujourd'hui. C'est bien dommage. Même Simon évite mon regard avec précautions. Il est toujours dans leur petites combines, et il sait pertinemment que ça m'agace d'en savoir moins que lui. Je suis le second de Jill, merde. Je devrais tout savoir, et même présenter les nouvelles missions avec eux. Mais non. On me prévient toujours au dernier moment. Ils me croient trop imprévisible. Trop impétueux. Comme si je n'avais pas montré à maintes reprises que j'étais totalement capable de faire mon boulot sans me laisser emporter par mes émotions. Piquer des armes dans les dépôts de la Sphère 8. Chatouiller un peu des mecs de la White Zone venus trainer trop prêt de chez nous pour glaner des informations. J'ai serré les dents quand il a fallu le faire, et je l'ai fait. Sans reculer. Sans me plaindre. La torture, ce n'est pas mon rayon, et ça ne le sera jamais. Simon, lui, n'a pas l'air de trouver que c'est un problème. Pour ça, son binôme avec Halls tombe plutôt bien. C'est bien la seule chose qui me dérange encore chez lui. J'ai appris à aimer et à apprivoiser tous les aspects de sa personnalité. Mais cette colère. Cette violence qui parfois s’empare de lui sans raison me glace les sangs. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qui l'habite, ni à l'apprivoiser. Et pourtant, sa douceur me déstabilise toujours autant quand nous retrouvons les draps de notre lit. J'en oublie le reste et ces réactions qui me font peur, et je me souviens pourquoi je l'aime tant. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il lève enfin les yeux vers moi et me sourit. Sans montrer ses dents, juste doucement et tendrement. De ce sourire qui rend la plupart des gens laids, mais lui si beau. 

« Maintenant qu'on peut s'entendre parler, nous allons vous expliquer ce qui se passe. Nous avons un projet massif, et nous allons avoir besoin de votre aide à tous et de votre implication la plus totale. »

Le ton de Jill est suffisamment sérieux pour que je prête attention à ce qu'elle déblatère. La plupart des réunions sont d'un ennuie mortel et nous n'avons aucune raison de tous être là. D'ailleurs, la majorité des missions habituelles ne concernent pas la moitié d'entre nous. Si nous sommes tous utiles cette fois, c'est que les choses sont plus importantes qu'à l'accoutumée.

« La mission dans son ensemble sera coordonnée par moi-même et Halls. Halls restera ici avec Harry toute la durée de la mission pour la superviser de l'extérieur. Je partirai avec Simon pour l'action en elle-même, mais ce sera lui le responsable. Kitty, euh... Jimmy, Cara, Shayma et Shin, vous devrez travailler en équipe. Tout ce qu'on a fait jusque là va enfin nous servir. Je sais que c'était un peu fouillis jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais vous savez qu'on je fais jamais rien sans une bonne raison. »

Première nouvelle. Content de l'apprendre.

« Jim, tu bosseras avec Cara pour voir ce que vous pouvez améliorer la communication. Shayma et Shin, vous serez chargés de nous ouvrir le chemin, c'est aussi simple que ça.  
\- Et moi ?  
\- Toi, Nao, tu seras chargé de la sécurité.  
\- Ah ouais, comme d'hab quoi. Je fais rien en fait.  
\- Si, tu seras chargé de sécuriser le camps avant, pendant et après la mission. Et fais moi confiance ça ne sera pas du gâteau. »

Tout le monde attend avec impatience le moment où Jill va enfin balancer la grande nouvelle, mais elle semble prendre un plaisir fou à nous faire languir. Parfois, j'ai envie de la secouer. De lui rappeler que ce n'est pas un jeu, que j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais pour être ici, et que si nous voulons que les choses changent, il va falloir se bouger un peu. Mais je m'angoisse moi-même à penser ainsi. Depuis quand suis-je un Rebelle passionné et plein de zèle ? Je me fous de la cause, je suis ici par obligation, et les cinq années passées dans le camp n'ont pas changé grand chose à tout ça. La seule mission qui pourra jamais me faire réagir consisterait à abattre purement et simple Oliver Troy Austin et tout ce qui lui sert de chiens de garde. En attendant, au lieu de nous faire miroiter de belles choses, Jill ferait bien de nous dire de quoi il s'agit. Mais j'ai depuis longtemps dépassé mon cota de réflexions aux yeux de Halls pour me risquer à l'ouvrir une nouvelle fois. Cara, elle, ne risque rien et pose la question.

« Et c'est quoi, cette incroyable mission ?  
\- Un enlèvement.  
\- Mais encore ?  
\- Un enlèvement important. »

Elle s'amuse avec nous, cette conne, et elle aime ça. Mais les soupirs d'exaspérations autour de la table commencent à se faire de plus en plus nombreux et elle finit par cracher le morceau.

« On va enlever le Capitaine de la Milice d'Albion. »

 

Il ne me regarde pas dans les yeux, et faire mine de s'affairer. Il m'a évité toute la journée. Pendant la pause déjeuné, il a prétexté avoir fini de manger à la seconde où je me suis assis. Son assiette était encore aux trois quarts pleine et je suis sûr qu'il a eu faim toute la journée. Sid a dû lui passer un sacré savon d'avoir mis autant de bouffe à la poubelle. Ici, on ne gâche pas et on mange tout. Même les enfants ne jettent jamais rien. On leur apprend dès le début que la nourriture est particulièrement importante ici. Mais Simon est toujours au dessus de tout le monde dans ce genre de situations. Quand je pense que c'est à moi qu'on reproche d'être imbuvable sous prétexte que Jill me connait bien. Il sait pertinemment que je lui en veux. J'aimerais qu'il m'explique. Qu'il me dise depuis combien de temps il est au courant. Cette mission, c'est quasiment un suicide, et il ne m'a rien dit. Il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi, et il m'a laissé dans le secret tout ce temps-là. Je ne comprends pas. Et je lui en veux. Et il le sait.

« Simon. »

Mais il ne répond pas. Il ne me regarde même pas. Il quitte ses vêtements précipitamment et se glisse dans les draps. Il me tourne le dos et je devine que je vais avoir du mal à faire tomber ses barrières.

« Simon, s'il te plait... »

Je me glisse contre lui, me colle à sa peau. Mes mains se frayent un chemin entre les couvertures et caresses ses hanches. Il frissonne mais ne bouge pas d'un centimètre.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ? »

Il soupire et je sais déjà ce qu'il va me répondre. Bien sûr que je connais la réponse, nous avons eu cette conversation un million de fois. Mais c'est différent ce soir. Jamais nous n'avons envisagé une telle opération. Et ça ne sera pas seulement dangereux pendant, mais aussi après. Si nous réussissons et qu'ils se rendent compte que nous sommes capable de telles actions, les représailles seront violentes. Je comprends mieux ce que Jill entendait par « protéger le camps après la mission ». Nous allons être en danger en permanence. Mais je dois bien avouer que le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Si nous réussissons, nous parviendrons à soutirer des informations capitales à ce type, et à retrouver Oliver Austin. Et s'il ne parle pas, c'est Austin qui viendra à nous, aveuglé par la colère. Et il ne sera que plus facile de frapper. À ce moment-là, je jure que ma main ne tremblera pas. 

« Tu m'aurais engueulé.  
\- Et tu penses que ça passe mieux maintenant ?  
\- …  
\- T'es vraiment con.  
\- …  
\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi, s'il t'arrive quelque chose ? »

Je l'entends souffler, mais je sais qu'il sourit et au fond, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir tout à fait. Bien sûr, il aurait dû me le dire, mais comme à chaque fois, il n'a fait que me protéger. Si j'avais été au courant bien avant, je n'aurais cessé de m'angoisser, et ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Ce n'est pas ce que Jill et Halls veulent, non plus. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre ici. Contrôler mes émotions, accepter les sacrifices. Mais imaginer Simon attaché à une chaise, frappé, brûlé, mutilé... Je ne suis pas prêt à revivre ça, et personne ne peut me demander de rester froid face à cette éventualité. Je sais qu'il est le meilleur et que si quelqu'un doit mener à bien cette mission, c'est lui. Je ravale mes reproches et resserre mon étreinte. Finalement, je sens ses doigts se mêler aux miens.

« Tout ira bien. Je le ferai plus, d'accord ? »

Le soulagement l’envahi. Je n'aurais pas eu la force de me battre ce soir. Après quelques longues minutes à calmer les battements de mon cœur, je me laisse emporter par le sommeil, apaisé par le confort des draps et la chaleur de son corps.


	3. Louis

Il me semble que depuis ma réinsertion, tout tourne autour de Mona. Mes réveils à ses côtés, sa présence dans mon dos lorsque je me prépare le matin, sa signature en bas de certains dossiers qui me parviennent, les repas qu'elle me prépare, les caresses qu'elle me prodigue... Et pourtant, jamais je ne me sens rassuré de la sentir si proche. Je n'apprécie aucune de ses fausses attentions, et sa présence ressemble à celle d'un geôlier. Ses repas m’écœurent, elle qui cuisine pourtant si bien. Le pire, bien sûr, ce sont les nuits d'étreintes. Je ne fais jamais le premier pas, mais pourquoi le ferais-je ? Il semblerait qu'elle n'ai jamais besoin de mon accord, pour quoi que ce soit. Elle ordonne toute notre vie, jusqu'à décider si oui ou non je dois lui faire l'amour. Je suis un pantin, et bizarrement, je m'en accommode. Aucun besoin de réfléchir. Aucune responsabilité. Qui pourrait se plaindre de ce genre de vie ? 

Ce soir, nous dînons chez les parents de Mona. Ils ne vivent pas très loin de chez nous, et nous pouvons nous y rendre à pieds. S'il n'avait pas plu à verse, nous aurions pu prendre l'Avenue Isis et arriver chez eux en quelques minutes seulement. Mais par ce temps, nous préférons emprunter les passerelles couvertes qui relient les bâtiments les uns aux autres, et qui forment un immense labyrinthe dans le ciel de la Sphère 1. Je sais que Mona n'aime pas tellement ces couloirs de verre suspendus à une quinzaine de mètres du sol. Pour ma part, ils me procurent un sentiment incroyable de bien être, et parviennent à me calmer lorsque le stress est trop fort. Je ne sais pas ce que je déteste le plus lorsque l'on doit se rendre chez les Flemming. Les regards braqués sur nous pendant tout le repas ? Les questions incessantes ? Ce sentiment que je ne suis rien, à côté de ma merveilleuse épouse, elle qui sait toujours se rendre si magnifique et si utile à la Nation ? Non, vraiment, je ne sais pas, et je dois tenter de ne pas trop y penser. 

« Louis. »

Sa voix glaciale me fait sursauter. Je la devance de plusieurs pas, le regard fixé sur la prochaine intersection, mon manteau jeté sur les épaules et mon col remonté, totalement coupé du monde qui m'entoure. Les gouttes de pluie frappent furieusement les vitres de chaque côté du tunnel et je ralentis la cadence pour laisser mon regard se perdre au loin, en plein orage. Elle me rejoint enfin. 

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? »

Ses yeux se plissent, et je souris. Elle ne me fait pas confiance. Elle ne me fera jamais confiance. C'est un fait, je dois m'y faire. Dois-je en rire ? Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, certainement pas. Mais franchement, que puis-je bien faire d'autre que d'en être amusé ? 

« Ne te fiche pas de moi.  
\- Calme-toi, je n'ai rien dit.  
\- Justement. Réponds-moi, à quoi est-ce que tu penses ?  
\- Là, maintenant ? Je pense que j'aimerais passer une nuit entière ici, en plein orage. Ce serait magnifique, non ? »

Elle me fixe un instant, puis détourne le regard pour contempler les nuages énormes, au dehors. Lorsqu'un éclair transperce le ciel à quelques mètres seulement de nous, elle fait un bond et elle devient aussi blanche que ses gants. 

« Tu es fou. Allons-y, je ne tiens pas à y rester. »

Elle, avoir peur d'un orage, vraiment... Je ris encore et accélère de nouveau. Plus vite nous y seront, plus vite pour pourront en repartir. 

La porte s'ouvre sur Felicia, qui nous offre son plus ravissant sourire et nous invite à la suivre, sans oublier bien sûr de nous débarrasser de nos manteaux. Je lève les yeux au ciel. La petite soeur de Mona est un exemple de bienséance, et ce petit numéro n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Ce sont ses « exercices », comme la mère de Mona aime le répéter. Régulièrement, Felicia accueille les invités, faire le service et parfois même la cuisine. En contemplant son petit manège, j'entends résonner dans ma tête les paroles de Georgia Flemming : « Si Felicia veut un jour égaler sa soeur, il est important qu'elle exécute ses exercices sans le moindre faux pas. Ainsi, on pourra espérer d'elle une réussite semblable, et un mariage aussi brillant que celui de Mona. » Un mariage brillant, tu parles. Si j'étais le choix numéro un de toutes les familles fortunées d'Albion avant mon arrestation, c'est loin d'être le cas aujourd'hui. Je sais ce que les Flemming pensent de moi, et j'ai la chance d'être le frère d'Oliver pour pouvoir me rattraper à leurs yeux. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui qu'ils ont su fermer les yeux sur leur triste sort. S'ils doivent être associés au traître de la Nation pour être de la même famille que le chef de la Milice, alors... Pourquoi pas ? Je suis docilement Felicia à travers l'appartement des Flemming, m'efforçant de paraître le plus naturel possible. Dans le salon, Georgia et Alan nous attendent patiemment, l'air enjoués. Marcus, le petit frère de Mona au sourire angélique, vient parfaire le tableau. À les voir ainsi, le fou rire me gagne, et je dois faire tous les efforts du monde pour cacher mon hilarité. Ces gens sont des guignols. 

« Bonsoir Louis, Mona... »

Georgia se précipite, me sert la main, embrasse sa fille, puis se penche vers Felicia afin de la féliciter pour sa performance. Alan nous rejoint et me sert la main à son tour, dans un sourire.

« Bonsoir, fils, comment vas-tu ? »

« Fils. » Voudrait-il aussi que je l'appelle « papa » ? 

« Très bien, merci. Et vous, monsieur ? »

Étonnant, comme je suis devenu bon pour ce genre d'hypocrisies, alors que je reste incapable de faire croire à Mona que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Après un échange interminable de politesses, nous prenons enfin place autour de la table. Les plats que Georgia et Felicia déposent de concert entre les assiettes me laissent perplexe. Il y en a trop, comme toujours, et ce ne sont que des produits de choix, des produits qu'on ne trouve que rarement à Albion, même parfois en Sphère 1. Un saumon entier trône au milieu de la table, et dans un grand plat à part, je reconnais des poivrons et des tomates. On les a cuisinés dans du beurre et de la crème. C'est à peine croyable. Rien que le saumon doit coûter plus de deux-cents unités. J'aimerais savoir comment ils ont pu se procurer un tel produit, mais je préfère ne pas pousser la réflexion plus loin. De toute façon, nous savons tous autour de cette table que Mona n'hésiterait pas à dénoncer toute sa famille s'il s'avérait qu'ils se fournissaient au Marché Noir. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce besoin de luxe permanent, mais je me laisse malgré tout servir sans dire un mot. Je suppose qu'il serait malvenu de faire la moindre remarque à propos de cette démonstration indécente de richesses. Le pire, c'est que je sais pertinemment qu'une fois le repas terminé, il restera encore tant de nourriture dans les plats et les assiettes que j'en aurai le ventre noué. Je n'ai pourtant jamais manqué de rien, et tout ça devrait me laisser indifférent. Je jette un coup d’œil à Marcus, qui se délecte déjà de l'énorme morceau de poisson qu'on vient de lui servir, et je ne doute pas que dans de telles conditions, ce garçon n'aura aucun mal à réussir haut la main son Évaluation Première. Mais pour le moment, c'est à Felicia d'y penser. Dans quelques mois, elle entrera dans sa seizième années, et dès janvier, il sera décidé si oui ou non elle a les capacités nécessaires pour se maintenir en Sphère 1. Je sais que comme sa soeur, elle vise St Michael, et tout le monde sait qu'elle peut y prétendre sans trop s'inquiéter. Les cours préparatoires qu'elle a la chance de pouvoir suivre y contribuent fortement. Décidément, dans cette famille, on mise beaucoup sur l'argent, et les portes qu'il permet d'ouvrir. Avant mon Évaluation Première, c'était mon père qui me tenait lieu de précepteur. Chez les Austin, on prône la réussite des gènes et l'héritage culturel et familial avant toute autre chose. C'est le sang qui coule dans nos veines qui fait de nous des êtres exceptionnels et sans le moindre défaut. Ou presque, diront certains.

« Alors, Louis, comme se passe le travail ? »

J'enfourne une énorme part de saumon dans ma bouche et, pendant quelques secondes, je suis incapable de répondre à Alan qui me fixe du regard. Tout en mâchant, je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais répondre. Le travail ? Moi ? Pourquoi ne pas demander à votre fille, plutôt ? Je trie des dossiers. Je les lis et les classe. Qu'y a-t-il de compliqué à ça ? Ou peut-être que même une mission aussi simpliste vous semble trop importante pour une personne dans mon genre ? 

« Bien, bien... La routine ! »

Je présente mon plus beau sourire, et Alan lève un sourcil. L'instant d'après, il ne m'accorde déjà plus le moindre intérêt. Je ne me fais pas d'idées. Je sais que je n'ai aucune valeur à leurs yeux. Même mon nom est une honte. Le repas se déroule dans un silence gênant, à peine dérangé par les bruits de mastications qui pour ma part commencent à me donner la nausée. Chaque fois que l'un de nous tente de débuter une conversation, les mots s'évanouissent dans un malaise. Les plats débarrassés, Georgia nous invite à prendre place dans le salon, où elle nous sert un thé brûlant dans lequel elle verse un nuage de lait – du lait ! Comble de la bourgeoisie – avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil. Les enfants sont envoyés dans leurs chambres, et Mona et moi, collés l'un à l'autre dans un canapé minuscule, feignons l'amour fou pour faire bonne figure. 

« Georgia, Alan, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire... »

Un frisson me parcourt, et je dévisage Mona pour comprendre ce ton soudain si solennel. Sa mère se dandine dans son fauteuil et je sens le sang quitter mon visage. 

« Oh ! Mona, ne me dit pas – »

Bien sûr. Eux aussi y ont pensé. Non, ce n'est pas possible... Mais le ton qu'elle a pris, et ce petit sourire suffisant sur ses lèvres... Mona est... enceinte ? Oui, c'est forcément ça. C'est ce qu'elle va leur annoncer. Plus j'y pense, et puis j'en suis persuadé. Elle est enceinte et je ne le savais même pas. Elle me sourit froidement quand je l'interroge du regard et écarte les mains en haussant les épaules.

« Quoi ? Que je suis enceinte ? Hé bien, non ! »

Je recommence à respirer. Quelle garce. Elle l'a fait exprès. À quoi joue-t-elle, bon dieu ? 

« Oh, quel dommage... »

Ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais dit, non. Malgré tout, je feins la déception, et serre sa main dans une pâle imitation de la compassion. Elle, pour sa part, ne s'encombre pas de telles manières, et retire brutalement son bras. 

« A qui le dis-tu ? Encore faudrait-il qu'il y mette un peu du sien...  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Nos rapports sont si rares que je pourrais les compter sur les doigts de la main et...   
\- Mona. Cesse de te donner en spectacle.   
\- Pardon ? »

A cet instant, j'aime la mère de Mona plus que tout au monde pour être intervenue et avoir mis fin à cette horrible conversation. Quel genre de femme fait subir une humiliation aussi grande à son époux ? Devant ses propres beaux-parents ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait fait ça. Parler de nos rapports... C'est absolument inconcevable.

« Si tu n'es pas encore enceinte, c'est de ta faute, et seulement de ta faute.  
\- Mais s'il ne veut pas qu'est-ce que –  
\- S'il ne veut pas, c'est que tu dois t'y prendre mal. Te souviens-tu de tes cours d'Art de Vivre ?  
\- Parfaitement. »

Le ton de Mona est cassant, et cette fois, c'est moi qui savoure l'échange.

« Alors tu dois savoir que c'est ton travail de satisfaire ton mari, et de faire tout ton possible pour qu'en résulte une fécondation.  
\- Mais –  
\- Tais-toi, Mona. C'est ton rôle, tu le sais pertinemment. À moins que tu ne te sentes supérieure aux enseignements de Father... ? »

Aouch. Celui-ci va être dur à avaler. Mona, dénigrer la doctrine de Father ? À mon avis, ce genre de réflexions doit être la pire des insultes à ses yeux. Elle baisse les yeux et je jubile. Pendant un instant, tout le monde oublie que Mona avait une annonce à faire, mais son père y revient finalement, mettant fin au sujet si houleux de la maternité.

« Alors, qu'avais-tu à nous dire, Mona ? Nous t'écoutons. »

Je la vois hésiter, encore ébranlée par l'humiliation. Puis, en un éclair, elle relève le menton et retrouve son masque d'autorité et de droiture, et face à tant d'assurance, je me sens de nouveau faible et insignifiant. 

« J'ai eu le Commandant Austin au téléphone, il y a quelques jours. Il m'a confié une mission extrêmement importante. Je vais devoir partir quelques jours. »

Les yeux d'Alan et de Georgia s'illuminent soudain, effaçant les quelques bribes de déception qui y persistaient. Leur fille, envoyée en déplacement par un ordre direct du Chef de la Milice. Quelle classe. Quelle reconnaissance. Une fois encore, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se trame. Mais je ne suis pas étonné. Mona est un bon soldat. L'un des meilleurs d'Albion. Je comprends Oliver. 

« Et de quoi s'agit-il ? De reconnaissance ? D'un raid ?  
\- Plutôt d'un démantèlement. Concernent les Œuvres Subversives. »

Les mots me frappent de plein fouet. J'ai pourtant chaque jour sous les yeux des rapports sur les Œuvres Subversives et les Livres Interdits, mais le simple fait d'entendre Mona en parler avec un tel dégoût dans la voix me donner des frissons. La conversation se poursuit sans que je ne parvienne à y prêter attention. Les Flemming sont, comme la plupart des citoyens de la Sphère 1, fascinés par le sujet, et leurs questions sont insistantes. J'ai des sueurs froides, et je fais tout mon possible pour que rien ne se remarque. Les Œuvres Subversives. Bon dieu, pourquoi suis-je incapable de me contrôler ? Des images frappent mon esprit, comme lors de la lecture du dossier de Harry Styles. Merde, il faut que ça cesse. Un début de migraine pointe sous mon crâne, et je commence à voir trouble. Je devrais prendre mes pilules. Où sont-ils ? Probablement dans mon manteau, que Felicia a si gentiment accroché dans l'entrée. Il faut que j'aille les chercher. Ou peut-être pas. Non, je dois m'en sortir sans ces foutus médicaments. Mais mon mal de tête est plus intense, à présent, et une image, venue de nulle part, s'accroche à ma rétine. Au milieu d'un désordre de flashs et d'objets que je ne reconnais pas, je vois une femme dans une robe bleue comme le ciel derrière elle, et à ses côtés, au milieu des herbes hautes, un petit garçon aux mèches rousses, cachées sous un chapeau de paille. C'est si beau que j'ai envie de pleurer, mais la frustration me serre la gorge. Je ne sais pas qui sont ces gens, d'où ils viennent, ni la raison pour laquelle ils m'apparaissent aussi clairement ce soir. Mona déblatère avec fierté les quelques informations qu'Oliver a bien voulu lui donner sur la mission, et je sens que je perds pied, pour de bon. Alors que le présent revient en force autour de moi, je sens la peur m'étreindre. La peur de les perdre. La jeune femme et le petit garçon. Je ne veux pas les voir disparaître. Je veux comprendre d'où me vient cette image, plus forte que les autres. 

« Excusez-moi... »

Un peu précipitamment, je repousse Mona et me lève. Pendant un instant, les vertiges sont si forts que je suis incapable de bouger, et je reste planté là, au milieu du salon, sur un tapis d'une valeur de quinze mille unités. J'ai envie de vomir. Ce serait vraiment dommage de gâcher une si belle pièce avec des restes de saumon et de poivrons confits. J'adresse un sourire désolé à Mona, et prends le chemin des toilettes au pas de course. Enfermé entre les murs étroits, je tente de reprendre mon souffle et de retenir cette envie qui monte encore en moi. Je plaque mon front contre la parois froide et inspire à pleins poumons. Il faut que j'y retourne, ça va aller, il faut que ça aille. Si d'aventure, Mona ou un autre membre de sa famille en venait à rapporter mon comportement de ce soir, je serais bon pour un point exceptionnel avec mon Tuteur. Et cela ne vaudrait rien de bon. Mais l'image refuse de quitter mon esprit et me tourmente toujours plus. La nausée et la migraine sont insupportables. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon sang ? Est-ce que je serais en train de faire l'une de ces rechutes dont j'ai parfois entendu parler ? Si c'est le cas, je devrais le signaler immédiatement, augmenter mon traitement, retourner aux camps si nécessaire. C'est pour mon bien. Pour le bien de tout le monde. Celui de ma famille, de ma femme, de la Nation toute entière. Je devrais. Oui. C'est ce que je ferai. Dès demain. Dès mon retour au travail, je ferai une demande exceptionnelle de visite à Mason. Et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. 

 

« Excusez-moi, je crois que je n'ai plus l'habitude de manger des produits laitiers aussi frais.  
\- Mona pourrait faire l'effort de vous en trouver, avec les salaires que vous avez !  
\- Ne soyez pas trop dur avec elle, Georgia, elle fait déjà tant pour nous. C'est une excellente cuisinière, et une épouse exemplaire. »

La moue de ma belle-mère face à tous ces compliments est presque risible. Mais Mona, elle, n'est pas dupe et me fixe d'un regard noir. En rentrant ce soir, j'aurai droit à de belles représailles. Je m'en fiche pas mal. Je m'installe de nouveau à ses côtés avec mon plus beau sourire et m'accorde même le luxe de caresser sa joue. 

 

Le reste de la soirée est passé avec une lenteur exaspérante. Mona et sa mère se sont plongées dans une conversation visiblement palpitante. Je crains que cela ne concerne notre future lignée et je me suis bien gardé d'intervenir, avec pour seul résultat de me retrouver en tête à tête lugubre avec Alan. Il m'a servi tant de verres de bourbon que j'ai la tête qui tourne horriblement à présent. Encore une façon de me montrer à quel point il a réussi dans la vie, lui aussi. Servir du bourbon après un tel repas, quoi de plus luxueux. Si au moins la boisson n'avait pas été infecte. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà bu d'autres verres bien meilleurs que celui-ci, mais je ne saurais dire où. Je tente tant bien que mal de marcher droit, Mona agrippée à moi, sa poitrine collée à mon bras. L'orage ne s'est pas calmé, et le dégout que je lui inspire habituellement est un peu amoindri par cette situation qui l'angoisse. Pour ma part, l'ivresse pourrait peut-être m'aider à oublier mon aversion et j'imagine que ce serait le moment idéal pour elle de prendre quelques initiatives. Moi, franchement, je n'en ai pas la force. Retrouver la chaleur de notre appartement est presque une bénédiction. Presque, parce qu'en cinq ans, je ne me suis toujours pas fait à l'idée que cette maison était la notre. La mienne. Que c'était mon foyer. J'y dors toutes les nuits, y prend mes repas, la quitte le matin et y rentre le soir, mais je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la force d'y penser comme à ma propriété. Tout ça me semble aussi temporaire que mes séjours dans les différentes cellules du camp, au fur et à mesure de ma rémission. Je restais ici quelques jours, parfois plusieurs semaines, puis là, avec le droit à l'eau chaude, à un lit confortable. Je suis dans cette nouvelle cellule depuis cinq ans, et je me demande encore quand est-ce qu'on va me déloger. M'emmener ailleurs. Vers quelque chose de meilleur, peut-être. Ou de pire, si je n'ai pas été un bon Citoyen. C'est Mona qui me porte à moitié à présent, et quand elle me laisse tomber sur le lit, je ne peux retenir un ricanement.

« Tu trouves ça amusant ?  
\- C'est ton père, pas moi.  
\- Tu aurais pu refuser.  
\- Et me montrer impoli ? Mona, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. »

Mon ton est railleur et je crois que ce soir, j'aurai le lit pour moi seul. La rage déforme ses traits encore plus qu'habituellement, et je la trouve plus laide que jamais.

« Tu me dégoûte. »

J'aurais pu m'en rendre compte par moi-même, mais elle semble satisfaite d'avoir dévoilé ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis le début de la soirée. Peut-être même depuis le début de notre relation. Mais tout ce que je trouve à répondre, c'est de rire encore et je ne crois pas que c'était ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Elle me jette un oreiller au visage et disparaît en claquant la porte. Bien. Qu'elle dorme seule, je m'en satisferai sans problème. Je me laisse aller dans les couvertures avec un soupir de bien être. De l'autre côté du mur, je l'entend s'affairer dans la salle de bain. Mes yeux se ferment, bercé par les sons rassurants que je connais par cœur, à présent.

 

_C'est le milieu de la nuit, et je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Lui s'était déjà endormi depuis plusieurs heures. Alors je l'ai réveillé. Pas parce que je me sentais mal, pas parce que j'étais angoissé, mais parce que j'étais bien, et que je voulais l'être avec lui. Au début, il a un peu grogné, mais il a vite reconnu la douceur de mes mains, et la chaleur de mon souffle. Il s'est collé un peu plus à ma nudité et j'ai resserré mon étreinte. Puis peu à peu, encouragé par ses ondulations, par ses gémissements encore chargés de sommeil, j'ai laissé mes mains descendre sur son ventre, sur son aine, entre ses cuisses brûlantes. Pour la première fois, j'ai trouvé le courage de prendre les devants, et à l'entendre respirer si fort, je commence à croire que je m'y prends comme il faut. Mes doigts se sont enroulés autour de sa virilité, et j'ai compris soudain ce plaisir qu'il prenait à me faire l'amour, à me faire crier et à me voir me cambrer sous ses mains. La confiance s'est emparée de moi, et chaque seconde nous rapproche de ce moment que je connais si bien, de cette cassure soudaine, cette déchirure incroyable, pour laquelle on patiente si longtemps et qui arrive si vite pour ne rester qu'un instant seulement. Et tous les tremblements qui d'ordinaire me parcourent sont les siens à présent. Toutes les incitations muées en gémissements. Tous les gestes inconscients et pourtant si clairs qui appellent à la jouissance. Et bien sûr, mes doigts s’exécutent, ils obéissent, jusqu'à ce que bientôt son corps tout entier soit pris de spasmes et qu'il s'agrippe à moi, gémissant dans le creux de mon oreille._

_« Ton cœur bat tellement vite. »_

_Il rit doucement devant l'évidence que j'énonce. Il a retrouvé une respiration presque normale, et je me suis blotti dans ses bras, ma tête posée contre son torse. Il fait toujours nuit noire, dehors, et dans notre chambre._

_« Harry, me quitte jamais d'accord ? »_

 

Ce n'était pas un rêve. Tout est réel, tout est vrai, et la douleur dans mes entrailles est incomparable avec tout ce que je n'ai pu vivre auparavant. J'ai le souffle coupé et j'ai le réflexe de tendre la main vers ma boite de pilules. Mais au dernier moment, j'arrête mon geste et contemple la gélule dans ma paume. Et si je ne la prenais pas ? Et si finalement je voulais comprendre ? Je ne veux plus oublier. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils m'ont arraché. Je veux me souvenir de qui cet homme était pour moi, et réaliser ce qu'ils m'ont véritablement pris sans remords. Je sais que notre relation ne peut être que de nature Déficiente, mais il me semble avoir aimé ça. J'aimerais savoir si c'est vrai, et si c'est seulement possible. J'aimerais savoir aussi qui sont ces gens, cette femme et cet enfant, et pourquoi ils me hantent de la sorte. Je veux savoir. J'en ai besoin. La maison est silencieuse et j'allume la lumière sur la table de chevet avec la plus grande précaution. Je sais que dans le tiroir de la table de Mona, il y a un carnet et un crayon qu'elle garde sans raison. Toutes les pages sont blanches et, d'une main tremblante, je commence à noter.

« Harry Styles ? Relation Déficiente éventuelle ?  
Femme en robe bleu ? Enfant au chapeau ?  
Nature ?  
Œuvres Subversives ? »

Je reste un instant, le crayon en suspension avant de réaliser que je n'ai rien de plus à noter pour le moment. C'est décidé, je ne toucherai plus à mon traitement. Je ferai croire à Mason et Mona que c'est le cas sans jamais plus avaler une seule de ces pilules. De toute façon, elle doit partir quelques jours, je ne serai que plus tranquille. Je dois savoir. Je dois comprendre.


	4. Harry

Dehors, le ciel gronde. Cela fait presque trois jours que l'orage a commencé et il ne semble pas décidé à s'arrêter de sitôt. Ça me plait. J'aime l'orage, et la sensation de n'être qu'un être minuscule au milieu d'une immensité qui nous dépasse. C'est ce que nous sommes de toute façon. Des pions. Quoi que nous fassions. J'ai été le pion de la Nation sans même le réaliser, le pion de mon propre coeur, incapable de voir la réalité en face, et à présent, je suis le pion de Jill et Halls, toujours prêt à réaliser leurs missions. Alors pourquoi se voiler la face ?

La réunion a commencé depuis une bonne heure déjà, et je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à mourir d'ennui. Je ne comprendrai jamais comment Simon peut jouer les mecs attentifs pendant si longtemps. Peut-être qu'il est vraiment attentif. Peut-être qu'il aime vraiment tout ça, jouer au petit soldat et prendre des notes. Moi, je trouve ça terriblement ennuyeux. Je préfèrerais être avec Kitty, quelque part en Sphère 9, à l'aider à draguer des laiderons. Ou même dans la Forêt, enfoncé loin dans les bois, à compter le nombre de fourmis qui sortent de terre. Tout serait infiniment plus intéressant que cette table ronde. Jill ne se sent plus, et j'aimerais bien trouver quelque chose de terriblement cassant pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'est quand même pas grand chose. Je veux dire, elle se terre dans la Forêt avec ses petits copains et leurs petits pistolets et ils ne font pour ainsi dire... rien. Si ce n'est s'alarmer et pleurer sur le sort de nos voisins de Lutèce ou d'ailleurs quand elle reçoit ses petits télégrammes ridicules. Je suis de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. Peut-être cet orage qui excite les esprits, ou peut-être le fait que Simon ai rembarré mes avances ce matin, sous prétexte de cette foutue réunion à la con. Résultat, on aurait largement pu baiser tranquillement et arriver au moment intéressant de ce meeting au sommet, c'est à dire maintenant, après une heure de palabre et de ronds de jambe à se congratuler mutuellement. « Oh mais non, Halls, tout le mérite te revient, mais non Jill c'est toi qui est sublime, je rêve de te sauter là maintenant, sur cette table pleine de cartes, mais je viens de me souvenir que je n'étais pas vraiment ton genre, quel idiot ! Ne soit pas si dur avec toi même Halls, si je n'étais pas lesbienne, c'est toi que je choisirais, voyons ! » Bande de débiles.

« Passons aux choses sérieuses.  
\- Bah putain c'est pas trop tôt. »

J'ignore royalement le regard assassin de Simon. Qu'il aille se faire foutre. 

« Merci Harry pour cette parenthèse indispensable. Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, on a du travail, mais si tu n peux pas rester concentré plus de deux minutes, tu peux aller courir sous la pluie, on prendra Kitty pour assurer ton poste, c'est pas un problème. »

J'accuse le coup sans répondre. Visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul a être tendu. Visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul à être mal baisé.

« Tu n'as rien de plus à dire ? Bien. Halls ?  
\- Ouais. Voilà. Avant toutes choses, je vais vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment... Je sais que vous vous demandez tous pourquoi nous avons choisi d'enlever le Capitaine de la Milice. Et pourquoi pas Austin lui-même ? Ce serait plus simple, non ? Le coup serait plus fort, plus révélateur de nos capacités et de notre message, on pourrait se débarrasser de ce fils de pute qui terrorise nos amis et nos familles, bla, bla, bla... »

Simon hoche lentement la tête d'un air entendu. 

« Si je peux me permettre, enlever Oliver Austin n'aurait rien de simple, pas plus qu'enlever son second, d'ailleurs. On parle des hommes les plus importants et probablement les plus protégés de tout le Territoire.  
\- Harry, ferme-la, mon garçon. »

Halls et cette façon si charmante qu'il a de nous remettre à notre place. 

« Comme j'allais le dire avant que gueule d'ange ramène sa fraise, on a choisi d'enlever son Capitaine pour une excellente raison. Oliver est intouchable, et pourquoi ?... Parce qu'il est introuvable. »

Roulement de tambours, révélation fracassante, applaudissements, acclamations, courbettes et petits gestes de la main. Halls est un homme de scène. Un véritable showman. Et moi, dans mon coin, je rumine. Oliver, introuvable ? J'aurais dû m'en douter. Ce salaud est allé se terrer quelque part, comme son très cher Father, tout le contraire de son frère mort au combat, abattu en pleine jeunesse lors d'une mission sur le terrain qui a bien failli tous nous mener à notre perte. Du coin de l'oeil, je vois Shayma entrer en silence et s'asseoir entre Jill et Simon. 

« Il n'a rien à voir avec ceux qui l'ont précédés. Clayton participait à la plupart des opérations, il était sur le front le plus souvent possible. Un peu comme Stout. Ils étaient du genre percutants, ambitieux, bien que complètement cons, bêtes et méchants, comme on dit. On ne parle pas d'Elder, qui mieux que se rendre sur place, essayait de nous comprendre, nous autres, et qui a bien failli foutre un véritable bordel dans notre belle Albion. En fait, depuis l'Ouverture, les chefs de la Milice d'Albion ont toujours été réputés pour avoir pris des risques, pour s'être montrés sans jamais craindre pour leurs miches. Et là, Austin le Second renverse la tendance. Il ne participe à aucune mission de terrain, ne communique que par téléphone ou par télégramme. Les rares déclarations qu'il a pu faire n'ont jamais été publiques, toujours diffusées par jumbotrons – une autre nouveauté, ça, aussi. Aucun indice n'a filtré quant à sa localisation. Lui qui dînait si souvent dans sa petite famille, c'est à croire qu'il ne crèche même plus en Sphère 1. »

Je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'attendais de la Résistance, mais depuis que je suis ici, j'ai toujours entretenu, inconsciemment, le désir de détruire Oliver Austin. Si ce ne sont pas les rebelles qui peuvent me permettre d'accomplir cette vengeance, qui le pourrait ? En cinq ans, rien ne s'est jamais profilé. La vie a continué comme avant, parsemée de petits sabotages, de provocations envers Father, des détails qui semblaient insignifiants, surtout aux yeux d'une Milice apparemment toute puissante. En cinq ans, j'ai ruminé ma haine et ma douleur pour finalement les apprivoiser, jusqu'à ce qu'elles fassent partie intégrante de ma personnalité. Au bout de ces cinq années, je crois que j'allais enfin renoncer. Moi, petit soldat de la Nation, apprenti rebelle, stratège incroyable, qu'aurais-je pu faire seul, avec mes petits bras et ma soif de vengeance ? Mais soudain, l'espoir reprend ses droits. Les opérations qui me paraissaient insensées et ridicules prennent tout leur sens. Au fur et à mesure que Shayma déroule ses cartes et ses schémas sous nos yeux, je comprends les heures passées dans les tunnels abandonnés du métro, les nuits interminables à noter chaque mouvement de patrouille, à compter les soldats, à évaluer leurs munitions et la nature de leurs armes. Je croyais, naïf que j'étais, que tout ça ne servirait qu'à protéger les arrivages d’Oeuvres Subversives, à renforcer nos propres défenses, à maintenir notre quiétude. Je me sens si honteux que je voudrais disparaître. Enfin, je comprends à quel point Jill ne me fait pas confiance. Ma participation aux opérations n'était que matérielle : j'étais une recrue de plus, des bras pour aider, et rien d'autre. Et je comprends pourquoi. Je me suis toujours cru supérieur aux gamins que Jill entraînait, mais finalement, ma façon de penser a toujours été celle de Father. L'élite de la Nation. Je m'y croyais vraiment, moi aussi. 

« Voilà pourquoi il nous faut son second. Tout le boulot que vous avez fourni jusque là nous a permis, d'une part, de confirmer qu'Austin ne se montre jamais, et qu'il est donc inaccessible, d'autre part, de repérer son bras droit et de trouver un moyen de le chopper. C'est lui qui nous dira où est Oliver. À ce moment là, on pourra s'organiser pour le déloger. Il nous reste encore pas mal à faire. Mais on est sur la bonne voie. »

Jill désigne Shayma qui se lève à son tour. 

« Shayma, on t'écoute.  
\- Merci, Jill. »

Elle lance un regard circulaire à notre petit groupe, et aplatit une dernière fois ses cartes, celles que j'avais déjà vu lors de la dernière réunion, avec un sourire. Dans la salle, il y a un silence parfait. Nous sommes tous pendus à ses lèvres, moi le premier. 

« Je vous présente ma plus belle œuvre. »

Elle rit doucement et je me surprends à sourire en retour. 

« J'ai ici une trentaine de plans qui, si nous avons tous bien fait notre boulot, représentent avec exactitude chaque rue des neuf Sphères d'Albion, chaque souterrain, et une bonne partie des passerelles aériennes et des principaux points de jonction des bâtiments les plus importants du Territoire. Vous noterez quelques zones d'ombres, vous savez tous ce qu'elles représentent... »

Arrivé à ce point du discours de Shayma, je sens tout le poids de mon inattention et de mon indifférence passées s'abattre sur moi. Ils savent tous ce qu'elles représentent ? Pas moi. D'ordinaire, je m'abstiendrais avec plaisir d'avouer mon ignorance, mais je ne peux pas continuer à jouer au plus con, et n'avoir en ma possession qu'un tiers des informations. Timidement, je me penche vers Shayma, touchant du bout des doigts le coin des cartes. 

« Euh... Moi, je sais pas, en fait. »

Je me sens honteux. J'imagine déjà Jill et Halls me toiser avec mépris, et je n'ai même pas envie de savoir ce que pense Simon de moi. Mais Shayma, elle, ne semble pas m'en tenir rigueur, et me rassure dans un souffle.

« Tant mieux, j'avais vachement envie de le dire, en fait... »

Le clin d’œil qu'elle me lance m'arrache un nouveau sourire, et je me laisse aller dans ma chaise, soudain plus détendu. 

« Les zones d'ombres sont tous les endroits que Halls n'a jamais visité lorsqu'il vivait en Sphère 1, que nous n'avons pas pu infiltrer, et que Kitty et Shin n'ont pas trouvé en hackant leur base informatique. Ces endroits n'apparaissent nulle part, mais ils existent, vous pouvez en être sûrs. À quoi servent-ils ? Tortures, exécutions, interrogatoires, incarcérations... Probablement tout ça. Ça peut-être ce qu'on appelle les camps. Des sous-sols à l'abri des regards, qu'aucun citoyen ne peut infiltrer et ne remarquera jamais. C'est peut-être aussi une cachette idéale pour quelqu'un qui ne veut surtout pas être retrouvé.  
\- Oliver ?  
\- Ouais, par exemple. »

Jill hoche lentement la tête. Oui, Oliver pourrait se cacher dans l'un de ces trous à rats. Mais ce sont des zones d'ombres, et le propre de ce genre d'endroits, c'est qu'on ne sait absolument rien sur eux. Ni le nombre de soldats qui les gardent, ni le dispositif d'alarme et de surveillance... Ni le moyen de passer entre les mailles du filet pour pouvoir y pénétrer. Kitty serait capable de désactiver n'importe quel système de surveillance, à condition qu'il sache ce qu'il a entre les mains. Il comprend avec une aisance déconcertante le fonctionnement de la plupart des appareils informatiques et électroniques, mais sans aucune information, il risquerait bien de tout faire péter. Et franchement, ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'on cherche à faire. Du moins, je ne crois pas. 

« Je reprends. En laissant ces zones de côté, on a en notre possession une sacré paquet d'infos sur comment circuler à Albion sans être vu, ni croiser aucun soldat. J'ai sur une dizaine de cartes la position de chaque patrouille, chaque relève, avec les heures et le niveau d'armement. »

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, elle fait glisser vers nous des exemples que je m'applique à lire d'un bout à l'autre, totalement fasciné par ce que j'ai sous les yeux. J'ai vraiment eu tort de penser que les rebelles ne faisaient rien ici, bien à l'abri entre les murs de ces bunkers. Merde, ils sont vraiment doués. Je me sens trompé. Trompé par moi-même et mon manque d'intuition. 

« Dans l'idéal, il nous faudra une version informatique de ces cartes. Sinon vous risquez d'avoir un peu de mal à vous en servir. Rapport à la taille. »

En effet, ces plans sont immenses. Même pliés en huit, on aurait bien du mal à les mettre dans une poche. 

« Shin s'est proposé de les numériser, et Jimmy finalise un tout nouvel appareil pour que vous les ayez toujours sur vous.  
\- Il va y intégrer son radar, j'espère ? Il faut qu'on sache où vous êtes à chaque seconde.  
\- Il a mieux. Je pense que tu vas aimer ça, Halls.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Vous irez en parler avec lui. Je crois qu'il est dessus en ce moment-même, vous n'aurez qu'à lui demander. »

D'un commun accord, nous nous levons tous. La réunion est terminée, mais lorsque je m'apprête à passer la porte, Jill me retient, une main posée sur mon épaule. Je laisse les autres s'éloigner et me tourne vers elle. Je vais avoir droit à ma leçon de morale hebdomadaire. 

« Harry, écoute...  
\- Ça va. Je sais que j'ai merdé.  
\- Ouais, t'as merdé. T'écoutes jamais rien, t'es chiant.  
\- N'en rajoute pas, s'il te plait. Je me sens assez con.  
\- C'est pas ce que je voulais te dire. T'as enfin compris. Je suis contente que tu t'intéresses à ce qu'on fait.  
\- Je... j'avais pas réalisé.  
\- Réalisé quoi ? Qu'on se battait pour quelque chose ? Qu'on avait de véritables objectifs ?  
\- Un peu tout ça, oui.  
\- Ça fait cinq ans que tu es avec nous et –  
\- Oui, ça fait cinq ans que je joue les guignols, que je vous suis dans vos missions sans savoir de quoi il s'agit véritablement. Tu me voulais avec vous pour mes talents de stratège, et franchement, à part faire le larbin, je vois pas à quoi je sers.  
\- Je suis venu te chercher là-bas parce que je ne voulais pas que tu crèves, Harry. J'ai sauvé ta peau parce que je tiens à toi, et pas pour tes « talents de stratège ».  
\- C'est incroyable qu'on n'ai jamais eu cette conversation en cinq ans, tu ne trouves pas ? »

J'ai dit ça en me marrant. Parce que je trouve ça vraiment drôle, cette incapacité que Jill et moi avons à communiquer. 

« T'as raison. Tu sais quoi ? Tu te sens peut-être idiot, là, mais il faut savoir que personne n'était vraiment au courant. Les missions auxquelles tu as participé étaient les mêmes pour tout le monde. On ne vous a pas informés du but final, de l'enlèvement, parce qu'on voulait que vous soyez totalement concentrés sur chacun des objectifs. Tu n'aurais pas été concentré, si tu avais su, pas vrai... ? »

Je fais semblant de réfléchir un instant, et hoche finalement la tête. Bien sûr que non, je n'aurais pas été concentré. J'aurais cherché un moyen de trouver Austin moi-même. J'aurais fait du zèle, moi qui déteste tellement ça. J'aurais tout fait foirer. 

« Et Simon ? Simon savait, non ?  
\- Oui, il savait. Mais c'est parce qu'il n'a personne d'autre à chérir que toi, Harry.  
\- De quoi tu veux parler ?  
\- De sa famille. Des personnes qui pourrait vouloir retrouver, par amour ou par vengeance. C'est le seul ici à n'en avoir rien à carrer de ses parents. C'étaient des enfoirés comme on en fait peu. Des vrais de vrais. Il ne te l'a pas dit ?  
\- Simon ne parle pas beaucoup. C'est surtout moi, qui parle.  
\- Hé bien voilà, je te le dis. Je devrais peut-être pas, tu me diras...  
\- Et les autres ?  
\- Ils ont tous quelqu'un à protéger. Ou quelqu'un qu'ils aimaient, et qu'ils veulent venger. Actuellement, Austin est le mieux placé dans leur top 5 de salauds à mettre à mort. Ils auraient été comme toi, trop obsédés par une conscience vengeresse, et ils auraient fait n'importe quoi.  
\- D'accord. Et maintenant ? Maintenant qu'on sait tous, qu'est ce qu'il va se passer ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils essaient de le retrouver pendant la mission ?  
\- Maintenant, les choses sont claires. On sait qu'Oliver se cache. Qu'il est parfaitement protégé, où qu'il soit. Que personne ne peut l'atteindre. À part par le biais de son bras droit. Avec une telle certitude, tu ne risquerais pas bêtement ta peau pour tenter de retrouver un fantôme, pas vrai ?  
\- Ouais. Ouais, t'as raison.  
\- Dernière question, Harry. Est-ce que tu es prêt à nous suivre vraiment ? Pas comme un « larbin », comme tu dis. Comme un chef. Est-ce que tu te sens capable de diriger la mission aux côtés de Halls ? Si tu n'es pas sûr de toi, je ne t'en voudrai pas. Mais je dois savoir maintenant. »

Si je suis prêt ? Je ne l'ai jamais autant été. Je joue enfin dans la cour des grands. Je réalise tout ce que j'avais raté jusqu'à maintenant, et je refuse de ne pas saisir cette opportunité. Faire partie des chefs ? Des vrais ? Et pouvoir enfin envisager de retrouver Oliver pour le rayer définitivement de la carte ? Putain, bien sûr que je suis prêt.

« Tu peux compter sur moi.  
\- Parfait. Alors bouge-toi le cul, on risque pas de s'ennuyer. »

 

Kitty a chaussé ses énormes lunettes, celles qu'il porte en toutes circonstances, à se demander s'il ne dort pas avec. Pour le moment, elles lui servent de protection, et dieu sait qu'il en a besoin. Les étincelles volent autour de lui, et il semble être fait de feu en intégralité. Des gouttes de sueur dégringolent le long de ses tempes, et ses cheveux si roux d'ordinaire, semblent crépiter au rythme de sa soudeuse. Nous restons tous là, sur le pas de la porte de son atelier, fascinés par ce spectacle. Ce gosse est véritablement un petit génie. On devine sous ses lunettes sombres toute la concentration dans ses pupilles, et tous les plans de ses créations qu'il connait par cœur à force d'y penser. Au bout d'un moment, il abandonne l'outil au milieu du désordre et relève la tête, remarquant enfin notre présent.

« Euh... Salut ! »

Il se marre, le front assombri par la fumée et la poussière, des fossettes se creusant dans ses joues alors qu'il sourit à pleines dents.

« V'faites quoi, tous, là ? Z'avez rien d'mieux à faire que d'me mater ?  
\- Salut Jimmy. On vient juste voir où tu en es...  
\- Où j'en suis ? Bah, j'ai fini.  
\- Ah. Qu'est ce que tu attends pour nous montrer ?  
\- Hé, ça va, ça va, deux minutes. »

Il se lève, frotte ses mains contre son jean dégueulasse, déjà couvert de graisse, et s'empare du petit boîtier qu'il bricolait encore quelques secondes plus tôt, et dont les circuits sont encore à nu. D'un geste expert, il le referme d'un coup sec, et s'avance vers nous, brandissant l'appareil devant lui avec fierté, comme un enfant montrerait son tout nouveau dessin à sa mère. Devant nos regards interrogateurs, il presse un bouton, et l'écran s'illumine doucement. 

« Avec ça, on pourra tous s'parler comme si on était dans la même pièce.  
\- Génial. Un talkie-walkie de gonzesse. C'était obligé, le rose ?  
\- Ta gueule, Simon, t'as pas tout vu.  
\- Vends nous du rêve.  
\- Si tu fermes ta grande gueule. »

Je me marre. J'aime Kitty. J'aime Simon, mais il y a parfois des moments où il a besoin d'être remis à sa place, et Kitty est le meilleur pour tenir ce rôle.

« De un : c'pas un putain de talkie-walkie, okay ? Y'a pas d'ondes, enfin si, mais sur une fréquence qu'appartient qu'à nous, bloquée et inaccessible d'un appareil qu'j'ai pas moi-même directement connecté ou accepté. En gros, ces pédés d'la Milice viendront pas nous pirater, et ça, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle.  
\- T'es sûr de ton coup ?  
\- Jill, j't'ai déjà donné l'impression d'pas savoir c'que j'faisais ?  
\- …  
\- Voilà. Maint'nant, pour Simon la chochotte, y'a d'autres couleurs. Mais c'toi qu'aura le rose. J'peux même y graver ton p'tit nom ou celui de ta donzelle. Au plaisir.  
\- Va te –  
\- Hé, un peu de sérieux s'il-vous-plait. Jimmy ? Continue.  
\- De deux : si vous chatouillez la p'tite roulette, là, vous avez accès à pas mal d'autres trucs. Pour l'instant y'a rien, mais quand Shin aura numérisé tous les p'tits dessins de Shayma, v'z'aurez vos cartes là d'ssus.  
\- C'est génial, Kit !  
\- Je sais, Harold, j't'ai pas attendu. Dernière chose, rien que pour toi ma biche... »

Je ne relève pas. Quand Kitty est dans son délire de créateur au talent inégalé, il vaut mieux ne rien dire, histoire de ne pas l'encourager. Je reste de marbre, combattant mon envie de rire ouvertement. 

« Y'a même... Roulement d'tambours s'vous plaît... De la musique ! Eh oui les mecs, vous pouvez écouter de la musique sur cette petite merveille. C'est à ça qu'ça sert au départ, cela dit, j'ai pas inventé grand chose sur le coup. J'voulais juste réactiver le bordel, l'idée m'paraissait plutôt sympa. Par contre, j'vous conseille pas d'écouter d'la zik quand vous êtes en mission, parce que c'pas très pratique.  
\- Pourquoi on peut alors ?  
\- Parce que c'est pas si facile de vider totalement un appareil de son système, Halls. Après, si vous avez des capacités que j'ignore, faites-vous plais'. »

Il nous l'a vexé, cette grosse brute. Le regard que lui lance Kitty est tellement assassin que je me demande pendant un instant s'il ne va pas lui sauter à la gorge. Il était si fier de son petit machin deux minutes auparavant que je me sens désolé pour lui. Et ce gros con en remet une couche.

« Peut-être que c'est quelque chose à améliorer, alors. »

Kitty serre les dents. Mais il ne veut visiblement pas en rester là.

« Vous savez quoi, Halls ? On n'est pas tous comme vous, à penser qu'au boulot, et y'a des p'tits plaisirs qui s'refusent pas. Si vous voulez nous faire marcher au pas, va falloir faire des concessions, m'sieur j'suis-trop-couillu. Moi j'suis pas un militaire, et j'me fous pas mal de vos ordres à la con. Alors si vous êtes pas contents, vous pouvez toujours essayer de faire sans mes petites machines, mais j'vous promet pas qu'votre mission s'ra un succès.  
\- Merci pour ce grand moment de philosophie, Jimmy. Quand tu auras traversé la moitié de ce que j'ai vécu, tu viendras me faire des leçons de morale. En attendant, occupe toi de faire pousser quelques poils sur ton menton. »

Halls tourne les talons sans un regard de plus pour Kitty qui bouillonne au milieu de la pièce. Sans attendre, Simon le suit comme un petit chien et à cet instant, je le méprise profondément. Kit est son ami, et ce n'est franchement pas le moment de jouer au petit soldat exemplaire. 

« Allez, ignore-le, c'est super ce que tu as fait. Tu m'en files un ?  
\- Ouais... Ouais, tiens. »

Il ne sourit pas, mais sa colère s'est calmée aussi vite qu'elle l'a envahi. Il s'éloigne et fouille un moment dans une boite cabossée, pour revenir finalement vers nous avec d'autres appareils. 

« Tenez, vous pourrez les tester, comme ça. Faudra juste me les ram'ner pour les cartes.  
\- Merci Kit. T'es parfait.  
\- Ouais, ouais. Allez, cassez-vous, j'ai du boulot. »

Jill serre doucement l'épaule de Kitty, et quitte la pièce en compagnie de Shayma. J'hésite un moment à leur emboîter le pas, mais le gamin a l'air vraiment déprimé, maintenant. Halls est vraiment un enfoiré de première.

« Hé... Je vais Dehors. Tu veux venir ? »

Il accepte enfin de relever les yeux vers moi, et un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, à mon grand soulagement.

« Ouaip. Carrément, même. »


	5. Louis

_« Quand Harry dort, il garde sa main au creux de mes reins. »_

C'est la seule phrase que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'à présent. Mona est partie hier soir, et je suis seul depuis plusieurs heures. J'y ai pensé la journée toute entière et j'ai déjà des dizaines de souvenirs à retranscrire. Les mots roulent sous mon crâne, mais cela fait deux heures que mon crayon n'a pas touché le papier. Je lis et relis cette phrase sans cesse, et plus je la regarde, la déchiffre, l'assimile, plus je pleure. Plus mon ventre se creuse et plus la douleur est insupportable. J'ai avalé quelques cachets par réflexe quand mes premières larmes ont coulé, et je me suis aussitôt enfoncé deux doigts dans la gorge pour les recracher. Je ne dois pas faiblir. Je ne dois pas me laisser avoir par leurs étranges combines. Je dois être plus fort que cela et je dois me rappeler. Mais le simple souvenir de cette main dans le bas de mon dos, de la chaleur de sa paume nue contre ma peau, me rend complétement fou. Ce qu'ils m'ont fait lors de mon séjour dans les camps reste gravé en moi, comme inscrit au fer rouge, et je sais que c'est de là que vient mon véritable malaise. Je me sens mal. J'ai envie de vomir. Je transpire. Tous les symptômes de la rechute. Si je pleure, c'est aussi de dépit et d'incompréhension. De dégoût. Penser à ce contact me fait tant culpabiliser que pendant, un moment, et malgré mes résolutions de ne pas céder à la facilité, je suis plusieurs fois tenté de refermer le carnet et de m'en débarrasser sans sommation. Puis le visage de l'enfant au chapeau de paille m'apparaît de nouveau, et je refuse de le laisser se désintégrer sans avoir enfin compris d'où il me vient. Au bout de quelques heures à fixer le papier, je me décide enfin à faire une nouvelle tentative. Je respire plusieurs fois. La chambre me semble étouffante, comme si ses murs s'étaient rapprochés pour me piéger à l'intérieur. Je suis effrayé, incapable de savoir ce qui m'attend, quels souvenirs tapis derrière les barrières de l'endoctrinement vont se ruer sur moi lorsque j'aurai abaissé mes défenses. Dans un dernière effort, je pose le crayon sur une page vierge. Et finalement, la mine tremblante se met en mouvement d'elle-même, dessinant des mots dont je ne comprends le sens qu'après les avoir tracés. 

_« Un cimetière est un endroit où l'on enterre les morts. »_

J'ai dans la tête des images de photographies, de symboles religieux, en tout cas je suppose que c'est ce qu'ils sont, accrochés aux murs. Mais pas de cadavres, pas de sang. Des corps blancs et immenses. Ce ne sont pas des gens comme nous. Peut-être l'ont-ils été, mais ils n'existent plus et quelqu'un a gravé leur traits dans la pierre. Pas amour. Par haine. Par dépit. Par crainte. Par dévotion. Dans un coin, le corps musclé d'une femme qui déploie ses ailes et le tissu mouillé se colle à sa peau. Son ventre se dessine sous les plis du vêtement, et ses seins pleins se dressent vers le ciel avec grâce. Quelques haut-le-cœur soulèvent ma propre poitrine, mais je serre les dents. Je dois avancer encore dans le labyrinthe de mes pensées, à travers ces œuvres qui, je le devine à présent, font sûrement partie du démantèlement dont Mona est chargée pendant ces quelques jours d'absence. Le visage peint d'un homme au regard halluciné s'impose à moi. Ma propre fascination me terrasse et j'entends si clairement le rire de Harry que je me retourne malgré moi. Évidemment, il n'y a personne, et mes sanglots redoublent. Je ne sais plus si c'est du dégoût ou la déception de ne pas le voir à mes côtés à cet instant. Mon corps tout entier est secoué de spasmes. Je tremble de tous mes membres. Je ferme les yeux et cette fois, c'est le garçon au chapeau de paille qui se dresse devant moi. Je sursaute et retient un cri. Alors c'est ça. Il n'existe pas. Il n'est lui aussi que le fantôme de quelqu'un. Qu'un souvenir qui s'efface peu à peu et qui aura bientôt disparu. Qui a aimé cette femme et cet enfant au point de les peindre de manière si parfaite ? Femme à l'ombrelle (Camille et Jean), de Claude Monet. Voilà ce qu'il y a écrit en dessous du tableau. Cette fois, je me précipite dans la salle de bain et vomis à nouveau. Le goût du sang emplit ma bouche et je devine que ma gorge est abimée. 

_« Louis, et toi, t'es né où ? »_

Le carrelage si propre et si dénué d'imperfections de la pièce se transforme sous mes yeux, alors que je m'accroche désespérément à la cuvette immaculée des toilettes. Je commence à regretter d'avoir déclenché tout ça. Les visions me harcèlent, comme empruntes d'une volonté propre, et je n'arrive plus à les combattre. Peu à peu, des fissures se creusent dans la faïence, les joins noircissent, le blanc jauni. Immobile, paralysé par la surprise et la crainte, j'entends de nouveau la voix.

_« Et toi, t'es né où ? »_

C'est la voix d'un enfant. Une voix cassée et exténuée. D'un geste violent, je tourne la tête et un éclair roux m'aveugle. L'instant d'après, je suis de nouveau chez moi, en Sphère 1, le corps parcouru de frissons et les doigts crispés sur le sol. J'abandonne. Je laisse tomber. Pour ce soir tout du moins. Je n'ai plus la force de me battre contre ce genre d'apparitions qui me rendent malade. Je rampe jusqu'à mon lit et me glisse sous les couvertures sans même prendre la peine de me déshabiller. Si Mona me voyait... Mais elle n'est pas là, et elle ne saura jamais. Je vais trouver un moyen de m'affranchir de tout cela, sans l'aide de personne. Je ne retournerai pas dans les camps. 

 

Une trentaine de pages du cahier sont déjà noircies, et mes réactions ne sont plus aussi violentes. Mon corps se défend toujours, mais avec moins de véhémence. Chaque soir, je vais me coucher avec une migraine insupportable et mon crâne manque d'imploser. Mais je ne vomis plus et j'ai appris à accepter ces visions qui m'assaillent. Je ne mange plus. Je dors mal. Je me lève plusieurs fois dans la nuit pour écrire davantage. J'ai remis des noms sur plusieurs visages. Il y a Harry, évidemment. Jill aussi, et Kitty. Une grande femme aux cheveux courts et à la peau sombre et un gamin maigrichon au visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs. Il y a Max, que je ne revois que couvert de sang. Et Karim, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il gardait les Œuvres Subversives. Je me demande si Mona va le tuer. S'il va avoir le temps de s'enfuir. S'il va essayer de sauver sa peau ou de sauver ses œuvres. Je pensais que je me moquerais du sort de ces personnes. Mais je crois que la mort de cet homme m'attristerait, maintenant que je me souviens de son nom. Je me souviens du goût étrange de la boisson qu'il m'avait tendu, un soir où je pleurais. Je ne me souviens pas ce qui s'était passé. Mais il m'avait aidé. De tous ces gens, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir qu'ils m'aient un jour fait subir ce que j'ai subit dans les camps. Je ne sais pas s'ils tenaient tous à moi, s'ils ne voulaient que mon bien, mais je suis certain qu'ils n'ont jamais voulu me voir souffrir à ce point. Qu'ils n'ont jamais fait un geste comme ceux-ci envers moi. Le souvenir de Harry est le plus difficile pour moi à cerner. Il est partout, présent dans tout ce qui me revient à l'esprit. Et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à retrouver la totalité de nos échanges. Parfois, même le contour de son visage me semble flou. Ils ont fait un travail remarquable sur son souvenir. Ils se sont acharnés avec méticulosité sur chaque parcelle de ma mémoire le concernant. Il devait disparaître de mes pensées. Pourtant, ce n'est pas totalement le cas, et il me hante chaque jour un peu plus. Je sais que ce n'est pas de leur faute. Que je suis le seul responsable. Que ma décision de noter ces souvenirs ne fait que les consolider et les rendre plus forts et plus vivants. J'ai souvent des images de moments passés avec lui. Dans un appartement que je ne reconnais pas, mais qui m'est familier malgré tout. Nous sommes souvent nus l'un contre l'autre, à parler, à lire, à fumer. Mais dans ces images là, je ne retrouve pas le sentiment qui m'étreignait lors de la scène. Je ne parviens pas à me souvenir si j'étais terrifié, apaisé ou en colère. Si j'en crois ce que j'ai lu dans son dossier au travail, cet homme aurait été la dernière personne dont j'aurais voulu m'approcher. Je l'aurais fuit comme la peste. Harry Styles avait bravé tous les interdits de la Nation impunément. Je n'aurais dû ressentir pour lui que du dégoût et du mépris. Alors pourquoi rester dans ses bras, sur toutes les scènes dont je me souviens ? Qu'avait-il bien pû me dire, me faire, pour me tromper de la sorte sur son compte ? Je repousse soigneusement l'éventualité d'avoir pris moi-même cette décision, d'avoir voulu le suivre dans ses frasques et ses fautes de façon totalement délibérée. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi me suis-je retrouvé dans les camps moi aussi ? Je sais ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse. Il faut que je retrouve mon propre dossier. Que je lise chacune des pages qui le composent. Enfin, je comprendrai.

 

La majeure partie de mes collègues a déjà quitté le bâtiment depuis longtemps. En l'absence de Mona, mon zèle passera bien plus inaperçu que si elle était à la maison. Il n'est pas rare que des hommes ou des femmes, seules pour des raisons professionnelles, passent plus de temps sur leur lieu de travail. C'est d'ailleurs fortement conseillé et plutôt bien vu. Ce qui le serait nettement moins, c'est que l'on me retrouve dans cette partie de l'établissement dans laquelle je ne suis pas le bienvenu et que l'on me surprenne en train de fouiner dans les archives. Fort heureusement, il n'y a plus personne ici. Toutes les pièces sont plongées dans le noir et la seule source de lumière provient des sorties de secours indiquées par un néon rouge. Les couloirs sont silencieux et seul le bruit de mes pas résonne. Je tremble un peu et tente de calmer ma respiration. Mes mains sont moites sur le métal froid des poignées. Une chance que Mona ait laissé son trousseau à la maison. Je mets quelques secondes à trouver la bonne clé et je sursaute presque quand la porte s'ouvre enfin. Des étagères immenses couvertes de dossier se succèdent, séparées de quelques centimètres seulement. Je ne sais pas si je dois chercher à Austin, ou à Tomlinson. Je tente les A. Après tout, si j'ai jamais fauté aux yeux de la Nation, c'était avec mon ancien nom. Tomlinson, lui, est encore irréprochable. Du moins, officiellement.

Le dossier pèse une tonne et un nuage de poussière s'en échappe quand je le lâche sur la table de métal devant une des rares fenêtres. La lumière de la rue sera suffisante pour déchiffrer le contenu de la pochette de carton. J'espère trouver rapidement les informations que je cherche, si du moins elles s'y trouvent. Les premières pages n'ont rien de surprenant ni de très passionnant. Ma photo, mes coordonnées, toutes les informations relatives à ma famille s'y trouvent, classées avec minutie. Comme dans le dossier de Harry, et dans tous les autres d'ailleurs, je retrouve des repères temporels et spatiaux, des résultats d'analyses pendant les premières années de ma vie, les bulletins de notes et les appréciations des professeurs. Tout ça n'a aucun intérêt à mes yeux. Je me souviens de ça. Ils n'y ont pas touché. Je suis tenté de chercher beaucoup plus loin, de façon décousue, de tenter ma chance vers le milieu du dossier, plusieurs cinquantaines de pages plus loin. Mais je sais que ce serait une erreur. Je dois lire les documents de façon chronologique si je veux comprendre les évènements dans leur ensemble. Je lis longtemps, n'interrompant ma lecture que pour frotter mes yeux meurtris par le manque de lumière. J'avance doucement, sans jamais laisser un seul détail de côté. Lorsque je sens que je ne suis plus très loin, l'alarme du couvre-feu me fait sursauter et les dernières sources de lumière au dehors s'évanouissent pour de bon. Je suis dans le noir, et je n'ai rien trouvé. La frustration m'anéantit. Un instant, j'hésite à rester. À allumer la lampe sur le bureau et à poursuivre jusqu'à ce que les risques soient trop grands. Mais le seul fait de circuler dans Albion après le couvre-feu est dangereux, et je ne voudrais pas me faire attraper pour une erreur aussi idiote. Je dois me résigner à quitter les lieux et revenir demain. Dans deux jours, Mona sera rentrée, et demain sera ma dernière chance de trouver quelque chose qui m'aide dans ma démarche. À tâtons, je referme le dossier et le range à sa place. Puis je quitte la pièce sans un bruit, avant d'emprunter le labyrinthe de passerelles. Je vais mettre nettement plus de temps à rentrer, mais je serai plus discret qu'en empruntant la Navette. Et rester hors de vue ne peut pas me faire de mal. 

 

Cette fois-ci, je m'y suis pris plus tôt. J'ai surveillé l'étage des archives, caché dans un coin comme un voleur. J'ai honte de me comporter de cette façon, surtout sur mon lieu de travail. Si qui que ce soit me surprend, je ne sais pas ce que j'inventerai pour m'en sortir. Par contre, je pourrais facilement écrire trois rapports minimum sur mes collègues qui travaillent ici. Conversations peu recommandables, amorces de flirts, petits détails qui pourraient, si je le voulais, devenir d'énormes fautes. J'imagine que c'est de cette façon que j'ai été dénoncé. Par ce genre de témoignages. Par des insinuations. Lorsqu'enfin, le couloir se vide totalement et que tous les bureaux ont été fermés à double tour, je refais le chemin de la veille et m'enferme, de nouveau, dans la salle poussiéreuse. J'ai quelques heures devant moi, ça devrait être suffisant. Je retrouve facilement la page à laquelle j'avais été contraint de stopper ma lecture, et je poursuis méthodiquement, accordant toute mon attention aux détails les plus infimes, glissant rapidement sur les longs paragraphes que je devine inutiles. Je me sers de ce procédé dans mon propre travail, et il s'est toujours avéré efficace. L'heure tourne, et toujours rien. Je redécouvre ma nature d'adolescent, puis celle de jeune adulte. Combatif, acharné, droit, ordonné. Si je serais capable de dénoncer un camarade de classe soupçonné de trahison ? Bien sûr. Si je suis aussi prometteur que les autres membres de ma famille ? Très certainement, c'est en tout cas ce qu'espère le corps enseignant. Les observations concernant mon comportement se multiplient alors, et je sens que je suis sur la bonne voie. Au début, ce ne sont que des remarques, des annotations qui ne semblent pas décisives. Tous les évènements relatés me sont familiers, jusqu'à une page qui, pourtant, se fond dans la masse. C'est un rapport signé de la main du Général Cooper. Un rapport sur une séance de Simulation que j'ai totalement oubliée. J'ai lu auparavant plusieurs rapports du même type, où il était écrit que je ne parvenais pas à tenir un commandement, mais que mon binôme avec Harry Styles avait plusieurs fois fait ses preuves. Dans celui-ci, Cooper souligne les défauts de la stratégie Styles. Il s'étonne de son incapacité à avoir pris les bonnes décisions dans un moment de crise. En bas de la feuille, il a ajouté à la main _« Louis Austin est invité à prendre le commandement avec mes encouragements. »_ Ma première réaction est l'étonnement. Cette simple phrase me fait penser que Cooper ne se fiait plus totalement à Harry au moment où il a fait cet ajout. Autre problème : ce rapport ne figurait pas dans le dossier de Harry. En fait, si je réfléchis bien, je n'ai aucun souvenir de documents à propos de moi se trouvant dans son dossier. Tous ces papiers ont été ôtés, et c'est pour ça qu'aucun de ces moments ne m'est revenu à l'esprit en le lisant. D'autre documents relatent un comportant suspect entre moi et Harry Styles lors de certains cours. Des échanges de mots dont je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir non plus. Quelques pages plus tard, c'est la copie d'un interrogatoire qui passe sous mes yeux. Dante Gordon raconte un passage à la douane qu'il a opéré avec deux de ces collègues. Harry Styles et moi sommes ensemble, et nous passons en Sphère 9. Harry Styles se fait appeler Seth Winter, malade classé A9. Quant à moi, je suis Jaymi Levis, et mes facultés intellectuelles sont jugées très limitées. Jaymi Levis. L'image de la carte que Harry m'avait donné s'ancre à ma rétine. Ma photo, et un autre nom. L'impression étrange qui s'emparait de moi devant ce morceau de plastique parfaitement imité me submerge à nouveau. Oui. Jaymi Levis a aimé Seth Winter. Et moi ? Ai-je jamais aimé Harry Styles ? Ça semble plus simple avec ces faux noms. C'est comme sortir de son corps, devenir quelqu'un d'autre, et contempler deux hommes s'aimer sans y participer vraiment. Ça semble juste. 

Le reste n'est qu'une succession d'erreur de la part de deux adolescents aveuglés. Les voyages à répétitions en Sphère 9, les entrainements manqués, les mensonges éhontés. Un autre rapport signé par Cooper et par un autre nom. Callum Duke. Callum était l'un de mes camarades à St Michael. Du moins, je crois. Ce document mentionne une autre de nos Simulations. Harry Styles est comme toujours à la tête des troupes, et je suis son second. Nous attaquons et vidons la totalité d'un village dans la Forêt. Les mots de Callum et du Général sont crus, et violents. _« Attouchements prohibés » « Proximité abjecte » « Comportement infâme »_. Quand on lui demande de se montrer plus explicite, Callum Duke se montre hésitant selon les mots de Cooper. Il décrit une scène répugnante de baiser entre Harry Styles et moi. Nos mains qui parcourent nos corps, des mots murmurés dont il n'a pas su saisir le sens exact. Agrafé à ce papier, il y a une demande d'intervention de mon père. Laquelle a été rejetée par Clayton Austin, chef de la Milice d'Albion, manipulé dans l'ombre par Oliver en personne. Mais ils mentent. Tous. Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Ça n'avait rien à voir. 

_Harry me lance un regard amusé et se retourne vers le reste de nos troupes._

_« Attendez là, Austin et moi partons en reconnaissance. Nous vous ferons signe quand nous serons certains que les lieux sont sûrs. »_

_Personne n'ose contredire les ordres malgré l'aspect surprenant de la tactique. Mais si Styles a décidé de faire ainsi, il a probablement raison. Je le suis sans hésiter et nous progressons dans le village de Rebelles. Nous enfonçons quelques unes des portes des habitations sommaires, fusils en joue et je descends deux de mes camarades surgis de nulle part. Harry, quant à lui, a contourné un bâtiment isolé du reste du village et il entre à présent. Je le vois disparaître dans l'obscurité et quand les coups de feu retentissent, je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de se serrer. Je me presse pour le rejoindre et hurle aux ennemis potentiels de ne plus bouger. Mais il n'y a personne à part lui. Dehors, sur le sol de sable, deux soldats Rebelles de plus sont à terre. Je lâche un soupir de soulagement, et il se tourne vers moi avec un sourire moqueur._

_« Tu sais que ce ne sont pas de vraies balles, pas vrai ? »_

_Je m'apprête à répondre, mais il m'en empêche. D'un geste vif, il éteins mon émetteur et referme la porte. Avec un sourire, il coupe sa propre radio, et avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'anticiper, il colle sa bouche à la mienne. Ses lèvres sont chaudes et l'épaisseur de sa combinaison me frustre horriblement. Dans cette reconstitution d'habitation Rebelle, j'oublie soudain les enjeux de la mission, et surtout l'endroit où nous nous trouvons vraiment. Je presse mon corps contre le sien et glisse une main dans ses cheveux. Cette nuit, j'ai brisé le disque de cet autre garçon, et sentir Harry contre moi est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Son souffle est saccadé contre ma bouche et je ne pourrais pas me sentir mieux. Si bien sûr, on oublie le fait que cette Simulation, comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs, à pour but de nous apprendre à massacrer des Rebelles. Je préfère oublier l'objectif pour le moment et simplement goûter à la chaleur de Harry, et à sa langue contre la mienne. Sous mes paupières closes, la lumière de la fenêtre filtre et un instant, je me dis qu'on pourrait nous voir. Mais Harry a supprimé les menaces et nos hommes attendent bien sagement qu'on leur ordonne de nous rejoindre. Qui donc pourrait nous surprendre ? Les mains de Harry tentent de se frayer un passage dans mon propre uniforme, et il grogne de frustration contre mon oreille. Je lui murmure qu'il n'a qu'à attendre ce soir, que je lui ferais tout ce qu'il veut, qu'il pourra toucher tant qu'il voudra et qu'à ce moment-là, je pourrai crier parce qu'il n'y aura personne pour nous entendre. Il ricane dans mon cou et me mord doucement. Moi, je serre mes bras autour de sa tête et je sais maintenant qu'il n'y a que moi, que l'autre garçon a disparu, pour de bon. Je souris et le repousse._

_« Il faut donner l'ordre, Commandant._  
\- Tu ne paies rien pour attendre.  
\- Vous êtes totalement déplacé, Commandant Styles. J'en référerai à vos supérieurs. » 

_Il sourit et sans répondre, rallume sa radio._

Voilà comment les choses se sont passées. Il n'y avait rien d’obscène et de dégoûtant dans ça. Rien qui ne mérite ces mots horribles. Pour la première fois depuis ma décision de me souvenir, je ressens la chaleur et le bonheur qui m'envahissaient quand j'étais avec lui. J'en reste presque tétanisé. Pendant quelques secondes, je tente de retrouver la sensation de ses lèvres sur ma peau, en vain. Alors, je continue à parcourir mon dossier, pour ne trouver que davantage de preuves accablantes contre moi, et contre Harry Styles. L'interrogatoire d'un garçon nommé Jack vient confirmer tous les doutes de mon frère. Le rapport est sans appel. Harry Styles et moi nous retrouvons en Sphère 9, régulièrement, et nous entretenons une relation Déficiente connue de tous. Les preuves contre nous sont innombrables, comme dans le dossier de Harry et pourtant, il reste encore énormément de pages. Je cherche, encore et encore. Notre arrestation. Mon interrogatoire. Les photographies de mon visage déformé, détruit. Les rapports de mon frère, de ses sbires, et enfin, ma propre signature. J'accepte les conditions d'Oliver pour sauver ma peau. Le reste, je me souviens. Mon entrée dans les camps. Mon traitement. Ma libération. Mon mariage. Tout est là. Le reste de mon existence rangée est dans le dossier Tomlinson, comme l'indique la note à la fin. Louis Austin n'est plus qu'un fantôme. Celui qui a commis tous ces crimes n'existe plus. Il est censé avoir tout oublié et être devenu un homme nouveau et droit. Cette fois, la nausée qui m’envahit est contre mon frère, contre la Nation toute entière. Contre Father. La fin du dossier ne comporte plus que des photos diverses. Harry Styles et moi à St Michael, moi en train de jouer au basket, moi et mon frère, dans ma chambre d'étudiant, en pleine discussion. La photo a été prise de la fenêtre et un frisson me parcourt. Oliver savait tout ça. Oliver est celui qui m'a fait espionner. Moi en train de cacher quelque chose sous mon matelas. Mon sac de cours sur une table couverte de plans. Dans un coin, un panier rempli de petits pains. Mes vêtements de Sphère 9 entre des mains. Les mains de ma mère. Ses bagues clinquantes que je reconnais du premier coup d’œil. Des clichés d'une rue sombre. Dans un coin, caché derrière des conteneurs, une petite fille au regard halluciné et terrifié. Je reconnais cette rue et le bâtiment sur la photo suivante. Je reconnais les escaliers, le sol d’aluminium noir, les rambardes de métal peint, les murs blancs salis par le passage des corps. Je reconnais bien sûr la porte rouge à moitié arrachée de ses gonds. Le sol de parquet à l'intérieur, couvert de livres, de boue, et de sang. Les verres renversés dans la cuisine, les disques brisés dans le salon. Les coussins du canapé éventrés. Le lit brisé. Le sang, partout sur les draps. Ces photos n'étaient pas dans le dossier de Harry. Putain, elles n'y étaient pas. Sur le sol, aux pieds de la table de chevet renversée, un livre déchiré et piétiné attire mon regard. Le titre est presque illisible. L'auteur aussi. Mais je le reconnaitrais entre mille. C'est comme si ma mémoire s'était de nouveau activée. Débloquée. Dehors, l'alarme retentit et la lumière s’éteint. Le noir total. Je dois rentrer chez moi. Je dois écrire, beaucoup, ce soir. 

_« Aujourd'hui maman est morte, ou peut-être hier, je ne sais pas. »_


	6. Harry

Le Easy Way Out n'a pas changé. Tout a été reconstruit à l'identique, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Comme si les Raid n'avaient pas été multipliés pendant les semaines qui ont suivit mon arrestation. Comme si le chef de la Milice n'avait pas changé. Comme si finalement, tout était pareil. Finalement, ce n'est pas si faux. Austin semble s'être totalement désintéressé de la Sphère 9 pour le moment. Je suppose que Jill a raison, qu'il s'occupe de l'Extérieur. En cinq ans, il a eu 3 raids, tout a plus. Rien de bien dramatique. Je ne reste pas très longtemps au bar, j'ai des choses à faire. Aujourd'hui, je dois aller voir mon père. Mais Kitty refuse de me laisser partir tant qu'Anabel n'est pas arrivée. Ana, c'est sa nouvelle obsession. La meuf doit bien avoir 5 ans de plus que lui, mais il refuse de lâcher l'affaire. Un pur produit de la Sphère 9, bête au possible, mais diablement jolie. Je crois qu'il est tombé amoureux, cet idiot. J'espère qu'aujourd'hui, elle ne lui posera pas de lapin. Il a bien besoin d'un peu de réconfort.

« Dis moi, Kit, ta meuf, pourquoi tu la ramènes pas ?  
\- Parce qu'elle veut pas venir.  
\- Allons bon. Et pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu'elle déteste les résistants. Elle vient d'la White Zone. »

Manquait plus que ça. 

« Elle me dénoncera pas, t'inquiète pas. Elle est trop bête pour y penser.  
\- Fais gaffe à toi, Kit, c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire.  
\- Ouais. Parce que dans le genre, t'es pas non plus le meilleur. »

Il se mord les lèvres instantanément, et ma mâchoire se crispe. Je sais qu'il n'a pas voulu le dire comme ça. Je sais que ce n'était qu'une de ses plaisanteries vaseuses dont lui seul à le secret. Mais pendant un instant, le souvenir de Louis et de sa trahison s'est imposé à moi. La douleur qui m'a serré le cœur s’éteint doucement, laissant ma poitrine douloureuse.

« Harry, je –  
\- C'est bon Jim. Je sais. Je suis mal placé pour l'ouvrir. Mais justement, je voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose. »

Kit baisse les yeux. Il n'aime pas quand je l'appelle Jim. Il sait que c'est parce que je suis en colère. Ou déçu. Du coin de l’œil, je vois Anabel entrer dans le bar et je me lève de ma chaise. Il est grand temps pour moi de partir d'ici. Mes souvenirs deviennent étouffants.

« Traine pas trop, gamin. Sois prudent. À ce soir. »

Kitty hoche la tête et je disparaît dans les rues sombres de la Sphère 9. Direction le métro. À la douane, je passe sans problème. Ma tête ne rappelle plus rien à personne à présent. Je ne suis qu'un habitant de la Sphère 9, comme tout les autres. Je m'appelle John Agerman, et si mon laisser-passer me permet d'aller en Sphère 4, pourquoi poser des questions ? Pour rien, et je passe sans soucis. Rien n'a changé. En cinq ans, tout est toujours tellement identique. Tellement triste. De la 9 à la 4, il n'y a que l'allure des gens qui change, et la couleur des murs. Un peu moins sales. Mon père n'attend pas ma visite aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il sera chez lui. On ne me reconnaît pas plus ici. À croire que les déceptions et les années m'ont bien changé. Les rares personnes que je croise sont pourtant des voisins qui me connaissent depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Mais je suppose que lorsqu'on se persuade de la mort de quelqu'un, il est difficile d'ensuite imaginer le contraire, même si la personne en question se pointe devant vous et vous affirme son identité. Peu importe, tout cela m'arrange. Que la moitié d'Albion m'imagine mort ne va certainement pas me déranger. 

Personne ne répond quand je frappe à la porte. Je ne suis pas venu depuis près d'un an. Parfois, j'ai peur que lui aussi m'oublie. Qu'à force, il se persuade de ma disparition. Qu'il tire un trait sur moi, comme pour ma mère. Non, je suis injuste. Il n'a jamais abandonné le souvenir de ma mère. Il a seulement refusé d'en parler, parce que ça lui faisait trop mal. Mais à qui pourrait-il parler de moi ? Certaines nuits, je rêve de Louis et mon père, assis à la même table, à se souvenir de moi. Mais c'est impossible. Louis m'a trahi. Louis m'a oublié. Louis n'est peut-être même plus à Albion. Alors que viendrait-il faire chez mon père ? Si mon souvenir lui est douloureux, c'est seulement parce que je l'ai écarté du droit chemin qu'il s'était tracé dès sa naissance, c'est tout. Et encore, il faudrait que mon nom lui évoque encore quelque chose. C'est forcément le cas. On ne tire pas un trait aussi facilement sur ce que nous avons vécu. Du moins, je crois. Je frappe encore contre le battant, plus fort cette fois. Des bruits de pas résonnent dans le couloir. Mon père est chez lui. Je n'aurais pas à attendre six mois de plus.

« Harry ?  
\- Salut, p'pa. Je peux entrer ? »

Il acquiesce en silence et s'écarte pour me laisser passer. Derrière nous, il verrouille la porte à double tour avec un regard inquiet.

« Personne ne m'a reconnu, ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- Tu n'en sais rien. C'est moi qui serait en danger, après. »

Je soupire. Je déteste quand il fait ça. À l'entendre, je coule des jours parfaits sur une plage de sable blanc, sous un soleil toujours haut. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde quand il galère chaque jour dans son travail merdique, dans cette société de cons. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. Combien de fois lui ai-je déjà proposé de venir avec nous, et d'être libre ? Il refuse, tout simplement. Il aime son confort d'homme de la Nation. La simplicité des rapports avec les gens qui sont ses voisins, ses collègues, ses supérieurs. Les unités qu'on lui met tous les mois sur sa carte, et les plateaux repas qu'elles payent chaque jour. Les draps changés une fois par mois, et les films de propagandes hebdomadaires qui lui servent de divertissement. C'est comme s'il n'avait plus rien à espérer de la vie, comme s'il se contentait d'attendre la mort, sagement. Et quand ça sera le cas, rien ne sera compliqué. On l'incinérera comme ses draps et il n'y aura plus rien à faire. Plus rien à comprendre. Ça sera juste terminé. Dans son esprit, je ne devrai pas le pleurer ni le regretter. Je devrai continuer comme je l'ai toujours fait, sans me soucier de lui. Je m'enfonce dans le canapé et coupe le son de la télévision. 

« T'en n'a pas marre de ces trucs là, franchement ?  
\- Non.  
\- Bon. Tant mieux alors. Comment tu vas ?  
\- Je vais bien. Et toi ?  
\- Hmhm. On a pas mal de boulot, ça occ –  
\- Je ne veux pas savoir ça, Harry.   
\- Tu me demandes comment ça va. Il faut que je te dise.  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé de rentrer dans les détails. Et si je me faisais arrêter ?  
\- Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est une obsession chez toi ! »

Mon père secoue la tête, l'air dépité.

« Ça fait un an que tu n'es pas venu me voir, et il faut qu'on se dispute. Pourquoi tu ne reviens pas à la maison ?   
Sérieusement, papa. Tu crois vraiment que je peux revenir ? Je suis un fugitif, ils allaient m’exécuter, ça fait cinq ans que j'ai disparu pour aller vivre dans une forêt avec les Rebelles. Les plus grands ennemis de la Nation, tu te souviens ? Et toi tu crois que je peux revenir comme ça ? Leur annoncer, que non, finalement je ne suis pas mort ? Que je me sens même plutôt pas mal et que je regrette ? Tu crois qu'ils me reprendrons ? Tu ne crois pas que ça serait un peu suspect tout ça ? De me voir revenir en 4 et de vivre à côté de chez toi ?  
\- La Nation n'est pas l'ennemi, Harry. »

Je reste choqué quelques secondes. Il en profite pour se saisir de la télécommande et rallumer le son. Sur l'écran, Oliver Austin vient d'apparaître. Il a véritablement pris la place de Father à Albion. Il se prend pour son descendant direct, pour sa voix, pour celui qui détient la parole. S'il continue comme ça, il ne va pas faire long feu. Mon père le regarde comme s'il était le messie.

« Tu sais, Harry, les choses vont vraiment mieux ces derniers temps. Nos unités ont été augmentées et Oliver Austin a fait en sorte que les choses aillent mieux pour nous tous. De plus en plus d'enfants passent dans les Sphère supérieures, et de moins en moins descendent.  
\- Comment tu pourrais savoir ça ? Et tu vas quand même pas croire des conneries pareilles !  
\- Parce que je suis là tous les jours, moi, Harry ! »

Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon père croit de tels mensonges. Quand son propre fils a manqué d'être assassiné par cet homme qu'il semble chérir, par son sauveur. Quand il a perdu sa femme à cause de cette Nation qui refuse la différence. 

« Le fils des voisins vient tout juste de passer son Évaluation Première. Eh bien, il reste ici ! Alors qu'il est clairement limité intellectuellement. Il n'a pas été rétrogradé !   
\- Tu m'en diras tant.  
\- Oliver Austin fait avancer les choses, Harry, que tu le veuilles ou non.  
\- Oliver Austin m'a torturé pendant des jours avant de décider de me faire exécuter sur la place publique. Oliver Austin a torturé son propre frère de la même manière. Ce type est un monstre !  
\- C'est ce que tu prétends. »

Incroyable. Mon père ne changera jamais. Pire, il semble tomber chaque jour un peu plus dans les pièges de la Nation. Je ne peux pas accepter qu'il dise de telles choses sur mon compte, ni qu'il continue à protéger celui qui a détruit ma vie. Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de bouger un seul muscle.

« Tu pars déjà ?   
\- Oui. Je ne reviendrai plus. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes en danger par ma faute. Après tout, je n'en vaux pas la peine. Je ne suis qu'un menteur.  
\- Harry, ne dis pas n'importe quoi...  
\- Au revoir, papa. »

 

Si quelqu'un s'aperçoit que j'ai pris la petite machine de Kitty pour venir, je vais me faire engueuler. J'ai coupé la musique pour le moment, mais je trouve tout de même plus agréable de bosser avec quelque chose d'agréable dans les oreilles. J'écoute Cara raconter sa vie, ou le plan de la mission, peu importe et quand c'est fait, j'enfonce les écouteurs d'un blanc douteux dans mes oreilles. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, il faut qu'on pique de l'essence. Ce n'est pas la mission de l'année et il n'y a que deux mecs dans l’entrepôt. Et les types de la Sphère 8 ne sont pas franchement des bêtes de combats. Surtout quand ils sont saouls comme des barriques. Cela dit, on ne peut pas tellement leur en vouloir, bosser de nuit n'a jamais été très agréable. Surtout dans une Sphère aussi merdique, pour garder de la matière première qui pue. Et puis nous, ça nous arrange. On n'a pas besoin de les tuer, juste de les assommer un bon coup. Nao et Cara se chargent de localiser les types et de les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Lorsque ce sera fait, Cara restera planquée quelque part pour pouvoir donner l'alarme si quelqu'un vient. C'est à Simon, Nao et moi de ramener tous les bidons de l'autre côté du mur. Une fois que c'est fait, nous n'avons plus qu'à retourner tranquillement chez nous. La routine.

« Harry ? »

Simon me tape sur l'épaule alors que je secoue la tête au rythme de la musique. Kitty me connait par cœur. Tous les morceaux sur ce machin sont parfaits. 

« Quoi ?   
\- Tu fais la gueule ?  
\- Non. »

Si le message n'est pas assez clair comme ça, je te propose d'aller te faire mettre.

« Ok, tu fais la gueule. »

Le message est passé. Maintenant, tu es censé tout faire pour que la situation s'arrange, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais s'il y a bien un trait de caractère de Simon que je connais, c'est qu'il est têtu. Au moins autant que moi. Les choses ne sont pas prêtes de se régler. Californication. Ça c'est intéressant. Pas ton manque de conversation. Ni ton manque d'attention pour moi.

« T'es vraiment trop con. »

Je ne t'entends pas, pas la peine de perdre ton temps et de gaspiller ta salive. Le problème avec Simon, c'est que sa décision de ne pas parler de lui s'étend parfois à moi. Il ne veut pas me raconter les épreuves qu'il a pu traverser, très bien. Mais moi, quand quelque chose ne va pas, j'ai besoin d'en parler. Après qu'il m'ait éconduit lamentablement le jour de la réunion, j'avais espéré qu'il me donne un peu plus d'attentions et qu'il me demande comment c'était passée mon entrevue avec mon père. Mais non. Rien de tout ça. Il était arrivé comme une fleur dans la chambre et m'avait embrassé sans se soucier de rien. Et quand je l'avais repoussé, il avait littéralement pété une durite, me balançant que je n'étais qu'un égoïste, et qu'il trouvait complètement puéril de le repousser pour me punir de lui avoir faire le même coup le matin même. On ne s'était pas adressé la parole depuis. En fait, depuis que Jill nous a parlé de cette histoire d'enlèvement, Simon et moi n'avons fait que nous disputer. Ce qui n'est pas franchement intelligent, quand on y pense. Il pourrait bien ne pas revenir. Si c'était le cas, je deviendrais fou. Je ne peux pas le perdre. Dans la pénombre, je peux contempler son visage tendu sans qu'il ne le remarque. Il est beau, Simon. Il a des traits doux qui jurent avec la colère qui parfois les déforment. Il a les mêmes boucles que moi, mais il les coiffe en arrière, alors que les miennes reviennent toujours dans mon visage. Sa mâchoire est carrée et lui donne cet air volontaire qui va bien aux hommes responsables. Il porte en lui une virilité qui me transcende, une force résolue qui s'évanouit pourtant dans l'intimité de notre chambre. Entre mes bras, il se laisse surprendre par ses faiblesses, il les met à nu et me donne tous les pouvoirs. J'inspire profondément et ôte mes oreillettes que je range discrètement dans ma poche. Je dois prendre sur moi. Ce n'est plus le moment de se battre. 

Au loin, nous voyons Cara se faufiler entre deux conteneurs pleins et se rapprocher silencieusement de l'un des types. Elle est aussi discrète et légère qu'une ombre. En quelques secondes, il est à terre et elle lui frappe la tête à coups de pieds. Ça devrait suffire. Le type aura sûrement perdu quelques neurones, mais rien de dramatique. Le bruit d'un deuxième corps qui s'écroule résonne dans le silence et Nao surgit aux côtés de Cara, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Il lève le pouce comme s'il venait de gravir l'Everest. Un bidon dans chaque main, un autre sous le bras, Simon et moi courront jusqu'à eux en rasant les murs. Drainer les conteneurs est laborieux. L'odeur est horriblement forte, et nous devons rester longtemps à genoux dans la boue pour remplir nos bidons sans perdre une goutte du précieux liquide. Lorsque tout le monde a terminé, Simon nous fait signe de nous activer. Je porte les bidons du mieux que je peux, mais de l'essence a coulé sur mes mains et le plastique glisse entre mes doigts. L'effort est horrible, et mes muscles semblent vouloir se déchirer à chaque instant. Mais je ne me plains pas. Je ne veux pas passer pour un incapable. Le dernier effort, l'ascension du mur, m'achève. Après avoir déposé ses propres bidons à nos pieds, Nao s'est posté en haut de cet ultime obstacle et tend les bras vers nous. Putain, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir le faire. À mes côtés, Simon tient déjà l'un de ses bidons à bout de bras, et Nao le récupère sans trop de difficultés. L'effort est insupportable, mais j'y parviens malgré tout, à coup de grognements soufflés entre mes dents. Finalement, nous l'avons fait. Opération de routine, peut-être, mais je ne sens malgré tout plus mes bras, et je remercie le ciel que nous ayons prévu un chariot pour parcourir le reste de la distance jusqu'au camp. Cara est réapparue en pleine forme, et je suis un peu jaloux. Non seulement, elle n'aura pas d'horribles courbatures, mais surtout, elle ne puera pas l'essence pendant deux semaines. Le retour au bercail se fait sans accro, et nous nous félicitons de la réussite de la mission. Les rares véhicules entreposés au sous sol de la base assureront une fuite sans danger à l'équipe de terrain. Je me sentirai plus rassuré de savoir Simon dans une voiture lorsqu'il aura enlevé l'un des hommes les plus importants d'Albion.

 

« Vas-y Sid, blinde, blinde, j'la dalle là !  
\- Ta gueule, p'tit con, je te donne autant que les autres.  
\- Allez, s'te plait Sid, j't'ai ramené deux kilos d'café, sois pas salaud...  
\- Dégage, microbe, ou ce mur que tu vois là va bientôt avoir ton portrait encastré dedans.   
\- P'tain, sérieux, t'es une chienne Sid. »

Je n'en peux plus. Mes côtes me fond mal tellement je ris, et Kitty me lance un regard de mort. Il disparaît, son plateau entre ses doigts serrés, et il est rouge de frustration. Il a beau avoir grandi, Kitty reste un véritable gamin. 

« Salut Sid. »

Le colosse tourne sa grosse tête vers moi et m'adresse un sourire ravi. 

« Salut, gamin ! Oh, dis donc, t'étais pas obligé de ramener ton odeur de pompiste dans ma cuisine... T'as pas eu le temps de prendre une douche ? »

Si. Plusieurs fois, même. J'empeste, je le sais, mais je n'y peux rien. J'ai même peur de fumer à l'idée que je pourrais y foutre le feu. 

« Allez, c'est pas grave. Tiens, pour toi. »

Il me serre une triple portion de pommes de terre cuites à l'huile, et je lui lance un regard consterné.

« T'es pas cool, Kitty t'as supplié et moi je te demande rien.  
\- C'est pour lui.  
\- Mais –   
\- J'aime bien le faire rager. Il est trop mignon avec ses petites tâches de rousseur. Il me fait penser à ma petite.   
\- Ah... Merci, alors... »

La remarque me laisse incertain. Je ne connais pas grand chose de Sidney. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a perdu sa fille, emporté par une maladie foudroyante, et qu'il a refusé d'informer les autorités de peur qu'ils la fassent interner. Il l'avait gardée chez lui, pendant plusieurs semaines, se barricadant derrière une porte fermée à double tour, une armoire appuyée contre le battant. Il n'allait plus au travail – cuisinier dans l'Université de la Sphère 6, à l'époque – et il s'était occupé de sa fille jours et nuits, jusqu'à ce qu'elle succombe à ce mal qui la faisait cracher du sang et l'épuisait horriblement. Je laisse échapper un raclement de gorge, soudain gêné d'être planté là, une assiette pleine entre les mains et mon odeur d'essence sur la peau. 

« Allez, gamin, va lui donner, et je vous fais un bon café, pour faire passer le tout. »

Je lui souris, et m'empresse de retourner dans le réfectoire. Lorsque je dépose mon assiette sous le nez de Kitty, il semble soudain m'aimer plus que jamais, et je ris en prenant place à côté de Simon. Aussitôt, je sens ses doigts glisser sur ma cuisse, et je me sens bien, pour la première fois depuis un bon moment.


	7. Louis

Elle est rentrée depuis trois jours, et elle est sur mon dos en permanence. Je crois que sa mission ne s'est pas si bien passée, mais elle ne m'en parle évidemment pas. Il faut croire que je ne suis pas digne de ses confidences. Par contre, elle veut tout savoir de moi. Elle ne cesse de me questionner sur tout et n'importe quoi, et si je n'avais pas caché le carnet et vérifié cent fois déjà qu'il n'a pas disparu, je penserais qu'elle l'a trouvé et qu'elle cherche à me faire cracher le morceau. Mais non. Elle est juste de mauvaise humeur et elle passe ses nerfs sur moi. Je suis bien content de ne pas avoir d'enfants avec une mégère pareille, je ne supporterais pas de la voir s'acharner sur eux sans raison. L'idée me terrifie chaque jour un peu plus. Dans les soirées mondaines auxquelles Mona et moi nous devons d'assister parfois, je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer à la dérobée les enfants des autres, des couples de notre âge et de ceux, un peu plus vieux, de nos supérieurs. Ces têtes blondes aux uniformes parfaits, aux sourires mesurés et aux amabilités inadaptées à des personnes de cet âge. J'essaie d'imaginer nos propres enfants parfaitement habillés, piégés dans l'étau des mains de ma femme. Je sais qu'elle les réprimanderait en permanence, comme ses parents l'ont fait avec elle, et comme les miens, bien sûr. Je sais que ce n'est pas normal, dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons, mais j'aimerais que mes enfants ressemblent au petit garçon sur la peinture. J'aimerais qu'ils sourient, et qu'ils soient libres de choisir. Peu importe leur choix, juste qu'ils soient libres. J'aimerais qu'ils portent en eux la marque d'une affection paternelle, à défaut d'avoir une mère digne de ce nom. D'où me viennent ces idéaux ? Certainement pas de la famille Flemming. Certainement pas de ma propre enfance. 

J'ai le sentiment de mener une double vie. Dans l'une d'elle, je ne suis que Louis Tomlinson, mari un peu empoté et travailleur de la Nation, sans ambition ni importance. Mais dans l'autre, je retrouve une partie de moi que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer. Je retrouve un adolescent téméraire et passionné. Un enfant à peine assez vieux pour ces choses-là. Et qui pourtant y prend un plaisir démesuré. Mais tout ça au prix d'efforts incroyables. J'ai des migraines en permanence et j'ai souvent des saignements de nez. Je me bats contre des fantômes. Contre mon addiction à ces pilules dont on me gave depuis cinq ans.

En sortant du travail, je n'avais qu'une envie. Me débarrasser de mes vêtements, prendre une douche interminable, et me coucher sans même avoir mangé. Mais lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte de l’appartement, j'ai aussitôt compris que mes projets allaient tomber à l'eau. Elle m'attend dans le salon, un sourire faux sur les lèvres, un verre de vin entre les mains. Les vêtements qu'elle porte sont minimalistes, et je reste planté au milieu du couloir, cherchant quelle attitude je dois adopter. Je peux sentir d'ici le parfum d'un repas qui promet d'être succulent, et pour lequel elle a dû passer un bon moment enfermée dans la cuisine. 

« Du vin ?  
\- Hmhm, je me suis dis que tu apprécierais le geste... Comme tu avais l'air d'aimer celui que mon père t'a servi l'autre jour... »

Elle roucoule plus qu'elle ne parle. Dans sa nuisette en soie, ses seins se tendent vers moi, encouragés par la cambrure de ses reins. 

« Où l'as-tu trouvé ?  
\- Je l'ai achetée à mes parents, ils en ont un petit stock qu'ils gardent depuis très longtemps. »

Acheté. Elle l'a acheté à ses propres parents. J'ai envie de rire, mais je suppose que ce ne serait pas approprié. Elle a fait tellement d'efforts.

« Je te sers ? »

Je hoche la tête, m'accordant un sourire qu'il semble la rassurer. Elle verse le liquide rouge sombre dans un verre à pied puis entreprend de me débarrasser de mon manteau. Sa façon de marcher vers moi, ses gestes à mon égard, tout ça n'a rien de naturel. Elle essaie désespérément de m'exciter, et peut-être aussi de se faire pardonner pour sa mauvaise humeur dont j'ai fait les frais ces derniers temps. Acceptant de jouer le jeu, au moins un peu, je m'installe à ses côtés dans le canapé et défais quelques boutons de ma chemise. Il faut bon ici, et le vin est excellent. Je me surprends à apprécier la simplicité d'un moment pareil, comparé à la torture quotidienne que je me fais subir à moi-même. Retranscrire mes souvenirs est parfois si douloureux que je suis tenté de tout arrêter. Pourtant, chaque fois j'y reviens, attiré comme un aimant par les sensations qui m'emplissent alors. Mais ici, maintenant, je n'ai qu'à profiter de la situation, pendant que Mona se démène pour me plaire. Depuis que j'ai arrêté de prendre mon traitement, je me sens plus conscient de mes actes, plus volontaire. Peu à peu, cette confiance en moi qui me caractérisait à St Michael refait surface. Pour la première fois depuis notre mariage, je domine Mona. 

« Va donc nous servir à manger. »

Elle reste interdite un instant, et je sais qu'au fond, elle me préfère craintif et réduit au silence. Mais si elle veut jouer le rôle de la femme servile et soumise, je dois remplir ma tâche d'homme responsable, sûr de moi, capable de donner des ordres à son épouse comme à n'importe quel subordonné. Une satisfaction malsaine m'emplit lorsqu'elle se lève sans un mot et disparaît dans la cuisine. Jouons encore un peu. Je veux lui faire regretter de m'avoir pris pour un idiot, pour avoir cru que je tomberais dans le piège. Depuis le temps, elle devrait savoir que ce ne sont pas un verre de vin et un bon repas qui peuvent m'amadouer. Quand elle revient dans le salon et dresse la table, elle a toujours son air pincé sur le visage. Je la laisse déambuler en lui accordant un sourire méprisant, qu'elle ne peut pas prendre pour de la tendresse. D'ailleurs, lorsque la table est prête, et qu'elle s'assied à sa place, tout son petit manège semble avoir disparu. Je tire ma chaise et prends place à mon tour. Nous mangeons en silence et je m'interroge sur la suite de cette soirée désastreuse. Va-t-elle poursuivre ses tentatives jusqu'à ce que je dépose les armes et lui donne ce qu'elle attend de moi ? Ou l'humiliation sera-t-elle trop cuisante ? À vrai dire, je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec Mona. Et ce n'est jamais une partie de plaisir. 

 

Dans notre chambre, elle retrouve enfin ses marques. Elle a réfléchi toute la journée à ce moment et elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire. Son visage est de nouveau serein et déterminé, et à la voir ainsi, je crains le pire. Pour Mona, nos rares moments intimes ne sont que des exercices de plus, qu'elle doit préparer à l'avance, convenablement, et réaliser à la perfection. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'a eu droit qu'à d'innombrables défaites. Oui, nous avons eu des rapports. Le premier le soir même de ma réinsertion. Mes réflexes étaient amoindris, ma capacité à résister ou même à réagir était totalement inexistante. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour être opérationnel. Probablement à cause du manque de chaleur et de contact qu'on m'avait imposé dès mon entrée aux camps. Toujours est-il que Mona a compris ce soir-là que les choses ne seraient jamais simples entre nous. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions, mais elle avait probablement passé ces quelques mois à m'attendre dans l'impatience de cette première fois, la toute première pour elle, alors que j'avais moi-même connu bien des caresses entre les bras d'un autre. Un autre. Encore une part de moi qu'elle n'acceptera jamais. J'essaie parfois d'imaginer sa réaction quand elle a appris qu'elle ne serait attribuée à personne juste après son Évaluation Tertiaire. Son ressenti quand elle a été, à vingt-et-un ans, totalement seule : ni la fille de son père, ni l'épouse de son mari. Une paria à son tour, dans l'attente d'un jugement qui ne venait pas. Les regards qu'elle a dû essuyer tous les jours, la tête haute, et le regard fier. La honte d'apprendre enfin que c'était à moi qu'elle allait appartenir, dorénavant. Je me demande parfois si elle s'est laissée aller. Si elle a pleuré, seule dans sa chambre, à supplier Father de revenir sur son choix et son jugement. Ou si elle est restée comme toujours, digne et froide devant la sentence, tombée comme un couperet. Je me demande si les trois mois passés en la compagnie de mon frère avant qu'il ne quitte la ville, dans une salle sombre et exiguë de la caserne, à apprendre à maitriser son nouveau poste et ses nouvelles responsabilités, ont été d'une quelconque consolation. Je ne sais rien de Mona, et je réalise à cet instant précisément, au moment où elle se déshabille devant moi pour la énième fois, que je m'en moque éperdument. 

Elle n'a jamais hésité auparavant. Et pourtant ce soir, elle reste planté debout aux pieds du lit, frissonnante sans ses vêtements, et elle ne sait pas comment réagir. Peut-être parce que je suis allongé au milieu des draps, dévêtu moi aussi, mes deux mains glissées sous ma tête et le même sourire désobligeant sur le visage. Quand enfin, elle trouve le courage d'ouvrir la bouche, il y a tant de colère et de hargne dans sa voix que j'en suis presque surpris.

« A quoi tu joues ?  
\- Quoi ? C'est pas ce que tu voulais ?  
\- Ce que je... C'est quoi ton problème, Louis ?  
\- J'ai fais tout ce que tu espérais. J'ai mangé ton merveilleux repas, bu ton vin chèrement gagné, et maintenant, je suis là, face à toi, les couilles à l'air. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus pour ton combler, ma chère épouse. »

Elle trésaille imperceptiblement devant mon langage si grossier, qu'elle juge déplacé, à juste titre. Mais elle reste maîtresse d'elle-même et une fois de plus son sang-froid m’impressionne. Et me met hors de moi. J'aimerais qu'elle crie, qu'elle me jette des objets au visage, qu'elle retourne cet appartement trop propret une bonne fois pour toutes et qu'elle s'exprime, bon sang. 

« Tu n'es vraiment pas crédible dans ce rôle-là, mon pauvre garçon.  
\- Et toi, dans le rôle de la femme séduisante et attirante, tu ne remportes pas un prix non plus. Tu as l'air trop désespérée pour donner envie à qui que ce soit. Tout ce que tu m'évoques, c'est de la pitié.  
\- Comment oses-tu ? »

Le ton est monté très légèrement. Je crois que je tiens le bon bout. Allez Mona, tu peux faire mieux que ça. Pense à tout ce que tu as traversé pour en arriver là, plantée comme une conne devant moi à tenter de me donner envie pour ne pas être la risée d'Albion. Pense à tous les efforts que tu as fait pourtant, à St Michael, et avant, et après. Pense aux sacrifices qu'on a exigé de toi, et qui ne t'ont mené qu'ici. Tu méritais mieux que ça, Mona, et tu le sais. Je veux la pousser à bout, sans même savoir pourquoi. Peut-être un exorcisme de plus qui fait partie intégrante de ma soif de souvenirs. Des bribes de phrases, de coups, de larmes et de cris envahissent mon crâne comme un brouillard. Rien de concret, non, toujours rien de concret. Mais une colère froide monte en moi et je ne sais pas d'où elle me vient. Il y a ses yeux verts, rougis par les larmes, et cette odeur d'alcool que je reconnais sans savoir ce qu'elle est vraiment. Ses mains puissantes accrochées au dossier d'un fauteuil et l'odeur d'une cigarette qui brûle entre mes doigts. L'image de Mona a disparu depuis ce qui semble être une éternité, si soudainement que j'en ai la tête qui tourne. Ou peut-être est-ce cette colère, justement. Je lui crie des choses que je ne comprends pas, je parle d'autres garçons, et d'une soirée passée à l'attendre. Il pleure en s'excusant, mais la colère est toujours là. Insidieuse. Mauvaise. Je prends peur. Jusque là, les souvenirs étaient douloureux, mais la vision de cet homme, de Harry, n'était pas la cause de mes tourments. Il y avait la Milice qui m'effrayait, et la douleur de ne pas être avec lui. Il y avait l'angoisse de la clandestinité. Il y avait la jalousie de le voir si beau dans les yeux des autres. J'ai écris toutes ces choses dans mon carnet, je les ai retranscrites du mieux que j'ai pu. Mais Harry, toujours, y était une figure rassurante. Ce soir, je ne le reconnais plus et pire, je ne me reconnais plus non plus. Toutes les bases que je pensais avoir établies dans mes notes sont ébranlées. Les choses n'étaient pas parfaites avec lui non plus. Les choses ne sont jamais parfaites. Alors qui a raison ? Les Rebelles ? La Nation ? Je ne sais plus.

« Venant de toi, Louis, c'est riche ce genre de commentaires. »

Quand je lève les yeux vers Mona, elle semble s'être un peu calmée. Elle a probablement associé mon absence à de l'incertitude ou à du repenti et s'est empressé de reprendre les choses en main. Elle est monté sur le lit et son visage n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien à présent. Ce retour à la réalité me frappe de plein fouet. Je veux y retourner. Fouiller de nouveau dans ma mémoire et comprendre. M'avait-il déçu, lui aussi ? Pourquoi ? Quand est-ce arrivé ? Le parfum de Mona envahi la pièce et me monte à la tête. Je veux qu'elle disparaisse, qu'elle me laisse tranquille pour une fois. 

« Dégage. Je t'ai assez vue pour aujourd'hui. »

Elle manque de s'étouffer sous le coup de la surprise. Son visage se décompose littéralement. Les traits doux et harmonieux disparaissent et le masque de la haine qu'elle porte parfois pendant quelques secondes s'installe définitivement. Être une femme aimante et soumise est une chose, mais chez les Flemming, les femmes se font respecter. Mona ne saurait être congédier de la sorte par son époux, et certainement pas par moi, qu'elle méprise au plus haut point. Je me demande si elle accepterait ce genre de mots de la part de mon frère. Peu importe. J'ai eu ce que je voulais. Ce soir, les voisins ce demanderont ce qui se passe chez les Tomlinson. Peut-être même iront-ils écrire un rapport à notre sujet auprès de l'Inspection des Mœurs à l'Administration Territoriale. Mona en mourrait de honte. Un bon petit dossier relatant les cris hystériques de Madame avant même qu'elle n'ai eu sa première naissance. Pas très bien vu, ce genre de comportement. Je me surprends à imaginer qu'on pourrait revoir notre Attribution. Qu'ils pourraient réaliser que je ne suis pas fait pour engendrer et que les gènes de Mona sont trop précieux pour être inutilisés. Qu'elle partirait, et qu'on me laisserait seul, enfin. Quitte à être un paria, l'être jusqu'au bout serait presque une bénédiction. 

« Espèce de dégénéré. Je n'ai jamais voulu finir avec un déchet pareil, et je ne me laisserai pas traiter de la sorte par un homme aussi peu doué dans tout ce qu'il entreprend. Tu n'es qu'une raclure, un malade !   
\- Oh arrête Mona. Le rôle de victime ne te va pas le moins du monde. Si tu crois que j'ai été heureux de me retrouver avec toi, tu te surestime grandement.  
\- Tout ce que tu peux me reprocher, Louis, c'est de ne pas être à ton goût. Et tes perversions malsaines, je n'y peux rien.  
\- Perversions ? Bien sûr. Tu n'arrives pas à comprendre qu'on n'ai pas envie d'un corps comme le tien, pas vrai ?  
\- Non, pas quand la moitié masculine de ce monde en rêverait. Tu n'es qu'un sale ingrat incapable de donner à la Nation la seule chose qu'Elle demande de toi !  
\- Même si je le pouvais, je ne lui donnerais pas. Et d'ailleurs, qui te dis que c'est moi le problème ? Depuis le temps que tu essaies, tu devrais déjà être parvenue à tes fins, non ? »

J'ai frappé là où ça fait le plus mal. Je le sais très bien, et je ne regrette rien. J'ai l'impression que mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines. La voix de Mona monte dans les aiguës et semble tendue comme un fil prêt à se rompre.

« Je suis parfaitement apte à procréer, sale loque humaine. Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien ! Tu ne mérite même pas d'être encore en vie ! Aux yeux du monde, tu es guéri, mais moi je sais, je sais que tu es pourri de l'intérieur et que tu ne changeras jamais. Et tu sais ce que je sais aussi ? Je sais que ton Harry se fiche pas mal de ce que tu es devenu, et qu'il s'est toujours foutu de savoir ce qui allait advenir de toi quand il aurait fini de s'amuser ! »

La surprise plus que la haine me cloue sur place. Comment peut-elle parler de Harry ? Ça n'a jamais été dit clairement, mais il m'a toujours semblé qu'il ne devrait plus jamais être évoqué à Albion, par qui que ce soit. Une sorte de règle tacite au fond de moi, et au fond de toutes les personnes qui croisent ma route et partagent ma vie. Harry est mon secret. Elle ne peut pas en parler, pas comme ça. Elle ne sait rien, ce n'est qu'une sale menteuse. 

« Ah mais oui, ils se sont chargé de l'éradiquer de ta mémoire. Je vais te rappeler ce qui s'est vraiment passé, Louis, et tu verras bien que tu n'es rien, ni pour lui ni pour personne !   
\- Tais toi !  
\- Tu aimerais bien, pas vrai ? Mais tu vas m'écouter, maintenant. Vous n'avez rien, lui et toi. Rien qui puisse durer. Il s'est servi de toi comme de dizaines d'autres garçons avant toi, et certainement après aussi. Il t'as sali, il a fait de toi un ennemi de la Nation et il s'est enfui en te laissant derrière lui, sans le moindre remords. Tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait pu venir te chercher ? C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Mais il n'a jamais bougé le petit doigt pour toi. Parce qu'il s'en moque ! Au début, j'avais peur qu'il vienne ici. Oh, ne t'imagines pas que j'avais peur de te perdre. J'aurais été débarrassée, ça, je n'aurais pas pu m'en plaindre. Mais quelle honte supplémentaire j'aurais eu à subir ? Ça aurait été abominable. Et finalement, miracle ! Il n'est pas venu ! Parce que comme tout le monde à Albion, il se fout éperdument de Louis Austin. »

C'est peut-être ce dont j'avais besoin, depuis tout ce temps. Le coup part sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. Et lorsque je la vois étendue sur le sol, nue et étrangement blanche sur le parquet sombre, une étrange satisfaction s'empare de moi. 

« Peut-être que tu as raison. Peut-être que tout ce que tu penses de lui est vrai. Qu'il m'a abandonné, et que c'est pour ça qu'on m'a condamné à vivre avec une femme que je déteste. Mais avant tout ça... Avant les camps, et la torture... J'étais capable de faire l'amour. J'étais capable de jouir pour quelqu'un. Et toi, pauvre conne, tu n'y pourras jamais rien. »


	8. Harry

La nuit vient de tomber sur le camp. Dans l'obscurité de notre chambre, les cauchemars qui me guettent ont disparu, repoussés par les mains de Simon, et par la cambrure impossible de ses reins. Entre ses cuisses, je ne suis rien qu'un patin qu'il manipule à la perfection, faisant trembler le sommier du lit. Je suis tout à lui, guidé par une danse qui n'appartient qu'à lui, à une puissance enfouie qu'il ne garde que pour nos draps. Parfois, j'aimerais pouvoir reprendre le contrôle. Mais Simon ne laisse personne lui dire ce qu'il doit faire. Dans la vie, comme ici, il a besoin de savoir que ce qu'il accompli, il ne le doit qu'à lui seul. Bien sûr, il y a ces moments où il s'abandonne, où je le prends dans un soupir, un accès de faiblesse qu'il n'essaie pas de réprimer. Mais ce n'est jamais long. C'est ça qui m'a aidé à reprendre ma vie en main, lorsque je n'en pouvais plus d'essayer. Tout le monde aura tenté de m'aider, mais c'est lui, un inconnu que je n'aurais jamais dû être amené à rencontrer, qui a tout changé. À l'époque, ça n'a été qu'un corps. Retour à la case départ. J'étais de nouveau Harry Styles, un garçon qui faisait tomber tous les autres. Je n'ai pas voulu le connaître, pas plus qu'il n'a tenté de m'apprivoiser. J'ai pensé à Jack. À ce Rebelle qui s'était foutu de moi parce que je préférais le confort de ma vie de captif aux dangers de la liberté. J'avais baisé ce type parce que j'avais envie de son corps. Je ne lui avais pas fait l'amour, parce que je détestais ses idées. Pendant des semaines, des mois même, j'ai fait la même chose avec Simon. Je ne voulais pas retrouver de tendresse, avec personne. Je ne voulais pas de lui. Je ne voulais de personne. J'avais seulement mes besoins d'homme. J'avais peut-être aussi besoin d'être le salaud dans l'histoire, de me punir pour quelque chose que j'avais fait sans même le savoir. Quelque chose qui expliquerait pourquoi on m'avait privé de Louis. Pourquoi il était parti sans se retourner. Pourquoi il avait choisi de se tourner vers eux, et de me laisser derrière après toutes nos promesses. Longtemps, j'ai été aveuglé par la violence de la déception, par l'humiliation de l'abandon. J'en suffoquais, j'en perdais le souffle et la vue, je me battais contre moi-même. Puis c'est contre Simon que je me suis battu. Comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne serait jamais à la hauteur. Nos étreintes étaient violentes et désespérées, mais il n'a pas abandonné. Et peu à peu, c'est moi qui ait lâché prise. C'est lui qui a gagné. Qui a brisé mes remparts. Peu à peu, je l'ai laissé embrasser mes lèvres, je l'ai laissé caresser ma peau, toucher mon sexe. Peu à peu, je l'ai laissé m'aimer. 

Oui, c'est lui qui m'a aimé en premier, mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? J'étais trop occupé à haïr Louis pour m'accorder ce genre de sentiments. C'est un matin qui a débuté entre ses bras que j'ai compris que ça changerait. Que Simon, en plus d'être un homme capable d'aimer mes blessures, saurait les comprendre. 

_« Harry, je peux te poser une question ? »_

J'avais émergé lentement, me réfugiant dans sa chaleur et le sommeil qui s'attardait. Je n'aimais pas ces phrases toutes faites, qui en annoncent toujours une autre, plus dure à encaisser.

_« Hm... ?  
\- Tu ne penses pas... Je veux dire, tu t'es jamais dit que peut-être, tu ne savais pas toute la vérité ?  
\- A propos de quoi ?  
\- De Louis. Peut-être qu'on lui a menti.   
\- Bien sûr qu'ils lui ont menti. C'est ce qu'il fait, Oliver Austin. Mentir.   
\- Alors pourquoi tu crois encore qu'il est responsable de... tout ça ?  
\- Parce qu'il l'est. Non ? Tu penses que c'est moi qui ait eu tort de préférer mourir plutôt que de l'abandonner ? Lui, il n'a pas hésité.   
\- Peut-être qu'il te croyait déjà mort. Peut-être qu'il pensait que tu étais rentré en Sphère 4 ? Qui sait ?  
\- C'est débile. Si je l'avais cru mort, j'aurais voulu mourir.   
\- Et si tu avais cru qu'il était rentré... ?  
\- Je ne l'aurais pas cru. On s'était promis des choses, Simon. Et il les a balayées comme si ce n'était rien. Moi, j'aurais continué à me battre, pour comprendre.  
\- Et pourquoi ne pas accepter pour revenir le chercher ensuite ?   
\- C'est ce qu'il a fait, d'après toi ? Alors où est-il, maintenant ? Dis-moi, Simon, pourquoi je suis dans tes bras et pas dans les siens, là, maintenant ? »_

Oui. J'avais dit ça. J'avais osé lui dire ça, clairement. Lui prouver que j'aurais préféré avoir Louis avec moi, dans ce lit, plutôt que lui. C'était cruel, et Simon aurait dû me quitter à l'instant même où ces mots avaient passé la barrière de mes lèvres. Mais là encore, il m'avait étonné. 

_« Tu as raison. Il n'est pas là. Tu devrais oublier, maintenant, Harry. Tu devrais te remettre à vivre, parce que si ce que tu dis est vrai, il ne vaut pas la peine que tu souffres autant. »_

Comment ne pas aimer un homme qui tente de vous sauver au risque de vous perdre ? Qui vous ouvre les yeux sur votre propre fermeture d'esprit au sujet d'un autre que vous aimez plus que lui ? Comment ne pas lui donner ce que cet autre n'est plus là pour recevoir ? Alors j'ai fait ce que n'importe qui aurait fait. J'ai tenté d'oublier, comme je l'ai pu. Et j'ai commencé à l'aimer. 

Je bouge en lui, accroché à son dos, ses propres mains glissées dans mes cheveux. Nos boucles se mélangent, comme nos sueurs. Il fait chaud dans cette pièce aux murs de pierre. J'aime ses râles, ses souffles courts et ses cris. Il aime mes mains crispées, nos torses collés l'un à l'autre et mes à-coups. Ici, personne ne peut nous reprocher de nous aimer. Pas de raid, ni de Milice. Seulement lui et moi, et s'il n'y avait pas cette mission, je pourrais croire que ça durerait pour toujours. Il doit revenir. Il ne peut pas me laisser, lui aussi. Je agrippe à ses épaules et intensifie le mouvement de mes hanches. Il aime ça. Longtemps, je lui fais l'amour. Ce soir, il m'accorde cet éclat de faiblesse que je savoure et laisse fondre sous ma langue. Il me laisse le retourner, et plaquer son visage dans les oreillers. Il me laisse tirer ses cheveux, griffer sa peau, mordre ses hanches. Il me laisser faire et il crie pour moi. Le reste n'a pas d'importante. Dehors, l'orage s'est calmé. 

 

Retrouver Simon m'a apaisé plus que je n'aurais pu le croire. Les réunions qui ont suivit ne m'ont pas parues si interminables et désagréables. J'ai même participé de nombreuses fois, sans faire de zèle. Peut-être aussi que la conversation que j'ai eu avec Jill y a joué un rôle. Je ne sais pas, et je ne veux pas me poser la question. Mais je sais qu'elle a raison et que si je veux un jour avoir la chance de me farcir cet enfoiré d'Oliver Austin, il faut que je sois impliqué et que j'assume le rôle qu'ils ont choisi de me donner, même si cela revient à travailler main dans la main avec ce gros con de Halls. Et puis, je me sentirais bien plus rassuré si je peux interagir directement avec Simon pendant sa mission à l'extérieur. Si je sens que j'ai plus ou moins une incidence sur ses agissements et que je peux le protéger. C'est sans doute pour toutes ces raisons que je me suis porté volontaire à la seconde où Jill a demandé une équipe pour une dernière mission de reconnaissance en Sphère 5. Simon et Jill passeront par là sur le chemin du retour et il reste quelques éléments que Shayma n'a pas pu dessiner. C'est donc Kitty et moi qui escorterons notre cartographe pendant les longues heures qu'il lui faut pour tout bien noter et dessiner sans faire la moindre erreur. Une fois de plus, ma seule et unique motivation pour une telle corvée est la sécurité de Simon et je me sens un peu pathétique. Le départ est prévu pour le lendemain à l'aube et si j'avais l'espoir de profiter encore de lui ce soir, il est vite anéanti par Halls qui le réclame toute la nuit pour un entrainement musclé. Je sais que c'est important, et qu'il ne peut pas partir sur le terrain sans être parfaitement prêt. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'ils auraient pu faire ça à un autre moment qu'au beau milieu de la nuit. Je suppose qu'il doit se former à tous les cas de figure. 

J'ai dormi d'un sommeil de plomb cette nuit-là et j'ai eu un mal fou à émerger quand Kitty est venu me secouer. Le soleil n'était même pas encore levé, mais nous en avons pour au moins quatre heures de marche avant d'arriver en 5 sans se faire repérer. Lors de nos missions de ce genre, nous n'avons pas le droit d'utiliser les transports. Trop dangereux, selon Halls. Parfois, j'ai envie de souligner qu'il n'a pas mis les pieds hors de la Forêt depuis une bonne quinzaine d'années et qu'il n'en sait rien mais je m'abstiens. Personne ne parle sur le chemin, et je devine que Kitty et Shayma sont dans le même état de fatigue que moi. Et de stress, probablement aussi. Ce genre de mission n'a jamais rien d'agréable. Il va falloir se trouver une planque suffisamment dégagée pour que Shayma puisse dessiner, mais aussi assez discrète pour qu'on ne se fasse pas fumer en deux temps trois mouvements. Problème, nous allons en Sphère 5 et plus nous remontons vers le cœur d'Albion, et plus la sécurité est balaise. Je suis bien content que ses cartes soient complètes pour la 2 et la 3. Cela dit, j'imagine l'angoisse permanente de Cara quand Shayma se voit attribuer ce genre de mission. Mais personne d'autre qu'elle ne peut faire ces dessins, et nous en avons cruellement besoin. 

J'ai les mains gelées quand nous arrivons enfin en haut de l’échafaudage abandonné que Kitty a remarqué. Le métal est glacé et le jour à peine levé. D'ici, perchés entre deux étages, Shayma peut voir clairement la route serpenter en dessous, et tous les obstacles que l'équipe d'intervention pourrait être amenée à rencontrer. Je me glisse aux côtés de Kitty, qui me tend une cigarette en silence. Une barre de métal me rentre dans la jambe et je gigote pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant d'être enfin à mon aise. Kitty, lui, a l'air de s'en foutre pas mal, tout comme Shayma qui trace déjà de longues lignes sur une feuille jaunâtre. Les minutes passent, se transforment en heures, et rien ne se passe. Au dessus de nos têtes, les badauds circulent. Ils vont au travail, entrent et sortent des boutiques, ignorant la présence d'ennemis de la Nation à quelques centimètres d'eux. Ici, comme dans tout Albion, on parle d'Oliver Austin. Un petit groupe de citoyens s'est arrêté juste au dessus de nous, et je peux les entendre à travers l'asphalte percée de canalisation deviser de l'état du pays. Dans leurs paroles, Austin ressemble à un sauveur. Il est bon de vivre à Albion sous l'autorité d'un tel homme, disent-ils. Conneries. Ce type est un foutu psychopathe, qui, comme tous les malades de son espèce cache bien son jeu. Et ces abrutis de moutons gobent tout ce qu'ils voient et tout ce que ce fils de pute raconte. Mais je sais bien que ça finira mal pour sa tronche de toute façon. Soit je lui mettrai une balle entre les deux yeux, soit il se fera arrêter par les soldats de Father pour avoir un peu trop pris ses aises. Ce connard est totalement aveuglé par ce qu'il pense être son génie et ne voit pas qu'il n'est pas au dessus du reste de World Nation. Seul Father vaut mieux et quand on essaie de l'évincer dans un Territoire quelconque, ça ne lui plait pas beaucoup. Finalement, Oliver Austin joue dans notre camp sans même s'en rendre compte. Sans même que nous nous en rendions compte. Mais pour le moment, je dois me concentrer sur la mission et la patrouille qui entre dans la rue en dessous de nous n'est pas pour me plaire. Shayma est trop exposée et je siffle entre mes dents pour qu'elle nous rejoigne. En quelques secondes, elle se glisse entre Kitty et moi et nous sommes encore plus à l'étroit. La barre de métal rentre de nouveau dans ma cuisse et quand Shayma gesticule dans tous les sens et pose sa main sur mon entre-jambe, je lâche un grognement de mécontentement.

« Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir. »

Kitty s'esclaffe quand elle me demande de ne rien répéter à Cara avec un sourire goguenard. Mais ce que je ne sais pas encore, c'est qu'ils sont loin d'en avoir fini avec moi. Alors que Kitty se penche pour voir où en est la patrouille, il se tourne vers moi et son visage s'illumine comme s'il venait de voir le Messie en personne.

« Putain !   
\- Quoi ?  
\- Simon est en forme en c'moment !  
\- Pardon ?  
\- J'comprend mieux pourquoi t'es si fatigué.   
\- Mais de quoi tu parles bon dieu ?  
\- De ton ÉNORME suçon ma biche ! »

Je savais que ça allait finir comme ça. J'avais expressément supplié Simon de ne pas me dévorer la moitié du cou mais évidemment, il ne m'avait pas écouté une seule seconde. Cet abruti de Kitty se marre franchement et Shayma ne tarde pas à le rejoindre après avoir jeté un coup d’œil à ma peau rougie.

« Vous avez quel âge sans déconner ? On est en mission là, ou à la crèche ?  
\- Visiblement pas à la crèche vu la taille du machin !  
\- Quand j'te dis que Simon est chaud en c'moment, Shay' !  
\- Non mais je vous remercie, mais Simon est toujours « chaud » comme vous dites.  
\- Pff trop pas, la dernière fois que j't'ai vu avec un truc pareil, t'étais encore avec Louis ! »

Dire que le silence qui s'est installé après ça était tendu est un euphémisme. Kitty est devenu de la même couleur que ses cheveux, faisant disparaître ses tâches de rousseurs sous cette vague écarlate. Pour ma part, je devais être blanc comme un linge, car il s'est mis à bredouiller lamentablement des excuses confuses. Il n'y a que Shayma qui soit restée égale à elle même. Elle a continué de rire doucement avant de remarquer le malaise et d'afficher un vague sourire. Bien sûr, elle ne connait pas toute l'histoire. 

« Attendez... C'est qui Louis ? »

Que répondre à ça ? Il y a tellement de façon différentes de parler de Louis. Louis avant moi, Louis avec moi, Louis qui m'a lâchement abandonné. Et le Louis d'aujourd'hui, dont je ne sais rien, probablement marié dans un coin d'Albion, peut-être même père. Dans une administration quelconque à exercer un boulot sans intérêt pour lequel il n'a jamais été fait. Alors, c'est qui Louis ? 

« Ouais, non mais j'suis désolé... C'pas la peine d'en parler. T'veux pas savoir, Shay'.  
\- Bah si je veux savoir, t'es gentil, t'es pas dans ma tête.  
\- Nan, mais insiste pas, là. »

Il se sent con. Et il peut. Mais comment est-ce que je pourrais lui en vouloir ? Comme toujours, il a parlé avant de réfléchir, et je sais qu'il ne voulait pas me blesser, ni raviver des souvenirs trop douloureux. Pourtant, c'est le cas, et ma poitrine toute entière est oppressée à présent. J'ai même du mal à respirer, alors je tire sur ma cigarette comme un malade. Mais ça n'arrange les choses en rien. Kitty fait de son mieux pour disuader Shayma d'essayer d'en savoir plus, mais elle ne semble pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire.

« C'est bon Kit, laisse tomber. »

Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, maintenant. De toute façon, je n'espérais pas vraiment garder ça secret pour le restant de mes jours non plus. Et puis ça ne serait pas une bonne idée de garder ça pour moi en sachant à quel point Louis est relié à notre ennemi numéro un. Je n'étais juste pas prêt à en parler, mais je suppose que c'est aussi une part du processus. Tourner la page, c'est être capable d'en parler sans devenir fou. Après cinq ans, il serait tant. Je dois bien ça à Simon. Peut-être que je parviendrais à me consacrer entièrement à nous si j'arrive à sortir tout ça de ma poitrine. J'ai beau me mentir à moi-même à longueur de temps, je sais très bien que je ne suis pas toujours à cent pour cent avec lui. Que parfois, même dans nos moments les plus intimes, je continue à penser à lui, que ce n'est pas seulement de la haine qui m'habite. Des remords, de la peine, de l'amour, toujours. Parfois, il me manque tellement que je me met à rêver de nos retrouvailles. Simplement le voir, même de loin. Le regarder vivre quelques instants. Alors, oui, Harry, il est temps. Temps de tourner la page pour de bon.

« Louis, c'était mon monde entier.   
\- Rien que ça ? »

Le coup de coude que Kitty lance à Shayma dans le sein gauche lui arrache un cri. Elle marmone quelques mots d'excuse quand elle remarque mes yeux humides. 

« C'était... C'était juste un garçon qui allait à l'école avec moi en Sphère 1. Probablement le garçon le plus détestable que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Le plus beau et le plus brillant aussi. Qui aurait pu croire que je prendrais tous ces risques pour quelqu'un comme lui ? Que je l'aimerais autant ? C'était pourtant un Austin.   
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Hmhm. Le dernier né de la tribu.   
\- Ouais. Mais il avait rien à voir avec –  
\- J'en suis plus si sûr, Kit. »

Cette fois, c'est à moi qu'il lance un regard courroucé. Je sais, Kit. Je sais que tu voudrais y croire, que Louis et toi avez partagé beaucoup, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Ça fait cinq ans que tu cherches avidement dans la base de donnés une information à son sujet sans rien trouver. Cinq ans que je l'attend. Et rien ne vient. Il m'a abandonné, Kit, et toi aussi. 

« Bah putain. C'est totale ambiance de faire des missions avec vous deux.   
\- Ta gueule Shay'.  
\- Il s'est passé quoi après ?  
\- Après ? Après, on s'est fait arrêter, j'ai choisi la corde, et lui il a choisi son frère. C'est aussi simple que ça.   
\- Eh ben. Un sacré fils de pute, si tu veux mon avis. »

Non, je m'en serais bien passé, mais maintenant, c'est dit. J'ai beau haïr Louis de toutes mes forces pour ce qu'il m'a fait, je ne supporte toujours pas l'idée qu'on puisse penser du mal de lui. Parce que personne ne le connait comme je l'ai connu. Parce que je ne peux pas raconter avec assez de force tous les moments passés avec lui. Ses yeux qui brillaient dans l'obscurité quand il m'écoutait lui lire des livres. Ses cheveux désordonnés le matin. Son air suffisant qu'il prenait quand il était persuadé d'avoir raison. Cette classe naturelle quand il portait son uniforme de St Michael. Cette détermination dans son regard lors des Simulations. Ses baisers. Je n'arrive pas à oublier tout ça. Mais ça passera. Ça passera comme tout le reste. Il faut que ça passe. 

« Allez, barrons nous d'ici, on a d'autres endroits à couvrir. »


	9. Louis

Cette chienne ne m'aura pas pardonné ma dernière réplique. Allongé sur la paillasse immonde qui me sert de lit, je réalise pourtant que j'ai signé moi-même mon arrêt de mort. Avouer si ouvertement à Mona avoir des souvenirs d'avant mon arrivée dans les camps était la pire erreur que je puisse faire. Dès que j'ai quitté la maison le lendemain pour aller au travail, j'ai su que je n'allais pas m'en sortir comme ça. Elle s'était faite porter pâle, incapable de camoufler convenablement sa lèvre fendue et enflée. Ce n'est qu'au moment où elle m'avait dit, ses yeux plantés dans les miens, qu'elle n'irait pas au travail aujourd'hui, que j'avais repensé au carnet. J'aurais pu le récupérer avant. Elle m'avait fichu à la porte de ma propre chambre et j'avais dormi le lit réservé aux invités. J'aurais pu me lever cent fois sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et aller le récupérer dans sa cachette, le double fond d'un tiroir du secrétaire du salon. Je l'aurais glissé dans l'incinérateur prévu pour les ordures ménagères, et j'aurais peut-être pu m'en sortir. Ou peut-être pas. Mais de toute façon, je n'aurais sans doute pas eu le courage de le faire. Et le pire n'est pas qu'ils l'aient trouvé. Le pire, c'est qu'ils l'aient lu. Qu'elle, Mona, l'ait lu. C'est comme me voler une deuxième fois mon passé. Souiller mon âme. Détruire le bonheur auquel je croyais pouvoir goûter de nouveau. À vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser à tout ça quand ils sont venus me chercher, directement dans mon bureau. Cette fois-ci, ils ne m'ont pas frappé. Ils n'ont pas enfilé un sac sur mon visage pour me traîner dans leur camion. Ils m'ont simplement demandé de les suivre, poliment, presque en s'excusant. Il y avait un respect étrange dans leurs gestes et je me suis demandé si le fait d'avoir frappé Mona Flemming, épouse Tomlinson, ne jouait pas en ma faveur à leurs yeux. Ils ne sont que des pantins de la Milice qu'elle dirige d'une main de fer. Pas étonnant qu'ils ne l'apprécient pas forcément. Et puis, c'est une femme. Tout le monde n'a pas « l'ouverture d'esprit » de mon frère. C'est selon lui son plus grand acte de génie au service de la Nation. Indiquer sur les papiers que je suis son second, et laisser à ma tendre épouse les rênes de l'Institution qu'il n'est plus là pour gérer. Oui, je suppose que tu as raison, ma chère épouse. Je suis un moins que rien. Un escroc. 

Ils ont commencé fort. Après une soirée passée enfermé dans ma cellule, sans manger, ni boire, ni sans une seule minute de sommeil à mon actif, les réjouissances ont débuté au petit matin. On m'a annoncé joyeusement qu'à la demande de mon épouse bien aimée, le traitement allait être nettement plus puissant que la dernière fois. Il ne s'agit pas de risquer de laisser la moindre pensée infectée dans mon esprit. Il faut éviter à tout prix la moindre rechute future et ne pas reproduire les même erreurs. Quand j'ai protesté, on m'a enfilé une camisole et on m'a traîné dans une pièce sombre et sale avant de m'installer sur une chaise et de m'attacher sans sommation. Je n'avais jamais expérimenté cet aspect des camps. Même si le traitement était d'une violence inouïe la première fois, nous n'étions pas traité comme des animaux, nos cellules étaient propres, nos vêtements aussi et nos médecins n'avaient pas l'air de sortir directement du CMPN. Je n'ai même pas vu Mason, alors qu'il est censé être mon tuteur direct depuis ma sortie. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit même au courant de ma présence ici. Il n'y a que Mona qui sache, et elle est capable de n'importe quoi. La peur me déchire le ventre quand on m'enduit les tempes de graisse transparente et quand je hurle, on m'enfonce dans la bouche un morceau de caoutchouc déjà plein de traces de dents. Je me demande combien de personnes avant moi ont mordu dans cette chose pour ne pas couper leur propre langue avec leurs dents. Le choc et la douleur sont indescriptibles. Le corps humain est un conducteur parfait pour l'électricité qui s'y diffuse des racines de mes cheveux à la pointe de mes ongles de pieds. J'ai crié, au début, les muscles tendus à s'en déchirer, les dents serrées et les poings crispés. Et puis, je n'ai même plus eu la force d'exprimer ma douleur, et je crois que je me suis évanoui. 

Le réveil est plus violent que tous les précédents. Cela fait quatre jours. Je les compte grâce aux douches forcées, aux repas et à l'appel. Ils font ça, ici. L'appel. Chaque nom répété chaque jour, suivi de « citoyen de la Nation ». Louis William Tomlinson, citoyen de la Nation. Il faut répondre présent. Si on trouve la force de parler. Ça fait quatre jours, et je n'ai plus la force. Alors je marmonne une réponse inaudible, quelques mots rauques que je vais chercher très loin, au fond, là où l'humanité persiste. Mes tempes sont brûlantes. La peau est si sensible que même une mèche de cheveux qui s'y glisse me fait sursauter. Louis William Tomlinson, citoyen de la Nation. C'est moi, enfermé entre ces murs si blancs, si différents de ceux que j'irai rejoindre après l'appel. Ici, il y a d'autres têtes. Ce ne sont pas les mêmes que lors de mon premier séjour. Mais je suis le seul à suivre le traitement qu'ils m'ont prescrit, et je suis donc le seul à occuper le tout dernier sous-sol, tout en bas, là où il fait noir et où l'humidité vous prend à la gorge. Je suis puni. Comme dans mon travail. Je suis puni pour avoir été un vilain garçon. Après l'appel, on vient me chercher. « Allez, Tomlinson, c'est reparti. » Ils parlent comme ça ici. Ils vous interpellent comme si vous étiez un chien. Ils disent « c'est reparti », suivi d'un ricanement vicieux pour vous mener à une nouvelle séance d'électrochocs. Je ne sais pas comment je parviens encore à penser convenablement. C'est peut-être le fait de réciter le contenu du carnet qui tient la folie à distance. La première fois, je me suis débattu. La deuxième aussi. La troisième, j'ai fermé les yeux, et j'ai imaginé les mots dessinés sur le papier. Ça a marché. La douleur était toujours là, bien sûr. Je sentais toujours mes cheveux se dresser, mes dents grincer, mon corps tout entier se convulser. J'entendais mes os craquer à force de tirer sur les sangles qui me fixaient à la chaise. Mais sous mes paupières, il n'y avait que les mots. Et les images qu'ils faisaient jaillir, par centaines. Le garçon roux. La femme noire. Le bar surchargé. L'appartement plongé dans l'obscurité. Les bougies. Harry. Il y avait aussi les odeurs, celles des cigarettes et du café chaud. Et la musique. « Allez, Tomlinson, c'est reparti. » Ils serrent les lanières de cuir autour de mes poignets et je ferme les yeux. Mais à la seconde où la machine se met en marche, je comprends qu'ils ont augmenté la puissance. Les mots se brouillent. J'arrive à peine à retrouver le visage de Harry.

Six jours. La nourriture a goût de cendre. L'eau coule sur moi sans que je ne la sente. Ils ont renoncé à dire mon nom, pendant l'appel. Je ne réponds plus. J'en suis incapable. D'ailleurs, je pourrais répondre à tous les noms qu'ils citent. Suis-je Mark James Oates ? Ou bien Jacob Larson ? Ou Jeremy Daniel Grant ? Peut-être. À vrai dire, je ne suis plus très sûr de qui je suis. Ni pourquoi je suis ici. En dehors des séances d'électrochocs, il y a les interrogatoires. Je sais qu'il y a quelques jours, je répondais à toutes les questions. Mal, certes, mais j'y répondais. Je les provoquais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je faisais une telle chose. Maintenant, j'arrive à peine à voir clair dans cette pièce aux lumières aveuglantes. Souvent, je laisse passer une ou deux minutes avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre. Et la plupart du temps, ma réponse ne veut rien dire. J'en ai conscience, mais je n'arrive pas à changer ça. Eux, ont l'air de s'en satisfaire. Ils ne me demandent pas de précision. Mes réponses bafouillées et parfois incompréhensibles semblent être très claires à leurs yeux. Moi, je ne me reconnais pas. J'ai le vague souvenir d'avoir été autre chose, plus maître de moi-même, plus confiant. Je me contemple de l'extérieur, comme dédoublé. Je me vois sombrer. Je ne suis pas beau à voir. Le matin, dans le petit carré de miroir accroché à un mur de ma cellule, je passe un temps fou à me dévisager. Je sais que je ne suis là que depuis six jours, enfin, je crois, mais il me semble avoir passé une année entière dans cet endroit horrible. Rien ne me permet de penser qu'il y a une semaine à peine, je portais des vêtements propres et j'étais rasé de frais. Les cernes qui alourdissent mon regard paraissent dater d'une éternité. Je suis maigre. J'ai faim sans arrêt, sans être jamais capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. La moindre bouchée me tombent au fond de l'estomac, et me donne envie de vomir. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que je fais après chaque repas. Je cours me débarrasser de ce poids insupportable. La sixième séance, celle de ce matin, a été un véritable calvaire. Lorsque je ferme les yeux, je vois les visages des autres détenus, ceux des hommes qui m'interrogent, et les murs sales de ma cellule. Le pire, c'est lorsque je vois le visage de ce jeune homme aux boucles brunes. Chaque fois qu'il m'apparaît, je me mets à hurler. Je ne sais pas, ou plus qui il est, mais il me veut du mal. C'est ce que me disent les hommes qui m'interrogent, lorsqu'ils montrent sa photo. Ils racontent des choses horribles à propos de lui. Ils disent que je suis là à cause de lui. Ce doit être vrai. Ce sont des gens qualifiés. Ils ne font que leur travail. Tous les jours, pendant une heure, ma femme vient me voir. Elle me rassure, m'explique que c'est pour mon bien. Elle est douce et souriante. « Je suis puni », lui dis-je. Elle secoue la tête et me corrige. « On te remet sur le droit chemin. » Quand je lui montre les marques sur mes tempes, elle hoche la tête en frôlant ma main. « On t'aide à y voir plus clair. Tout ira bien. » Je sais qu'elle veut m'aider, mais elle m'a déjà dit qu'elle n'a pas les moyens de me sortir de là. « Mais... C'est toi qui m'a envoyé ici... non ? » Je n'en suis pas certain, c'est seulement une impression, un sentiment enfoui. Elle secoue la tête d'un air désolé. « Tu es trop bouleversé pour te souvenir, mais ça reviendra... » Sur ces paroles, elle adresse un petit hochement de tête à l'un des infirmiers. Aussitôt, il me tend un petit gobelet au fond duquel reposent trois pilules. Je les avale sans attendre. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais elles font passer la douleur. Quand Mona s'en va, c'est mon monde qui s'écroule de nouveau. Mes démons s'emparent de nouveau de mes pensées, et je recommence à douter. Pourquoi cet homme me veut-il du mal ? Pourquoi m'avoir précipité ici, dans cet endroit atroce ? On me dit qu'il m'a corrompu, mais lorsque je regarde sa photo, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir fréquenté récemment. J'ai l'impression de le connaître, sans savoir qui il est. On me dit qu'il m'a infecté, qu'il m'a éloigné de mes véritables objectifs. On me dit qu'il m'a éloigné de l'amour de Father. Ça, je ne peux pas lui pardonner. Je sais que ces tortures sont directement liées à Father et à son enseignement, mais j'accepte de souffrir pour lui. Father nous soutient dans tous nos écarts. Il est la figure de proue de notre passage dans ce monde. Je ne suis rien sans Father. Je récite ces mots avant chaque repas, et plus je les répète, plus je me sens porté par son amour. Après les séances d’électrochocs, on me rassure. « C'est un pas de plus vers ta libération. Si tu aimes Father, tu sortiras, et tu sauras comment vivre ta vie justement. » Le soir, je m'endors en priant Father d'écarter les cauchemars. Et au matin, je sors d'une nuit noire, épaisse, sans le moindre rêve.

Le septième jour débute à peine, et au lieu de me mener à ma septième séance, ils m'ont apporté des vêtements propres et chauds, et ils m'ont mené jusqu'à la sortie. On ne m'a rien expliqué, on ne m'a pas dit si j'étais guéri, si je devrais revenir, si j'avais réussi à les convaincre de ma fidélité envers Father. Leurs derniers mots ont été pour Mona, qui m'a semblé en colère. Oh, bien sûr, elle m'a accueilli à bras ouverts. Mais lorsqu'elle a discuté avec eux, à voix basse, son intonation était froide et tranchante. « Ce sont ses ordres, je n'y peux rien. Oui, je sais qu'il vous restait du travail... Il n'a qu'une parole, et je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'aller contre. Il doit sortir aujourd'hui. » Mon traitement n'était pas terminé, mais quelqu'un en a décidé autrement. Je devais sortir aujourd'hui. Je suis donc libre, au bras de Mona, et je remonte l'Avenue Isis sous les jumbotrons où Oliver déclame un discours avec ferveur. Je suis Louis William Tomlinson, et je rentre chez moi, reconnaissant envers Father pour m'avoir épargné une nouvelle séance de torture. 

L'appartement n'est pas vide lorsque nous y pénétrons. Je suis soulagé de retrouver ses murs, son sol au parquet vernis, ses lampes à la lumière si douce. Je suis heureux d'y respirer cet air pur, aux parfums rassurants. Et lorsque j'avance dans le couloir et entre dans le salon, je suis heureux d'y trouver Oliver, dans son uniforme d'une blancheur aveuglante, Oliver au regard apaisé, au sourire franc, aux gestes gracieux. Mon frère est venu me voir pour ma sortie, et je suis aussi fier de le trouver ici que je pourrais l'être en découvrant une lettre de Father adressée directement à moi. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs longs mois, et la fatigue, faisant tomber les barrières de la pudeur, me pousse à le rejoindre en quelques pas et à le serrer entre mes bras faibles.

« Oh, tout ça, petit frère ? »

Il me parle encore comme lorsque j'étais un enfant, et la chaleur dans sa voix me comble plus encore.

« Tu as l'air épuisé... Viens, assieds-toi là... »

A l'entrée du salon, Mona nous regarde, et je jurerais qu'elle pose sur moi des yeux plus amoureux que jamais. C'est véritablement une femme exceptionnelle. Une épouse capable de soutenir son mari, malgré ses fautes et ses écarts. Oliver suit mon regard et sa voix devient plus dure.

« Mona, vous serez assez aimable pour nous préparer du thé. »

Elle disparaît aussitôt et Oliver m'adresse un sourire.

« N'oublie pas, petit frère, tu es l'homme ici. C'est toi qui contrôle tout. Tu comprends ? »

Je hoche timidement la tête. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi il me dit ça maintenant, mais je sais qu'il a raison. Je suis l'homme de la maison. 

« Mais n'oublie pas d'être doux lorsque c'est... nécessaire.   
\- Tu restes pour dîner ?  
\- Malheureusement, je dois repartir dès ce soir.   
\- Où vas-tu ?  
\- Ça, petit frère, c'est top secret ! » 

Il me fait un clin d’œil et je ris. Je me sens bien. Je n'aurai plus à subir les interrogatoires, ni les électrochocs. On ne me demandera plus de répondre à l'appel. Je ne croupirai plus dans une cellule minuscule et nauséabonde. Et je devine que c'est grâce à Oliver. Ses petites attentions, les remarques qu'il vient de me faire, tout laisse à croire qu'il veut me soutenir et m'épauler. Je regrette qu'il ne puisse pas rester, mais il a du travail. Je ne veux pas l'écarter de son devoir. Quant à moi, je dois accomplir les miens. 

« Tu vas devoir reprendre le travail dès demain, Louis. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais nous avons cruellement besoin de toi. Ça ira ?  
\- Je m'en sortirai.  
\- Il faudra bien prendre tes pilules, elles t'empêcheront de souffrir. Très vite, tout ça ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir. »

Il a raison. Je vais suivre ses conseils. Me reposer et prendre des médicaments. Et demain, je prouverai à tout le monde que je vais très bien. Que grâce à mon frère, Oliver Austin, le chef de la Milice, j'ai été remis sur le droit chemin. Que j'aime Father. Et d'ailleurs, je vais le prouver dès ce soir. 

 

Nous sommes couchés, collés l'un à l'autre, à l'abri sous les couvertures chaudes. J'ai pris mes médicaments avant d'aller me coucher, et la douleur a totalement disparu. Restent mes tempes encore trop sensibles, et j'ai demandé à Mona de faire attention à ne pas y toucher. Ses courbes sont lovées contre mon corps. Je me sens bien. Elle respire doucement et lorsqu'elle se tourne vers moi, je l'embrasse en souriant. 

« Je suis content que tu sois venue me chercher.  
\- Oliver me l'avait demandé. »

Puis, après une hésitation.

« C'était important pour moi. »

Elle sourit elle aussi, et je me blottis dans son cou. Peu à peu, ses gestes se font plus ambitieux, et je la laisse venir. J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout oublié, de ne pas savoir comment m'y prendre. Je suppose que j'ai déjà dû lui faire l'amour plus d'une fois. La violence des traitement a dû brouiller mes souvenirs. Je la laisse faire et finalement, je me sens prêt. Ce n'est pas tellement que j'en ai envie. La chaleur de son corps est agréable, et je resterais bien ainsi contre elle pendant toute la nuit, mais si je veux l'honorer, je me dois aussi de faire ce pas vers elle. Mon sexe dressé lui semble suffisamment parlant, et elle l'entoure de ses doigts qui vont et vienne, m'excitant un peu plus. J'aime la sensation qui m’envahit. Mes mains parcourent son corps, sans trop savoir où s'accrocher. Ça n'a pas l'air de lui poser de problème, puisqu'au bout d'un certain temps, elle m'encourage à rouler sur elle et écarte les cuisses. Acceptant l'évidence, j'entre en elle doucement, et reproduit les mouvements qu'elle exécutait un peu plus tôt sur mon sexe. J'avance puis recule, pénétrant en elle, me retirant presque, recommençant de plus belle. Je ne sais pas si elle apprécie, mais elle respire fort dans mon oreille. Pour ma part, c'est plus l'insistance du mouvement qui m'est agréable. Je continue ainsi pendant de longues minutes, lui laissant le plaisir d'intensifier mes propres va-et-vient. Je ne peux pas me plaindre, je ressens du plaisir, indéniablement. Mais ça ne me semble pas tout à fait juste. Peu importe, je fais ce qu'il y a à faire, et finalement, lorsque quelque chose éclate dans mon bas ventre, je m'enfonce plus profondément, et me libère dans un gémissement rauque. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'ai retrouvé ma place dans le lit, et elle a disparu dans la salle de bain pour se nettoyer. Épuisé par l'effort, et le sentiment de m'être vidé de mes derniers lambeaux d'énergie, je sombre dans le sommeil, satisfait d'avoir fait ce que Father et Oliver attendaient de moi. Être doux lorsque c'est nécessaire. Faire l'amour à ma femme, comme un bon citoyen d'Albion se doit de le faire.


	10. Harry

C'est Kitty qui a tiré le signal d'alarme en premier. Halls aura beau dire ce qu'il veut, sans Kit, sa précieuse mission aurait été bien mise à mal s'il n'avait pas fait un peu de zèle. S'il n'avait pas eu l'idée, pendant une de ses innombrables insomnies, d'aller vérifier comment allait notre jolie petite cible, on n'aurait rien vu. Maintenant, c'est l'apocalypse partout dans les salles de réunions, tout le monde crie sans se faire entendre, mais ça n'a aucune importance car personne n'a une idée digne de ce nom pour arranger les choses. Mais il n'y a rien à arranger. C'est un véritable coup monté. À trois jours de l'intervention, le mec s'est fait arrêter et a été mis en quarantaine tellement profond dans les sous-sols de la caserne de la Milice qu'il y a peu de chances pour qu'il en sorte un jour. Toute l'opération tombe à l'eau. Il va falloir attendre qu'ils nomment son remplaçant, et tout remettre en place, de A à Z. Je n'aurais jamais cet enflure d'Oliver Austin. À ce train là, on aura droit à notre face à face final quand j'aurais quatre-vingt cinq ans. Bonjour le combat à mort. On se mettrait des coups de déambulateur dans la tronche, et il gagnerait sûrement parce que le sien sera vachement plus avancé que le mien. Super. Au début, dans la panique, Kitty n'a pas été capable de nous expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne le retrouvait pas dans la base, et que ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon. Il a d'abord pensé que le mec était purement et simplement mort. Mais on l'aurait su. Qui d'autre que nous met des balles dans la tête des Miliciens ? Et puis, s'ils avaient voulu se débarrasser de lui, ils l'auraient fait publiquement, en prétextant un acte de haute trahison et une pendaison en bonne et due forme, ou une fausse action héroïque. On aurait eu droit à sa photo partout pendant la semaine réglementaire de deuil comme pour Clayton Austin. Non, c'était autre chose. Ou alors, il avait été rayé de la carte, comme ma mère et il fallait prétendre qu'il n'avait jamais existé. Pour un capitaine de la Milice, ça paraissait absurde. Et puis après des jours de fouille intensive dans ses ordinateurs avec l'aide de Shin, Kitty a fini par tomber sur un rapport d'arrestation. Le mec avait été arrêté pour « comportement déplacé » et « violence domestique légère ». Un alcoolo qui tape sur sa gonzesse. On est vernis. Même en Sphère 1, ce genre de connard prolifère. Kitty a essayer de fermer la page rapidement, pour que je ne lise pas le nom du type. Pas de chance, j'ai eu le temps de l'apercevoir. Encore un Louis. Louis Tomlinson. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Kit, ce n'est pas ça qui va me miner. Bien au contraire. Si on arrive, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à le récupérer au fin fond de ses geôles dégueulasses et à le trainer jusqu'ici, je lui ferai regretter personnellement de travailler pour la mauvaise personne et de porter le mauvais prénom. J'aurais aimé avoir une photo de ce connard pour le haïr encore plus fort, mais ils ont tellement dû le défigurer qu'ils ont préféré ne pas laisser de traces dans les archives. Tant pis. Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre en surveillant l'écran jours et nuits.

 

C'est Cara qui a eu l'idée en premier. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne piraterait pas leur système de communication ? » Shin lui a ri au nez en disant que si c'était si facile, on l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps. Elle a répliqué qu'elle n'avait jamais essayé, elle, et que c'était sûrement pour ça qu'on n'avait pas réussi avant. De toute façon, on n'avait plus rien à perdre. Tenter une connexion avec la Milice serait probablement la seule solution pour en savoir plus. Cara s'est mise au boulot, pendant que nous autres avions la boule au ventre. L'opération aurait dû commencer le lendemain même. C'était foutu. On ne pouvait que repousser, sans savoir si ça donnerait quelque chose. On ne savait même pas ce qu'on attendait. Un indice quelconque. Une éclaircie. Pour être honnête, personne n'y croyait vraiment. Pour ce qui était des compétences de Cara, le doute n'était plus permis. Avec l'aide de Kitty, il leur a fallu un peu moins de cinq heures pour débarquer la bouche en cœur et nous dire que c'était fait. Que techniquement, c'était bon. Mais qu'on entendait rien.

« Et comment vous pouvez être sûrs que c'est bon, si y'a rien... ?  
\- Toi, Nao, t'es sûr d'être un mec, non ?  
\- Euh...  
\- Pourtant, t'as une bite minuscule. »

Nao n'avait même pas pris la peine de répondre. Quand Cara vous faisait ce genre de réplique, il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire. Répliquer, c'était prendre le risque d'une humiliation encore plus cuisante. 

« Kitty et moi, on va surveiller la ligne jusqu'à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose.   
\- Et si il se passe rien ? Vous allez crever ici la bouche ouverte ? On doit vous apporter du thé et des gâteaux ? Un pot de chambre ?  
\- Dis donc Nao, tu veux mon poing dans ta gueule ?  
\- J'ai mieux. »

Halls abattit sa grosse main sur l'épaule de Nao et le poussa vers la sortie.

« Tu vas les aider, gamin. Comme ça ils pourront dormir un peu pendant que tu resteras connecté. Et si tu rates quoi que ce soit, je me chargerai personnellement de te faire douter de ta masculinité définitivement.  
\- Je... Euh...  
\- On s'est compris. Allez, disparaît. »

Ils étaient repartis, Nao la queue entre les jambes, et je m'étais installé à côté de Kitty devant l'ordinateur. 

« Plus sérieusement... Vous voulez du thé ? »

Trois nuits et deux putain de jours. Il me semble qu'on est là depuis une éternité et que rien ne se passe. Jill est venue nous voir une fois, histoire de faire le point sur la situation, mais nous n'avions rien à lui dire. Kitty a les yeux enfoncés dans ses orbites et des cernes énormes. Ceux de Cara sont rouges et injectés de sang. Moi, je ne me vois pas et c'est tant mieux. Au début, Nao râlait en disant qu'il n'avait rien à foutre ici, qu'il avait autre chose à glander que regarder un ordinateur et qu'on était déjà trois pour le faire. Maintenant, il ne dit plus rien, et il attend que ça se passe. Nao est loin d'être une lumière, mais ce type m’impressionne bien plus que je ne voudrais l'admettre. Il manie les armes comme personne ici et même Halls ne peut pas se vanter de pouvoir démonter et remonter un flingue aussi vite que Nao. Pour ce qui est de tirer, c'est tout simplement le meilleur. En ça, il ressemble à Louis. Un tireur hors pair qui touche sa cible à tous les coups. Un tueur. Sauf que Louis, il tirait sur les Rebelles. Nao, il a toujours voulu tirer sur la Nation, même s'il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Une espèce de besoin sous-jacent, selon lui. Rien d'explicable en tout cas. Comme la fois où il avait volé cette carte et ce laisser-passer pour la Sphère 9. Il avait à peine 18 ans, et son frère était rentré au domicile familiale avec un paquet qui semblait lui brûler les doigts. Lui aussi n'avait pas inventé l'eau chaude et travailler au centre de tri des Missives était probablement la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire. Sauf que lorsqu'il avait trouvé les fameux documents dans un colis qu'il devait contrôler, il n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit d'alerter son supérieur. Il les avait planqué dans sa veste comme s'il était responsable de leur existence et les avait ramené chez lui, au bord des larmes par peur de se faire arrêter. La réaction de leurs parents avait été pour le moins surprenante. Au lieu d'appeler immédiatement la Milice et d'expliquer la situation, ils avaient tergiversé pendant des heures avant de décider de les détruire, mais pas tout de suite pour ne pas attirer l'attention. L'attention sur quoi ? Ils n'en savaient trop rien. Ils se disaient juste que ça se faisait, ces choses-là, « ne pas attirer l'attention ». Dire que Nao est idiot n'est pas mentir, mais à côté de sa famille, le mec est un total génie. Il était donc gentiment sorti de son lit au beau milieu de la nuit, prenant soin de ne réveiller personne, ce qui n'était pas chose aisé dans un appartement où l'on s'entassait à cinq dans un deux pièces. Il avait récupérer les documents dans le tiroir à couverts de la cuisine, cachette la plus adéquate selon sa mère et sa belle soeur. « Qui viendrait chercher dans les fourchettes pour trouver des papiers dangereux ? » N'importe qui d'un peu censé, surtout la Milice qui a une fâcheuse tendance à tout retourner. Nao avait passé des heures entières a modifier les documents et avait fini par y mettre sa photo avec un réalisme plutôt bluffant. Il s'appelait James Reed et il trouvait que ça sonnait pas mal. Le lendemain soir, il avait disparu dans le métro, et sa famille ne l'avait plus jamais revu. Il faut dire qu'il y était allé très fort. À peine arrivé en Sphère 9, il avait réussi à s'attirer les foudres de la moitié de la Black Zone en leur piquant une bouteille de bourbon. Il était évanoui dans un caniveau, bourré et sérieusement amoché quand Max l'avait trouvé. Kitty se marre toujours autant en racontant cette histoire, mais moi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi je n'avais jamais croisé la route de Nao avant d'arriver ici. Question de timing, je suppose. Et surtout, parce qu'une fois que Max l'avait trainé jusqu'à la Forêt malgré les hurlements indignés de Jill, il n'en était plus jamais ressorti. Il en avait assez d'Albion, de la Sphère 6 ou de la Sphère 9, il ne voyait pas de différence. Il était devenu officiellement le petit ami fixe de Max quelques semaines plus tard et se foutait pas mal que son mec prenne quelques libertés avec d'autres que lui quand il disparaissait en 9. Nao n'a jamais été du genre jaloux, et on n'a pas des masses de points communs si ce n'est notre haine pour la famille Austin et notre désir le plus cher de les éliminer jusqu'au dernier. Clayton lui a enlevé Max, et on m'a pris Louis. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à retenir. 

Je crois que le plus frustrant, c'est de ne pas avoir été là quand il s'est véritablement passé quelque chose. J'avais décidé de passer la nuit avec Simon, dans mon lit, comme un être humain digne de ce nom. C'était Nao qui était de garde, et ses cris de panique avaient réveillé Kitty et Cara, couchés à même le sol au fond de la pièce. 

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?  
\- Il se passe un truc ! »

En effet, il se passait carrément un truc. La ligne de fréquence qui était restée lamentablement plate jusqu'ici sursautait légèrement à présent. Rien de bien glorieux, mais suffisamment d'action pour nous faire réagir après autant de calme. Kitty a sauté sur ses pieds et a enfilé le casque.

« Quelqu'un essaie d'utiliser la ligne.  
\- D'après le code, ça vient de l'extérieur.  
\- Merde... »

Quand ils avaient entendu la voix dans les micros et qu'ils avaient reconnu le chef de la Milice, ils s'étaient jetés sur le clavier pour tenter de localiser l'origine des ondes. Nao, lui, écrivait à toute vitesse chaque mot prononcé par Austin pour les répéter lors de la réunion du lendemain. 

« Est-ce que vous auriez la bonté de m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce BORDEL que vous nous foutez ?  
\- Monsieur, je...  
\- Je me fous pas mal de vos excuses. Vous allez me le sortir d'ici immédiatement avant que je ne me fâche complétement, vous comprenez ce que je vous dit ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce qui vous est passé par la tête, mais n'oubliez pas que vous ne donnez pas les ordres ici. Vous vous contentez d’appliquer les miens. Or, si vous voulez que vos jolies petites miches restent sauves, il faut qu'il soit dehors. »

La communication avait été coupée aussi rapidement qu'elle avait commencé. Personne n'avait vraiment voulu croire qu'Oliver Austin avait lui-même utiliser le mot « miches » mais Nao jurait qu'il n'avait rien changé. La déception de ne pas avoir réussi à tracer l'appel était un peu atténuée par la nouvelle. Notre cible allait être libérée, sous ordre du chef de la Milice en personne. Nous avions un beau poisson au bout de notre ligne, et pas question de le laisser s'enfuir à présent. Si Oliver tenait autant à son Capitaine, ce n'était certainement pas par affection et il pouvait bien oublier son comportement déplacé et sa violence domestique contre les secrets très précieux qu'il devait détenir. Et qu'il allait bientôt nous livrer. Kitty était resté éveillé encore toute la nuit à chercher le document de la libération de Louis Tomlinson. Toutes les informations relatives à sa sortie sont indiquées. Un jeu d'enfant. Après une dernière réunion, il est décidé que Simon et Jill partiront à l'aube. Kitty, lui, avait décidé qu'il ne dormirait pas. Ni Cara. Maintenant qu'ils connaissaient la fréquence exacte des communications de la Milice, ils allaient pouvoir espionner les récepteurs des patrouilles. 

« On repère le signal, on isole la fréquence, on programme le tout dans la petite machine de Kit. Non seulement on connaitra la position des patrouilles sur les cartes de Shay', mais en plus, on les verra bouger ! »

Cara était tout excitée. Elle aimait que son travail et celui de Shayma s'accordent. Après ça, je n'aurais plus qu'à prier pour qu'il revienne sain et sauf. Pour qu'ils ne l'attrapent pas. Pour que la mission se déroule au mieux. 

 

La dernière nuit est toujours la pire. Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire « dernière », que rien n'est fait et qu'il peut s'en sortir. Pourtant, je n'y crois même pas au fond de moi. C'est un véritable suicide, cette mission. Il le sait, je le sais, Halls et Jill le savent. Toutes les personnes qui ont travaillé sur cette putain de mission le savent. Mais il fait comme si de rien n'était. Il se rase devant le miroir tacheté de rouille en philosophant sur le chant des oiseaux qui est différent en été qu'au printemps. Il a parlé fort tout le repas et il a rit plus que de raison à chacune des blagues pas drôles de Kitty. À présent, il se déshabille en racontant tout et n'importe quoi. Il ignore totalement le fait que je reste assis au bord du lit, et que je le fixe avec insistance. Je voudrais qu'il vienne vers moi et me rassure. Je sais à quel point ça peut sembler égoïste, mais il sera sur place, lui, et moi je ne pourrai qu'attendre. S'il voit le danger arriver, il saura l'appréhender. Je devrai me contenter d'écouter. De l'entendre hurler, ou ne rien dire du tout. Après que la cible ait été en quarantaine, il y a des risques qu'il soit escorté partout où il va, et nous n'avons plus le temps de modifier le plan. On ne peut pas envoyer d'autres personnes pour les accompagner. Personne ne serait entraîné comme l'est Simon, ni averti comme Jill. Il ne peut y avoir qu'eux, et si une armée leur tombe dessus, ils n'auront qu'à compter sur leurs réflexes et la rapidité du camion. Mais il ne dit toujours rien, et je le laisse me coucher sur les couvertures et chevaucher mon corps. Je le laisse glisser ses mains sous mes vêtements et embrasser ma peau. Je le laisse me déshabiller et se laisser aller sur moi. Je le laisse bouger, et gémir, et je vais même jusqu'à caresser son dos. Quand il roule à mes côtés et allume une cigarette, je ne dis toujours rien. Je me sens mal. Horriblement mal. Quand enfin, il se tourne vers moi et semble remarquer à quel point l'ambiance est tendue, je me détourne, bouillonnant de colère. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait ignoré mes inquiétudes aussi longtemps. 

« Hé, ça va bien se passer, d'accord ?  
\- Laisse-moi tranquille. Tu veux pas un autre petit coup, par hasard ? Une pipe ?  
\- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend...  
\- Il me prend que je m'inquiète pour toi, et que tu ne penses qu'à baiser. Je veux bien qu'on n'en fasse pas toute une histoire, mais on pourrait en parler au moins un peu, non ?   
\- Pour se monter la tête et en arriver à la conclusion que je vais me faire déglinguer là-bas ? Super, ça c'est de la soirée romantique.  
\- Et t'empaler sur ma bite, c'est romantique d'après toi ? »

Là, il est resté sans voix. Je suis peut-être allé un peu loin. Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'avais prévu de lui dire. Je pensais plutôt à une déclaration désespérée, une promesse de fidélité post-mortem, ce genre de conneries qu'on dit quand on s'inquiète et qu'on devient bêtement amoureux. Mais je viens de lui sortir la pire phrase à laquelle j'ai pu penser, et je ne suis pas certain d'avoir arrangé les choses. 

« Va te faire foutre. »

Je m'en suis tout de suite voulu, et je me colle aussitôt à lui pour essayer de me faire pardonner.

« Simon, j'aurais pas du dire ça... Écoute, je me monte la tête comme tu dis, tout seul dans mon coin, et je préfèrerais largement le faire avec toi et qu'on fasse comme d'habitude. Qu'on se dise que rien n'est vraiment grave, et qu'on se marre parce qu'on en a vu des pires.  
\- Ta gueule...  
\- Sois pas con. Tu sais très bien que c'est l'inquiétude qui me fait dire n'importe quoi. »

Il ne répond rien, usant de son antique technique du silence buté. Je la connais, cette stratégie. Mieux que ses remarques chantonnées sur le climat et la faune locale. Et je sais comment y répondre.

« Comment ils ont pu prendre la décision de t'emmener, t'es encore qu'un bébé. »

Je murmure contre son cou, et glisse une main à l'intérieur de sa cuisse nue et chaude. Il frissonne, et me repousse une fois, puis deux. À la troisième tentative, il m'attire contre lui et s'accorde un sourire. Je sais qu'il n'a pas envie d'être fâché. Surtout pas ce soir. Alors il soulève les draps et je m'y glisse à ses côtés. Il fait nuit noire dehors, et la seule source de lumière est notre lampe à fusion rouge sang posée sur la table de chevet. Je regarde les bulles de cire monter paresseusement jusqu'au sommet, puis redescendre d'un même mouvement, se liant et se déliant sous l'effet de la chaleur. Simon est blotti contre moi, son visage contre mon torse, ses doigts dessinant des formes inconnues sur mon ventre. J'ai du mal à croire que dans quelques heures à peine, mon seul contact avec lui sera concentré dans le petit appareil de Kitty, et dans les écouteurs glissés dans mes oreilles. À ce moment-là, ce ne sera plus lui et moi, mais toute une équipe mise en branle pour les besoins d'une mission suicide. Je ressers mon étreinte et caresse son épaule nue, qui frissonne sous ma paume. Il soupire.

« Tu as raison de t'inquiéter, mais ça n'y changera rien. On doit la faire, cette mission, pas vrai ?   
\- Je n'avais pas prévu de venir ici dans l'idée de perdre les gens que j'aime.   
\- Soyons honnêtes, tu n'es pas venu pour moi. Tu es venu pour un autre, et depuis, rien ne s'est passé comme convenu.   
\- Je suppose...  
\- Et puis cette fois, on va peut-être se rapprocher de ton but. Tu as promis de descendre Austin, Harry. Si tout se passe bien, c'est à ça qu'on devrait arriver. C'est une bonne nouvelle, tu ne crois pas ?   
\- Tu veux qu'on ait un bébé ? »

Le choc a stoppé tous ses mouvements. Même sa respiration. Moi non plus, je ne bouge plus. C'est sorti comme ça. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé avant, et lui et moi n'avions jamais discuté d'un sujet aussi sérieux, d'un engagement aussi lourd. Je ne sais pas si c'est la simple perspective de le perdre, ou s'il y a autre chose, quelque chose en plus. L'envie de nous fixer, lui et moi, dans le temps. Engendrer une existence pour trouver une place dans ce monde. Je sais à quel point ce désir peut être égoïste et inconscient. Jeter un pauvre gamin dans cette jungle, vraiment, ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Et pourtant. Maintenant que je l'ai formulée, l'envie me dévore presque. À notre âge, après tout, il serait temps d'y penser.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi...  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- Déjà, techniquement parlant, c'est pas possible. T'es au courant de ça ?  
\- Je suis pas complétement con, merci. Tu sais qu'on peut trouver un autre moyen ?  
\- Et tu vas demander à qui ? À Cara et Shayma ?  
\- … Laisse tomber. C'était... Rien de sérieux. »

Je ferme les yeux et il se laisse aller contre moi. Quelque chose me serre la gorge, mais plutôt crever que de l'admettre.


	11. Louis

Ce n'est pas le réveil qui me sort du sommeil, mais la migraine épouvantable qui sourde sous mes yeux. Pendant plusieurs minutes, je tente de retrouver la vue, que la douleur semble m'avoir prise. Le corps de Mona contre moi est encore lourd et je dois faire plusieurs tentatives pour libérer mon bras de son étreinte. Je m'assieds au bord du lit, et fixe le sol. J'ai le vertige, et une sérieuse envie de vomir. Sans même avoir à réfléchir, je m'empare de la boîte de médicaments posée sur la table de chevet et gobe les pilules l'une après l'autre, trois au total, la dose maximale. Je n'ai plus aucune tolérance à la douleur, ni à la réalité. Puis je reste là, nu au bord de ce matelas, les pieds posés sur le parquet vernis, et j'attends. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Dans un moment, vingt minutes exactement, le réveil sonnera et Mona se lèvera. Alors, j'irai comme tous les matins boire le thé amer qu'elle m'aura préparé, avaler les fruits qu'elle aura tranché pour moi, et les galettes de riz qu'elle me servira. J'irai m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, j'irai prendre ma douche, puis je recouvrirai mon visage de mousse et raserai ma barbe naissante pour ressortir parfaitement lisse, mes cheveux coiffés en arrière, mon uniforme minutieusement repassé. Je serai un bon citoyen de la Nation, dont le seul but est d'obéir, dont la seule passion est l'amour de Father. 

« Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps...? »

Cette voix ronde et paresseuse m'est si étrangère que je sursaute. Mona s'est rapprochée de moi, et je me tourne vers elle d'un air absent. Le réveil sonnera dans six minutes exactement.

« J'avais mal à la tête...   
\- Tu as pris quelque chose ?  
\- Oui. Ça va mieux, maintenant.  
\- Tu aurais dû te recoucher.  
\- Je n'ai plus sommeil. »

Mes réponses sont mécaniques. Elles sortent d'elles mêmes, comme si on me les soufflait, et je les récite à la perfection. C'est si simple. Si confortable.

« Je vais nous préparer à manger. »

Elle se lève et parcourt la distance qui la sépare de la porte d'une démarche presque sautillante. Elle est confiante dans son entière nudité. Belle dans le soleil qui se lève et qui filtre entre les stores. Moi, je reste là, indécis. Le réveil n'a pas sonné. Il sonnera dans trois minutes exactement. 

Je suis prêt avant elle. J'ai englouti mon repas pour oublier le fait que j'ai perdu le goût. Effet secondaire des électrochocs, je suppose. La nourriture se transforme en cendre à l'instant où elle touche ma langue. J'ai pris ma douche en deux minutes, et m'habiller m'a pris deux fois moins de temps. Mes gestes sont si automatiques que je ne perds pas un instant en efforts inutiles. Résultat, elle est encore dans la salle de bain lorsque je suis à la porte, mon manteau jeté sur mes épaules, mes bottes chaussées. Je ne tiens pas plus de trente secondes. D'un pas décidé, j'entre dans la pièce chargée de vapeur et elle me lance un regard de surprise. 

« Je ne serai pas prête avant quinze bonnes minutes, Louis. Tu penses pouvoir m'attendre ?  
\- Je pars devant. J'ai trop chaud. Et puis, si Oliver apprend que je suis en avance, il devrait apprécier le geste.  
\- Tu es sûr que ça ira ? »

Je fouille dans ma poche et agite le flacon de comprimés.

« Je ne suis pas seul. »

Elle sourit, et hausse les épaules.

« Alors à ce soir. »

D'un même mouvement, je referme la porte et rejoins l'entrée en quelques pas. Dehors, l'hiver est bien là. J'enfile des gants de cuir et remonte le col de mon manteau. Ma casquette flanquée du symbole de World Nation protège à peine mes oreilles, et frotte mes tempes lorsque je bouge la tête. Je la garde malgré tout. J'ai un rang à respecter. Les insignes en argent fixées à mes épaules cliquètent au rythme de mes pas dans le silence matinal. Il est encore tôt, et le chemin qui mène jusqu'aux Navettes est encore désert. Il y a de grandes chances que je sois le seul à faire le trajet. Je marche vite, pourtant, poussé par le désir de me retrouver dans la chaleur de mon bureau. Je suis encore trop faible et trop abruti par les médicaments pour résister à ce froid de novembre. Les escaliers sont à quelques mètres, et je remarque à peine le jeune homme posté sous les marches en métal. Si je n'étais pas si pressé, j'irais le voir et je lui demanderais ses papiers. Je lui demanderais les raisons de sa présence ici, et je lui demanderais de circuler, arborant mes insignes, celles du Capitaine de la Milice. Je pourrais lire la peur dans ses yeux, et le profond respect que lui inspire mon titre. Mais je le dépasse et laisse couler. Ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui que je ferai du zèle. Je suis impatient d'entrer dans mon compartiment de la Navette. Je pose un pied sur une marche, puis le suivant. Au troisième, quelque chose s'abat sur ma nuque. Ma casquette roule au sol. Je m'accroche à la rambarde, mais la lâche lorsque le deuxième coup tombe. Le bras qui enserre ma gorge me fait suffoquer. Je vois flou un instant, et je me sens basculer. J'aurais dû m'arrêter. J'aurais dû le contrôler. Ce n'est pas un citoyen de la Nation. Qui pourrait faire ça ? Un Rebelle. Cet homme est un Rebelle.

Je ne vois rien. Je sais que je ne rêve pas, que mes yeux sont bien ouverts. Je sens sous ma joue le froid du métal et des vibrations qui font trembler tous mes muscles. Je sais que mes mains sont liées. Mes pieds aussi. Mais sur ma peau, il y a autre chose de le métal. Du tissu. Il obstrue ma bouche, et me renvoie ma propre respiration. Il est tout autour, et lorsque mes yeux se sont habitués, c'est une lueur étouffée, ocre à travers le sac qu'on a posé sur ma tête. La corde qui l'y fixe gène ma pomme d'Adam, et je déglutis plusieurs fois pour faire passer cette sensation horrible. Par réflexe, je reste immobile. Je fais le mort. J'ai la sensation que, quel que soit l'endroit où je me trouve, quel que soit le véhicule, nous sommes à l'arrêt. Ce n'est pas une Navette, dont le sol est recouvert de moquette. Ce doit être une voiture. Un camion ? Quelque chose d'assez vaste pour me permettre d'être étendu sans rien toucher autour. 

« Fais-le. »

Une voix de femme. L'homme n'était donc pas seul. Ils sont deux, au moins. Je ne bouge toujours pas. S'ils me croient évanoui, ils ne feront peut-être rien. Mais quelqu'un m'attrape le bras, et je résiste automatiquement, mon corps répondant à des réflexes enfouis. Je suis trop engourdi. La poigne est forte. Violente. L'homme serre mon poignet et le fait pivoter. La brûlure de mes liens est atroce. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrive. L'instant d'après, on a enfoncé une lame dans mon bras, et on me l'a ouvert en deux. Dans le sens de la longueur. Le couteau est jeté à terre. La main ne me lâche pas. Des doigts fouillent dans ma chair. Je hurle. Je hurle à m'en déchirer la voix. Les doigts cherchent, cherchent, et je suis au bord de l'évanouissement. 

« Bordel, il va se taire oui ?  
\- Tu l'as ?  
\- S'il arrêtait de gesticuler, je l'aurais depuis longtemps.  
\- Grouille-toi ! »

Je remarque à peine que le véhicule s'est mis en branle. La voix de la femme semble venir de loin. Elle est couverte par le bruit du moteur qui résonne dans mon oreille. Soudain, le contact se brise. Les doigts ont disparu. Mais la douleur, elle, reste.

« Bingo !   
\- Bien joué. Bazarde-le. Et prie pour qu'ils ne trouvent pas l'entrée du tunnel trop vite. »

Que me veulent ces gens ? Ils m'ont enlevé mon tracker, et maintenant ? Où m'emmènent-ils ? Par où ? Un tunnel ? La peur me serre le ventre. La nausée est revenue. Je devrais être dans mon bureau. Devant mes dossiers, les dossiers de gens comme eux, de traîtres à la Nation. J'aurais dû passer une journée ordinaire, et rentrer chez moi ce soir. Mais de mon bras s'écoule du sang chaud et poisseux, et je suis ici, enfermé avec deux hors-la-loi, des rebelles qui, de toute évidence, ne me veulent aucun bien. Je ferme les yeux. La migraine aussi est revenue. 

« Active, Jill, ce serait con qu'il nous claque entre les doigts avant d'arriver.   
\- Je fais de mon mieux. Ces phares sont absolument merdiques. »

Je tends l'oreille pour ne rien rater de leurs échanges, mais ils ne disent rien qui puisse me permettre de spéculer. À l'allure où nous allons, nous ne devons pas encore avoir quitté la Sphère 1.

« Halls, tu m'entends ?  
\- …   
\- On l'a. Ouvrez l’œil, d'accord ? On ne voudrait pas faire de mauvaises rencontres.   
\- …   
\- Pas de problème. Terminé. »

Ils peuvent communiquer avec l'extérieur. C'est la femme qui a parlé, à l'instant. Je me surprends à espérer. Aucun moyen de communication créé à Albion n'est étranger à la Milice. Les ondes sont surveillées à longueur de temps. Si un appel est passé, il est surveillé. Et dans le cas présent, avec l'enlèvement d'un officier de mon grade, ils ne doivent pas lésiner sur les moyens. S'ils ont remarqué mon absence... Oui, c'est évident. Ils m'attendaient ce matin. Mona leur aura dit que je devais arriver en avance. Si je ne suis pas au bureau, c'est que quelque chose m'est arrivé. 

« Ça va, derrière ?   
\- On survit.  
\- Il bouge encore ?   
\- Il respire, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Et c'est bien assez. Je préfère ça à le voir gambader, si tu veux mon avis.   
\- Putain !   
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Une patrouille est entrée ! Ils viennent sur nous. Putain de merde, ils n'ont pas mis longtemps.   
\- T'as besoin de moi ?  
\- Non, toi tu le tiens et tu t'accroches. Ça va secouer. »

Ils sont venus me chercher. Qu'est ce que vous espériez, espèce de malades ? Je suis le Capitaine de la Milice. Je suis le second du chef d'Albion. Dès qu'Oliver a été informé de la situation, ils se sont mis en marche. Une patrouille a dû retrouver mon tracker. Maintenant, ils vont vous prendre en étau. Ils vont arriver de partout. Vous ne connaissez rien de cette Sphère ni des suivantes. Ce n'est pas votre monde. Vous êtes finis, et quand ils m'auront sorti de là, je serai fier de pouvoir vous mener moi-même à l’échafaud.

« Ces enflures, il y en a d'autres qui viennent de l'ouest !   
\- On a dépassé l'entrée d'un tunnel il y a moins de dix mètres, tu crois que ça peut servir ?  
\- Shayma ! Ça peut servir ?!  
\- …  
\- Ok, j'y vais ! »

Le camion freine brusquement, et je suis projeté contre le grillage qui doit séparer la cabine du chauffeur de l'arrière du véhicule. L'homme passe une main sous ma nuque et se penche au dessus de moi.

« Oh ! T'es vivant ? »

D'un mouvement d'épaule, je me dégage et rompt le contact.

« Ouais, t'es vivant. Jill ? Ça va ? »

Mais elle ne répond pas. Elle doit avoir du mal à manœuvrer le véhicule dans un endroit aussi étroit. Finalement, au bout de trente bonnes secondes, nous accélérons de nouveau. Le virage suivant arrache aux roues un crissement atroce qui me fait grincer des dents, et ma migraine s'intensifie.

« C'est bon ! Ils vont nous rater. Le temps qu'ils remontent jusqu'ici, on aura dépassé au moins trois Sphères.  
\- Nickel ! Maintenant, mets la gomme, mamie, on n'a plus le temps. Je vais essayer de lui trafiquer un bandage, mais ça va pas y changer grand chose. »

Le trajet me semble durer une éternité. Je vois l'ombre de l'homme se mouvoir à mes côtés, mais je n'ai aucune moyen de voir ses traits, ni ceux de la femme derrière le volant. Je ne sais pas comment ils se sont procuré un véhicule. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est moi qu'ils ont enlevé. Je ne sais rien. Seulement qu'ils ne me veulent pas mort. Que je dois leur être utile. Qu'ils le pensent, en tout cas. Je devine que la destination finale est l'une de ces bases rebelles dont la Milice connait l'existence sans lui donner la moindre importance. Je suppose qu'ils comptaient sur l'indifférence des forces armées d'Albion pour attaquer par surprise. Pour l'instant, ça marche. Ils s'échappent, m'emmenant loin de chez moi sans qu'on parvienne à les arrêter. Je ne sais pas où se trouve la sortie de ce tunnel, ni la probabilité qu'une unité vienne les cueillir lorsque le camion s'y précipitera. Je ne comprends même pas comment les sous-sols ont pu être aussi négligés. Comment ont-ils fait pour éviter les rondes à l'allée ? Comment savent-ils qu'on les poursuit, comment peuvent-ils connaître la position des patrouilles et des unités d'interventions qu'Oliver leur envoie pour me sauver ? Ils semblent être à la pointe d'une technologie que la Milice n'était pas en mesure d'endiguer. Maintenant, je suis enfermé là, et j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir me sortir de ce mauvais pas. 

« Sphère 7.   
\- Personne en vue ?  
\- Pas devant. Derrière, ça s'agglutine.   
\- Ils ne nous tracent pas ?  
\- Non. C'est le chaos général. Rappelle moi d'embrasser Jimmy si on arrive entier.   
\- Prem's. »

Ils rient. Ils rient et moi, je ne sens plus mon bras, ni mes jambes. J'aimerais que ce soit un cauchemar, mais je ne suis pas si naïf. Je ne sais pas si j'en sortirai vivant.

« Sphère 8. On ressort en 9. J'espère que tout s'est bien passé pour Nao.   
\- Il sait y faire.  
\- Maintenant c'est tout droit jusqu'à la surface.   
\- Ils ont lâché l'affaire. Ils doivent pas tenir beaucoup à lui. »

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, l'homme me bouscule du bout de son pied. Je n'ai plus la force de rien. Je me laisse rouler sur le dos et respire doucement, tentant de calmer la sensation d'asphyxie provoquée par le sac. Je voudrais juste sortir. Retrouver l'extérieur. J'ai eu trop de journées sans lumières. Je veux sortir. Le camion roule sans jamais ralentir, ni accélérer. Ils ne craignent plus personne. Nous serons bientôt en Sphère 9. Et lorsque nous y seront, ce sera définitivement perdu.

« On entre en 9. Accroche toi, Simon, ça va pas être la même de remonter. »

Les chocs ne se font pas attendre. À l'instant où elle a terminé sa phrase, le camion se met à tanguer dangereusement, et je suis soulagé de ne pas avoir à me tenir debout. Mon dos me fait souffrir. J'encaisse tous les rebonds, tous les sursauts. On a considérablement accéléré, probablement pour prendre de l'élan. Dans un dernier effort, le camion se redresse, et je sens l'homme m'attraper sous les bras pour que je ne glisse pas contre la paroi arrière. On doit rouler sur des marches. Un escalier. C'est la sortie. Et dehors, j'entends les coups de feu résonner. 

« A TERRE ! NE BRONCHE PAS ! »

Je prends les ordres pour moi, et m'interdit le moindre mouvement, jusqu'à mes paupières qui ne clignent plus. 

« Les enculés ! Pourquoi on n'a pas vu qu'une unité nous attendait à la sortie, bordel de merde ?! Jill, qu'est ce que tu vois ?!  
\- …   
\- JILL !  
\- Suis touchée. Putain.   
\- Putain de merde ! Où ?!  
\- Prends le vol–   
\- Tu peux bouger Jill ? Allez, pousse-toi, je prends le relais. »

C'est un homme, mais pas celui qui m'a enlevé. Un troisième. Il entre dans le véhicule et claque la porte derrière lui. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. La dénommée Jill est blessée. Simon est toujours avec moi. Moi, j'aimerais juste qu'on me sorte de là.

« Nao, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi personne ne nous a prévenus ?  
\- Parce que c'était pas une unité ! C'est des civils !  
\- Des... De quoi ? »

Je suis aussi étonné que mon ravisseur. Des civils ? Prendre les armes pour me sauver des griffes des rebelles ? Et en Sphère 9, qui plus est ?

« Mais qu'est ce que des civils ont à foutre de la tête du Capitaine de la Milice ?! »

On roule de nouveau. Les balles sifflent, atteignant parfois le camion dont la taule gémi. 

« Sais pas. À mon avis, eux non plus savent pas. Trop cons, mais ils savent se servir d'une arme. Ils viennent de la White Zone. Quatre des nôtres sont planqués un peu partout, mais ils sont trop pour être maîtrisés. J'ai vu les flingues à l'instant où vous arriviez.   
\- Pourquoi t'as pas prévenu avant ?  
\- J'étais dépassé. J'en ai compté une bonne trentaine.  
\- Merde...  
\- Je passe près du Swann. Ils vont les stopper.   
\- J'espère. Jill, comment tu te sens ?  
\- Bof.   
\- T'es touchée où ?  
\- La tête. Ça lui fait un joli trou au dessus de la tempe.  
\- Une éraflure. Mais ça pique, cette connerie.   
\- Repose-toi, on y est presque. Tes hommes, ils font quoi, Nao ?  
\- Ils nous suivent. »

On y est presque. Et rien n'y fera. Ni les renforts de mon frère, ni ces civils qui se sentent d'humeur patriotique. Ils sont en terrain connu. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui me retrouve dans leur monde. Un endroit que je ne connais pas. Lorsque nous serons sorti d'Albion, je ne pourrai plus espérer m'échapper. Personne ne viendra me chercher. Le reste du chemin se fait sans encombre. Personne ne parle, et j'écoute. J'écoute les cris au dehors, la fusillade qui se poursuit, par vagues, et qui s'éloigne peu à peu. Les rebelles sur place ont dû riposter, et il n'y a plus personne pour poursuivre le camion, qui dévore la distance qui nous sépare de leur base. Je ressens les derniers chocs comme un ultime acharnement. Je n'en peux plus. J'ai perdu beaucoup de sang. Trop. Quoi qu'ils me fassent, à présent, ça n'a plus d'importance. Je ferme les yeux. Je n'ai plus aucun espoir qu'on intervienne en ma faveur. Les soldats de mon frère ont échoué. Les civils n'ont rien pu y changer. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse enfin aller. À quoi bon lutter ? D'ici demain, je serai peut-être mort. 

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi. Mais quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, l'obscurité était toujours là. C'est l'eau qu'on m'a jeté au visage qui m'a sorti de mon état de léthargie. Maintenant, elle dégouline le long de mon torse, et dans mon dos, et je commence à trembler. De froid, mais de peur, aussi. Je suis dans une pièce confinée, assis sur une chaine, les bras attachés dans le dos. Il y a quelqu'un face à moi. Je crois reconnaître la silhouette de l'homme qui m'a enlevé.

« Salut. Bien dormi ? »

C'est bien lui. Il a l'air amusé. Étrangement détaché. Il n'y a pas de haine dans sa voix. Seulement la certitude d'une domination complète. Je suis la victime. Il est le bourreau. Les rôles sont clairs, parfaitement distribués. À vrai dire, je n'ai pas la force de lui faire croire le contraire. 

« Je sais pas comment t'as fait pour donner envie à ces raclures de la White Zone de te libérer, mais... Ouais, c'était bien joué. »

C'est un monologue. Pour le moment, il ne demande pas de réponse. Il fait simplement le bilan d'une mission réussie. Il se confie. Il relâche la pression.

« Ils ont bien failli nous avoir. Nao a perdu deux de ses hommes. Au Swann, ils ont lutté un moment, paraît-il. Personne après ça, personne d'autre n'est venu. La White Zone a payé cher son allégeance à ce taré d'Austin. Nous, on t'as. »

Il enchaîne les mots à une allure incroyable. Je suis à peine capable de penser. Je l'entends comme à travers un bocal en verre. Sa voix résonne. Je crois que je saigne du nez. 

« Ils ne savent pas ce qui les attend, s'ils essaient de te récupérer. Putain, ils vont en prendre plein la tête. Nao est le meilleur. Il a posté tous les hommes nécessaires à la protection du camp. »

Il fait la liste de leurs forces de protection. Un arsenal d'une richesse insoupçonnée, même par la Milice. Surtout par la Milice. Je réalise dans quelle situation je suis. Ça n'a rien de reluisant. 

« Venons-en aux faits.  
\- …   
\- Venons-en à toi. Louis William Tomlinson. Capitaine de la Milice. En voilà, un joli titre. Comme tu t'en doutes, on n'est pas là pour boire le thé.   
\- …  
\- Bien. Commençons. »

Mon ventre se serre. De très loin, très profondément dans ma mémoire, la même phrase me revient. J'ai déjà vécu ça. Et ce souvenir, bien qu'impossible à saisir, éveille une telle terreur en moi que je sens instantanément les larmes couler sur mes joues et humidifier le tissu collé à mon visage. Je tire sur mes liens. Je n'ai aucune issue. Je suis piégé ici.


	12. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Extraits de "La Route" de Cormac McCarthy

Ils l'ont eu. Il est là. Enfermé dans l'un des sous-sol, sous la salle d'entraînement. Je ne suis pas encore allé le voir. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'honneur de scruter ce visage d'officier, le chien d'Oliver. Je n'ai qu'une vague idée de ce qu'il a fait ces trois derniers jours. Pas grand chose. Il semble coriace. Entraîné pour ce genre de situation ? Bien sûr, un homme qui seconde un commandant absent du front doit s'attendre à ce genre de situations. Il n'a rien dit. Pas lâché une seule parole sur Oliver. Simon est rentré d'une première séance d'interrogatoire les mains tachées de sang et le regard creux. Je lui avais dit de se reposer après l'opération sur le terrain, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il est revenu sain et sauf, mais sa curiosité l'a emporté sur l'épuisement, et il n'a pas résisté à la tentation de poser les premières questions. En vain. C'est Halls qui a pris le relais, le lendemain. Sans plus de résultats. Pendant trois jours, j'ai moi-même eu beaucoup à faire. Nao m'a enrôlé pour renforcer les défenses du camp. Avec une telle bombe dans nos sous-sols, la menace rôde. Jill tente toujours, depuis son lit d'hôpital, de comprendre comment les habitants de la White Zone ont pu prendre connaissance de la mission. Et pourquoi ils ont pris les armes. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence. On ne nous aime pas, nous autres, Rebelles. L'adrénaline est retombée. La mission a été un succès, malgré l'émeute, et à présent, tout le monde s'interroge sur la suite des évènements. Lorsque notre otage aura craché le morceau, il faudra se remettre au travail. Mais sans l'information capitale qu'il doit nous délivrer, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Seulement attendre. 

« Passe-moi une clope, tu veux ? »

Je suis dehors depuis un bon quart d'heure, et je ne sens presque plus mes doigts. La nuit est tombée depuis une heure déjà, mais je n'arrive pas à me décider à rejoindre ma chambre. Je n'aime pas me coucher seul. De toute façon, je ne dors pas. Je lève les yeux, et dans la lueur des allogènes, je reconnais Cara qui me sourit, une main tendue vers moi. Je ne réagis pas tout de suite. 

« Hé, tu dors ?  
Non... Tiens. »

Je lui tends le paquet qu'elle soulage d'une cigarette. La flamme fait briller ses mèches rouges qui encadrent son visage. Quelques secondes après, c'est Shayma qui nous rejoint et qui se sert à son tour. Shayma qui enlace Cara, sans rien dire. Pendant plusieurs secondes, le seul bruit qu'on peut entendre est celui de nos braises qui crépitent à chaque bouffée. 

« Il est encore en bas ? »

Interrogation de Cara, regard désolé de Shayma. Oui, Simon est toujours en bas, à tenter de trouver un moyen de faire parler Tomlinson. Je le préfèrerais ici, entre mes bras. J'ai des plaisirs simples, et des besoins limités. Même s'il faut bien reconnaître que l'un de mes désirs les plus profonds, à cet instant, serait de faire cracher à ce chien la réponse à toutes nos questions, pour pouvoir enfin découvrir où Austin se terre lâchement. Mais ce n'est pas mon tour. J'irai bientôt. Rien que pour son visage. Je veux connaître les traits d'un homme capable de croire aux mensonges d'une Nation entière. 

« C'quoi cette sauterie là ? Et personne me prévient ? »

Kitty débarque, et comme à chaque fois, il le fait le plus bruyamment possible. Il s'installe à mes côtés et se colle à moi, piochant dans mon paquet qui s'allège dangereusement. 

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, Kit. T'as l'air d'un mort-vivant.  
\- Jamais. Jill m'a promis que j'pourrais voir Tomlinson avec Harry dès qu'Simon remonte. Alors j'bouge pas d'ici.  
\- Elle a dit ça ?  
\- Ouais. Elle pense que tu peux tenter l'coup. Ça la saoule d'attendre. Elle dit que l'temps presse.  
\- Elle veut que j'y aille maintenant ?  
\- Elle dit qu'tu dois aller déloger Simon, qu'il a besoin de repos. »

Cara a fini sa cigarette, et lance un regard à Shayma que je connais bien. L'un de ceux que j'offre parfois à Simon. L'un de ceux que j'adressais souvent à... 

« Allez, mon bichon, je sais qu't'en meurs d'envie.  
\- Ouais. Jill a raison. Simon est épuisé. Allons-y. »

Cara et Shayma ne mettent pas longtemps à disparaître. Si j'étais d'humeur à rire, je leur lancerais l'une de ces phrases dont Kitty raffole, quelque chose qui les fasse rougir ou grogner. Mais je ne suis pas d'humeur. Jill compte sur moi. Je vais enfin le voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous avons tous cette fascination pour lui. En traversant les couloirs du bunker, je sais que la curiosité de Kitty est à son comble, et la mienne aussi. C'est un pur objet de la Nation. La représentation personnifiée de notre ennemi juré. Il réunit en lui tout ce qu'il y a de plus détestable à nos yeux. Nous, les parias. Les exilés. Les mal-aimés. Kitty, natif de la White Zone, exclu par la violence d'un père et l'ignorance d'une mère, mais jamais défendu par la Nation. Jill, punie pour avoir aimé ma mère, veuve sans en avoir même le droit. Simon, élevé dans l'amour de Father mais amoureux des hommes sans l'avoir jamais voulu. Moi... Moi, l'élite de la Nation, le stratège hors pair, l'intelligence venue des Sphères inférieures. Moi, qu'on a condamné à mort. Moi, qui dévore à présent les mètres qui me séparent de l'escalier menant au sous-sol. À mes côtés, Kitty est frénétique. J'ouvre la porte en bois et découvre Simon, le regard vide, la fatigue gravée dans chacun de ses traits. Il secoue doucement la tête, caresse ma main en passant près de moi. Lorsque j’atteins le bas des escaliers, j'hésite un instant. J'ai peur de découvrir l'état dans lequel Simon l'a mis. J'ai peur que le passé reprenne soudain ses droits, que mes cicatrices s'ouvrent de nouveau à la vue de ses propres blessures. Mais Kitty me pousse devant lui, et j'y vais malgré tout. Après tout, aucune pitié n'est permise pour un homme de son envergure. 

La pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité. Une lampe au fil dénudé pend du plafond et la tâche d'humidité qui l'entoure ne me dit rien qui vaille. L'ampoule grésille et sature l'air d'un son désagréable et omniprésent. Au milieu de tout ça, il y a une chaise rongée aux mites, branlante, et fixée au sol. Sur la chaise, il y a un corps. Cassé, déjà. Recroquevillé, ramassé sur lui-même. Un uniforme de Milicien dont la chemise a perdu sa blancheur originelle. Des épaules voutées qui attendent les coups, et savent les encaisser. Des mains et des pieds fermement attachés. Et ce sac, qui donne au tout une allure de monstre sans visage, d'animal traqué, et capturé. La patience du condamné. Il ne bouge pas. Respire à peine. Espère, peut-être, qu'on l'oubliera s'il ne se fait pas remarquer. Kitty ne bronche pas, probablement trop effrayé pour faire le moindre geste. Je sens sa présence juste derrière moi, et son souffle saccadé dans mes cheveux. C'est à moi qu'incombe la tâche de dénouer la corde serrée autour du cou meurtri, et de soulever le tissu brun, taché par endroits de sang sombre et séché. Je m'approche et réalise que mes mains tremblent. L'homme a senti ma proximité à l'instant où je l'ai rejoint, et sa respiration s'est accélérée, au point que je crains qu'il ne nous claque entre les mains. Lentement, je défais le nœud, écarte le sac, le soulève, espérant qu'il se remette enfin à respirer normalement, que sa panique s'atténue un peu, pour la simple raison que tant de terreur éveille en moi d'horribles souvenirs. 

_La pièce est trop lumineuse et la blancheur me brûle les yeux. Impossible de voir d'où vient cette lumière, pourtant. Pas de lampes. Pas de spots. Rien. Elle semble venir des murs eux-mêmes. Pas de fenêtre non plus, pas de porte, aucune issue. De toute façon, je n'aurais même pas la force d'essayer de sortir d'ici. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là, mais je n'ai pas mangé depuis mon arrivée. La nausée est si forte qu'elle brouille mes sens. La solitude est sûrement aussi insupportable que la faim et la douleur qui irradie dans tout mon corps. Je donnerais tout pour avoir un compagnon de cellule, n'importe qui, quelqu'un à qui parler. Même si je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire. Je pourrais lui raconter n'importe quoi, parler du temps qu'il fait et des paysages dans le métro que je rêve de voir en vrai. Lui demander s'il croit vraiment à tout ça, s'il pense que quelque part, les choses sont plus jolies qu'ici. S'il croit vraiment que c'est mal, d'être comme moi, comme nous peut-être. Si c'est nous qui avons tort, au fond. Nous pourrions en débattre de longues heures en attendant la prochaine séance de torture, ou juste la mort. Nous pourrions y réfléchir sans fin, et ensemble, arriver à la conclusion que non, nous n'avons rien fait de mal et que nous ne devrions pas être ici. Qu'aimer quelqu'un n'est pas un crime, et ne devrait jamais l'être. Alors, nous serions prêts. L'un comme l'autre, nous attendrions la fin vaillamment, la tête haute, sûrs de nos convictions et de nos sentiments. Nous ne douterions plus jamais. Nous serions plus libres à cet instant que nous ne l'avons jamais été. Je pourrais lui parler de Louis, de la douceur de ses mains, de la chaleur de sa peau le matin, de ses yeux si durs, et pourtant si sincères quand il me regarde. Du goût de sa bouche. Il me parlerait de l'autre, du sien. De celui qu'il a serré contre lui, lui aussi. De leurs nuits volées à la Nation. De leurs étreintes clandestines. Il me parlerait de celui pour qui il est là. Il me dirait qu'au début, c'est lui qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Que longtemps, il a été celui qui a fui la réalité, parce qu'elle était trop terrifiante pour être affrontée seul. Mais il n'était pas seul. Nous sommes des centaines, et il avait cet autre. Il me dirait tout ça, et enfin, je comprendrais pleinement tout ce qui s'est passé dans la tête de Louis avant qu'il ne tombe dans mes bras. Enfin, alors que tout va bientôt se finir, je serais plus proche de lui que jamais. Je saurais tout. Et je l'aimerais plus encore si c'est possible, tout ça grâce à un garçon qu'il ne connait pas et dont je ne sais même pas le prénom. Je n'aurais pas le temps de lui demander, parce qu'ils viendraient nous faire taire. Et ils l’emmèneraient loin d'ici, dans une autre cellule, ou peut-être ne se donneraient-ils même pas cette peine. Et je serais seul à nouveau. Mais je suis seul. Personne ne parle avec moi, et personne n'entendra parler de Louis avec mes mots. Nous allons disparaître, et avec nous, tout ce que nous avons été._

La main de Kitty s'abat sur mon épaule. Je suppose qu'il veut que je reste calme. Qu'il aimerait que je contienne les sentiments qui explosent en moi. Mais je ne peux même pas penser convenablement. Il a changé. Ses traits sont différents, plus adultes, plus sévères. Ils ont coupé ses cheveux, et sa barbe n'est plus aussi clairsemée. Malgré ces changements-là, et malgré les coups et les tortures de Halls et de Simon, je le reconnaitrais entre mille. Mon coeur bat si fort dans ma poitrine que je n'entends plus rien autour. Ni les murmures de Kitty qui tente de me tirer à lui, ni les grésillements de l'ampoule au dessus de nos têtes, ni mes propres gémissements. Mes supplications vaines, mes tentatives d'échapper à mon sort, à une telle injustice, à une souffrance si assassine. Ses yeux se sont agrandis à l'instant où il m'a vu et pourtant, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il me reconnaisse. Dans son regard, il n'y a que de la peur. La plus animale et la plus violente des terreurs. Le hurlement qui s'est échappé de sa bouche n'avait rien d'humain. Je recule, effrayé à mon tour. Louis. Mon Louis. Le plus beau, le plus intelligent. Celui qui m'a aimé le plus fort, celui que j'ai aimé sans compter. Je n'arrive pas à associer l'image de cet homme détruit et celles, multiples, du Louis que j'ai connu, il y a cinq ans déjà, et dont je n'ai rien oublié, absolument rien, pas même le plus petit détail, la plus infirme respiration, le plus léger des frôlements. Les larmes souillent son visage, se mêlant au sang, dessinant de longues traînées sur ses joues creuses. Il est plus maigre qu'avant, et je devine des muscles secs sous sa chemise trempée de sueur. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de ses blessures, des entailles à ses arcades et sur ses lèvres, des hématomes qui noircissent sa peau, de tout ce sang qui suinte sur la beauté de ses traits. Je voudrais fermer les yeux, disparaître quelque part et ne jamais revenir. Ne pas le voir ici. Ne pas le voir dans cet état. La douleur dans mon ventre est atroce. 

« Harry, il ne faut pas... on ne peut pas – »

J'entends à peine les paroles de Kitty. Dans un mouvement incontrôlé, je me penche en avant, et sur le sol se déverse l'intégralité de mon dîner. Je me vide, rien n'y échappe, et je ne tente pas de me calmer, je laisse mon corps faire le travail, je le laisse se débrouiller. Moi, je n'ai plus la force de rien. Je ne suis plus moi-même. Je ne veux plus être moi. Les larmes brouillent ma vue, mes cheveux tombent en rideau autour de mon visage, devant mes yeux qui ne veulent plus voir. Je voudrais être un enfant, qu'on me sorte de là, qu'on me dise que ça ira, que ce n'est rien, qu'on me fasse prendre un bain, qu'on me sèche en répétant que ce n'est pas grave, qu'on me mette au lit et qu'on me borde. Je voudrais oublier que Louis William Tomlinson est mon Louis à moi, qu'on me l'a amené ici comme pour me rappeler à quel point il m'a trahi, à quel point il ne m'appartient plus, mais qu'il est la propriété de la Nation, à présent. Je voudrais oublier que Simon, l'homme qui partage mes draps et ma chaleur, l'a mis en charpie, l'éloignant un peu plus de l'image que j'avais de lui. Je voudrais oublier jusqu'à mon propre nom, recommencer à zéro, ailleurs, dans un autre monde, un monde où l'on ne condamne pas l'amour, un monde où l'on ne torture pas. Mais existe-il un tel monde, quelque part ? A-t-il jamais existé ? 

_« On oublie ce qu'on a besoin de se rappeler et on se souvient de ce qu'il faut oublier. »_

J'ai retrouvé le banc en pierre. La nuit profonde. Le froid glacial. Une cigarette pend au bout de mes doigts, comme un prolongement de moi-même. Elle est éteinte. Kitty, lui, n'est plus à mes côtés. Il est debout dans l'herbe jaune, ses pieds frottant furieusement la boue qui macule ses chaussures déjà usées. Je le regarde encaisser à sa façon, s'acharner sur ce carré de terre qui ne lui a rien fait. Ses cheveux sont hirsutes et ses joues en feu. Moi, je ne sens vide. Ma peau est grise. Privée de la moindre couleur. Je ne suis pas comme Kitty. Les déceptions n'éveillent pas en moi la violence de la rébellion. Les déceptions m'éteignent. Elles m'anéantissent. Je n'ai pas remis le sac sur la tête de Louis. J'ai desserré ses liens, et j'ai écarté la sueur qui coulait dans ses yeux, du bout des doigts, de peur de me brûler. Puis je suis parti. Je l'ai laissé là, dans les ténèbres de sa chambre froide. La douleur dans mes entrailles s'est calmée, mais dans mon cœur, le trou reste béant. 

Je me souviens très bien de ce livre, comme de la plupart que j'ai lu, d'ailleurs. C'était avec Rhys. C'était lui qui me l'avait mis entre les mains. Qui m'avait dit « Allez, ouvre-le ». C'était un vieux livre corné, ouvert et refermé cent froid, tordu dans tous les sens pour les besoins d'une lecture entière, attentive. _« Quand il se réveillait dans les bois dans l'obscurité et le froid de la nuit il tendait la main pour toucher l'enfant qui dormait à son côté. »_ C'était l'histoire d'un homme qui n'avait plus que son fils. D'un monde qui n'existait pas, d'un bout à l'autre inventé par l'auteur et qui parfois, étrangement, ressemblait au nôtre. Un monde qui avait connu apocalypse et qui à présent, subissait encore pire : l'humanité devenue animale. Ce livre m'avait dévasté. Réduit à néant. C'étaient les murmures et les caresses de Rhys qui m'avaient sorti de mes angoisses. Les mots me reviennent à présent, comme programmés pour rejaillir aux pires instants de mon existence. _« On oublie ce qu'on a besoin de se rappeler et on se souvient de ce qu'il faut oublier. »_ Il me semble que cette phrase n'a jamais été aussi vraie. Elle me semble avoir été écrite pour moi, à cet instant, alors que je tente de me souvenir de la douceur des mains de Louis et des sourires qui n'étaient adressés qu'à moi. Tout ce que je vois, à présent, c'est ce visage qu'on a battu, et les paroles de Jill, il y a cinq ans. _« Louis est rentré dans les rangs, Harry. Il ne viendra pas. »_

« Kitty ! »

Il fait volte-face, et accourt dans ma direction.

« J'y retourne.  
\- Harry, j'suis pas sûr qu'ce soit une bonne idée... J'veux dire...  
\- J'y retourne. Rentre au chaud, va dormir. Ça ira. »

Je ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de protester. En un instant, je suis déjà en haut des escaliers, prêt à plonger de nouveau dans les entrailles de mon passé. Louis Troy Austin est là, tout en bas. Louis Troy Austin, le Capitaine de la Milice, le frère d'Oliver. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Ce ne sera pas long. Lorsque j'ai accompli cette mission, Louis pourra disparaître de nouveau de ma vue, et ne plus jamais revenir me hanter. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Obtenir l'information capitale à notre principale mission. Savoir où se cache Oliver. Et qui d'autre mieux que son frère pourrait me confier ce secret ? 

« Regarde-moi. »

Il sursaute au son de ma voix. Il somnolait, mais je ne suis pas là pour le regarder dormir. Je n'ai plus le temps pour ça. L'urgence me prendre aux tripes. Il me semble que plus je l'aurai sous les yeux, plus je prendrai le risque de ne pas en réchapper. 

« Regarde-moi, Louis. »

Il lève les yeux vers moi, et c'est la même frayeur que j'y lis. 

« Ne-ne me fais p-pas de mal ! Je ne sais rien !  
\- Tais-toi. Tu n'as pas voulu répondre aux autres, très bien. Mais tu me dois bien ça.  
\- …  
\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je ne te frapperai pas. Ce ne sont pas mes méthodes. Je ne devrais même pas être ici, ce n'est pas mon travail. Mais il se trouve que tu as refusé de coopérer, et qu'ils m'ont demandé de tenter ma chance. Et en arrivant ici, qu'est ce que je trouve ? Toi. La dernière personne que j'aurais espéré voir entre ces quatre murs. La dernière personne que je veuille rencontrer à nouveau. Tu as fait assez de mal, Louis, alors réponds-moi. Où est Oliver ? Où se cache ton frère ? »

L'incompréhension agrandit ses yeux. Il ne comprend pas un mot de ce que je lui raconte. Mais il sait qui je suis. Il ne peut pas me faire croire qu'il ne se souvient pas. Pas à moi. L'évocation d'Oliver assombrit ses traits. Je tiens peut-être quelque chose.

« Comment sais-tu...  
\- Que tu es le frère d'Oliver Austin ? Oh, par pitié, Louis... Je sais tout de toi.  
\- Non... T-tu ne me connais pas.  
\- Je te connais mieux que personne. Je sais que ton père s'appelle Troy et qu'il vit en Sphère 1 avec toute ta famille. Je sais que Timothy, ton deuxième frère, est professeur à St Michael, ou du moins l'a été. Je sais que Clayton est mort en Sphère 9, lors d'un raid pendant lequel j'ai perdu quelqu'un que j'aimais. Je sais que tu es un bon soldat, mais un mauvais commandant. Je sais où se trouve chacun de tes grains de beauté, chacune de tes cicatrices, et quel endroit il faut embrasser pour te faire frissonner. Je sais tout de toi. Je te connais par cœur ! »

Mon ton est monté sans que je ne m'en sois aperçu. Je hurle les derniers mots, les lui crache au visage. Je n'ai pas eu conscience de ma colère avant d'avoir crié. Ma voix résonne entre les parois humides. Mes poings sont serrés, et mes yeux emplis de larmes. Dans un effort surhumain, je me redresse et m'écarte. Puis je souffle, longuement, lentement, j'inspire et j'expire, jusqu'à retrouver un calme précaire. Le mieux que je puisse faire.

« Mais ce que je ne sais pas, c'est où se cache Oliver Troy Austin. Et c'est toi, et toi seul qui peut me donner cette information. Alors réponds-moi. Où est-il ? »

Il est pétrifié. Il ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sort. Je perds de nouveau le contrôle. Je me laisse porter par une violence inouïe, que je ne me connaissais pas. Je me jette sur lui, prends son visage entre mes mains, aveuglé par la colère. Je suis incapable de me retenir. 

« Où est-il ? Dis-le moi ! Où est Oliver ? Où est ce fils de pute ? Dis-le, putain, dis-le moi, Louis, tu en as fait assez, tu l'as assez défendu ! Ça ne te suffit pas de l'avoir suivi ?! De m'avoir abandonné ?! Tu veux aussi crever pour lui ?! »

Et cette fois, cette fois, alors que mes mains s'accrochent à sa nuque, que je me sens prêt à serrer pour de bon, à le faire souffrir, à lui arracher des cris de douleur et en espérant qu'il s'en souviendra, cette fois, il me répond. Il se métamorphose à son tour, et soudain, on dirait presque de nouveau l'homme que j'ai connu, avec ses colères noires, ses explosions soudaines, son aplomb incroyable. 

« Je n'en sais rien ! Si tu me connais si bien, alors tu devrais savoir qu'Oliver Austin n'a pas confiance en moi ! Il ne m'a rien dit ! Alors frappe-moi si tu veux, réduis-moi en bouilli, mais tu n'auras jamais la réponse à ta question, parce que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! »

Je refuse de le croire et sans hésiter, réponds à son invitation. Je sers plus fort et il grimace sous la douleur. 

« Ne mens pas, Louis ! Tu es son Capitaine, comment peux-tu ne pas savoir où il se trouve ?!  
Parce que ce n'est qu'un titre ! Ce n'est pas moi... Je ne suis qu'une façade, un pantin ! Vous vous êtes trompé de cible ! »

Je le lâche. Je bats en retraite face à cette confiance qui lui faisait tant défaut quelques minutes auparavant. Je l'écoute, et cette fois, je ne peux que le croire. Il parle avec ses tripes. Il parle la peur au ventre, en sachant pertinemment que ce n'est pas la bonne réponse, que ce n'est pas la réponse que j'espère. Mais il me le dit malgré tout. Il doute de notre lien passé, et du fait que je puisse le connaître si bien. Mais ce dont il est sûr, c'est qu'on le forcera à parler, quelle que soit la méthode qu'on emploiera. Il dit la vérité. Il ne tente pas de gagner du temps. Il dit la vérité et je crains de comprendre l'erreur que nous avons faite. Serait-ce possible que... Serait-ce vraiment possible ? Avons-nous vraiment commis l'irréparable ? Avons-nous pris autant de risques pour absolument rien ? Ses yeux me fixent et je comprends qu'il ne sert à rien de nier. Il ne ment pas, Louis n'est pas notre homme. Il ne nous dira rien, parce qu'il ne sait rien. Notre véritable cible, celle qui aurait dû être sur cette chaise en ce moment-même, est encore en liberté. Et maintenant que nous avons Louis, nous n'avons plus aucune chance de le retrouver. 

« HARRY ! Viens, il faut que tu vois ça ! »

La voix de Kitty me ramène à la réalité. Il a ouvert la porte à la volée et m'attend, planté en haut de l'escalier. Je regarde Louis, qui semble à présent épuisé d'avoir crié si fort. Je pourrais le détacher. Le nourrir. Nettoyer ses plaies. Je devrais... 

« Grouille-toi ! »

Non. Je ne peux pas. Il me reste encore des choses à lui demander. Comment peut-il ne pas savoir qui je suis ? Pourquoi me craindre autant, moi qui n'ai fait que subir son abandon ? Et puis je ne peux pas le sortir de là. Couper ses liens, le prendre avec moi, et puis quoi ? Qu'arriverait-il ensuite ? Je dois réfléchir. Je dois trouver une solution. Je dois essayer de comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Je quitte la pièce sans un dernier regard, le rendant une fois encore à sa solitude. 

Kitty marche vite devant moi. J'ai du mal à le suivre. L'épuisement fait son travail. Si je m'étendais maintenant, je dormirais jusqu'à demain soir. Mais il semblerait que cette journée atroce ne soit pas encore terminée. 

« Je ne t'avais pas dit d'aller te coucher, toi ?  
\- Pas sommeil. J'suis allé voir Jill.  
\- Tu lui as dit ? »

Il prend un air coupable qui ne trompe pas. Bien, elle est donc au courant. Elle s'attend donc à ce que je lui tombe dessus d'une seconde à l'autre. 

« Mais y'a Cara qu'est v'nue nous chercher. Elle a quelque chose à nous montrer. Un discours d'Austin.  
\- Oliver ? Il fait un discours, là, maintenant ?  
\- Tu d'manderas à Cara. »

Ce que j'ai fait à l'instant où je suis entré dans la pièce. Il y a Halls, Jill, Cara et Shayma, Simon, Shin, et même Nao. Tout ce beau monde pour nous accueillir, ma fureur et moi. Kitty se glisse aux côtés de Cara, qui pianote sur un clavier. 

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Oliver fait un discours en direct ? Maintenant ?  
\- Non, c'est un enregistrement. Quand on a enlevé Tomlinson, j'ai décidé de surveiller les ondes. J'étais pas trop sûre que ça serve, mais j'espérais qu'il se passe quelque chose. La grande majorité de la bande est neigeuse. J'étais en train de regarder les enregistrements d'aujourd'hui, et je suis tombée sur ça. »

Elle appuie sur un bouton, et l'image figée d'Oliver se met en mouvement. Ses gestes sont amples, son visage est grave. Il n'est pas là pour se réjouir, mais pour condamner. Il est majestueux, maître de lui-même. Il est notre dirigeant. Le portrait de Father, derrière lui, a piètre allure.

« Citoyens d'Albion, je m'adresse à vous aujourd'hui dans un désir de transparence. Cela fait cinq ans que je vous parle, et cinq ans que vous m'écoutez pour que le Territoire d'Albion, que je chéris plus que tout, soit un lieu de paix et d'union. Depuis mon accession au poste de Commandant de notre Milice, je n'ai eu de cesse de vous soutenir, d'ouvrir les portes du savoir à vos enfants, d'améliorer vos conditions. Pourquoi ? Parce que je crois en vous. Je crois en vos capacités, je crois en la force du Territoire qui m'a vu naître. Je sais qu'ensemble, nous pouvons repousser les rebelles, et leur faire comprendre que nous sommes la plus grande fierté de Father. Je sais que vous le croyez aussi. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas ici pour vous parler de nos succès. Aujourd'hui, je vous parle au nom d'un homme, d'un seul. Louis William Tomlinson. Il y a trois jours, nous avons perdu une bataille contre les rebelles. Il y a trois jours, le Capitaine Tomlinson, mon bras droit, a été enlevé par la Rébellion. Mes hommes n'ont rien pu faire. On m'a rapporté la bravoure des citoyens de la Sphère 9, qui se sont soulevés contre l'oppression des rebelles, et je tiens à leur rendre hommage aujourd'hui, ainsi qu'aux Miliciens qui ont œuvré pour la liberté du Capitaine Tomlinson. _De mon frère._ Il y a cinq ans, c'est Clayton Austin que les rebelles ont assassiné. Aujourd'hui, Louis est entre leurs mains. Qu'ils se méfient. Albion ne se laissera pas faire. Albion ne faiblira pas face à l'oppression. Nous sommes une Unité. Nous sommes un Tout. Blesser l'un d'entre nous, c'est blesser un fils, un père, un époux. Citoyens, n'abandonnez pas votre Capitaine. S'ils osent s'en prendre au sang de votre dirigeant, pensez-vous qu'ils hésiteront à faire couler le vôtre ? Les agissements des rebelles doivent cesser. »

Ces derniers mots tombent dans le silence de la pièce. L'image se coupe. La neige reprend, crépitant dans les hauts-parleurs. C'est une déclaration de guerre. Mais pas de celles qu'on aurait pu imaginer. C'est un encouragement à la délation. Un appel à la dénonciation. Le peuple contre le peuple. Pas de Milice. Seulement des citoyens qui aiment leur dirigeant, et leur Capitaine. Ils ne le connaissent pas. Il n'a jamais rien fait pour eux. Mais ils aiment Oliver, pour une raison que je devine, mais qui me met hors de moi. Et ils feraient tout pour le défendre, lui qui les a défendus pendant cinq ans. Alors, maintenant que tout le monde sait que notre otage est son propre frère, personne n'hésitera une seule seconde à nous sauter à la gorge. Oliver est incroyablement intelligent. Je croise le regard de Jill. Louis est ici. Dans nos sous-sols. Nous avons ramené le pire des loups dans notre bergerie. Pas pour ce qu'il est. Mais pour ce que sa famille est. J'explose.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Comment vous avez pu vous planter à ce point ?! Louis ? Vraiment ? Il a fallu que vous le rameniez _lui_ !  
\- Comment on aurait pu savoir, Harry ? Il a changé son nom, il n'est –  
\- Ta gueule, Jill, où je te renvoie direct sur ton lit d'hôpital ! Vous avez enlevé le dernier homme dont on avait besoin ! Putain, Louis Austin, le frère d'Oliver ! Il va nous foutre tout Albion au cul, pour le récupérer, son frère adoré !  
\- Justement, c'est son frère. Il sait forcément où il est... Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.  
\- J'ai une nouvelle pour toi, Simon. Louis ne sait rien.  
\- Et tu le crois ? »

Simon a les dents serrées. Je lis toute son amertume dans ses yeux. De toute évidence, cette nouvelle donnée concernant Louis ne risque pas de diminuer les tensions. 

« Oui, je le crois ! C'est une couverture ! Oliver lui a collé cette étiquette de Capitaine seulement pour pouvoir œuvrer en toute tranquillité sans risquer de perdre son véritable second. Louis ne sait rien, il se contente de jouer les potiches pour les services de cet enfoiré. Et il a fallu que vous le rameniez ici. J'arrive pas à y croire... »

Et surtout, je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire de lui.

« Et tu ne crois pas que si Oliver veut le récupérer à ce point, c'est parce qu'il a des informations à protéger ?  
\- Ça m'étonnerait. Pourquoi se constituer une couverture, si c'est pour qu'elle soit aussi précieuse qu'un de ses meilleurs officiers ? Non. Je crois surtout qu'il se sert de l'opportunité qu'on vient de lui donner. Il va monter le Territoire entier contre nous. Il a déjà commencé. »

Tous les regards sont tournés vers moi. Les visages se décomposent. Ils savent que j'ai raison. Oliver est un génie, à sa façon. Tout ça n'est qu'une histoire de politique. Personne ne verra dans notre geste un espoir de liberté. C'est nous, les méchants. Nous, l’oppression. Nous, l'ennemi à abattre.


	13. Louis

Je suffoque. J'ai froid. L'humidité de la pièce me prend à la gorge. Cette odeur de moisi qui flotte dans l'air est insupportable. Régulièrement, je suis pris d'une interminable quinte de toux qui secoue tout mon corps. Ils ont enlevé le sac sur ma tête mais je ne vois quasiment rien de la pièce où je me trouve. J'essaie de me raccrocher à des détails simples, aux bruits qui m'entourent, à la lueur infime qui me parvient du haut des escaliers pour comprendre depuis combien de temps je suis ici. Mais ces efforts sont plus faits pour me maintenir éveillé et alerte que pour répondre à mes questions. En vérité, je ne sais pas combien de jours sont passés depuis mon enlèvement. Ils sont venus me prendre le matin. J'allais au travail et j'ai croisé cet homme qui m'a semblé suspect. On m'a frappé à la nuque, et je me suis réveillé dans un véhicule. Puis ils m'ont amené ici. Il y a eu les premières questions, les premières tortures. 

_Quel est ton nom ? Quelle est ta mission envers la Nation ? Aimes-tu Father ? Dès le départ, je comprends que mes réponses ne sont pas bonnes, et qu'elles ne le seront jamais. Pourtant, ce sont celles qui me viennent naturellement. Je suis Louis William Tomlinson, je suis le Capitaine de la Milice, le second d'Oliver Austin. J'aime Father plus que tout au monde. L'homme me frappe à la tête une nouvelle fois, et je sens un liquide chaud couler sur ma tempe._

_« Sais-tu qui nous sommes ?_  
\- Les rebelles.  
\- Crois-tu que nous sommes tes ennemis ?   
\- Oui.   
\- Mérite-t-on de mourir pour la Nation ?   
\- Oui. » 

_Cette fois-ci, il frappe mes côtes et mon souffle se coupe. Ses questions sont si absurdes qu'il est impossible de les prévoir._

_« Où est Oliver Austin ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. » _

_Son poing s'abat sur ma cuisse et je sens mes muscles se raidir. La douleur se diffuse dans toute la jambe et mes yeux se remplissent de larmes._

_« Où est Oliver Troy Austin ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. » _

_Deuxième coup, deuxième cuisse._

_« Où est Oliver Troy Austin ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. »_

_Ce manège dure depuis de longues minutes, je suis incapable de dire combien de temps. Vingt minutes ? Trente ? Il alterne entre mes deux jambes, méthodiquement. Ce doit être l'après-midi. Lorsqu'il cesse de frapper, je respire doucement, j'inspire et expire profondément, pour retrouver mon calme. Je ne sens déjà plus mes jambes, et pourtant, la douleur est insoutenable. Au bout de cinq ou six minutes, il s'approche de nouveau._

_« Qui est ton supérieur ?  
\- Oliver Troy Austin. »_

_J'ai tremblé dans l'attente d'un coup, qui n'est pas venu. Ce doit être la réponse qu'il espérait._

_« Quel est ton titre ?_  
\- Je suis le Capitaine de la Milice.  
\- Qui aimes-tu le plus ? Father, ou ton épouse ? » 

_Là, la surprise m'a étreint. Father, naturellement._

_« Father. »_

_Il me semblait avoir trouvé la réponse juste, mais il enfonce son poing dans l'une de mes jambes, à l'endroit exact où il a frappé à plusieurs reprises et je crie. Ma respiration s'accélère de nouveau, et je panique, incapable de me contrôler plus longtemps. Je devine à peine les traits de l'homme dans l'ombre. Je vois seulement ses yeux briller, fixés sur moi, et je sais qu'il me déteste plus qu'on ne m'a jamais haï dans ma vie. Pourtant, il ne sait rien de moi. Il ne connait pas les détails de mon quotidien, la maladie qui m'ébranle, mes devoirs envers la Nation. Il ne sait pas qu'on m'a fait payer mes fautes, déjà, et que je ne fais qu'obéir. Mais moi, moi non plus je ne sais rien de lui. Et pourtant, à cet instant, moi aussi je le hais. Je le hais parce que je le crains. A-t-il peur de moi, lui aussi ? Croit-il que je représente un danger ? Oui, les liens autour de mes poignets en témoignent, ainsi que cet endroit où je suis enfermé._

_« Où se cache Oliver Austin ?  
\- Je ne sais – »_

Cette question, je l'ai entendue encore une bonne vingtaine de fois, et à chacune de mes réponses, il a trouvé un nouvel endroit où frapper, un nouveau muscle à meurtrir, un nouveau point faible à exploiter. Toujours les mêmes mots, murmurés à l'infini, mais sans jamais rien obtenir de plus. Je ne sais pas où se trouve mon frère. Au bout d'un moment, il s'est lassé. Il a remis le sac sur ma tête, a noué la corde autour de mon cou et j'ai entendu ses pas sur les marches en pierre. Il y a eu de longues minutes de peur, où j'ai cru qu'il reviendrait, ou qu'il enverrait quelqu'un d'autre, mais lorsque j'ai compris que personne ne viendrait, toute ma tension est retombée. J'ai profité de ces quelques heures de répit pour dormir un peu. Mais à chaque fois que je sombrais dans le sommeil, l'impression de chuter me réveillait en sursaut. Jusqu'à la fois suivante. C'est la voix d'un homme plus âgé qui m'a sorti de ma léthargie le lendemain. On m'a arraché le sac, et éclairé le visage avec une lampe d'une intensité particulièrement violente. L'homme avait l'air furieux, ses yeux noirs fixés sur moi, sa bouche tordue dans un rictus effrayant. 

_« Putain, tu vas nous emmerder longtemps, toi ?_  
\- …   
\- Ne te crois pas plus malin que nous, petite merde.   
\- …  
\- Je préconise pas les interrogatoires psychologiques à la mords-moi-le-noeud, tête de con. Avec moi, ça va pas être la même. Alors accroche-toi, ça va piquer un peu. » 

_L'haleine alcoolisée de l'homme me donne la nausée. Nouvelle journée, nouveau bourreau. Qui est-ce ? L'un de leurs dirigeants ? Pour ça, il faudrait qu'ils connaissent une quelconque forme de hiérarchie, et de savoir vivre, ce dont je doute fortement. Non, ce doit être l'un des plus robustes et des plus hargneux, et il a gagné sa place ici à coups de dents. Ces quelques heures de sommeil m'aident à y voir plus clair. Peut-être serai-je capable d'affronter ce monstre de muscles ?_

_« Il n'y a qu'une question. Une seule. Et tu la connais. »_

_Je ferme les yeux. La lumière me donne mal à la tête. Je n'ai rien à lui dire, rien de plus qu'au précédent._

_« Où est cet enfoiré d'Austin ? Un mot, un seul, gamin._  
\- …   
\- Pour l'instant, je vais rester sympa. Je frappe pas, d'accord ? Tu vois, je suis pas si méchant, hein ? Réponds simplement à la question.  
\- …  
\- Écoute, sale merdeux, je connais, tout ton bordel. C'est ce qu'on nous apprend en 1. T'as eu droit à l'enseignement de l’Élite, pas vrai ? » 

_J'ai du mal à rester impassible. J'étais loin de m'attendre à ce qu'on me parle de la Sphère 1 entre ces murs. Cet homme semble en savoir long sur la question. Les rebelles sont-ils si informés sur le fonctionnement des Sphère Supérieures ?_

_« Pas étonnant, remarque, pour un mec dans ton genre. Un Capitaine, ça doit avoir droit à ce qui se fait de mieux. Tout connaître sur le bout des doigts. Être le meilleur parmi les meilleurs. Mais dis-moi, gamin, ils sont où tes copains de la 1 ? Ils ont essayé de te sortir de là ? Si tu veux tout savoir, ils sont pas à notre porte. Personne en vue. Ils s'en branlent, de ta gueule de premier de la classe._  
\- Ils viendront. Et vous mourrez tous.   
\- Tu sais quoi ? Je préférais quand tu fermais ta gueule. » 

_Sur ces mots, il lève une main et le coup qu'il me donne manque de me faire tomber de ma chaise. Les liens s'enfoncent dans ma peau alors que je perds l'équilibre, et il me retient par l'épaule, me plaquant au dossier en bois qui craque sous mon poids._

_« Voilà, on a montré tous les deux ce qu'on savait faire le mieux. Toi, raconter tout un tas de conneries. Et moi, frapper fort. On continue comme ça ou tu te décides à porter tes couilles et à répondre à ma putain de question ?_  
\- Je ne sais pas où il est.  
\- Je crois que tu mens.   
\- Croyez ce que vous voulez. Je ne sais pas où il est.   
\- Très bien. » 

_Je me crispe, persuadé qu'il me frapper encore. Mais à la place, il éloigne la lampe de ma figure et s'empare d'un tabouret abandonné dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'assied lourdement face à moi et sort une cigarette d'une poche de sa chemise. Lorsqu'il l'allume, la fumée me prend aussitôt à la gorge. Je tousse, et il ricane._

_« Tu n'imagines même pas combien d'interrogatoires j'ai fait avant celui-ci. Ici, des petite frappes qui se prenaient pour des fous, dans cette même pièce. Des crétins qui s'imaginaient qu'ils pouvaient se pointer ici et nous balancer allégrement à la Milice sans que ça ne leur retombe sur la gueule. Mais non, parce que ça fini toujours par te retomber dessus. On pourrait presque dire que c'est une histoire de karma, mais toi et moi on ne croit pas à ces conneries là, pas vrai ? »_

_Il me souffle sa fumée au visage et je retiens une nouvelle quinte de toux. Je ne lui donnerai pas cette satisfaction. Ce type est manifestement grandement dérangé. J'entretiens précieusement ma colère pour ne pas craquer. La peur de le voir lever de nouveau la main me fait trembler imperceptiblement._

_« Mais avant, il y a eu les Rebelles. Ceux qu'il fallait bien attraper et corriger, pour l'exemple. D'accord, ils n'étaient pas nombreux, mon supérieur à toujours été connu pour cette incapacité à contrôler les Sphères Basses. Il faut dire que j'y ai pas mal contribué. Mais à leurs yeux, j'étais juste une grosse brute de la Sphère 1, second d'Elder, excellent pour les interrogatoires. Même Rufus Stout n'était pas aussi bon. Pas assez primaire. Trop intellectuel. Si je t'assure, intellectuel. »_

_Je n'ai même pas pu me retenir de hausser un sourcil ironique. Je ne comprend pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il baragouine, mais Stout en intellectuel est bien trop improbable pour ne pas relever. Est-ce que type est train de m'avouer qu'il vient de la 1 ? Qu'il travaillait pour des gens comme mon frère ? Comme moi ? Malgré sa médiocrité, Elder était bel et bien le Commandant de la Milice. Cet homme aurait-il été son Capitaine ?_

_« Je connais bien ton boulot, Tomlinson. Je sais que tu sais où se trouve Austin, et je sais exactement ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me le dise. Alors je vais te le redemander une dernière fois avant de commencer très sérieusement à m'énerver. Où se planque cette lavette d'Oliver Austin ?  
\- En quelle langue va-t-il falloir que je vous le dise ? Je n'en sais rien ! »_

_Il tire une dernière bouffé de sa cigarette et ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire. Il souffle doucement par le nez et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir, il écrase sa cigarette sur la peau de mon bras._

_« Alors, on va commencer. »_

Une nouvelle journée a passé. L'homme avait été inventif et acharné, et j'ai reconnu les méthodes de la Milice dans les coups qu'il m'assénait. Les douleurs des violences de la veilles se sont réveillées, et il a pris soin d'en ajouter de nouvelles. Mais je n'ai rien dit. Parce que je ne sais rien. Il est reparti plus furieux encore, et l'autre a pris le relais. Et le temps a perdu de sa substance. J'ai perdu le fil sans m'en rendre compte. Je me suis laissé allé, j'ai relâché ma concentration pour tâcher d'oublier que la douleur était insupportable. J'ai laissé mon corps et mon esprit se dissocier et j'ai tenter de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, juste l'espace d'un instant. Juste pour oublier les coups. Les brulures. Cette sensation que c'est la bonne, qu'ils ne pourront pas me faire plus mal, et découvrir en fait que si, ils ont trouvé mieux encore. Pire encore. Plus insidieux. Plus cruel. 

_Je ne sens plus mes doigts à force de les crisper. Ma gorge me brûle. L'homme est reparti et je n'ai pas bougé depuis son départ. Je suis là depuis trois jours, si mes calculs sont bons. Mais j'ai du mal à en être certain. Ils ne comprendront jamais que je suis pas celui qu'ils espéraient. Mon titre les a trompés, et à présent, comment prouver qu'ils ont tort ? Bien sûr, à leurs yeux, je suis le parfait ennemi. Je mens pour protéger Oliver. Et si je savais vraiment ? Si j'avais l'information qu'ils désirent tant ? Est-ce que je la leur dévoilerais ? Est-ce que je vendrais mon frère pour sauver ma peau ? Pour échapper aux tortures ? Ou bien agirais-je comme un bon soldat ? Serais-je exemplaire, serais-je le héros de la Nation ? Mais ces choix ne me sont pas offerts, parce que je ne sais rien. Oliver s'est bien gardé de me mettre dans la confidence. Je suis un pion dans son vaste plan, une couverture qui s'avère particulièrement utile. Que fait-il ? Me recherche-t-il ? Où sont les régiments censés me sortir de là ? Et mon épouse ? Le véritable Capitaine de la Milice ? Où est Mona Tomlinson, à l'heure qu'il est ? Où est la seule personne qui a la réponse à cette question ? A-t-elle peur pour moi ? Est-ce qu'elle viendra me chercher ?_

_Le bruit d'une porte qu'on claque me fait sursauter. Qui est-ce ? L'homme de tout à l'heure ? Celui d'hier ? Un nouveau ? La femme qui a participé à mon enlèvement ? J'ai entendu qu'elle était blessée, j'espère qu'elle en mourra. Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Ils sont deux. Personne ne parle. On dénoue la corde et une fois encore, on enlève le sac dont le tissu colle à mes plaies ouvertes. L'ampoule au dessus de nos têtes vacille. Je découvre un nouveau visage, et je devine une silhouette à quelques pas de nous. C'est un homme. C'est lui._

_Des yeux verts. Des boucles brunes. Des lèvres charnues. Il est là. Ils disaient vrai. Évidemment qu'ils disaient vrai. C'est lui, le cerveau de toute cette opération. C'est lui qui me veut du mal, qui veut me voir disparaître, sans aucune raison. Je ne le connais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant et pourtant, je reconnais dans ses yeux une lueur qui m'effraie. Les deux hommes avant lui me détestaient, le doute n'est pas permis. Ce qu'il ressent pour moi n'a pas d'équivalence. Le garçon roux derrière lui respire fort. Il semble terrifié et pose une main sur l'épaule de mon nouveau bourreau. Il semble vouloir lui dire que ça ne sert à rien, que je suis épuisé, que je ne parlerai pas plus. Mais l'autre ne détache pas son regard de moi. Il me dévisage, le regard dur, et ses mains tremblent. Il va me frapper. Il va me faire du mal. C'est de lui dont je dois avoir peur. De lui seulement. Les autres ne valaient rien à ses côtés. La terreur qui me déchire le ventre est pire que toutes les tortures qu'ils m'ont infligées. Je voudrais disparaître, mourir à cet instant pour ne pas avoir à vivre ça. Pour ne pas avoir à me confronter à lui. Je hurle si fort que le goût du sang emplit ma bouche et il recule d'un pas. Je pleure, je tente de supplier, j'oublie tout. Mon rang, ma dignité, les valeurs qu'ont m'a inculquées. Je courbe l'échine, je suis plus faible que cet homme en face de moi. Je veux seulement qu'il me laisse tranquille. Que l'un d'entre eux me tire une balle dans la nuque, et qu'ils m'enterrent dans les bois. Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche. Tout, sauf ça._

_« Harry, il ne faut pas... on ne peut pas – »_

_La voix du gamin tremble. Mes cris et mes larmes ne doivent pas le rassurer. Mais c'est l'autre qui se plie en deux et se répand sur le sol de béton. Il se vide, inlassablement et ses cheveux tombent devant son visage. Le gamin ne bouge pas, incapable du moindre mouvement. Je ne pleure plus. Je contemple la scène sans comprendre. L'homme se redresse, repousse le garçon à ses côtés, essuie sa bouche d'un revers de la main qui tord ses lèvres. Je ferme les yeux. J'attends les coups. Rien ne vient. Je ne sens que ses doigts qui desserrent les liens autour de mes poignets et qui glissent sur mon visage. Il écarte quelques mèches de cheveux sur mon front, essuie le sang qui coule dans mes yeux. Je reste immobile, pétrifié par ces contacts insensés. Quelques bruits de pas et quand j'ouvre les yeux à nouveau, ils sont partis. Je suis seul avec mes peurs, seul avec mes questions, seul avec mes souvenirs. Qui est cet homme ? Que me veut-il ? Pourquoi ces gestes ? Pourquoi moi ? Épuisé par ce qui vient de se passer, je ferme de nouveau les yeux et me laisse glisser dans un état de semi conscience._

Il y avait la douleur physique qu'ils m'infligeaient méthodiquement, patiemment, avec cette envie animale de me faire dire quelque chose que j'ignorais, et il y avait la douleur psychologique qui s'emparait de moi quand ils quittaient la pièce. Les souvenirs des camps, des électrochocs, de la punition. La douleur du manque aussi. Je n'ai pas pu prendre un seul de mes cachets depuis que je suis ici et les migraines qui broient mon crâne dans un étau terrible ne semblent plus jamais vraiment se retirer. Deux femmes viennent alternativement me donner de quoi subsister. Elles détachent mes liens, me parlent avec douceur. Je crois qu'elles sont Déficientes. Les regards qu'elles échangent parfois ne trompent pas. Mais je ne crains pas leurs mains quand elles m'aident à manger, et je n'ai pas peur d'elles, ni de la maladie. Ce sont des femmes, elles ne peuvent rien me faire. Pourtant, leur douceur me surprend. Elles devraient me traiter pour ce que je suis, un prisonnier, un paria. Leur ennemi. J'ai fini par oser leur demander de me rendre mes pilules, expliquant que j'en avait besoin, que j'étais malade, comme elles, et que je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de rechuter, surtout pas après tout ce que j'avais traversé pour en arriver là. Celle qui porte des vêtements d'homme a reniflé avec dédain et celle aux cheveux rouges a glissé une main sur ma joue en secouant la tête. Elles n'étaient pas malade et moi non plus, avaient-elles dit. Je me suis senti désolé pour elles. Elles sont bonnes et douces, et l'idée qu'elles se laissent engrainer par les Rebelles m'attriste un peu. Mais je ne me laisserai pas avoir. Je connais la vérité.

_Le répit a été de courte durée. Quand il revient, il est seul, et c'est de nouveau de la haine que je lis sur ses traits. Il me demande de le regarder, mais je ne pas trouve la force immédiatement. La peur qu'il m'inspire est pire encore que celle que je ressens à l'idée de décevoir Father. La douleur de ce que j'ai vécu dans les camps me revient par vagues et tout, sans exception, est lié à lui. Tout est de sa faute. Il m'a détourné de mes vertus, c'est ce qu'ils disaient. Ils brandissaient cette photo de lui en le nommant ennemi de la Nation. Je ne me souviens pas avoir partagé quoi que ce soit avec un tel homme, mais ils m'ont assuré le contraire. Ils m'ont dit que toutes mes souffrances étaient dues à sa simple existence. Et maintenant qu'il est en face de moi, qu'il tremble de colère, je n'ose même pas imaginer la douleur qu'il va m'infliger._

_« Regarde-moi, Louis. »_

_La surprise d'entendre mon nom dans sa bouche me fait relever la tête. Alors je le supplie de me pas me me faire de mal. Il dit que je dois lui parler, à lui, que je lui dois bien la vérité. Comment pourrais-je lui devoir quoi que ce soit quand c'est lui qui fait de ma vie un enfer sans même m'avoir jamais vu ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il choisi comme victime, moi, et personne d'autre ? Pourquoi dois-je subir toutes ces choses par sa faute ? Mais la réponse m'arrive plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Parce qu'il sait. Il sait que malgré mon autre nom, malgré toutes les tentatives d'Oliver de me cacher, il sait que je suis le frère du Commandant de la Milice. Une raison de plus pour croire que je suis son Capitaine. Il me dit des choses qui hérissent les poils sur mes bras. Il me parle de secrets, de ma famille, de la mort de Clayton, de baisers, et la nausée qui monte en moi est aussi surprenante que dévastatrice. Il me hurle au visage, les yeux baignés de larmes, il serre les poings, tourne dans la pièce comme un animal en cage, et me demande, une nouvelle fois, comme tous les autres, où se trouve Oliver, mon frère. Mais je n'ai pas plus de réponse à sa question que je n'en ai eu pendant les trois derniers jours. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais rien, parce qu'à cause de toi, et de tout ce que tu m'as déjà infligé, mon frère ne me fait pas confiance. Je comprends ce que voulaient dire les médecins dans les camps. Je comprends à quel point cet homme a détruit ma vie, même si j'ignore comment il s'y est pris. Sauf que lui semble le savoir. Il se vante de m'avoir infecté, il est fier d'être Déficient et de m'avoir entraîné dans sa chute. Sans un mot de plus, sans une explication, il se jette sur moi et de nouveau la terreur me broie les côtes. Ma tête me fait souffrir le martyre. J'ai besoin de mes cachets. J'ai besoin d'éloigner la maladie qui rampe sous ma peau à nouveau depuis qu'il est entré dans la pièce. Il serre mon cou entre ses doigts et crie à nouveau. Où est Oliver ? Mais cette fois, je réponds à mon tour. Je n'en sais rien, et tu le sais. Alors blesse moi tant qu'il te plaira, tu n'obtiendras plus jamais rien de moi. Et il comprend. Il comprend qu'ils se sont trompés et que la victime sur laquelle il s'acharne depuis des années n'était pas la bonne. Je ne sais rien._

Les deux filles ne sont pas venues depuis deux jours déjà. Je crois qu'elles n'ont pas apprécié mes paroles de la dernière fois. La brune a dû convaincre l'autre de me laisser pourrir ici. Peu m'importe. Je n'ai pas besoin d'elles. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour crever ici. Ni Mona ni mon frère ne viendront me chercher. J'ai fini par le comprendre. Cela fait presque une semaine qu'ils sont venus me chercher en Sphère 1 et personne n'a daigné faire le moindre geste ne serait-ce que pour tenter de me tirer des griffes des Rebelles. Je suis un homme mort. Déjà. Les trois jours de deuil sont peut-être déjà même passés. Mona est sûrement en court de ré-attribution. Sans enfant, elle garde de sa valeur et ne devrait pas être attribuée à quelqu'un de trop inférieur à moi. Sans doute même écopera-t-elle du type qui me remplacera. Étrangement, l'idée qu'un autre que moi ne la touche et ne parvienne à engendrer avec elle me plonge dans une colère noire. Elle est à moi. La porte s'est ouverte, en haut de l'escalier. Je n'ai plus peur. J'ai accepté l'idée de mourir il y a des jours déjà et plus tôt ça arrivera, mieux ce sera. Je sais qu'ils ne me feront plus de mal. Je n'ai pas la réponse à leur question. Je ne l'aurais jamais. Alors que peuvent-ils faire de moi ? Rien. Je vais mourir et c'est presque un soulagement. 

Le garçon roux se plante devant moi et me fixe, sans ouvrir la bouche. Nous restons immobiles pendant de longues minutes, dans le silence le plus total. Le premier bruit à venir briser cette quiétude est le son de sa main qui claque sur ma joue. 

« Tu m'reconnais ? Hein ? Tu m'reconnais Louis ? »

Quand je lève des yeux incrédules vers lui, je remarque que le siens sont pleins de larmes. Je secoue la tête sans comprendre. Non je ne le reconnais pas. Je ne le connais pas. Je ne sais rien de ce garçon aux cheveux trop longs, aux ongles noirs, à l'odeur de tabac. 

« Réfléchis bien. Vas-y, creuse toi la tête. J'attends. »

Il risque d'attendre longtemps. Et c'est ce qu'il fait. Il s'asseoit sur le sol devant moi, replit ses jambes en tailleur et roule une cigarette sans me quitter des yeux. Il en fume une, puis deux, puis trois, sans jamais cesser de me regarder. Mais rien. Je n'ai rien à lui dire. Il semblerait que tous ces gens me prennent pour ce que je ne suis pas. Ils espèrent tous quelque chose que je suis incapable de leur donner. 

« Alors ?  
\- Alors rien.  
\- Rien ? C'est tout c'que tu trouves à m'dire ?   
\- On ne s'est jamais rencontré avant.   
\- Ils t'ont envoyé dans les camps.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- T'es allé dans les camps. Tu sais pourquoi ?  
\- …  
\- T'avais bien dû faire un truc, non ?  
\- J'ai frappé ma femme. »

Le visage du gamin s'éclaire et soudain, il rit. On dirait que je viens de raconter une histoire drôle. Il a l'air enchanté et allume une autre cigarette pour fêter ça. 

« Sans blague ? Pas mal. J'te r'connais bien, là.   
\- …   
\- Et avant ? T'as fait quoi avant ?   
\- Avant quoi ?  
\- Avant d'frapper ta femme et d'aller dans les camps ?  
\- Je... Rien.  
\- T'arrives pas à te souvenir, hein ? Ils ont dû déconnecter un truc, là d'dans. »

Il tapote son front du bout des doigts et sourit tristement. Que me veut-il bon sang ? Je ne sais pas pour qui il me prend, mais il se trompe c'est évident. Cette proximité qu'il impose entre nous, cette fausse complicité me met mal à l'aise. Qui est-il pour se permettre de dire qu'il me reconnaît quand je dis avoir frappé Mona ? C'était la seule chose de mon existence qui ne me ressemblait pas. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de violent. Et lui, ça l'amuse. 

« Je ne sais pas qui vous cherchez, ni qui vous pensez que je suis, mais vous vous trompez.  
\- Tu es Louis Troy Austin. »

La surprise me sert le cœur. Comment peut-il savoir ça, lui aussi ? L'homme aux cheveux bouclés connaissait toute ma famille, lui en a-t-il parlé ? 

« Ou Jaymi Levis. C'est comme tu préfères. »

Le nom, que je ne connais pas, que je suis persuadé n'avoir jamais entendu auparavant, me fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. La nausée s'empare de mes sens et ma tête se met à tourner. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Qui est ce Jaymi Levis ? M'a-t-il fait du mal, lui aussi ? Ça ne peut pas être moi, alors qui est-ce ? Que sait ce garçon à propos de ma vie, que je ne sais pas moi-même ? Sont-ils tous au courant de mes erreurs, alors que j'ai moi-même tout oublié ? 

_Il n'a plus l'air si effrayant à présent. À bien le regarder, il ne doit pas être plus vieux que moi. Ses traits encore doux contrastent avec la dureté de ses yeux. Ce n'est qu'un gamin. Comme moi. Nous ne sommes que deux enfants qu'on forcent à jouer des rôles qu'ils ne comprennent pas, qu'ils n'ont pas les épaules d'assumer. Je ne devrais pas être ici, attaché à cette chaise de bois dans un sous sol sordide, et il ne devrait pas être en face de moi. À présent, il connait la vérité. Il sait que je ne mens pas. Il sait que je ne mérite pas toutes ces tortures. Mais est-ce important à ses yeux ? S'il est le monstre qu'on m'a décrit, la simple vue de mon corps brisé devrait le réjouir. Mais il ne me semble pas si cruel. Il cache très bien son jeu. Ma colère est retombée, je n'ai pas la force de hurler à ce point. Je retombe contre le dossier et une voix emplie de panique lui demande de remonter. Il ne remet pas le sac sur ma tête. Il quitte la pièce et me laisse ici. À nouveau, je me retrouve seul et des centaines de questions tournent sous mon crâne._

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

Le tutoiement me vient naturellement, puisque c'est visiblement comme ça qu'on s'adresse aux autres, dans leur monde. Et puis, ce garçon est si familier à mon égard que je refuse de lui témoigner la moindre once de respect. 

« Ouais, c'est ça... J'ai bien vu ton p'tit regard.   
\- Quel regard ?  
\- Fais pas l'innocent. Pourquoi tu fais ça à Harry ?  
\- …  
\- Pourquoi tu m'fais ça à moi ? Okay, vos histoires de cul, ça m'regarde pas. Mais moi, j't'aimais bien. Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ? Pourquoi t'as fait comme tous les autres, alors que j'te f'sais confiance ?   
\- Je...   
\- J'm'appelle Jimmy. Jimmy Kavanagh. On m'appelle Kitty, ici, en tout cas les gens qu'j'aime bien. J'viens d'la White Zone, tu sais, les enfoirés qu'ont essayé de t'sortir de là. J'étais qu'un gosse quand j'ai rencontré Harry. Et toi. Vous étiez d'jà ensemble. Ouais. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, putain, et sans vous j'serai pas ici. Sans toi j'serais pas... C'est quoi ton problème putain ? Ils ont voulu vous détruire, j'comprends pas pourquoi tu les a pas trahis à c'moment là ! Pourquoi tu les as suivis, Louis ? Pour ton frère, ce fils de pute ? Mais moi, j'suis plus ton frère qu'il le s'ra jamais, tu comprends ? On s'ressemble, toi et moi ! On s'disait tout, et t'as tout lâché comme ça, comme si ça comptait pas... Tu t'souviens de rien ? Vraiment de rien ?   
\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu. Je ne te connais pas. Tu n'es pas mon frère. Tu n'es pas un Austin.   
\- Putain, heureusement qu'non. Les Austin, c'est que d'la vermine. Du chiendent qui s'étend, qui pourri tout.   
\- Je suis un Austin.   
\- Non, t'es pas comme eux, c'est ça qu'tu comprends pas. T'es comme moi, comme Harry.   
\- Malade ? Déficient ?  
\- Putain mais tu comprends rien. »

D'un poing rageur, il essuie son visage humide et tire une dernière taffe sur sa cigarette. Il souffle la fumée, lentement, les yeux fermés. Puis, en un instant, il saute sur ses pieds et attrape mon visage entre ses mains. Il plante son regard dans le mien et murmure.

« J'te laisserais pas tomber moi. J'vais t'ramener. »

Puis, avant que je n'ai eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, il tourne les talons et disparaît dans l'escalier. Soudain, je n'ai plus envie de mourir.


	14. Harry

Je n'ai pas dormi depuis presque une semaine. Quelques heures grappillées par ci par là, quand la fatigue prenait le dessus. Mais dans mes rêves, je ne revoyais que le visage meurtri de Louis. Que la terreur dans ses yeux. Et je me réveillais en sursaut, incapable de réfléchir convenablement pendant de longues minutes. Presque une semaine que je n'ai pas partagé mes draps avec Simon. Je ne veux voir personne. Même Kitty a fini par abandonner. Je ne suis pas du genre à partager ma douleur. Lui, il voudrait parler avec moi, me raconter ce qu'il a ressenti quand nous avons découvert l'identité de notre prisonnier. Celui qu'on attendait comme le messie depuis des mois. Mais je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas me souvenir de ce que la vue de son corps détruit a réveillé en moi. Toutes ces choses que je pensais avoir oubliées, dont je pensais être guéri pour de bon. Mais on ne guéri jamais vraiment et je commence tout juste à comprendre. Les choses me semblent si irréelles. Lui, que j'ai attendu sans même m'en rendre compte pendant ces cinq années est finalement là. Il est à porté de mes mains, je pourrais le toucher, l'embrasser, le serrer contre moi. Mais il m'a oublié, ne se souvient de rien, comme me l'a confirmé Kitty l'autre jour, alors que je refusais de l'écouter. Kitty, lui, croit Louis. Il pense sincèrement qu'il a oublié tout ce que nous avons jamais partagé. Mais il ne sait pas à quel point ce que Louis et moi avons partagé était fort. Comment pourrait-il imaginer un truc pareil ? Avec ses aventures d'un soir, il ne connait pas la force du véritable amour. 

J'avais réussi à oublier. À ne pas penser à lui chaque jour, chaque nuit, à ne pas me laisser aller à ces souvenirs qui ne me faisaient plus que du mal. J'y étais parvenu parce que j'étais incapable de savoir ce qu'il faisait, où, avec qui. L'image que j'avais de lui disparaissait peu à peu avec l'incapacité que j'avais à le visualiser. Il se fondait dans une masse, devenait transparant, insignifiant, aussi négligeable que le reste de la population d'Albion. Une ombre parmi tant d'autres. Le temps efface tout. Seulement voilà, j'ai une image à présent. Je sais l'effet que le temps, justement, a eu sur lui pendant ces cinq années. Je sais qu'il a coupé ses cheveux, que sa mâchoire est plus volontaire, ses pommettes plus marquées. Je sais qu'il gardera pour toujours cette cicatrice sur son bras. Je sais que ses yeux sont toujours aussi bleus, et je me souviens de leur couleur exacte, à présent. Il a repris sa place dans le temps et dans ma vie. Toutes les cases vides et poussiéreuses qu'il avait laissées dans mon esprit sont de nouveau pleines de sens, de vie, de cris. Il est revenu. 

_Je fixe le plafond de la chambre depuis des heures. Incapable de bouger. Incapable d'avoir des pensées cohérentes. J'attends. Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends, mais j'attends. Immobile. Silencieux. Autour de moi, le monde entier continue à vivre. À crier. À s'agiter. Je devrais retourner le voir. Sonder son regard. Tenter de comprendre. Chercher des réponses à mes questions. À mes centaines de questions. Mes milliers de questions. Mais j'en suis incapable. Je ne veux pas le voir. Je ne veux pas me retrouver face à mes déceptions. Il ne pourrait pas me répondre. Je ne veux pas de ses réponses. Je sais déjà ce qu'il aurait à me dire. Qu'il est « guéri ». Qu'il regrette ses erreurs et que s'il ne peut pas les effacer, il peut tout du moins ne jamais les reproduire. Qu'il est marié, maintenant. Père de famille respectable. Qu'il n'a plus rien à voir avec le Louis que j'ai connu. Que j'ai cru connaître. Je cherche vainement un sens à tout ce qui m'arrive. Je n'en trouve pas et ce n'est certainement pas la présence de Simon qui va m'y aider. Je me fais violence pour ne pas repousser la main qui glisse sur mon bras avec tendresse, comme pour tenter de me faire revenir au présent. Cette main qui a défiguré Louis. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pourtant. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Pas à ses yeux. Pas aux yeux des Rebelles. Je dois l'aimer plus fort encore à présent. J'en ai le devoir. Si je lui en voulais d'avoir levé la main sur un homme aussi impliqué dans les affaires de la Nation, de quoi aurais-je l'air ? D'un traitre ?_

_« Harry ? »_

_Mais le simple son de sa voix me raidit et me donne envie de m'éloigner de lui. Sa violence et sa cruauté me dérangent. Je me suis menti. Je ne m'en suis jamais accommodé. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je ne veux voir souffrir personne, qui que ce soit. Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça. Mais Louis mérite-t-il un tel égard ? N'ai-je pas souhaité sa mort de si nombreuses fois ? Et ce prisonnier anonyme qu'il était, n'ai-je pas voulu le voir souffrir ? Avant que je ne connaisse les traits de son visage, je l'ai haï. Savoir son identité n'y change rien. C'est même pire. Il m'a trahi. M'a abandonné. Et à présent, il ose me traiter comme un étranger, agir comme si c'était à lui d'être effrayé. Ma rancoeur m’écœure moi-même. Si j'étais honnête, je saurais que dans une situation similaire, si j'avais été le prisonnier, si nous avions été en Sphère 1, il m'aurait fait torturé sans le moindre remords. Réaliser que je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner totalement me rend plus malade encore que les souvenirs de son visage couvert de sang séché._

_« Harry, dis quelque chose.  
\- J'ai rien à dire.  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Non ça ne va pas, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?  
\- Euh, calme-toi, c'est pas moi l'ennemi dans l'histoire.  
\- Alors c'est qui ? Louis ?   
\- … Oui.   
\- Il ne sait rien. Il ne sait rien et nous, on l'a ramené ici, on l'a torturé, on l'a détruit un peu plus pour rien. On n'a pas avancé d'un centimètre ! Et pire, on s'est mis à leur niveau.   
\- À leur niveau ? Tu trouves qu'on leur ressemble Harry ?  
\- Tu m'expliques où est la différence ? On a torturé un type pendant des jours, pour notre bien à nous ! Pour pouvoir baiser allégrement sans qu'on ne vienne nous faire chier !   
\- C'est un peu plus profond que ça, Harry. Il y a des vies en jeu. Un futur à préserver. Des valeurs à sauver.  
\- Oh mais arrête un peu. Tu sais très bien qu'on n'y arrivera jamais ! Tu crois que World Nation se limite à Albion ? Que parce qu'on a fait tomber un pauvre type qui se prend pour le roi du monde, ça va changer quoi que ce soit ? C'est toi, Simon, qui va aller dans chaque Sphère de chaque Territoire de cette putain de planète pour buter tous les Oliver Austin du monde ? Avec tes petites mains de pédale ? Hein, c'est toi qui va faire tout ça ?   
\- Arrête Harry, ça ne sert à rien de me hurler dessus. C'est pas de ma faute si tu es frustré d'avoir retrouvé Louis après tout ce temps et qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur de tes attentes.   
\- Va te faire mettre. »_

_Mes attentes ? Mais que sont-elles, mes attentes ? Que pense-t-il pouvoir savoir ? Il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'étaient mes attentes. Louis n'était pas seulement un amour d'adolescence. Il était celui qui pouvait me faire croire que le monde changerait. Celui qui me transcendait en un seul regard. Le seul. Comment peut-il imaginer une seule seconde faire le poids face à Louis ? Non. Je ne peux pas dire une chose pareille. Je n'ai même pas le droit d'y penser. J'aime Simon. Et ce Louis qui m'a été ramené n'est pas celui qui aurait pu faire de l'ombre à Simon. Il ne lui ressemble en rien. Il n'a pas sa fougue, sa colère, sa beauté. Et pourtant. Sa présence entre ces murs m'obsède plus que de raison. J'imagine serrer ce corps que je ne connais pas encore. L'apprivoiser de nouveau. Retrouver mes marques. Découvrir le goût de cette bouche. Apprendre à comprendre les années qui l'ont changé. Le laisser découvrir mes différences. Observer la moindre de ses réactions sous mes caresses. Sa bouche entre ouverte, ses yeux fermés, ses doigts crispés sur les draps. Je ne dois pas y penser. Il ne m'appartient plus. Mais n'est-ce pas en le laissant partir que je le ferai mien à nouveau ? Non. Non. Je ne peux pas. Il appartient au passé._

_« Déshabille toi.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Déshabille toi.   
\- Non.   
\- Tu m'aimes ?   
\- Bien sûr que je t'aime.  
\- Alors enlève tes vêtements. Et retourne toi.  
\- Je t'aime, Harry, mais pas assez pour me laisser humilier à ce point. »_

_Je me redresse, pose les pieds sur le sol, enfile mes chaussures. Il ne m'aime pas assez pour me laisser lui faire l'amour ? Alors très bien. Il n'aura rien du tout._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je m'en vais. Bonne nuit Simon.  
\- C'est quoi ton problème ?  
\- Je répondrai pas à cette question. »_

J'ai été injuste avec Simon, comme je l'ai été avec Kitty. Ils souffrent, chacun à leur façon, de l'horreur de cette situation. Mais je le refuse. Louis est mon fardeau, ma punition. Il m'appartenait. Il est toujours mien, à travers mes souvenirs de nos instants ensemble. Personne ne le connaît comme je le connais. Pourtant... Je ne suis pas retourné le voir depuis la dernière fois, il y a presque quatre jours maintenant. Cara et Shayma l'ont nourri. Kitty lui-même à trouvé la force de descendre mais je n'ai pas voulu écouter ce qu'il avait à m'en dire. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Quand suis-je devenu si lâche ?

« Harry...  
\- …  
\- Harry, je peux te parler ?  
\- Quoi ? »

Mon ton est si agressif qu'elle recule. J'écrase ma cigarette sur la pierre et renifle. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je pleurais. Elle s'assied à mes côtés, ignorant le regard assassin que je lui lance. Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je veux qu'ils comprennent que je ne suis pas comme eux. Que la présence de Louis ici m'a subitement fait balancer de l'autre côté. Il reste le traître qu'il a été pendant ces cinq années. Il reste mon ennemi, l'un des pires, pour avoir ainsi détruit tout ce qui faisait mon bonheur dans ce monde que je hais. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui comme avant. Et ces simples pensées m'éloignent cruellement de l'idéologie de ces hommes et de ces femmes avec qui je partage ma vie et mon quotidien. Cara peut-elle comprendre ça ? Trahirait-elle pour l'amour de Shayma ? Elle pose une main sur ma cuisse et je frissonne. J'aurais aimé avoir une sœur comme elle. Me sentir à l'abri de tout, protégé par sa simple présence à mes côtés. J'aurais aimé connaître la douceur d'une femme dans les pires moments de ma vie. Avoir la certitude de ne jamais pouvoir la décevoir. La décevoir comme j'ai souvent déçu Jill. La décevoir comme j'ai déçu mon père. Elle passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux, écartant les mèches rouges qui tombent devant ses yeux.

« Je n'ose pas imaginer comme c'est dur, pour toi, Harry.  
\- Alors n'essaie pas.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?  
\- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment une multitude de choix ?  
\- …  
\- Pourquoi tu es venue, Cara ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont décidé, eux ?  
\- Justement, ils n'ont rien décidé du tout. On est tous dans l'attente de quelque chose qui ne vient pas. Y'a pas de solution miracle. On s'est foutu dans une sacrée merde, et personne n'ose bouger le petit doigt de peur de faire encore pire.  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- Alors Oliver, lui, il ne traine pas. Il faut que je te montre quelque chose. »

Je soupire. Il me semble que depuis l'enlèvement de Louis, le monde entier s'acharne à nous descendre. Oliver ne joue plus. Il place ses pions, sans hésiter un seul instant, sans aucune pitié. Nous sommes dans sa ligne de mire. Ça ne peut pas bien se terminer. Je me lève et la suit dans la salle de réunion que j'ai sciemment désertée ces derniers jours. Ils y ont passé des heures, tous ensemble, pour tenter de régler le problème. Mais l'ampleur des dégâts est sans précédents. Dans la pièce, ils sont en grand complet. Simon, Halls, Jill, Nao, Kitty, Shin, Shayma. Une belle brochette de connards qui pensent pouvoir diriger le monde avec trois flingues et des ordinateurs modifiés. La colère gronde au fond de moi. Je sens que je pourrais exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Qu'ils se méfient.

Sur l'ordinateur tourné dans ma direction, l'écran est partagé en quatre. L'image saute et la qualité est médiocre, mais pas assez pour je ne comprenne pas ce que j'ai sous les yeux. C'est Albion. En haut à gauche, la Sphère 9. À côté, la 1. Je ne reconnais pas les rues sur les deux autres enregistrements, mais ça n'a pas grande importance. Je lance un regard de surprise à Cara qui m'encourage à me rapprocher.

« C'est quoi, au juste ?  
\- Ce sont les caméras de surveillance. J'avais trouvé le canal avant la mission, mais ça ne nous servait à rien puisqu'on est passés par les tunnels, et que c'est le seul endroit qui n'en est pas muni. Ça devrait t'intéresser, regarde bien. »

Personne ne parle, et je hoche lentement la tête. La gravité sur leurs visages éveille l'angoisse en moi, et je sens mon ventre se tordre. Elle appuie sur une touche et le premier quart se met en mouvement. Très vite, une silhouette entre dans le cadre, les bras chargés de tout un équipement qu'il pose au pied du mur face à lui. C'est un homme. Il est grand est musclé, malgré une maigreur évidente. Rapidement, il déroule l'un des morceaux de papiers posés par terre et le recouvre d'une substance transparente. Puis il le colle à la surface inégale et frotte de toutes forces. Son corps masque l'image sur l'affiche, et lorsqu'il s'écarte, je sursaute et étouffe un cri d'étonnement. Le portait de Louis occupe toute la surface. Les mots écrits en bas son illisibles, filmés de si loin. Mais l'expression de Louis ne trompe pas. C'est celle d'un martyr. Aussitôt, la deuxième vidéo s'enclenche et je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle ni de poser la moindre question. Sphère 1. L'une de ces rues que je connais par cœur. L'une de celles que j'ai traversées en compagnie de Louis lors de nos échappées des premiers jours. C'est sensiblement la même scène, à la différence que l'homme porte un costume propre et parfaitement découpé, et qu'il semble manger à sa faim. Pire, j'ai l'impression de le connaître. Oui, j'en suis même certain. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait encore sur le torse les deux bandes réglementaires qui désignaient son appartenance à la Sphère 2. Ancien élève de St. Michael. Étudiant exemplaire. Promu aux meilleurs rangs de la société d'Albion. Callum Duke. L'affiche est différente, mais le visage est le même. Ça n'a pas de sens. C'est impossible. Sur les vidéos suivantes, je contemple, incrédule, un groupe de travailleurs de la 8, puis trois adolescentes d'une autre Sphère couvrir tout un mur d'affiches similaires, puis repartir d'un pas détendu avant de disparaître du champ. Tout semble se faire naturellement, et personne ne vient jamais les déranger. Ils ne sont pas arrêtés, jamais soumis à un contrôle d'identité. Ils sont socialement opposés, sont de sexes différents, d'âges variés. Je comprends que d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils ont du recevoir ces affiches par missives. Oliver les a faites envoyer. Il a encouragé le peuple à descendre dans la rue. Il a donné la parole au peuple. Il leur a donné le pouvoir, ou en tout cas le leur fait croire. Et ils tombent tous dans le panneau.

« Celles-ci ne sont que des exemples. Il y en a des centaines.  
\- Des centaines ? Tu te fous de moi ?  
\- Des centaines, oui. Toutes prises la même journée et la nuit qui a suivi. Toutes Sphères comprises et dans la White Zone aussi, bien sûr.  
\- On a des nouvelles de la zone des Rebelles ? »

Je réfléchis à toute allure et réalise que je n'ai aucune idée de l'organisation de la Rébellion en 9. Je sais que Jill y retournait régulièrement jusqu'à la mission, comme elle l'avait toujours fait à l'époque où j'étudiais encore. Pas à la même fréquence, pas aussi longtemps qu'auparavant, mais elle maintenait le contact avec les groupes de Rebelles qui l'occupent et mettait un point d'honneur à toujours savoir ce qui s'y passait. Mais en cinq ans, les raids avaient subitement diminués, et son acharnement avait été mis au profit d'un autre genre d'objectif. Quelque chose de plus grandiose. Et maintenant ? Qui dirige cette partie de la Sphère 9 ? Qui protège ces gens qui ne demandent qu'à être libres ?

« Aucune. Il faudrait s'y rendre, pour ça, puisque toutes les caméras sont détruites depuis longtemps. »

La tension dans la voix de Jill me glace le sang. Je l'observe longuement et essaie de comprendre ses pensées à travers le regard qu'elle me lance. Est-ce qu'on est en train de perdre la Sphère 9 ?

« Alors il faut y aller. Ils sont pris en étau, entre la White Zone et les Sphères Supérieures.  
\- Ils sauront se défendre sans nous. Il y a quelques uns de mes garçons là-bas, et si ces vendus de la White Zone tentent quoi que ce soit, ils sauront comment leur répondre.  
\- J'espère pour eux. Parce que maintenant, c'est eux contre le reste du monde.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait de Tomlinson ? »

Cette fois, c'est Simon qui intervient. J'aurais préféré qu'il n'en fasse rien. Il évite mon regard lorsque je me tourne vers lui et sa lâcheté me consterne. Allez, vas-y. Dis-le. Condamne-le, lui, la victime parfaite, la représentation de ce que tu hais le plus. Vas-y, venge-toi, tu en as enfin l'occasion. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui ose prononcer ces mots.

« Il faut le buter. »

Halls. Qui d'autre ? Ça devait être lui. Autour de la table, les voix s'élèvent soudain. J'entends Nao marmonner qu'après tout, ce serait certainement pas si mal. Kitty est rouge écarlate, et Jill serre les poings.

« Vous êtes devenus complètement timbrés ma parole !  
\- Ose prétendre que ça ne règlerait pas efficacement le problème, Shayma.  
\- Désolée, mais j'ai toujours pensé que les exécutions primaires n'étaient pas une fin en soi.  
\- S'il meurt, on donnera raison à Oliver.  
\- Au contraire. S'ils comprennent qu'on est capables d'exécuter un otage d'une telle importance, ils commenceront à nous craindre.  
\- Et après ? On se terre ici en attendant que la Milice vienne nous chercher ?  
\- C'est ça.  
\- T'es complètement malade, Halls.  
\- Vous comprenez rien à rien. Si on tue Tomlinson, Oliver sera forcé de sortir de sa tanière. Il devra faire un discours officiel. Et public. »

Le silence retombe. Halls est un putain d'enfoiré mais aussi un excellent stratège. Je reste immobile, incapable de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Les regards changent autour de la table. Ils reconsidèrent sérieusement la question. Ils y pensent. Doit-on ou non exécuter Louis William Tomlinson ? Halls leur promet ce qu'ils attendent depuis une éternité. Détruire l'autorité suprême d'Albion. Et en quoi supprimer Oliver changerait quoi que ce soit à l'ordre des choses ? Il disparaîtra, immédiatement remplacé par un autre, probablement un Austin. Par Timothy, qui se contenterait de reprendre le flambeau. Je sais ce qu'ils veulent faire. Ils veulent prendre le contrôle. Empêcher la désignation d'un nouveau Chef de la Milice et mettre Halls ou Jill aux commandes. Ce plan me conviendrait parfaitement, si la solution pour y parvenir n'était pas l'exécution pure et simple de Louis. Et puis, je crois qu'ils ont tous oublié un détail qui s'avère tout sauf insignifiant. Je m'avance et pose les mains sur la table. 

« On a perdu le soutien du peuple.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Vous l'avez vu comme moi. Partout à Albion, les citoyens ont affiché leur respect pour la Milice et le régime d'Oliver. Pas seulement dans les Sphère Supérieures. Partout. Vous n'avez toujours pas compris ce qui est en train de se passer. Ils ont foutu des putains d'affiche de Louis partout, en Father, dans tout ça ? Mais bon dieu, ouvrez les yeux ! Il n'est plus question d'une Milice au service de la doctrine de Father ! C'est Oliver qu'ils aiment ! Qu'ils écoutent, qu'ils suivent ! Et nous, on a perdu toute notre valeur à cause de ça. Ils ont mis un homme, un seul, sur le devant de la scène. On le supprime, ils lâchent les chiens et nous transforment en charpie. Si vous comptez vraiment tuer Oliver, n'espérez pas le soutien des Sphères Basses. Ils ne nous aiment pas. Ils refusent nos idées. Ils ont choisi Oliver, parce qu'il leur a promis de les protéger. Ils ne le craignent pas, lui. Mais ils le respectent. »

Est-ce que mon argumentation sera suffisante ? Au fur et à mesure que je parle, je réalise la gravité de la situation. On ne s'en sortira pas si aisément. Nous nous sommes nous mêmes condamnés et si je crois bel et bien ce que je suis en train de raconter, je n'ai pas de plan alternatif pour autant. Nous devons garder Louis avec nous, c'est une évidence. Je ne veux pas imaginer une seule seconde qu'il meurt. C'est plus fort que moi. Et puis, il peut nous être utiles, j'en suis persuadé. Il faut lui laisser du temps. Même s'il m'a oublié, même s'il n'est plus l'homme que j'ai connu, il sera peut-être la clé qui résoudra tout. Comme il était censé l'être avant qu'on comprenne qui il était vraiment. Après tout, le sang des Austin coule dans ses veines.

« Harry a raison, Halls. Et puis, il sait de quoi il parle. Son père avait déjà évoqué le travail d'Oliver et il n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Au contraire. Oliver est devenu anormalement populaire.  
\- Oh, arrête un peu, Jill. Il se contente de défendre Louis. Pas vrai, Harry ? »

J'avais beau m'en douter, ça fait mal, malgré tout. Je n'aurais pas imaginé que Simon oserait me faire passer pour un idiot seulement parce qu'il est jaloux. Je n'attendais pas qu'il monte au créneau pour moi, mais était-ce si idéaliste que de penser qu'il serait de mon côté ? Je le dévisage longtemps puis finis par me détourner. Tant pis.

« Je n'espérais pas ton soutien dans ce débat. Kit ?  
\- On tue pas Louis, putain. Évidemment qu'non.  
\- Je suis d'accord avec Harry.  
\- Moi aussi. Shin ?  
\- Pareil.  
\- Laisse tomber, Halls. La majorité l'emporte. »

Je soupire de soulagement. J'ai conscience de notre absence affligeante de plan, mais pour le moment, je ne peux qu'être satisfait. Louis ne mourra pas. S'il en avait été autrement, je n'aurais plus jamais supporté la vue de mon propre visage.

« Très bien, vous avez gagné ! Gardons cet enfoiré. Mais qu'il n'espère pas vivre ici aux frais de la princesse. C'est une bouche de plus à nourrir. Un putain de Milicien nourri par des Rebelles, on aura tout vu.  
\- Il travaillera.  
\- Ah ouais ? Et où ça, Harry ?  
\- …  
\- Il ira avec les Civils. Il n'a rien à faire parmi nous. Il dormira avec eux, travaillera avec eux. Il n'aura en aucun cas le droit d'entrer dans cette partie du camp. Est-ce que ça convient à tout le monde ? »

Le silence se fait et les mots de Jill résonnent dans ma tête. Il n'a rien à faire parmi nous. J'acquiesce, rapidement suivi des autres. La réunion est terminée. Chacun se lève et peu à peu, la pièce se vide. Avant que je puisse sortir, Jill m'attrape par le bras.

« C'est toi qui va le chercher, Harry.  
\- Moi ? Pourquoi moi ?  
\- Parce que c'est toi qui a provoqué tout ça.  
\- Tu le préfèrerais mort, hein ?  
\- C'est un Austin. »

Elle n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus. Je hoche la tête et me détourne. Si Louis fait la moindre erreur, je sais que c'est moi qui en payerai les conséquences. Je suis presque étonné qu'ils ne m'aient pas déjà désigné comme traître. Je marche vite en direction de l'entrée de la cave et tente de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à cette nouvelle mission. Je dois laisser de côté ma rancœur. Ne pas penser à Simon et à la façon qu'il a eu de me confronter. Ne pas penser à Nao qui, lui aussi, comptait faire exécuter Louis sans la moindre pitié. Ne pas penser à Jill qui ne me fait pas entièrement confiance. Je ne dois penser qu'à Louis et ne pas oublier qui il est devenu. Un soldat de la Nation. Un Fils de Father.


	15. Louis

Je n'en peux plus. Ma tête, mes bras et mes reins me font souffrir le martyr. La douleur ne me quitte jamais. Je suis assis sur cette chaise branlante depuis probablement une semaine entière. La nourriture qu'on me donne n'est jamais suffisante. Pas assez grasse, pas assez riche pour me faire tenir entre chaque repas. Je suis régulièrement pris de frissons incontrôlés, aussitôt remplacés par une sensation de chaleur intense, et je me mets à transpirer tellement que mes vêtements en sont humides et le restent pendant des heures entières. Les tortures ont cessé, mais rester ainsi immobile, les bras attachés dans le dos est un véritable supplice. Ma solitude commence à être insupportable. Parfois, je murmure quelques mots sans intérêt dans le seul but de me rassurer et d'entendre un autre son que celui de ma respiration. Lorsqu'on ouvre finalement la porte de ma cellule improvisée, ce n'est plus de la peur, mais un véritable soulagement que je ressens. Quelle que soit la conclusion à tout ça, mon calvaire va bientôt prendre fin. Après tout ce temps passé dans le noir, la lumière qui s'allume au-dessus de moi m'aveugle presque. C'est lui, de nouveau. Il est probablement venu pour me tuer. Je n'ai plus peur. J'inspire profondément et affronte son regard. Lui prend soin de l'éviter. Il détache mes mains, jette une couverture sur mes épaules et m'aide à me lever. Je réagis à peine à son contact. Je me contente de me laisser faire. Ensemble, nous remontons les escaliers et quittons définitivement la cave. Où va-t-il m'emmener ? Dehors, pour que tous ici puissent voir mourir le frère du chef de la Milice ? Dans un endroit discret ? Au milieu des bois ? Je boite et peine à marcher, et il ralenti le pas. Pourquoi s'encombrer de telles considérations ? L'idée même qu'il m'aide à avancer me semble absurde. Nous enfilons les couloirs et je me sens très vite perdu. Cet endroit est très grand, bien plus vaste que ce que je n'avais imaginé. Les espaces sont étroits, mais doivent s'étendre sur une surface immense. Je suis épuisé et il semble s'en rendre compte. Il murmure que ce n'est plus très loin et je suis surpris par sa douceur que je décide d'ignorer. Je suis si fatigué que mon esprit doit me jouer des tours. Au bout de quelques mètres seulement, il ouvre une porte et nous entrons dans une pièce au plafond bas, aux murs blancs, et au milieu de laquelle trône une baignoire à l'émail craquelée.

« On est où, là ? »

Il ne répond rien et m'aide à m'asseoir sur un tabouret, le dos collé aux carreaux de faïence. Puis il s'éloigne, tourne le robinet, laisse couler l'eau pendant de longues minutes.

« Tu es capable de te déshabiller seul ?  
\- Quoi...? »

Mais il ne dit rien de plus et je reste interdit. Pour quoi faire ? Et pourquoi devrais-je me déshabiller en sa présence ? Le bruit de l'eau résonne et la chaleur s'installe doucement dans la pièce. Mon uniforme me démange et je me sens horriblement mal à l'aise. J'ai besoin de me laver, ou du moins, de changer de vêtements. La simple pensée d'un tel confort me décide à agir malgré mes réticences. J'ai froid, j'ai mal, je me sens misérable.

« Je peux le faire. »

Je me lève et commence à défaire les boutons de ma chemise. Il détourne le regard et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Mais la seconde suivante, mes jambes se plient et je me retrouve étendu sur le sol. Je n'ai pas eu mal, pas senti mes genoux lâcher. J'étais debout et l'instant d'après, couché sur le sol froid. Par chance, mes mains ont anticipé le choc et ont préservé ma tête. Mais je suis incapable de me relever et du coin de l'œil, je le vois accourir.

« Louis ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Je suis pétrifié. Littéralement. Mon corps refuse de bouger, même mes lèvres restent solidement celées. Devant mon absence de réaction, il glisse ses mains sous mes bras et me redresse. Puis, avec cette douceur toujours aussi surprenante, il s'assied sur le sol et continue ce que j'avais commencé. Il défait les derniers boutons. Écarte le tissu. Le fait glisser le long de mes bras crispés. Il décroche la fermeture de mon pantalon et le repousse doucement. Je tremble. Je crains chaque moment où le tissu va se décoller de mes blessures suintantes. Mais il prend tant de précautions que la douleur est bien plus supportable que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Lorsqu'il m'a débarrassé de mon pantalon, il se lève et me rapproche de la baignoire. Lorsqu'il pince les bords de mon sous-vêtement et le fait glisser le long de mes cuisses, je ferme les yeux. Je suis nu contre lui. Il est _Déficient_. Comment maintenir éloignée la maladie lorsqu'une telle proximité m'est imposée ? Est-ce possible que je puisse la contracter aussi facilement ? Ou dois-je le fréquenter plus longtemps pour ça ? Soudain, les paroles du garçon roux me reviennent en tête. _« J'étais qu'un gosse quand j'ai rencontré Harry. Et toi. Vous étiez d'jà ensemble. »_ Déjà ensemble ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? Est-ce qu'il voulait dire que nous formions un couple ? Cet homme et... moi ? Lorsqu'il m'a posé cette question concernant la raison pour laquelle on m'avait envoyé dans les camps, j'ai refusé de croire à l'évidence. Pourtant, aucun doute n'est permis. Je ne m'en souviens pas, mais c'est lui, Harry, qui m'a corrompu et qui m'a contaminé. Mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de comment ça s'est passé. Nous n'étions certainement pas un couple comme Mona et moi le sommes. Ce n'était que pure perversion. Une débauche irréfléchie, animale, provoquée par la maladie. Ce sont les symptômes de la Déficience. Est-ce pour ça que j'ai tout oublié ? Ou cela remonte-t-il aux camps seulement, à cause des traitements qu'ils m'ont donnés ? Ce qui est certain, c'est que lui n'est pas guéri. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est ici. C'est pour ça que je dois rester loin de lui le plus possible. Mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le laisser faire. Il me porte presque et m'aide à glisser dans l'eau dont la chaleur me fait sursauter. C'est si bon que j'en pleurerais. Mes blessures me brûlent horriblement, mais très vite, l'eau chaude calme la douleur et je me laisse aller en arrière. Pendant de longues minutes, il manipule mon corps comme un objet précieux qu'il semble connaître par cœur. Il m'aide à me pencher, lève mes bras, tourne ma tête entre ses mains puissantes. Il lave chaque centimètre carré de mon corps et je le laisse faire. L'eau se trouble. Elle est rouge, puis grise. Si opaque que je ne vois même plus mes jambes devenues rachitiques. Lorsqu'elle commence à refroidir, il m'attire à lui et m'enveloppe d'un linge râpeux. À côté du tabouret, j'aperçois pour la première fois un tas de vêtements pliés à la va vite. Il m'aide à les enfiler et une sensation de bien-être s'empare de moi. Le pantalon en jean est usé aux genoux et au niveau des chevilles, et le t-shirt, qui devait être noir, est à présent d'un gris passé. Mais le pull est épais et chaud, et coupé dans une matière confortable. Je me sens mieux. La fatigue me fait oublier la prudence qui devrait être mienne. Cet homme est toujours mon ennemi, et cet endroit, ma prison.

« Je vais te montrer ta chambre. Il va falloir tenir le coup jusque-là. »

Je hoche docilement la tête et lui emboîte le pas. Je suis capable de marcher sans son aide. Je n'ai pas besoin de son épaule et de ses bras. Je marche droit malgré la lourdeur dans mes jambes et les lancements dans mes reins. Je ne faiblirai plus devant lui. Il en a déjà trop vu. Il m'a déjà trop touché. La pièce suivante dans laquelle il me fait entrer n'est pas vide, et les deux personnes qui s'y trouvent tournent brusquement la tête vers nous. Je me sens gêné, avec le sentiment désagréable de ne pas être le bienvenu.

« Ah, salut Styles.  
\- Comment ça va ?  
\- C'est qui, lui ? »

Et eux, qui sont-ils ? Des soldats au service de la rébellion ? De simples Rebelles qui ont déserté Albion ? Ils sont assis sur un lit, un jeu de carte étalé devant eux. L'homme à une cigarette éteinte coincée entre les lèvres. La femme porte une tasse à sa bouche et boit quelques gorgées. Ils portent des vêtements semblables aux miens. Jeans et pulls épais. Ils se ressemblent. Ils doivent être de la même famille. Frères et sœurs, vraisemblablement.

« Salut les jumeaux. Il s'appelle Louis.  
\- _Le_ Louis ? Celui dont on parle dans toute la base ?  
\- Celui-la même.  
\- C'est pas un gros fumier, ou un truc dans le genre ?  
\- Faut pas écouter tout ce qu'on dit. Il va rester avec vous, vous aurez tout le loisir de le découvrir par vous même.  
\- Sympa. »

Je ne relève même pas leurs insultes. Tout ce que je veux, c'est dormir.

« Louis, tu vas rester ici, maintenant. Jill... On viendra t'expliquer comment vont se dérouler tes journées.  
Je... Je vais rester ici ? Dans cet endroit ?  
Tu ne peux pas retourner à Albion. »

Je n'ose pas poser plus de questions. Je ne comprends pas ce que je dois faire. Ce que je suis censé faire ici. Dans ma tête, il n'y avait que deux alternatives. Ils me renvoyaient à Albion en échange de je ne sais quelle rançon. Ou ils m’exécutaient. Je garde le silence. Harry plonge son regard dans le mien et pendant une seconde à peine, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose. Mais il n'en fait rien et disparaît si vite que je reste planté près de la porte sans comprendre.

« Bon. Il nous a même pas présentés.  
\- Tu crois qu'il connaît nos prénoms ?  
\- ... Pas sûr.  
\- Salut Louis ! Elle c'est Sierra. Moi je m'appelle Siam. »

Je serre mollement les mains qu'ils me tendent et ils échangent un sourire. Qu'est ce que je fais là, avec eux ? Je devrais rentrer à Albion. Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. Ils n'ont pas prévu de me tuer. Pourquoi me garderaient-ils ici ? Je sens mes dernières forces m'abandonner et je m'assieds sur le lit le plus proche avant de perdre le contrôle et de tomber une nouvelle fois. Peu importe ce qui m'arrivera. J'ai un lit où dormir et des vêtements pour me tenir chaud. Ils me nourriront. Je survivrai. Et je trouverai bien une occasion de leur fausser compagnie. Ils ne peuvent pas me surveiller en permanence. Je partirai d'ici et permettrai à la Milice de les trouver et tous les détruire. Ils paieront pour les tortures et les violences. Je m'étends pour retrouver mon calme, et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je m'endors.

J'ouvre les yeux. Mes joues sont couvertes de larmes. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de mes rêves, mais je les devine aisément. La pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité. Dans l'ombre, je reconnais la forme d'un autre lit et les silhouettes sous les draps. Leurs respirations sont calmes et presque silencieuses. Dehors, il doit pleuvoir. Une couverture a été rabattue sur mon corps, mais je n'essaie pas de comprendre qui a fait ça. Avec des gestes lents, je me débarrasse de mon pantalon et du pull. Puis je remonte la couverture sur mes épaules et soupire. Des sanglots me parcourent encore. Je ferme de nouveau les paupières et retombe aussitôt dans le sommeil.

Il fait déjà parfaitement jour lorsque je m'éveille le lendemain. Je suis seul dans la chambre. J'espère que personne ne viendra me déranger. Je voudrais qu'ils m'oublient le temps d'une journée. Prudemment, je me redresse dans le lit et m'empare du jean posé en boule sur le sol. Le soleil entre par une lucarne près du plafond et éclaire la pièce. Assis au bord du matelas, j'observe les lieux. C'est un endroit exigu, aux murs couverts d'étagères elles-mêmes encombrées d'une multitude d'objets. Des affiches dont j'ignore la provenance et le sens sont placardées aux quatre coins de la chambre. Je me lève lentement, et me rapproche des étagères. Il y a là plus de Livres Interdits que je n'en ai jamais vu de toute ma vie, même en photo. Les titres ne m'évoquent rien. Les auteurs sont de parfaits inconnus à mes yeux. Je m'empare d'un objet coincé entre deux œuvres dont je lis les titres à haute voix. Kafka Sur Le Rivage et Alice Au Pays Des Merveilles. L'objet tient dans ma main. C'est un cube découpé en plusieurs cubes miniatures. Il y a six couleurs différentes, toutes mélangées. Je ne comprends pas son utilité, mais je le garde malgré tout au creux de ma paume avant de poursuivre mon exploration. Un peu plus loin, je découvre un carnet ouvert en plein milieu. Les pages sont épaisses, et un plastique les recouvre. Ce sont des photographies, et rien ni personne sur ces images ne m'évoque le monde que je connais. Les hommes portent des barbes et des chemises usées. Les femmes sont en jean et certaines portent du rouge sur les lèvres. Il y a des enfants qui courent, des animaux sur leurs pas. Certaines photographies sont dans un état d'usure avancé. Elles semblent avoir été prises à Albion, mais je ne reconnais aucune rue ni aucun bâtiment. En arrière plan, on peut parfois voir des véhicules. À la fin du carnet, je me détourne, manipulant toujours le cube entre mes doigts, le faisant tourner lentement, soucieux de ne pas l'abîmer. Près du lit que j'ai occupé cette nuit, je trouve un carton à moitié caché sous une veste. À l'intérieur, on a rangé des dizaines de pochettes protégeant toutes, sans exception, des disques de plastique noir, parfaitement planes. Sur le carton, on a écrit le mot « Vinyle ». Je me demande où ces gens trouvent toutes ces choses. Est-ce qu'ils en ont hérité des générations précédentes ? Font-elles partie des convois qui acheminent les Œuvres Subversives d'un Territoire à l'autre ? Mais ce détail n'a pas grande importance. L'essentiel, c'est qu'elles soient la, et que personne ne puisse les détruire. J'aurais cru que cette certitude ferait naître en moi la colère et la frustration de ne pas pouvoir agir. Mais je les trouve belles. Je ne crois pas qu'elles soient si dangereuses. Et elles comptent pour ces gens. Peut-être est-ce une façon de remplacer Father dans leur vie ?...

Après une heure entière à les observer et à chercher un sens à une telle collection, je me sens de nouveau fatigué. L'épuisement s'abat sur moi comme une maladie. Je m'étends et remarque enfin, posé sur une étagère au bord de mon lit, une assiette pleine. J'ai fait le tour de la pièce, mais n'avais même pas prêté attention à ce repas qui me tend à présent les bras. Je me jette presque dessus, aussitôt conscient de la faim qui tord mon ventre et le dévore en un clin d'œil. L'omelette glissée entre deux tranches de pain noir est bien meilleure que tout ce que j'ai pu manger au long de cette semaine de captivité. Il y a même de la viande, qui croustille sous mes dents. Je vide le verre d'eau posé à côté de l'assiette et m'étends enfin, reprenant mon souffle. Je tire la couverture jusqu'à moi, et je m'endors avec une facilité toujours aussi déconcertante.

 

« J'y crois pas. Il va jamais s'arrêter de dormir.  
\- Il a mangé hier.  
\- Ouais... Manger et pioncer, c'est tout ce qu'il sait faire. Pas le danger public qu'on imaginait.  
\- Loin de là.  
\- Tu crois qu'il faut prévenir quelqu'un ?  
\- À propos de quoi ? De sa capacité incroyable à en écraser ?  
\- …  
\- De sa tendance à roupiller ?  
\- …  
\- De... de son...  
\- T'as fini ?  
\- Ouais. Je trouvais plus rien là, de toute façon. »

Je suis tourné face au mur et ils ne peuvent pas voir que je ne dors plus. Ce ne sont pas leurs voix qui m'ont réveillé. Je suis dans cette chambre depuis un jour et deux nuits, et je les ai passés dans ce lit. Je me sens encore faible, mais je suis incapable de fermer de nouveau les yeux. Je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier matin et j'espère trouver quelque chose sur l'étagère. Mais je n'ose pas bouger pour le moment. Les jumeaux ont l'air si complice que je ne veux pas interrompre leur conversation. J'ai peur qu'ils cessent de parler et m'observent comme si j'étais un animal. Je voudrais qu'on oublie ma présence. Mais à peine ai-je formulé cette pensée que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre à la volée et je sursaute sous les couvertures. Les jumeaux se taisent aussitôt. Ce doit être quelqu'un d'important. 

« Austin, debout. »

L'emploi de mon ancien nom me glace le sang. C'est ça. Je suis un Austin Je suis votre pire ennemi. À contre-cœur, je me redresse et me tourne vers la voix. C'est celle de la femme qui m'a enlevée. Elle s'appelle Jill, et je suppose qu'elle doit diriger pas mal de choses ici. Je serre les dents. J'ai toujours de nombreuses courbatures et quelques plaies ouvertes qui tirent ma peau. En descendant du lit, je m'efforce de ne pas montrer mes faiblesses, mais elle n'est pas dupe. Du coin de l'œil, je vois les jumeaux tournés face à elle, les bras le long du corps, les jambes serrées. Ils ne sont pas loin d'être au garde-à-vous. Cette femme à la musculature massive et à la peau brune inspire le respect de tous, même de deux Rebelles mal dégrossis dans leur genre.

« À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu vas travailler.   
\- …   
\- Tes journées vont être calquées sur celles des jumeaux. Ils pourront t'expliquer comment ça se passe, ce qu'il faut faire, comment il faut le faire.   
\- …   
\- Tu feras toutes les corvées qu'ils font et il faudra le faire bien. Si quelque chose ne va pas, si tu es trop fatigué ou que ça te semble trop dur, dis-le leur. Ils prendront le relais pour que tu te reposes.   
\- …  
\- Tu es encore faible, mais si tu fais une erreur, quelque chose de grave... Ils seront punis à ta place. »

La phrase tombe dans un silence de mort. Je n'ose rien dire, et les jumeaux se contentent de relever la tête et de grimacer, sans pour autant intervenir. Pourquoi faire ça ? Ils n'ont rien demandé. Ils n'ont pas demandé à m'avoir dans leur équipe. Ils fonctionnaient très bien sans moi et ce n'est pas juste de les punir pour mes propres torts. Je tente de me raisonner. Ces gens sont mes ennemis. Qu'ils soient punis à ma place devrait me réjouir. Ce serait leur façon de payer pour s'être éloignés de Father et de son amour. Ils payeraient comme j'ai moi-même payé lorsque je me suis écarté du droit chemin. Après tout, tout ça est terriblement injuste. Je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal. Du moins, j'ai été influencé, infecté. Eux, ils ont choisi cette vie. Et ils devraient s'en sortir indemnes ? N'est-ce pas un juste retour des choses ? 

« Sierra, Siam, des questions ?   
\- Non  
\- Aucune.  
\- Alors je vous le laisse. Vous lui expliquerez votre emploi du temps d'aujourd'hui, et celui du reste de la semaine. Tu as eu de la chance Austin, on fonctionne encore en semaine, et hier, c'était dimanche. Sinon, je t'aurais fait bosser dès hier matin. »

Son visage est si impassible qu'il est difficile de deviner ses pensées grâce à ses simples traits. Ce sont ses paroles qui me confirment ce que je pensais déjà savoir. Elle me déteste profondément. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire. Évidemment, son statut, ses idées, son mode de vie sont radicalement opposés aux miens. Pire, la Nation que je sers voudrait détruire tout ce qui fait son quotidien. Mais moi, personnellement... Lui ai-je déjà causé du tort ? L'ai-je déjà rencontrée quelque part, dans le passé, lorsque j'étais malade ? Ses traits ne me disent rien, mais la voix... L'autorité dont elle fait preuve... Je réalise que les jumeaux sont plus effrayés par sa présence que je ne le suis. Que sa carrure m'impressionne, mais ne me fait pas trembler. Quand elle est entrée, je n'ai pas été tétanisé comme je l'étais quand Harry a ôté le sac sur ma tête. Avons-nous été amis, elle et moi ? Une telle chose est-elle même possible... ? Lorsqu'elle quitte finalement la pièce, je n'ose pas me tourner vers les jumeaux. Je fixe le sol, mes mains serrent le bord de mon t-shirt et je tire doucement pour camoufler la nudité de mes cuisses. Vont-ils se venger dès maintenant de l'injustice qu'ils viennent de subir ? 

« Bah putain. Tu l'as sacrément mise en rogne.   
\- C'est jamais très bon de se frotter à Jill, de toute façon. Elle est rarement de bonne humeur, faut bien le dire. »

Ils échangent un regard et se mettent à glousser. L'homme, Siam, bombe le torse et fronce les sourcils, les bras le long du corps, les poings serrés. 

« Ça va barder Austin, fais pas le malin ! »

L'imitation est médiocre, mais Sierra rit de plus belle. Pour ma part, je ne sais pas trop comment réagir. Je ne vais tout de même pas me moquer de cette femme. Peut-être espèrent-ils que je tombe dans le piège pour pouvoir me dénoncer aussitôt que j'aurai le dos tourné ? Face à mon absence totale de réaction, Siam cesse ses bouffonneries et s'approche de moi. Le contact de sa main sur mon épaule me pousse à reculer, mais il ne l'enlève pas pour autant.

« Hé, détends-toi...   
\- Je suis détendu.  
\- Non, t'es tout coincé, là. »

Il tâtonne mon ventre et secoue la tête d'un air désolé. Je n'aime pas qu'on me touche. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on se comporte à Albion. Pas en Sphère 1, en tout cas. Je serre les dents.

« Elle a dit qu'on vous punirait si je fais n'importe quoi.  
\- Ouais. C'est plutôt encourageant, non ?  
\- Pardon ?   
\- On va tout bien t'expliquer. Et si tu fais n'importe quoi, et qu'on paye pour ça, tu trouveras bien un moyen de te faire pardonner. Par exemple, si la punition c'est qu'on a droit qu'à une demi-ration, tu nous donneras un peu de ton assiette.   
\- …  
\- Ouais. Et s'ils nous font creuser un putain de trou sous une pluie torrentielle...   
\- … Tu nous prépareras du thé et des bains brûlants.   
\- Parfaitement. »

Je ne suis pas certain que les choses soient aussi simples, mais eux ont l'air d'en être persuadés. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont idiots ou totalement idéalistes. Peu importe. Je suppose que je suis bien tombé, cette fois-ci. J'espère seulement que je ne mettrai pas trop longtemps à trouver une porte de sortie. Je ne peux pas rester dans cet endroit éternellement. Ce n'est pas mon monde. Ce n'est pas moi. Si je fréquente des personnes de leur espèce pendant trop longtemps, qui sait ce que je pourrais devenir ? Déficient ? Corrompu par leurs idées tordues ? Peuvent-ils me faire perdre ma foi en Father ? Non, je ne peux pas permettre ça. À la première occasion, je m'enfuirai pour rejoindre la douane la plus proche. Et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. 

 

La journée se découpe en deux périodes, le plus simplement du monde. Matin, après-midi. Après le réveil, aux alentours de sept heures, on ne nous accorde qu'une quinzaine de minutes pour nous doucher et nous habiller. Les jumeaux m'ont expliqué que l'eau courante n'est pas toujours au rendez-vous, et qu'il faut donc renoncer à se laver certains matins. Aussitôt après, il faut descendre au réfectoire et manger en vitesse. Là encore, les repas ne sont pas toujours les mêmes et tout dépend des réserves dont disposent les cuisiniers. À sept heures quarante-cinq, les corvées commencent. Le repas du midi vient les interrompre, et à 1h, maximum, le travail reprend. C'est à six heures que la journée s'achève. L'heure du dîner est fixée à 19h et une fois encore, mieux vaut s'abstenir d'être en retard de peur de ne pas se voir servir. Après ce dernier repas, nous sommes libres de faire ce que bon nous semble, d'aller où bon nous semble, de fréquenter qui bon nous semble, dans les limites de ce qui nous est autorisé. En d'autres mots, c'est une liberté toute relative, surtout pour moi qui suis, aux yeux de toute la population de la base, un prisonnier du camp ennemi. Après une journée qui m'a semblé étrangement courte, je me rends pour la troisième fois de ma vie au réfectoire où une bonne quarantaine de personnes se pressent déjà. Je ne suis pas le dernier. Il reste des places vacantes qui seront bientôt occupées et lorsque tout le monde sera arrivé, la pièce contiendra une cinquantaine de personnes. La base est un petit village. Rien de comparable avec une Sphère entière, bien entendu. L'organisation me ferait plutôt penser à une administration d'Albion, avec des journées de travail, des temps de pauses, une hiérarchie. Une administration découpée en apparence en deux grandes parties, mais qui est en réalité bien plus complexe. D'un côté, les travailleurs, les « Civils ». De l'autre, les missionnaires. Soldats serait probablement un terme plus juste. Je ne connais pas encore les détails de ces deux communautés, mais il est évident qu'elles se mélangent rarement. Nous sommes pourtant tous dépendants les uns des autres. Sans les Civils, les soldats ne mangent pas, n'ont pas de vêtements propres ni de draps pour leurs lits. Sans les soldats, les Civils craignent pour leurs vies. Si j'avais atterri ici en tant qu'homme libre, j'aurais fait partie de ces hommes et ces femmes qui partent en mission et portent des armes. Je ne suis même pas certain d'en toucher encore une de toute ma vie. 

Comme les deux fois précédentes, je récupère mon plateau en hâte au comptoir, les yeux rivés au sol, et rejoins d'un pas vif les jumeaux à l'autre bout de la salle. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être indisposés par ma présence, et même si je me sentirais soulagé de me retrouver enfin un peu seul, je préfère rester à leurs côtés pour ne pas risquer de commettre le moindre impair. Et puis, leurs conversations incessantes m'occupent l'esprit et m'évitent de ressasser la gravité de ma situation. 

« Salut, vieux.  
\- Ça va depuis y'a une heure ? »

Je leur souris et prends place en face de Siam. Sierra, assise à côté de moi, me lance un regard en biais. 

« Tu vois, ça s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ! T'as même pas fait de conneries.  
\- Laisse-lui le temps, il finira forcément par faire un truc...  
\- Tu voudrais qu'on se fasse sanctionner ?   
\- Non, je dis juste qu'il dérapera forcément à un moment donné, c'est couru d'avance. Comme nous tous ici.   
\- Je ferai attention... »

Ma promesse, prononcée à demi-mots, les fait sourire. 

« T'inquiète, quand tu te seras planté une bonne fois pour toutes, tu seras débarrassé après. C'est comme un baptême, tu vois...  
\- Allez, laisse-le tranquille, Siam.  
\- On peut s'asseoir ? »

Je lève la tête pour voir qui vient de parler, et reconnais avec étonnement les deux femmes et le garçon qui sont venus me voir lors de mon emprisonnement dans la cave. Sans attendre une réponse, ils s'installent tous de part et d'autre de la table et je sens mes muscles se crisper. Leur présence m'angoisse instantanément et je bois mon verre d'eau d'une traite pour tenter de me calmer. Ils ne sont pas censés se trouver ici. Même les jumeaux semblent surpris. 

« C'quoi c'silence de mort, là ? »

Le garçon roux, Jimmy je crois, s'est assis juste à côté de moi et me lance un coup de coude amical. Je tremble de tous mes membres. Maintenant qu'ils sont ici, avec nous, j'ai peur de commettre une erreur et je décide de parler le moins possible. C'est Siam qui répond, de cet air toujours parfaitement détendu.

« Bah, on se demande pourquoi vous mangez avec nous... On n'a pas tellement l'habitude, voyez-vous.   
\- C'est Kit qui y tenait. Il connait bien Louis, paraît-il, alors on voulait lui faire plaisir. Ça vous dérange ? »

Le ton de la jeune femme est un peu abrupt, mais Siam ne semble pas s'en formaliser. C'est la brune qui s'est exprimée, cette fois.

« Non, c'est toujours sympa d'élargir ses horizons. »

Le reste du repas se déroule comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Je mange lentement, pour avoir un sentiment de satiété à la fin de mon assiette. C'est une méthode que j'utilisais chaque jour lors de mon passage dans les camps et elle fait encore ses preuves ici. Malgré les portions assez pauvres – particulièrement lorsqu'on les compare à celles que faisait Mona ou sa mère – je ne ressens la faim qu'une heure à peine avant le repas suivant. Autour de moi, les conversations s'engagent naturellement, et bientôt, les jumeaux semblent parfaitement à l'aise avec les trois autres. Sans intervenir moi-même, je prends soin d'écouter chaque parole et de retenir tout ce qui pourrait avoir un quelconque intérêt pour ma survie dans ce lieu. Mais il faut reconnaître qu'ils ne disent pas grand chose que je ne savais déjà. Je suppose que ça viendra. En attendant, je ne peux que me réjouir que ces gens-là ne me haïssent pas. Ce qui est loin d'être le cas de tout le monde.

Le soir, à l'abri sous mes couvertures, j'essaie de résumer cette journée qui vient de passer. J'ai du mal à savoir ce qu'on attend de moi. D'ailleurs, je suis presque certain qu'on attend rien de plus que la plus grande discrétion. Si je venais à me faire remarquer, j'ai peur que ma liberté soit remise en question. Jimmy, ou Kitty comme certains l'appellent, n'a pas l'air de me vouloir du mal. Cara et Shayma non plus. Mais leurs supérieurs doivent regretter amèrement ma présence entre ces murs. Ils avaient, semblerait-il, fondé de grands espoirs en mon enlèvement. Et je n'ai rien eu à leur donner. Je crains le retour de flamme. Je dois tout faire pour choisir soigneusement mes alliés et me méfier de la férocité de mes ennemis.


	16. Harry

Je le croise, parfois. De loin. Pendant les heures des repas, le plus souvent. Il me semble plus fragile chaque jour. Ses yeux sont creusés, ses joues mal rasées et ses mains tremblent en permanence. Mais il ne lâche pas. Il n'a fait aucune erreur jusqu'à présent et Jill elle-même n'en revient pas. Je ne veux même pas perdre mon temps à leur dire que c'est Louis, et qu'il avait une bonne raison d'être à St Michael. Que s'il a su s'adapter aux règles de Father et de la Nation, il n'aura évidemment aucun mal à se fondre dans la masse pour devenir l'un d'entre nous. Surtout s'il doit se contenter de retourner un lopin de terre et de laver les slibards de Halls. De toute façon, tenir ce genre de discours auprès de ces personnes reviendrait à affirmer que Father est notre seul et unique dirigeant légitime. Autant me tirer directement une balle en pleine tête. À vrai dire, même si la plupart des Rebelles détestent ouvertement Louis, il me reste quelques soutiens que je ne peux négliger. Cara, Shayma et Kitty ne cessent de me répéter que les choses vont bientôt s'arranger, et que Louis finira par trouver grâce aux yeux de Jill et de Halls. Je n'en crois pas un mot, et d'ailleurs, en ai-je vraiment envie ? La morsure de l'abandon qu'il m'a fait subir il y a plus de cinq ans n'a toujours pas disparu. Je n'ai aucun moyen de lui parler et je ne fais aucun effort pour ça. J'ai su pardonner à Simon pour ses paroles et c'était bien plus facile que le simple fait d'envisager de m'ouvrir à Louis. Il a même fait le geste de venir s'excuser, lui qui déteste ça, et je suis soulagé que nos disputes aient enfin cessé. À quoi servirait-il de compliquer les choses avec Louis, qui me craint et me fuit comme la peste ? 

Aujourd'hui, je sors de la base pour la première fois depuis l'enlèvement de Louis. Il ne s'agit plus de s'éloigner de quelques pas pour consolider les frontières et installer des pièges avec Nao. Cette fois-ci, nous retournons en Sphère 9. Jill et Halls se sont violemment battus à propos de cette mission et pour une fois, c'est du côté de Halls que je me trouvais. On ne peut pas rester sans nouvelles de la zone des Rebelles alors que tout Albion nous tient responsable de tous les maux de la Terre. Il nous faut un moyen de communiquer avec eux, et c'est pour ça que je m'y rends, accompagné de Halls et de Shin. C'est tout sauf la mission de rêve et mes coéquipiers ne sont pas ce qu'il y a de plus bavards. Mais après tout, l'heure est grave. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous amuser. Équipés des talkie-walkies miniatures de Kitty et de fusils d'assaut, nous quittons la base le ventre serré. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que nous allons trouver là-bas et j'espère que mes angoisses ne se verront pas confirmées. Arrivés devant les tranchées qui encerclent le camp, nous descendons prudemment et escaladons le pan opposé. En haut, mes genoux sont déjà couverts de boue et mes cheveux trempés par la pluie fine qui tombe sans discontinuer. Nous marchons pendant de longues minutes, traversant les bois qui nous séparent du grillage à l'orée de la Sphère 9. L'ouverture est camouflée, mais nous la connaissons par cœur et bientôt, nous sommes de l'autre côté. Albion, Sphère 9. Nous devons nous faire discrets. Qui sait qui nous pourrions croiser sur notre chemin ? Pour plus de prudences, nous longeons le grillage pour nous rapprocher le plus possible de la zone des Rebelles sans nous faire voir. Au bout d'un quart d'heure à peine, des voix se font entendre et dans un même mouvement, nous nous plaquons au sol. Deux mètres plus loin se dresse un tas de meubles abandonnés et rongés par l'humidité, et je fais signe à Halls que je compte m'en rapprocher. Il lève une main approbatrice et je rampe lentement dans l'herbe jaune. D'ici, je peux voir sans être vu. C'est un groupe d'une demi-douzaine d'hommes, à la mine patibulaire. Les deux hommes qui ouvrent la marche ont un fusil braqué devant eux. Les autres semblent inoffensifs, mais ils sont peut-être munis d'armes plus petites et plus discrètes. Ce sont des citoyens de la Nation. Ils sont rasés de frais, portent la coiffure militaire semblable à celle de Father sur les affiches de propagande. Semblable à celle de Louis lorsqu'il est arrivé ici. Des hommes de la White Zone, armés et circulant dans un no man's land d'ordinaire désert. Je reste parfaitement immobile et ne les lâche pas des yeux, priant pour qu'ils ne tournent pas dans notre direction. Au bout d'un temps qui me semble une éternité, je les vois bifurquer pour remonter vers les bâtiments. Peut-être rentrent-ils chez eux. Peut-être comptent-ils rejoindre la zone des Rebelles pour tirer sur des proies faciles. Le fait qu'ils soient armés ne m'étonne guère, mais m'inquiète plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. L'image concrète de ces hommes circulant comme en terrain conquis, braquant des fusils sans craindre aucune autorité, éveille en moi une nausée que j'ai du mal à contrôler. Je me tourne enfin vers Halls et Shin et leur fait signe de me rejoindre. À voix basse, je leur explique ce que j'ai vu. Shin secoue lentement la tête. 

« Ça sent mauvais... »

J'acquiesce. Oui, ça sent mauvais et ça ne présage rien de bon. Nous étions venus en reconnaissance avec en tête l'idée que les choses aient pu dégénérer, et malheureusement, nos peurs se sont vues confirmées dès notre arrivée ici. Reste à savoir à quel point la situation est critique. Peut-on envisager que ces hommes soient une exception ? Qu'ils soient un groupe isolé ? Halls ne prend pas le temps de se poser toutes ces questions. D'un geste autoritaire, il nous ordonne de continuer et nous reprenons notre marche. Tout en restant le plus attentif possible à ce qui m'entoure, je me mets à penser à Simon qui m'attend à la base. J'étais à sa place, il y a un mois, et jamais je ne voudrais revivre ce que j'ai vécu à ce moment-là. L'angoisse de ne pas le revoir, la peur de ce qui pourrait arriver sans jamais savoir ce qui s'est véritablement passé... Aujourd'hui, ma mission est risquée, mais elle se déroule en terrain connu. A-t-il peur pour moi, malgré tout ? Est-il en mesure d'imaginer le risque que je cours ? Nous dépassons les premiers bâtiments, longeant les murs, choisissant des ruelles étroites sans fenêtre depuis lesquelles on pourrait nous repérer. Louis est-il au courant que j'ai quitté la base pour venir ici ? Que sait-il exactement de tout ça ? De la White Zone, de la manipulation d'Oliver ? Rien. Il ne savait déjà rien il y a quelques années. Rien à propos du Centre Médical et Psychologique de la Nation. Rien à propos de la White Zone et de la Black Zone. Rien des mensonges de Father. Et s'il savait... ressentirait-il ne serait-ce qu'une once d'inquiétude à mon égard ? Quelque chose d'inconscient, sorti tout droit de son passé que les camps ont détruit ? Après une série de rues lugubres, nous arrivons directement sur l'une des avenues principales, en plein cœur de la zone des Rebelles. C'est un endroit que je connais bien, que j'ai parcouru seul ou en compagnie de Louis. Nous y passions pour nous rendre au Easy Way Out ou dans la Galerie de Karim un peu plus loin. Au début, je ne remarque rien d'anormal. Seulement cette odeur nauséabonde, plus répugnante qu'à l'accoutumée. Les rues sont toujours tellement chargées de déchets qu'il est parfois difficile de savoir d'où viennent ces effluves. Mais lorsque Halls nous ordonne de nous arrêter, et que je devine dans son murmure une panique que je ne lui connais pas, je commence à observer les lieux pour de bon. Et ce n'est pas beau à voir. Les flaques sur le sol que j'ai confondu plus tôt avec de la boue sont d'un rouge obscène qui me fait hoqueter d'horreur. Le liquide est épais et poisseux, et dans une quantité si grande qu'aucun doute n'est permis. Peu à peu, un décor d'apocalypse se dessine sous mon regard. Il y a des corps partout. Allongés dans la poussière humide, leurs membres tordus, leurs vêtements déchiquetés par les impacts de balle. Je vois des yeux révulsés, des plaies béantes, du sang séché sur des visages horrifiés. Il y a ici une bonne dizaine de morts, et je m'efforce de ne pas les regarder en détail de peur d'en reconnaître certains. Au bout de la rue, la porte du Easy Way Out a disparu. Les vitres ont explosé. La façade est recouverte d'une pellicule noirâtre et tout ce qui était en bois n'est plus que cendres. C'est un véritable massacre. La White Zone a pris les devants, et les Rebelles n'étaient pas assez nombreux. Impossible de savoir qui s'en est sorti, où se trouvent les survivants. Impossible même de savoir s'il y a des survivants. Le groupe que nous avons croisé tout à l'heure n'était pas une exception. Alors que je m'apprête à demander l'autorisation de traverser la rue pour poursuivre nos recherches, la voix de Halls s'élève de nouveau.

« Repli, soldats. »

Repli ? Et pour aller où ? Contourner l'avenue, trouver un autre passage ? 

« Retour à la base.  
\- Halls, il faut tr –  
\- Retour à la base. On ne discute pas les ordres, soldat. »

Je reste muet. Et les autres ? Le but n'était-il pas d'établir un lien entre les Rebelles de la Sphère 9 et notre propre base ? Ne devrions-nous pas récupérer les rescapés de ce massacre pour les mettre à l'abri ? Alors que je m'apprête à protester de nouveau, Shin pose une main sur mon épaule et me montre quelque chose au loin. C'est un second groupe, une seconde patrouille puisqu'il faut les appeler ainsi, je suppose. Constituée du double d'hommes et d'une bonne dizaine de fusils d'assaut semblable aux nôtres. Ces armes ont appartenu aux Rebelles, j'en suis certain. Récupérées sur les corps ou dans notre arsenal, probablement. Ils contrôlent la zone. Impossible d'avancer. Leurs yeux se posent partout, et si nous restons là, ils finiront par nous repérer. Halls hoche la tête et nous indique la direction opposée, celle qui nous mènera à la base. Nous devons revenir sur nos pas, et abandonner les hommes, les femmes et les enfants qui sont encore ici. Je serre les dents. Un sentiment horrible de frustration m'étreint. Je ne peux rien faire. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir contre Oliver et la Nation. 

 

Le retour à la base s'est fait sans encombre. Tout le long, les visions d'horreur sont restées collées à ma rétine et je n'ai trouvé aucun moyen d'y échapper. J'ai tenté de ne pas penser aux personnes laissées derrière, livrées à elles-mêmes. Je ne sais pas si la Galerie a été attaquée et si Karim s'en est sorti. Nous n'avons aucune indication sur l'attaque, depuis combien de temps les habitants de la White Zone ont pris possession de la zone des Rebelles, et s'ils ont décidé de poursuivre cette extermination. Est-ce Oliver qui a ordonné ça ou ont-ils agi de leur propre chef ? Si l'on se base sur le discours du Chef de la Milice, les attaques ouvertes n'étaient pas son objectif. Mais il a excité le peuple. Il les a poussé à réagir. À donner libre cours à leur haine et leurs rancœurs. Sur plusieurs murs de la Sphère 9, nous avons reconnu les affiches de propagande représentant le visage angélique de Louis. Il est l'innocence même. Sur certaines, posées sur ses épaules, des doigts noueux sont dessinés. Des mots sont tatoués sur la peau. ANARCHIE. RÉVOLTE. HAINE. DÉCADENCE. Shin a dû me bousculer pour que je continue à avancer malgré la surprise. Cette affiche est un mensonge, un de plus, mais si parlant que je parviens presque à comprendre pourquoi les citoyens y adhèrent. Moi-même, j'ai écrit un bon nombre de slogans et imaginé une multitude d'affiches. Celui qui a fait ça est un excellent élément. Un frisson m'a alors parcouru. Et si j'avais été à sa place ? Si ça avait été moi ? J'aurais été responsable du massacre de dizaines de personnes, seulement parce que mes mots les avaient convaincus qu'ils méritaient de mourir. 

Dehors, il n'y a personne. Ils sont tous rentrés à cause de la pluie qui tombe à verse et nous courrons jusqu'à l'entrée la plus proche pour nous mettre à l'abri. Il nous faut de la chaleur et un contact humain. Je me débarrasse de mon gilet de protection qui semble peser une tonne et de mon fusil dans l'armurerie, puis emboîte le pas à Halls qui prend la direction de la salle de réunion. Maintenant, il va falloir tout raconter. Tout, et en même temps, que savons-nous réellement ? Nous devons leur dire ce que nous avons vu et ce que nous en avons déduit, mais il reste un millier de questions qui restent sans réponse. Nous étions censés rencontrer un homme que Jill a formé et à qui elle fait une entière confiance pour lui procurer l'un des appareils de Kitty. Nous aurions ainsi établi un contact direct et sans danger avec la zone des Rebelles. Nous n'avons pas rencontré cet homme. Nous ne savons même pas s'il est vivant. Et nous avons raté l'occasion de savoir ce que devient la population de la Sphère 9. Cette mission est un véritable échec. La pièce est vide, et Shin et moi nous affalons sur nos chaises respectives. À choisir, nous aurions largement préféré retourner dans nos chambres et tenter d'échapper aux images de mort qui nous hantent à présent. Mais le travail est le travail et nous n'avons aucun moyen d'y échapper. Halls nous demande d'attendre ici, expliquant qu'il doit aller chercher Jill et les autres pour une réunion d'urgence. La porte claque derrière lui. Je croise mes bras sur la table, et y enfouis mon visage. Merde, rien ne se passe comme on l'espérait. Quand allons-nous trouver une porte de sortie ? Quand allons-nous enfin trouver un moyen de faire tomber cet enfoiré d'Austin ? Quand les cauchemars vont-ils cesser ?

« Tu crois qu'il y a des survivants ? »

La voix de Shin me fait relever la tête. 

« Je l'espère. Je suis sûr que certains ont trouvé un endroit où se cacher. Ils n'ont pas pu réussir à les surprendre tous.   
\- Tu crois ? En tout cas, ils ont été sans pitié.  
\- Ouais...   
\- Je suis content d'être ici. Je flippe comme jamais, mais je sais que je suis en sécurité avec vous tous. »

Je hoche la tête. On a tous peur. Je ne connais pas bien Shin. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui, mais je réalise qu'il est exactement comme nous tous. Il veut seulement vivre comme bon lui semble, et les derniers événements n'ont pas été tout à fait propices à ce genre de choses. Mais il a raison, nous sommes en sécurité, ici. Nous ne devons plus sortir. Nous ne pouvons plus prendre ce genre de risques, ou la prochaine fois que les habitants de la White Zone se serviront de leurs fusils, ce sera pour nous tirer en pleine tête. Nous gardons le silence jusqu'à ce que Halls revienne enfin, accompagné de Jill et du reste de l'équipe. Lorsqu'ils voient nos visages décomposés, l'inquiétude se dessine aussitôt sur leurs traits. Simon caresse mon épaule au passage et je ferme les yeux à ce contact. Jill prend place au bout de la table, suivi de près par Halls, et nous nous tournons tous vers elle.

« Vous êtes revenus vite. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Halls serre les mâchoires et regarde le sol. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Je décide de prendre la parole. 

« Nous n'avons pas réussi à contacter Jared comme tu nous l'avais demandé. La White Zone a attaqué les Rebelles, il y a un jour, peut-être deux. Il y a des morts partout. »

Des murmures s'élèvent autour de moi et le silence retombe. Ma voix tremble plus que je ne le voudrais. J'ai du mal à tenir éloignées le souvenir des corps mutilés. 

« Avez-vous réussi à contacter qui que ce soit ?  
\- Non. Nous avons dû rebrousser chemin sans avoir pu avancer au-delà de l'avenue principale. Impossible de rejoindre ne serait-ce que le Easy Way Out.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Une patrouille circulait à ce moment-là.   
\- Des Miliciens ?  
\- Non. C'était des hommes de la White Zone. Sans uniforme, mais armés.   
\- Vous n'avez croisé personne ? Pas un seul Rebelle ?  
\- Non. Les seuls qu'on ait pu voir étaient morts. Pas un ne bougeait. »

Jill accuse le coup. Elle baisse la tête à son tour, les mains posées sur le bord de la table. Rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Tout ceux que nous connaissions, que nous fréquentions chaque soir dans des bars ou ailleurs sont peut-être morts à l'heure qu'il est. Je regarde chacune des personnes présentes dans cette pièce et je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer le nombre de gens que nous connaissions, à nous tous réunis. Je m'attarde sur Kitty, dont les yeux sont gonflés et rouges. 

« Ana. Vous avez vu Ana ? »

Mon Dieu, Kitty... Je n'avais même pas pensé au fait qu'elle puisse être exposée, elle aussi. Mais elle fait bel et bien partie des victimes potentielles de ce massacre. Je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir vue au sol. Shin et Halls confirment d'un mouvement infime du menton qu'ils n'ont rien vu non plus. Elle est peut-être encore vivante ? 

« Y faut aller la chercher.  
\- Pardon ? »

Jill fronce les sourcils et fixe Kitty de son regard autoritaire que nous connaissons tous par cœur ici. L'idée n'a pas l'air de l'enchanter.

« On va pas la laisser là, si ?  
\- Si elle est vivante, elle a forcément trouvé un endroit où se cacher.  
\- Putain Jill ! Faut aller la chercher ! Ces tarés vont la fumer, t'as entendu c'qu'a dit Harry non ?  
\- J'ai très bien entendu. Maintenant qu'on est ici et qu'on est au courant de ce qui se passe dehors, je refuse que qui que ce soit quitte la base.   
\- Alors quoi ? On va s'cacher comme des lopettes pendant qu'ils font c'qu'y veulent ? Ana mérite moins qu'nous d'être en sécurité ? Pourquoi, parce qu'elle kiffe pas la chatte ? »

Personne ne parle. Personne n'ose rire à ce qui aurait pu être l'une des blagues vaseuses de Kitty. Parce que cette fois, il est sérieux et c'est si rare qu'on en reste tous sans voix. J'ai peur de comprendre. Jill serre les poings et la tension monte d'un cran. 

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ?  
\- Qu'si ça avait été un garçon, ou si j'avais été une fille, vous l'auriez fait pour moi.  
\- Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, Jimmy. Tu devrais savoir que –   
\- J'sais rien du tout. J'sais juste qu'avec vos idées d'merde, Ana va crever.   
\- On ne peut pas y retourner.   
\- Ouais, ouais. Parc'que ça va à l'encontre d'vos convictions. Ça va, j'ai compris. J'me casse d'ici. »

Sans laisser le temps à personne de le retenir, il se lève et quitte la pièce en hâte, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui. Je l'imite sans perdre un instant. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir comme ça. J'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, qu'il décide d'y aller sans prévenir personne et se mette en danger. Je ne sais pas si ce qu'il dit est vrai. Est-ce que les Rebelles seraient plus disposés à sauver quelqu'un sous prétexte qu'il fait partie de ces gens que la Nation appelle Déficients ? Le feraient-ils volontiers, pour la beauté du geste ? Après tout, nous avons des armes, des équipements de protection, des hommes et des femmes doués au tir. Nous pourrions monter une équipe et intervenir en Sphère 9 pour ramener ceux qui y sont restés. Aller chercher Ana, Karim, et tout ceux qui ont survécu et ont besoin de notre aide. Ramener les blessés. Les enfants. Pourrions-nous vraiment faire tout ça ? Je comprends la réaction de Jill. Malgré mon dégoût à l'idée de tous les abandonner, je comprends qu'elle refuse de mettre en danger ne serait-ce qu'un seul d'entre nous. Mais si j'avais laissé l'homme que j'aime dans les décombres de la Sphère 9, aurait-elle tout mis en œuvre pour le sortir de là ? Si ça avait été Simon, ou Cara, aurait-elle pris la peine d'engager des recherches ? L'idée qu'elle puisse faire un classement entre la valeur de chaque individu m'horrifie et je préfère encore me mentir à moi-même. Non, c'est impossible. Jill ne fait que penser à notre bien. Elle agit comme un véritablement commandant. Elle nous protège, et elle a raison de le faire. Je retiens Kitty à l'instant même où il s'apprête à sortir sous la pluie et le colle contre moi. Les larmes sur ses joues sont déchirantes. J'ai rarement vu Kitty pleurer. La première fois, c'était lors du raid au Easy Way Out. Ce soir-là, nous avions perdu Max et Louis a vu son frère mourir sous ses yeux. Ce soir-là, Kitty avait crié toute la nuit. Doucement, je le fais reculer et le mène jusqu'à ma chambre. Nous nous asseyons ensemble sur le lit et je le laisse pleurer en silence. Je sais qu'il n'y a aucune parole qui vaille la peine d'être gaspillée dans de tels moments. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que serrer ses doigts entre les miens. Lorsque ses sanglots se calment enfin, il lève des yeux implorants vers moi.

« Tu l'sais, toi, qu'il faut faire quelque chose... Pas vrai ?  
\- Je sais, Kitty. Mais je sais aussi qu'on va tous y passer si on y va.  
\- On sait s'défendre, merde !   
\- Pas tant que ça... Je les ai vus, Kit. Les corps... les visages... ils n'ont pas tous été pris par surprise. Ils se sont battus, et ils n'ont pas été assez forts. Tu comprends ?  
\- Ana elle sait pas tirer. Elle sait pas s'défendre. Elle aura besoin d'moi.   
\- Jill a raison, si elle est vivante, elle a forcément trouvé où se réfugier. Elle a dû se mettre à l'abri, là où personne ne peut la trouver.  
\- Et si c'est pas l'cas ? »

De nouveau, il éclate en sanglots et je n'ai pas le courage de répondre. Si ce n'est pas le cas ? Elle se retrouvera très vite entre les mains des responsables de ce massacre et tout ce que l'on peut espérer, ce qu'ils l'achèvent rapidement. Même si elle vient de la White Zone, ces gens-là ne sont pas seulement méchants. Ils sont bêtes. Et ces deux traits de caractère associés peuvent faire très mal, la preuve. Ce sont des abrutis à qui l'on a donné des fusils. Des attardés armés jusqu'aux dents. Rien de tel pour éveiller la cruauté en eux. 

Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point les civils sont présents. Avant que Louis ne rejoigne leurs rangs par la force des choses, je ne les remarquais pas. Les choses étaient cl aires : ils avaient leurs quartiers, et nous les nôtres, et chacun restait chez soi. Du moins, ils restaient chez eux et nous nous baladions comme bon nous semblait dans la totalité de la base. Hiérarchie primaire. Mais ils sont partout. Pas seulement derrière les plats que nous engloutissons, dans les draps que l'on retrouve propres toutes les deux semaines, dans nos vêtements maculés de boue qui réapparaissent comme par magie lavés et pliés dans nos chambres à coucher. Ils déambulent bel et bien dans les couloirs, se faufilent d'une salle à l'autre pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Ils ont juste appris à se faire oublier. Ils se fondent dans la masse, dans le décor. Ils sont là, mais nous ne le voyons pas. Quelle différence y a-t-il entre ce style de vie, ici, dans le camp, et la vie qu'ils menaient à Albion ? Aucune. Ils ont fui une oppression pour en retrouver une autre. À quoi bon ? Mais Louis, lui, ne disparaît nulle part. Je le vois, partout, en permanence. Je ne cesse de croiser son regard, sans jamais trouver la force de faire un geste vers lui. De toute façon, je ne le dois pas. Jill a été claire à ce sujet, et je ne pense pas que Simon apprécierait outre mesure. Nous n'avons plus rien à voir l'un avec l'autre. Je sais que Jim se fout des avertissements de Jill, qu'il passe ses repas avec lui, qu'il le retrouve parfois, les soirs, après les missions et qu'ils parlent. Je ne sais pas de quoi, et je ne veux pas savoir. Il a essayé de m'en parler, une fois ou deux, mais j'ai été clair sur ce point moi aussi. Je ne plus rien à voir avec lui. Et malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder à la dérobée, pendant les repas. Il a repris des forces depuis la dernière fois. Je ne sais pas s'il mange véritablement à sa faim, mais il semble aller mieux. Ses cheveux ont un peu repoussé, et il ressemble chaque jour un peu plus au Louis que j'ai connu. Avec quelque chose de différent. Un regard éteint, des lèvres qui ne sourient plus. Plus comme avant. Il a l'air de bien s'entendre avec les jumeaux et ils constituent une équipe à part entière, maintenant. A-t-il compris qu'il resterait ici pour un temps indéfini ? Qu'il ne reverrait jamais sa famille, ni les rues de la Sphère 1 ? Peut-on vraiment se faire à ce genre de vie, si elle nous est imposée ? J'ai déjà du mal à croire que les Civils s'en accommodent d'une façon ou d'une autre. Alors Louis ? Je le connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne se laissera pas faire. Ou alors, ils l'ont bel et bien changé. À ce point-là. Il n'est plus la même personne. Il n'a plus rien à voir avec l'adolescent sérieux et turbulent que j'ai connu. Mais je refuse d'y croire. Du moins, une partie de mon être refuse catégoriquement cette éventualité. La partie que je voudrais faire taire et détruire dès que je croise le regard de Simon.

En le croisant ce matin, j'ai réalisé que j'aurais peut-être la chance d'en avoir enfin le cœur net. Savoir s'il a changé comme tout semble l'indiquer, ou s'il reste quelque chose en lui qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à détruire. Le mystère sur sa disparition, il y a cinq ans, me ronge toujours. Est-ce qu'il se souvient de quelque chose de cette époque qui puisse être rattaché à moi ? Je veux savoir qui il est. Qui il était. Qui il est devenu. Je pourrai enfin comprendre ce qui nous est arrivé et pourquoi nous sommes à présent si loin l'un de l'autre. J'hésite un moment, poursuivant ma route, l'esprit envahi de toutes ces questions qui ne me lâchent plus depuis son arrivée. Il faut que je lui parle. Il n'y a personne aux alentours et c'est probablement l'une des seules occasions que j'aurai d'engager la conversation avec lui sans paraître suspect auprès de qui que ce soit. Je tourne les talons et marche plus vite pour le rattraper. Il est aux portes de la laverie quand j'arrive enfin à son niveau. 

« Salut ! »

C'est probablement la pire entrée en matière, mais je n'ai pas tellement eu le temps de réviser avant. Il se tourne vers moi et manque de lâcher la panière qu'il a entre les mains. Son regard n'est pas effrayé comme au début. Seulement surpris et plein d'incompréhension. Il a dû comprendre que je ne lui veux pas – ou plus – de mal. C'est la première fois que je lui adresse la parole depuis qu'il a intégré la base en tant que Civil. 

« Euh... Salut.   
\- Tu fais quoi ?  
\- … La lessive ?  
\- Je peux t'accompagner ?  
\- J'y suis, là, en fait. Mais merci. »

Bon. La situation est tout sauf naturelle et rien ne semble vouloir marcher comme prévu. Je ne veux pas l'envahir ni l'empêcher de faire son travail. Je veux simplement discuter, mais il est clair qu'il se méfie. Il n'a pas envie parler avec moi. De toute évidence, je le dérange. 

« Je peux aider ?  
\- Si je ne me trompe pas, ce n'est pas ton travail.  
\- Pour le moment, j'ai aucune mission en cours. Je peux bien t'aider à laver ces trucs.   
\- Tu as le droit ?  
\- J'ai tous les droits. »

Faux. Horriblement faux, mais il semble impressionné. Ou en tout cas assez partagé pour baisser sa garde. C'est juste ce qu'il me faut pour m'emparer de la panière et m'engouffrer dans la salle chaude et humide. Au milieu de la pièce se trouve une immense cuve creusée dans sol, remplie d'eau fumante, et sur des étagères une multitude de produits de nettoyage. Quatre pierres à laver sont installées au bord, prêtes à l'emploi. Dans le genre archaïque... Bien. Je n'ai jamais fait ça de toute ma vie. En Sphère 4, comme dans la plupart des Sphères, on se débarrasse des vêtements sales et on les retrouve propres et immaculés le jour suivant. S'ils sont déchirés, ils sont recousus. S'ils sont trop usés, ils sont incinérés. C'est un détail si insignifiant que je n'y avais jamais prêté attention. Qui nettoie notre linge en Sphère 4 ? Qui prépare nos repas ? Qui fabrique nos meubles, nos télévisions, nos savons ? Je pose le linge sale près du bassin circulaire et écarte les bras pour signifier à Louis que j'attends ses instructions. Ces foutues pierres sont posées à même le sol, mais je vais devoir jouer le jeu si je veux l'amadouer. 

« Alors... On fait ça comment ?  
\- C'est pas très compliqué, tu vas voir... »

Il me sourit comme pour m'encourager et s'agenouille, s'emparant d'un tas de vêtements qu'il plonge dans l'eau. 

« Je peux avoir la bouteille blanche, s'il te plait ? »

Il s'exprime prudemment, usant à outrance de formules de politesse qui me mettent mal à l'aise. J'aimerais lui dire qu'il peut s'adresser à moi comme il le ferait avec les jumeaux, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne juge cette remarque déplacée. J'obéis donc, m'emparant de la bouteille en question pour la lui tendre avec un sourire. Il verse deux doses du liquide qu'elle contient sur le tissu gonflé par l'eau, et prend l'un des vêtements. 

« Après, il n'y a plus qu'à frotter.   
\- Oh. Un jeu d'enfant ! »

Je l'imite, m'agenouillant à ses côtés. L'eau est chaude et me fait frissonner. La mousse se forme rapidement autour de mes mains, et je sens ma peau se flétrir à mesure que l'humidité s'insinue dans mes pores. Très vite, mes genoux et mon dos me font souffrir, et mes bras tremblent à force de répéter toujours le même mouvement. Boulot de chien. J'ai du mal à croire que pendant que les Civils se brisent la colonne vertébrale, nous prenons du bon temps dans nos quartiers. Bien sûr, nous avons d'autres tâches ingrates. Nous prenons parfois des risques importants et devons prendre des décisions graves pour le bien de tous. Mais il me semble que notre quotidien est dix fois plus enviable que celui de Louis. 

« Tu as réussi à t'intégrer, finalement.  
\- Hm...  
\- Je suis impressionné, tu sais.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que. Tu n'as pas tellement choisi ta place ici, pas vrai ?   
\- Hm.  
\- Tu as toujours été comme ça, après tout.   
\- Comment ?  
\- Tu as toujours su t'adapter. »

Il stoppe tout mouvement et se tourne vers moi.

« Vraiment ?   
\- Vraiment.  
\- Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?   
\- Je t'ai assez fréquenté par le passé pour le savoir, c'est tout.  
\- De quoi d'autre te souviens-tu ?   
\- D'un tas de choses. »

Je hausse les épaules et continue à frotter. L'eau s'est teintée de gris et le savon recouvre à présente toute la surface autour de mes mains. Il reste immobile et je finis par me tourner de nouveau vers lui. Il semble attendre quelque chose.

« On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, toi et moi. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?   
\- Non.  
\- Pas du tout ? Pas même de quelques petites choses ? Des détails qui te semblent étranges ?   
\- J'étais Déficient ?   
\- Ce n'est pas ce terme qu'on emploie ici, mais si tu préfères... Oui. Tu « étais » Déficient.   
\- Pendant combien de temps ?   
\- On a passé presque un an ensemble avant qu'ils ne nous attrapent et nous séparent.   
\- Nous séparer ?   
\- Avant qu'ils ne nous torturent. On avait prévu de fuir ensemble, Louis. Tu as vraiment tout oublié ? »

Je me suis redressé, toujours à genoux sur le sol froid, et je le contemple sans réussir à m'en empêcher. Il a l'air complètement dépassé. Ses cheveux tombent dans ses yeux et son t-shirt est humide à cause de l'effort. Habillé ainsi, coiffé ainsi, il ressemble plus que jamais à l'homme que j'ai aimé. En un instant, il me fait oublier nos différences, et même Simon ne semble plus exister. Comme si nous étions de retour en Sphère 9, à Lenna's Garden. Comme si le temps et la Nation n'avaient pas détruit nos vies et notre histoire. 

« Je suppose que... Je suppose que les électrochocs dans les camps ont bien fait leur travail... »

Je grimace sans le vouloir. Électrochocs. C'est le traitement auquel il a eu droit lors de sa dernière visite aux camps. J'avais presque oublié ça. La panique générale lorsque nous avons appris que notre cible était « en quarantaine ». Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça. À l'époque, le visage de notre cible ne m'évoquait rien. Et maintenant, je le sais. Il est allé dans les camps avant notre mission. Nous l'avons récupéré à la sortie d'une semaine de tortures. Et nous avons remis ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui me dégoûte le plus entre ces deux faits. La Nation ou nous ? Comment avons-nous osé... ? Je ferme les yeux et respire doucement. S'il s'est rendu dans les camps, c'est qu'il a fauté. Personne ici ne connait le principe exact de ce lieu. Moi-même, j'ai longtemps douté de leur existence. Mais ils existent bel et bien et Louis en a fait les frais. Deux fois.

« Pourquoi t'y ont-ils envoyé ?  
\- J'ai frappé ma femme.  
\- Qui est-ce ?  
\- Mona Flemming. »

Je serre les dents. L'image de Louis aux côtés de cette femme m'horrifie. 

« Pourquoi l'avoir frappée ?   
\- On se disputait.  
\- À propos de quoi ?  
\- Parce que j'étais... parce que... je... »

Électrochocs. Ils ont bloqué sa mémoire. La vérité est ici. Il l'a frappé pour une raison très précise. Ils ont détruit cette raison. Et en est ressorti une haine et une terreur inconditionnelle envers ma personne. Si je ne suis pas tout à fait idiot, je dirais que Louis a frappé Mona parce qu'ils se disputaient à mon propos. Cinq ans après ma disparition. Il se souvenait de moi. Je ne peux pas me tromper. C'est la réponse la plus logique. 

« Parce que tu lui as dit que tu pensais à moi.  
\- Pardon ? »

De nouveau, il perd pied. Mais cette fois, je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'y réfléchir. C'est Louis. C'est _mon_ Louis. Celui que j'ai laissé à Albion lorsque je fuyais jusqu'ici. Ils l'ont poussé à avoir peur de moi pour qu'il ne tombe plus jamais amoureux de moi. Mais à un moment donné, le traitement a foiré. Son cerveau a résisté. Il ne me déteste pas comme il le devrait. Il est capable de rester dans la même pièce que moi plus de trente secondes d'affilées, et sa peur semble bien lointaine à présent. Je me rapproche de lui et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Il se souvient de nous. Il doit se souvenir. Ils ont foiré leur traitement. Louis est plus fort que ça. Ils ont foiré... Sans réfléchir, je m'avance encore vers lui et colle ma bouche à la sienne. Il plaque ses mains sur mon torse, mouillant mon t-shirt. Je résiste. Retrouver ses lèvres est comme refaire un rêve particulièrement agréable. Un bien-être incroyable s'empare de moi et j'inspire à fond, m'imprégnant du parfum de son corps. Il tente toujours de me repousser, mais je ne cède pas. Je ne cèderais pour rien au monde, parce que je sais qu'au fond, quelque chose finira par sortir d'un long sommeil et envahir ses sens. Des souvenirs, des sensations qu'il a toujours eus en lui. Au bout d'un moment qui me paraît interminable, ses mains glissent et s'attardent sur mes cuisses. À ce simple contact, un frisson me parcourt et je me mets à trembler. Comment peut-il me faire un tel effet après tout ce temps, en ne faisant presque rien ? Comment peut-il être aussi doux, comment ses lèvres peuvent-elles me faire autant perdre la tête alors que je l'ai haï si longtemps ? Je m'étais promis de le faire souffrir. Je voulais le voir mourir pour ce qu'il m'avait fait. Mais comment savoir à présent sa responsabilité dans toute cette histoire ? Quand cesseront-ils ne nous manipuler ? Il y a tant de choses que je ne sais pas. La seule certitude qui me reste est cette année que nous avons eue. Ils n'auraient jamais dû nous laisser vivre ainsi, en toute liberté, ces moments qui sont ceux que j'aime le plus au monde. Ils nous ont donné une chance de nous y raccrocher. D'y puiser la force qui nous manque. Et à présent, ce sont ces souvenirs qui me poussent à lui faire confiance, seulement parce que je reconnais ses lèvres et sa respiration haletante. Il ne joue pas. Il ne ment pas. Je l'étends sur le sol et défais le bouton de mon jean, puis le sien. Il se laisse guider comme lors de notre première fois. Il répond à mes baisers. Quoi que la Nation fasse contre nous, nous gagnerons toujours. Il s'accroche à mes épaules lorsque je glisse une main dans son sous-vêtement, mais ce n'est plus pour m'éloigner de lui. Il me reconnaît. Peut-être n'en a-t-il pas conscience, mais il sait qui je suis. Qui nous avons été. Il ne lutte plus. C'est son corps qui s'ouvre à moi, guidé par des instincts plus forts que son esprit. Plus forts que les idées qu'ils ont tenté de faire entrer en lui. Louis est comme ça. Il m'aimait, et peut m'aimer encore. Nos peaux se retrouvent et se reconnaissent, ses gémissements se mêlent aux miens, et plus rien semble pouvoir nous arrêter. La chaleur de la pièce devient insoutenable, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Ses yeux sont résolument fermés. Craint-il mon regard ? A-t-il peur de trop bien comprendre ce qui me lie à lui ? Il est étendu sur le dos, et des images du passé se superposent à celle-ci. Je me glisse contre lui et embrasse sa mâchoire qui se crispe quand j'entre en lui. Les gestes me semblent si naturels. Si évidents. Tout est à sa place. Il est le garçon persuadé d'aimer Father et de servir la Nation. Je suis celui qui cherche désespérément un homme comme lui pour éclairer mes pas. Tout s'emboîte à merveille, comme la première fois. Sa cambrure est aussi juste aujourd'hui qu'il y a cinq ans, et mes mains sûres le guident sans jamais trembler. Je n'ai jamais oublié mes premières caresses sur sa peau frissonnante. Il est revenu, et je n'ai pas su y résister. Ils appellent ça une maladie, et en un sens, ils ont raison. Il hantait chacune de mes nuits. À présent, mes rêves redeviennent réalité.


	17. Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Lewis Carrol - Alice aux Pays des Merveilles

_« Allons, à présent, c’est ton tour de nous raconter tes aventures.  
Je peux vous raconter les aventures qui me sont arrivées depuis ce matin, dit Alice assez timidement ; mais il est inutile que je remonte jusqu’à hier, car, alors, j’étais tout à fait différente de ce que je suis aujourd’hui... »_

J'ai lu une bonne partie de la nuit, une lampe à huile posée derrière moi. Les jumeaux dormaient depuis longtemps lorsque j'ai posé Alice au Pays des Merveilles sur le sol et que j'ai enfin plongé la pièce dans le noir. Les mots de Lewis Carroll tournent dans ma tête depuis de longues minutes et l'insomnie ne semble pas vouloir me quitter. J'ai trop de pensées qui m'assaillent, et rien ni personne qui puisse m'en soulager. En revenant de la laverie, je me suis senti incapable de poursuivre mes corvées. Je suis retourné directement dans ma chambre, sans pouvoir penser au travail qu'il me restait à faire. Il m'a fallu un bon moment avant de retrouver mon calme, et j'ai failli manquer le repas du soir. Quand j'ai retrouvé les jumeaux à notre table habituelle, ils m'ont lancé des regards interrogateurs que je n'ai pas pu ignorer. 

« T'étais où ? On devait aller couper du bois ensemble.   
\- Je... je ne me sentais pas très bien, je suis allé m'étendre un moment.  
\- On a fait deux fois plus de boulot.  
\- Heureusement que personne n'a remarqué ton absence.  
\- Je suis désolé...  
\- … Ça va, Louis ? »

Sierra m'a observé longuement et je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. Comment aurais-je pu aller bien ? Avec ce que Harry m'a fait ? Après ce que je l'ai laissé faire ? 

« T'es tout blanc. »

Après le repas, j'ai refusé leur proposition de sortir pour jouer au cricket comme ils le font presque tous les soirs. Je ne comprends pas ce sport d'avant l'Ouverture, et je n'y trouve aucun intérêt. J'aimais jouer au basketball à St Michael lorsque j'étais encore étudiant, mais cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas touché à un ballon. Ils sont sortis ensemble du bâtiment et je suis allé m'enfermer dans ma chambre. C'est à ce moment-là que tout est revenu d'un seul coup. Les mains de Harry, le souffle de Harry, les lèvres de Harry, la peau de Harry. Cet homme que je crains, que je ne comprends pas, qui ne me ressemble en rien est devenu, en une seconde à peine, tout mon monde. Comment suis-je supposé lutter contre ces images qui envahissent mon esprit ? Comment est-ce possible que certaines d'entre elles n'aient rien à voir avec ce qui s'est produit cet après-midi, mais semblent avoir toujours existé en moi ? Je devrais être horrifié par ce que je viens de faire, mais mon corps réagit selon son bon plaisir et je n'ai aucun moyen de l'en empêcher. Suis-je de nouveau malade ? Déficient ? Il m'a touché et m'a infecté. Je suis tombé dans son piège. Pour échapper à mes pensées, j'ai attrapé un livre au hasard sur l'étagère du fond et l'ai ouvert à la première page. Est-ce qu'un Livre Interdit peut vraiment me faire oublier mes fautes ? Suis-je vraiment devenu la victime parfaite de leurs déviances ? Mais c'est loin d'être la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas inscrit dans mes gênes ? Suis-je pourri, à l'intérieur ? Corruptible ? Corrompu ? Faible ? Malléable ? Instable ? Pourquoi Harry a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi moi ? Ai-je aimé ça ? Moi ? Vraiment ? 

J'ai lu sans m'arrêter, et j'ai senti mes muscles se détendre à mesure que les mots de Carroll prenaient corps sous mes yeux. Un génie fou. C'est donc ça, qu'ils aiment ? Des fous imaginants des mondes qui n'existent pas ? Je me retourne dans mon lit. _« … j'étais tout à fait différente de ce que je suis aujourd'hui... »_ Suis-je tout à fait différent, moi aussi ? Suis-je capable, comme Alice, d'oublier la moindre leçon que l'on m'a apprise pour mieux côtoyer ces fous qui m'entourent ? Comment saurais-je quelle est la vérité, si je ne me souviens de rien ? Est-ce que ces gens sont capables de m'accepter, malgré mes travers, malgré mes angoisses, malgré mes fautes ? Peut-on m'aimer ? Mona ne m'a-t-elle jamais aimé, moi ? Et Oliver ? Et... Father ? 

Je n'ai dormi que deux ou trois heures. C'est Siam qui m'a secoué pour me sortir du lit, l'alarme n'étant visiblement pas assez forte pour m'extraire de ce sommeil chargé de cauchemars. 

« Hé, Louis, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?   
\- Hm... Mal dormi...  
\- J'ai vu ça. T'as lu toute la nuit ?   
\- Presque. »

Je me frotte les yeux et me redresse. Ce simple mouvement me fait tourner la tête. J'ai une migraine abominable. 

« Difficile d'imaginer que t'as été dans la Milice, mon gars.   
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Regarde-toi... »

C'est dit sans méchanceté. J'essaie d'ignorer cette remarque et fonce dans la salle de bains pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Je n'aurai pas le temps de me doucher, mais j'aimerais tout de même essayer de rester alerte aujourd'hui. Je comprends les mots de Siam à l'instant où je vois mon reflet dans le miroir. Je n'avais pas remarqué que mes cheveux avaient poussé, que j'avais perdu cette coiffure si typiquement milicienne. Je porte une barbe de plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas encore eue le temps – ni l'envie – de raser. J'ai l'air fatigué et sérieux, mais mon regard n'est pas froid comme il l'était auparavant. J'ai changé. En deux mois, je suis devenu un autre. _Je suis tout à fait différent de ce que j'étais hier._

« N'oublie pas que tu bosses avec Sid, aujourd'hui, Louis ! »

Je hoche la tête pour moi-même. C'est vrai, aujourd'hui, je serai en cuisine toute la matinée. Les jumeaux sont probablement soulagés de ne pas m'avoir dans leur équipe après que je les ai laissés tomber hier. Pourtant, ils n'en montrent rien et lorsque nous arrivons ensemble devant le réfectoire, Sierra me bouscule doucement, un sourire aux lèvres.

« T'inquiète, il est sympa, Sid. Presque autant que nous ! »

Puis ils s'éloignent en gloussant. Moi, je rejoins les cuisines sans prendre mon petit-déjeuner. L'endroit est plutôt propre, et je suis surpris par l'ordre qui y règne. Je m'attendais à une pièce sombre et un peu glauque, où l'odeur de friture et de graisse aurait flotté un peu partout. Mais le parfum du repas que Sidney a déjà préparé parvient jusqu'à mes narines et je sens mon ventre grogner. J'espère que je pourrai au moins manger un morceau avant de me mettre au travail. 

« Salut, gamin. »

Le cuisinier s'active autour des plaques chauffantes et je le rejoins timidement, une main tendue devant moi. 

« Je te serre pas la main, je viens de foutre de l'huile au large.  
\- Oh. Okay.  
\- Tu veux bien nettoyer ? »

J'acquiesce et me mets en tête de trouver une serpillière. Il me faut cinq bonnes minutes pour trouver une éponge déjà particulièrement usée et je commence à frotter la tâche sur le sol. Pendant ce temps, Sidney s'active toujours et nous gardons un silence religieux. L'huile s'étend un peu plus à chaque coup d'éponge et mes doigts sont aussitôt couverts de graisse. Exécuter ce genre de tâches le ventre creux n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus sympathique, mais je ne me plains pas, suivant les ordres à la lettre. Lorsque j'ai terminé, je me relève enfin et Sidney pose deux assiettes pleines sur le plan de travail en aluminium. Sur son bras, un énorme tatouage recouvre l'intégralité de sa peau. L'encre est partout, uniforme et sombre. Comme découpé dans la peau teintée de noir, je reconnais l'insigne de World Nation. Cet arbre immense et généreux qui nous protège de ses feuilles. Father, le tronc ; les branches, les Territoires ; les feuilles, les Sphères.

« Allez, à table. »

J'hésite un instant. Il y a trois morceaux de bœuf séché et une énorme portion d'œufs brouillés. C'est bien plus que ce que je mange d'ordinaire le matin au réfectoire. 

« Vas-y, mange. Travailler en cuisine a au moins cet avantage. On peut manger ce qu'on a envie, personne viendra vérifier. »

Pour m'encourager, il s'empare de sa fourchette et engloutit la moitié des œufs en une seule bouchée. Je ne tarde pas à l'imiter. De toute façon, j'ai trop faim pour me méfier des représailles, si représailles il doit y avoir. Il coupe de larges tranches de pain noir et m'en propose deux que j'accepte sans attendre. Je suis content d'être ici, à l'abri des regards extérieurs. Je suis sûr de ne pas croiser Harry et c'est une excellente chose. 

« Alors, ça va, tu te plais ici ?  
\- Si je me plais ? »

Je le regarde un instant, ma fourchette suspendue à mi-chemin entre mon assiette et ma bouche. Si je me plais ici ? Comment répondre à une telle question ? Je cherche mes mots, et alors que je m'apprête à parler, il explose d'un rire gras. 

« Ça va, je déconne. N'empêche, t'es avec Sierra et Siam, c'est ça ? Ils sont gentils avec toi ?   
\- Oui, oui.  
\- Ils peuvent être chiants parfois, mais c'est pas des méchants.   
\- Vous les connaissez bien ?  
\- Ils allaient à l'Université avec ma fille, en 6. On est venus ici ensemble.   
\- Ah. Et... votre fille ? »

Son regard s'assombrit. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question. À l'instant même où je l'ai formulée, j'ai su au fond de moi que j'aurais dû m'abstenir.

« Morte. C'était il y a longtemps, déjà. »

Je devrais changer de sujet. Parler du travail, demander ce qu'il compte me faire faire. Mais j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur cette fille de la Sphère 6 que je n'aurais jamais été amené à connaître, d'une façon ou d'une autre. 

« Elle était comment ?  
\- Ah ! C'était une sacrée gamine, sa mère tout craché. Rousse comme elle, mais un peu plus rebelle, peut-être...   
\- Les jumeaux et elles se fréquentaient ?   
\- Ils révisaient ensemble, quelques fois. Je sais pas comment c'est, en Sphère 1, mais en 6 on fait pas tellement cas des amitiés entre garçons et filles. Tant qu'ils dépassent pas les limites.   
\- C'est un peu différent en 1, c'est vrai.   
\- Si elle avait atteint l'âge de l'attribution, j'aurais pas été contre un mariage avec Siam. Ils s'entendaient bien. Mais elle est tombée malade, et puis... Voilà. Ça arrive. C'est pas Father qu'aurait fait quoi que ce soit, de toute façon. »

Il a les yeux brillants et je n'insiste pas. Je comprends mieux pourquoi l'arbre sur son bras est mort. Dépouillé. Je suis impressionné par l'affection qu'il semblait porter à sa fille. Mes parents n'ont jamais montré le moindre intérêt quelconque pour ma personne, ou pour mes frères. Même Oliver n'a jamais eu droit à ce genre d'égard. Nous n'étions intéressants que pour nos rôles. Pour nos ambitions, ou plutôt celles qu'ils nourrissaient pour nous. Je ne me souviens pas que ma mère ne m'a jamais pris dans ses bras. Qu'elle n'a jamais séché mes pleurs après mes cauchemars, que mon père n'a jamais posés sur moi des yeux plein de fierté ou d'affection. Ces attentions-là, c'est Oliver qui les avait pour moi. J'ai toujours pu compter sur mon frère, quelle que fut la situation. Il m'a aidé à trouver la lumière, à approcher Father plus prêt encore. Il a supporté toutes mes faiblesses et mon ignorance, avec patience. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, on me dit que mon frère est un monstre. Que les tortures que j'ai subies viennent de lui. Qu'il ne viendra pas me chercher. Qu'il ne risquera rien pour moi, parce qu'il se fiche de ma situation. C'est en tout cas ce que me disent les jumeaux, et Jimmy. Et je suis bien forcé de constater que je partage la vie des Rebelles depuis prêt de deux mois à présent sans que personne ne soit venu à mon secours. Les seuls à s'intéresser un tant soit peu à ma situation sont mes ennemis. Ceux qui devraient être mes ennemis. Je ne compte plus les fois où Siam et Sierra ont pris ma défense à la cafétéria, où ils me sont venus en aide quand le travail était trop difficile. Les soirées que Jimmy passe dans notre chambre, sans y être autorisé, les cigarettes qu'il me tend et que je refuse toujours. Toutes ces choses-là qui ne devraient pas exister entre nous, qui devraient me rendre malade me réconfortent quand je me souviens d'où je viens et de la solitude dans laquelle je me trouve. 

_« Louis ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- C'est vrai que t'es un Austin ? »_

_Je ne sais même plus quoi répondre à cette question. Est-ce que je suis toujours un Ackerley ? N'ai-je pas été Louis Tomlinson pendant ces cinq dernières années ? Je n'ai plus rien d'un Austin, et c'était ma punition. Mais c'est toujours le même sang qui coule dans mes veines, le sang de mon père, de mes frères et qui fait de moi, pour toujours un Austin. Un ennemi de ces gens qui semblent craindre ce nom plus encore que celui de Father. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point notre nom était terrifiant aux yeux des autres. Pour moi, il n'était que synonyme de gloire et de grandeur. À présent, je découvre l'envers du miroir et j'ai peur de répondre à Siam. Pourtant, Jill a été très claire sur ce point. Ici, peu importe le nom qu'on me donnait à Albion, je suis un Austin et ça fait de moi une menace._

_« Oui.  
\- Genre Austin Austin quoi. Comme le fils de pute de la Milice.  
\- …  
\- Et comme celui qu'on a crevé en Sphère 9. Austin quoi.  
\- …  
\- Mais pourquoi t'es encore là, en fait ? »_

_Pourquoi je suis encore là ? Parce que ces hommes ne semblent pas avoir la même valeur du sang et de la famille que vous. Parce que je ne suis plus, à leurs yeux, qu'un déchet, qu'un traître, qui ne mérite même plus de porter son propre nom. Parce que mon propre père, mon propre frère, se moquent bien de savoir où je me trouve, et dans quelle situation. Ils n'ont plus besoin de moi depuis longtemps._

_« Je ne sais pas.  
\- Personne vient te chercher ? C'est un peu bâtard, non ?  
\- …  
\- Siam, fous lui la paix.  
\- C'est parce que je ne suis plus un Austin. Plus vraiment.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Ce n'est plus vraiment mon nom. Il a été changé.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que... »_

_Mettre des mots sur ce que je pense savoir est plus difficile que je ne l'aurais cru. Le mot « Déficient » s'impose à mon esprit, mais est-ce vraiment la bonne réponse ? Jimmy ne l'aime pas, les deux filles Cara et Shayma non plus. Je ne voudrais pas me mettre Siam et Sierra à dos par-dessus le marché. Mais comment désigner autrement ce que Harry Styles et moi avons été ? Ce qu'il m'a fait. Sa corruption._

_« À cause de Harry Styles.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Parce que j'ai... qu'on a... fait des choses.  
\- Je veux pas savoir ce genre de trucs, mec. »_

_Sierra glousse et je me sens rougir sans comprendre pourquoi cette remarque me met si mal à l'aise sans pour autant me révulser._

_« Et ils vous ont chopé en train de vous tripoter la bite ?  
\- Siam !  
\- Mais quoi ! Appelons un chat un chat, merde.  
\- Je ne me souviens plus.   
\- Ça devait pas être le coup du siècle alors.  
\- Siam, sans déconner...  
\- Ils t'ont fait quoi, dans les camps ? Tu y es allé, pas vrai ? C'est comment ?  
\- Triste. Douloureux. Épuisant.   
\- Tu m'étonnes...  
\- Louis, ça va ? »_

Oui, ça va, à présent, même si je n'avais pas su quoi répondre quand Sierra m'avait posé la question à ce moment-là. Je me fais à cette nouvelle vie, j'apprends tous les jours à disparaître dans le décor, à me fondre dans la masse, à devenir comme eux. Je ne veux plus souffrir, et je ne veux pas mourir. Je sais que mes chances de retourner à Albion sont minces, voire inexistantes. Pas sans l'aide de mon frère. Mon frère qui semble n'avoir jamais existé tant il brille par son absence. Pourtant, des hommes de la White Zone ont essayé de stopper le convoi qui m'amenait ici. Me croit-on mort ? Si mon frère savait que j'étais vivant, viendrait-il me chercher ? Je n'y crois plus et je finis par croire davantage ce que les gens d'ici me racontent que ce que j'ai appris de l'enseignement de Father. Les choses ici me semblent plus simple qu'à Albion. Je n'ai rien à cacher, et j'ai le sentiment d'avoir vécu une vie dans l'ombre avant qu'on ne m'arrête une seconde fois. 

« Oh, gamin, tu dors ?  
\- Non, monsieur. »

Sidney me sourit, sa cigarette pendue au coin de ses lèvres et je m'active sur le découpage des légumes devant moi. J'ai le ventre plein, il fait chaud, je suis à l'abri de l'orage au dehors, et surtout de Harry. Je me sens étrangement bien. 

« Tu connais d'autres personnes que les jumeaux, ici ?  
\- Plus ou moins. Cara et Shayma sont gentilles. Je crois que je connais Jill plus que je ne le pense. Et puis Jimmy.  
\- Et Harry ? »

Quoi, Harry ? Est-ce que tout le monde ici sait les liens qui nous lient ? Qui nous ont liés. Il n'est plus rien pour moi, et je ne suis personne à ses yeux. En tout cas, c'est ce que je croyais. Les images de ses étreintes dans la laverie m'assaillent et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues.

« Je ne le connais pas bien. Il me fait peur.  
\- Peur ? Harry ?  
\- Un peu.   
\- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez été très proches.   
\- J'ai entendu dire la même chose. »

Cette fois, le sourire que Sid m'adresse est un peu triste.

« Il parlait beaucoup de toi quand il est arrivé ici.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?  
\- Concrètement, c'est assez difficile à retranscrire. Il était très blessé et moralement épuisé.   
\- On m'a dit qu'il m'avait fait du mal.   
\- Les gens qui t'ont dit ça ne te voulaient certainement pas beaucoup de bien. C'est un gentil garçon.   
\- Tout le monde est gentil, pour vous.  
\- Non, pas toi. »

Je sursaute. Je ne m'attendais pas à une attaque aussi directe et cinglante. Pendant quelques instants, j'avais oublié où je me trouvais, et avec qui. Finalement, c'était un peu prétentieux de penser qu'on pouvait m'apprécier. J'ai le sentiment que tout tourne autour de Harry, et de nous. À Albion, je suis méprisable pour ce que je semble avoir vécu avec lui. Les Rebelles pensent-ils que je devrais être à ses pieds et tout lui accorder ? 

« Je ne suis pas une mauvaise personne.  
\- Tu es un Austin.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? Est-ce qu'avoir le sang de mon frère me rend coupable de ce que vous appelez ses crimes ? Vous et moi, nous avons discuté plus d'une heure et à aucun moment je ne vous ai donné l'impression de mépriser les gens qui sont ici. C'est pourtant ce que feraient mes frères, ou mon père. Vous trouvez que je leur ressemble ?  
\- Tu as leurs yeux. Et leur droiture. À part ça, non, tu ne leur ressembles pas tellement. Mais qui sait ?   
\- Moi. Mais ça, tout le monde s'en fout pas mal. »

J'essuie mes mains sur le tablier trop grand que j'ai enfilé en arrivant et emporte les légumes pour les rincer. Ce travail n'est pas compliqué. J'ai la nuque raide à force de me pencher en avant pour voir ce que je fais, et j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes, mais ça n'a rien de comparable avec la douleur dans mes bras lorsque l'on doit creuser les tranchées autour du camp. Je sens le regard de Sidney brûler mon dos, mais je m'efforce de l'ignorer. 

« Tu travailles bien. C'est une qualité que beaucoup de Civils n'ont pas. Beaucoup de soldats non plus, si tu veux mon avis.   
\- …   
\- Tu sais écouter. Tu ne sembles pas juger les gens d'emblée, tu réponds intelligemment et sans hausser la voix.   
\- Et alors ?   
\- Alors, continue comme ça, et les autres finiront par comprendre que ton nom n'a aucune importance là où nous nous trouvons. Tu aurais toutes les raisons de nous haïr et de te révolter, mais si j'ai bien écouté les rumeurs à ton propos, ce n'est pas le cas.   
\- Qui vous dit que je ne prépare pas mon évasion ?  
\- Toi. On ne crée aucun lien lorsqu'on n'envisage pas de rester.   
\- Je pourrais les manipuler.   
\- Siam, peut-être, mais pas Sierra. Elle s'en rendrait compte. Et moi aussi. Notre petite conversation me l'a confirmé. J'ai dénigré ton nom et ta famille et tu n'as pas hésité à t'en défendre. Tu ferais un bien piètre manipulateur si ton but était de m'amadouer. Tu sais, Louis, il n'y a rien de mal à se sentir mieux ici qu'à Albion. Tu n'es certainement pas le premier.   
\- Je suppose.   
\- Pour ce qui est de Harry... Je ne le connaissais pas avant qu'il débarque ici le jour de son évasion, mais ce n'est pas bien compliqué de savoir quel genre de garçon il est. Il a peut-être fait des erreurs, mais je doute qu'il ait pu te faire souffrir un jour.   
\- Il m'a contaminé.   
\- Oublie ce qu'ils t'ont dit à Albion. Ensuite, repense à tout ça, et fais-toi ta propre opinion.  
\- …  
\- Allez, au boulot. »

 

Sidney et moi avons travaillé toute la matinée en évitant soigneusement les sujets désagréables. L'heure du repas est arrivée bien plus vite que d'ordinaire. Pendant le déjeuner, l'homme qui m'a torturé a annoncé que le travail du reste de la journée était annulé à cause de l'orage. Il est retourné s'asseoir sous les acclamations et s'est penché vers son voisin avant d'embrasser sa tempe. Mon ventre s'est serré instantanément lorsque Harry a répondu à son baiser. Il portait la même chemise qu'hier, celle qu'il avait jetée sur le sol et sur laquelle je m'étais étendu. J'ai détourné le regard et les yeux rieurs de Jimmy ont envahi mon champ de vision. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage et m'a ordonné de terminer mon repas en vitesse avant de le suivre. 

À présent, nous sommes assis sous un porche derrière le bâtiment principal du camp. Il fume cigarettes sur cigarettes, le regard plongé dans l'étendue sombre et écrasante d'un ciel déchaîné. Il pleut à verse et je frissonne. Je ferme les paupières et laisse les images se projeter. Des souvenirs. Ils sont arrivés les uns après les autres, parfaitement clairs dans mon esprit, mais comme appartenant à des temps incroyablement anciens. Ce sont, pour la plupart, des visions de Mona et de mes années à ses côtés. Le jour où elle m'a accueilli à la sortie des Camps il y a plus de cinq ans. Son sourire dans l'obscurité de notre chambre. La jupe de son uniforme posée sur le pied de lit. Aujourd'hui, je sens ses doigts noués autour de mon bras et sa respiration paniquée. Nous marchons sur une passerelle, suspendus à plusieurs mètres du sol. Je n'ai pas peur. Je me sens vivant. L'orage couvre la voix de Jimmy qui m'appelle. J'ouvre les yeux. Plus de Mona. Plus de grincements provoqués par le vent qui s'engouffre dans le squelette métallique. Devant moi, il n'y a qu'une étendue d'herbe morte et trempée. Un peu plus loin, un écran d'arbres qui m'empêchent de voir au-delà. Jimmy crache la fumée de sa cigarette dans ma direction et je me mets à tousser. 

«Ça va, Louis ?  
\- Harry m'a touché. »

C'est à son tour de s'étouffer avec sa fumée. Je suppose que j'aurais pu m'y prendre autrement pour lui parler de ce qui s'est passé hier à la laverie. Mais comment dire ça ? Quels mots utiliser ? Est-ce qu'il faut parler de ces choses là avec réserve ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un et que Jimmy me semble être la meilleure personne pour ça. Les jumeaux ne connaissent pas Harry.

« Vous avez baisé ?  
\- Je... euh...  
\- Y t'a forcé ?   
\- Un peu.  
\- Un peu comment ? »

Il jette sa cigarette et s'accroupit à mes côtés. Puis il prend mon visage entre ses mains glacées et m'oblige à le regarder dans les yeux. L'odeur du tabac sur ses doigts m’écœure, mais je ne recule pas.

« Louis. Réponds-moi.  
\- Un peu !  
\- Mais ça veut dire quoi, ça ? T'as résisté ? T'l'as laissé faire ?   
\- Un peu les deux...  
\- J'suis l'seul au courant ?  
\- Oui...  
\- Si Simon apprend ça... »

Je repousse cette idée depuis que c'est arrivé, mais je sais. Je sais qui il est. Il est l'homme qui m'a enlevé, qui a arraché mon trackeur de ses doigts crasseux, qui a frappé mon visage, brûlé ma peau, en hurlant pour savoir où se trouvait mon frère. Il est l'homme qui a embrassé Harry à midi. Ils sont... _Ensemble_. C'est évident vu le visage soucieux de Jimmy. Ici comme à Albion, on n'est l'homme que d'un seul, visiblement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas le lui dire ? »

Une peur profonde, ancienne s'éveille en moi, et gonfle à une allure affolante. Je panique. Mes mains tremblent et le froid semble à présent insupportable. Jimmy baisse les yeux et fronce les sourcils.

« J'suis pas ce genre de gars, Louis. J'trahis pas mes amis. Jamais. »

Il a l'air sincère. Je n'ai aucun moyen d'en être persuadé, mais je commence à comprendre sa façon de fonctionner. Je compte réellement pour lui ? Vraiment ? Si c'est le cas, je devine que je peux lui faire confiance, quoi qu'il arrive. Doucement, il lâche mon visage et sort deux cigarettes déjà roulées de la poche de poitrine de sa chemise en jean. Il allume la première et me la tend. 

« Allez, Louis, tu d'vrais vraiment essayer. Rien qu'une fois. Ça t'fera du bien.   
\- Jimmy je...  
\- T'inquiète. T'as rien fais d'mal. J't'assure. Il aurait pas dû. Prends-la. »

Je prends la cigarette, serrant le bout fin entre mes doigts encore tremblants, puis le coince entre mes lèvres comme j'ai vu Jimmy le faire une bonne centaine de fois déjà. 

« Tire douc'ment. Une p'tite bouffée, pas plus.   
Comme ça ? »

J'inspire et sens aussitôt la fumée entrer dans ma bouche, occuper l'espace de mes joues gonflées. Le goût âpre du tabac s'accroche à ma langue, et aussitôt, un parfum différent envahit mes sens. Je ferme les yeux, pris d'une migraine aussi puissante qu'inattendue. Un nouveau souvenir prend mon esprit d'assaut, mais il semble étrangement différent de ceux représentant Mona. Je vois Harry – un Harry plus jeune, au sourire éclatant –, enfoncé entre les draps d'un lit. Il tient un livre entre les mains dont je n'arrive pas à distinguer le titre. Dans mon souvenir, je baisse les yeux sur une tasse ébréchée remplie d'un liquide d'un noir sans nuance. L'odeur qui s'en échappe est radicalement la même que celle sous ma langue. Quelque chose d'amer, qui ne semble jamais vouloir quitter mes papilles. Au pied du lit, Harry continue sa lecture, me jetant de temps à autre un regard amusé. 

_« Alors, c'est comment ? »_

C'est horrible. Je serre la mâchoire si fort que j'ai peur de me briser les dents. Je vois mes propres jambes glisser sur celles de Harry, ses doigts caresser ma peau tandis qu'il continue à lire, inlassablement, raconte la mort d'un homme, le sang qui dégouline sur le sol. 

« Louis ? »

La voix de Jimmy me semble lointaine. J'essaie de le rejoindre, j'aimerais me sortir de ce souvenir qui n'est pas le mien, qui ne peut pas être le mien. Je ne supporte pas la douceur des doigts de Harry, la chaleur dans sa voix, le goût qui traine sur ma langue. Je n'aime pas la sensation de ces draps sales sur mon corps nu, ni le soleil qui pointe à travers les planches clouées à la fenêtre.

« Louis, tout va bien ? »

Je me débats avec ma conscience, avec ces images qui refusent de s'échapper. La migraine est de plus en plus forte. Je sens la nausée m'envahir et des étoiles dansent sur la toile obscure de mes paupières closes. Le bruit de la pluie sur le toit au dessus de ma tête semble de plus en plus faible. Et puis soudain, plus rien.


	18. Harry

« Harry !  
\- …  
\- Harry Styles! »

La voix hystérique de Kitty me sort de ma torpeur et je daigne lever les yeux de mon livre. Pour une raison totalement inconnue de l'humanité, il fulmine en courant presque dans ma direction. Et moi qui pensais être tranquille pour l'après-midi en me planquant dans la grange. Simon est allé directement se coucher après avoir longuement tenté de me faire comprendre qu'il aurait bien apprécié un peu de compagnie. J'ai prétendu avoir mal à la tête et après l'avoir embrassé avec toute la passion que je me sentais capable de simuler, je me suis vite éloigné, un livre coincé sous le bras. J'ai besoin d'être seul, j'ai besoin qu'on me foute la paix. Je veux me vider la tête et l'esprit, avoir le sentiment de m'évader, de me barrer d'ici et d'oublier tous ces sentiments que je ne comprends pas et qui m'oppressent. Et voilà que le gamin se pointe avec visiblement des revendications à la con, probablement sur la quantité de ce qu'il trouve sur ses plateaux repas. C'est à peu de chose près la seule chose qui émeut encore Kitty. 

« T'es vraiment qu'un sale enfoiré !  
\- Que me vaut cette visite inopinée ?  
\- J'vais t'en coller moi, d'l'inopiné, tête de con !  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Kitty ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Y'a qu'si t'sais pas quoi faire d'ta bite, t'es pas obligé de traumatiser le reste du camp !  
\- Pardon ? »

Je tente d'écarter la pointe d'anxiété qui surgit aussitôt dans ma poitrine, sans succès. Louis lui a-t-il parlé ? Qu'a-t-il bien pu lui raconter ? À qui d'autre ? Est-ce que quelqu'un nous a vu ? Combien de personnes sont au courant de mon incapacité à me contrôler ? Je me sens soudain comme un horrible monstre. Un pervers. Un détraqué. Un violeur. Je me lève et pose mes mains sur ses épaules pour tenter de le calmer, mais il se dégage violemment. 

« C'est Louis, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
\- Bien assez pour qu'je sache que t'es qu'un gros dégueulasse !  
\- C'est pas ce que tu crois, Kit.  
\- Tes « Kit », tu t'les gardes, Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ? J'croyais qu'tu voulais plus entendre parler d'Louis ! T'crois qu'tu l'aides à aller mieux, avec tes conneries ? T'es qu'un putain d'animal !  
\- Baisse d'un ton, Kitty, quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre.  
\- Et toi, quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre quand tu t'vides les couilles chez les p'tains d'civils !  
\- Kitty !  
\- C'est Louis, Harry. Tu t'souviens ? Tu l'respectais. T'peux pas l'traiter comme ça. C'pas ton jouet.  
\- Laisse tomber, tu comprends rien. Je te préviens, Kit, t'en parle à personne.  
\- Sinon quoi ? Tu crois qu'tu m'fais peur avec tes menaces à la con ? Si j'ferme ma gueule, c'pour Louis, pour pas qu'Simon vienne l'égorger dans son sommeil. Pas pour ta sale gueule.  
\- Occupe toi de tes affaires, tu veux ? Retourne jouer au petit soudeur dans ton atelier et laisse moi tranquille, je sais ce que je fais.  
\- Non, t'en sais rien. T'en as pas la moindre idée. »

Pendant un instant, il me toise et je m'attends presque à ce qu'il m'envoie son poing dans la tronche. Mais il se contente de secouer la tête et de tourner les talons. Avant de disparaître sous l'orage qui continue de gronder, il me lance un dernier regard.

« Avec tes conneries, il a fait une crise et il est à l'infirmerie. J'te jure qu'si tu r'commences, j'te défonce. »

Je lui lance mon sourire le plus méprisant alors qu'au fond de moi, j'ai envie de hurler. Pourquoi est-ce que Louis est malade ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Est-ce vraiment de ma faute ? J'ai envie de me précipiter sous la pluie, de le rejoindre, de serrer son visage entre mes mains, de m'excuser, de le rassurer, lui dire que tout va bien, que je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, que personne ne le touchera, plus jamais, parce qu'il est là, avec moi. Parce que je le protégerais de tout, à présent. Et pourtant, je reste planté, les bras ballants, mon livre entre les doigts, et je regarde Kitty marcher sous la pluie torrentielle. Je dois aller le voir. Simon est couché, la plupart des civils et des militaires sont dans la salle commune à tenter de tuer l'ennui. Personne ne nous verra. 

J'avais heureusement vu juste. Les couloirs de la base sont déserts et je me glisse comme une ombre jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Louis est allongé dans l'un des lits, presque aussi pâle que les draps. Il a les yeux fermés et je crains de le réveiller et de l'effrayer. Mais quand je m'installe à côté de lui, il ouvre les paupières et tourne la tête vers moi comme s'il savait qui il allait trouver à son chevet. Sous son regard voilé, je ne distingue aucune angoisse ni aucun dégoût, et mon soulagement est si grand que je ne peux résister à l'envie de sentir encore son corps près du mien. Après m'être assuré que personne ne peut nous voir, je m'approche doucement de son visage et colle mes lèvres aux siennes. L'instant d'après, sa main glisse sur ma nuque mouillée. Je frémis. C'est bien plus que je n'aurais pu espérer. Au fond de moi, une voix me souffle que Kitty avait tort, que Louis ne s'est pas plaint de nos retrouvailles, bien au contraire. Je m'écarte en évitant de faire le moindre geste brusque et tire une chaise près du lit. Lorsque je m'installe à ses côtés, Louis me sourit, et il ressemble tellement au Louis d'il y a cinq ans que j'en ai le souffle coupé. 

« Hey...  
\- Salut... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Je m'inquiétais. »

Son sourire s'agrandit et il lance un regard vers la porte close. Le silence est parfait, personne ne viendra nous déranger, j'en suis certain.

« Tu peux pas rester... Mrs Hills ne va pas tarder à revenir et elle te demandera ce que tu fais là.  
\- Mrs Hills ? »

Je fouille dans mes souvenirs pour retrouver le visage qui va avec ce nom. Je dois le reconnaître, je n'ai jamais vraiment tenté de retenir les noms des autres civils de la base. Je devrais peut-être remédier à ça. 

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Personne ne viendra.  
\- Ils vont remarquer ton absence en cours, et soyons honnêtes, tu serais bien le seul partenaire de Simulation à suivre son coéquipier à l'infirmerie.  
\- De quoi tu parles, Louis ?  
\- T'auras bien le temps de prendre soin de moi ce soir, à Lena's Garden... »

Un frisson me parcourt. Lena's Garden. Mrs Hills. Je m'en souviens à présent. C'était l'infirmière de St Michael, une femme revêche et très mal habillée. Merde, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je sens un filet de sueur couler entre mes omoplates et la pièce me semble soudain minuscule. Louis est en train de devenir fou. Ils ont cassé un truc, là-dedans, et les connections ne se font plus comme il faudrait. Il est revenu presque six ans en arrière, à une époque où glisser sa main sur ma nuque était une chose naturelle. Où il s'inquiétait pour moi, pour ma sécurité, et où je prenais soin de lui. 

« Louis, où sommes-nous ?  
\- Hein ? T'es con... »

Une époque où il était grossier et faisait ce que bon lui semblait.

« Louis, regarde-moi.  
\- Mais oui, t'es beau... Putain, je suis crevé.  
\- Fais un effort, concentre-toi. Où on est, là ?  
\- Infirmerie.  
\- Où ?  
\- St Michael.  
\- T'endors pas.  
\- Sommeil.  
\- Louis ! »

Mais rien n'y fait. Il ferme les yeux, s'enfonce dans les couvertures, se retourne dans le lit. Les enfoirés, ils ont déglingué son cerveau. Dans un éclair de panique, je me demande s'il ne vient pas de tomber dans le coma, et je me précipite au-dessus de son corps inerte. Je secoue son épaule, de plus en plus fort, et ne m'autorise à respirer que lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux en grand et se redresse dans le lit, me repoussant violemment.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Son expression a de nouveau changé, et le sentiment de le perdre de nouveau altère considérablement mon soulagement de le voir éveillé. Arrivera-t-il un jour où Louis redeviendra l'homme que j'aime ? Ou faudra-t-il que j'accepte de le voir me repousser un peu plus chaque jour ? 

« Qu'est-ce que t'as raconté à Kitty ?  
\- Quoi ? Rien du tout. Qu'est ce que tu es venu faire ici ?  
\- Fais bien attention à ce que tu racontes, Louis.  
\- Je n'ai rien raconté de... Je n'ai rien dit.  
\- C'est faux.  
\- Je n'ai rien dit qui ne soit pas vrai.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Va-t'en.  
\- T'es qu'un menteur, Louis. Personne n'aime les menteurs.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que ça changera ? Personne ne m'aime, ici. Et puis je ne te dénoncerai pas, on ne me croirait pas. Ils sont tous persuadés que tu es parfait, irréprochable.  
\- Tu n'as pas aimé ? »

Il se fige, et je sens qu'il tente de trouver la meilleure façon de répondre. Il fronce les sourcils, marmonne quelque chose, secoue la tête. 

« Alors, Louis ? Tu n'as pas aimé ce qu'on a fait, toi et moi ?  
\- Ce que tu as fait. Non, je n'ai pas aimé. Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille.  
\- Tu vois, t'es un menteur.  
\- Tire-toi ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Ne vient plus jamais me parler ou je te jure que –  
\- Que quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien me faire de pire que tout ça, hein ?  
\- Te faire ?! Mais c'est toi et tes malades de potes qui m'avez enfermé ! C'est toi qui me contamine à chaque fois que tu en as l'occasion ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, à la fin ? Trouve-toi une autre victime ! Tu n'auras rien de moi, ni de ma famille de toute façon !  
\- Je ne t'ai pas forcé Louis ! Toi aussi, t'en avais envie !  
\- Envie de quoi ? »

La voix dans mon dos me glace le sang. Je m'éloigne de Louis et fais volte-face. Je sens mon cœur battre dans mes tempes et la panique m'envahit de nouveau. Simon est raide face à moi, les mâchoires et les poings serrés. Dans mon dos, j'entends Louis s'enfoncer dans les draps. Je voudrais disparaître. 

« De rien. »

Je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à répondre. Je perds tous mes moyens. D'un seul mouvement, je repousse Simon qui me barre la route et quitte la pièce en hâte. J'aimerais qu'il ne me suive pas, mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à Louis. J'ai presque atteints la porte du bunker lorsque j'entends ses pas se rapprocher. Il m'attrape le bras et m'oblige à lui faire face. 

« De quoi vous parliez, là ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec lui ?  
\- Je voulais juste discuter.  
\- Très bien. Discuter de quoi ? De cul ? Du bon vieux temps ? »

La réplique me frappe de plein fouet. Je saute sur l'occasion.

« Pas comme tu l'imagines, mais oui, on parlait de ce qu'on était.  
\- T'es nostalgique, Harry ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu t'es souvenu de comment c'était de baiser un puceau et t'as envie de recommencer ?  
\- La vulgarité ne te va pas du tout Simon.  
\- Les cornes non plus, il paraît. »

Je secoue la tête et me dégage. Je refuse d'avoir cette conversation avec lui. Je n'arrive même pas à me sentir coupable. C'est lui, l'autre homme, pas Louis. Louis a toujours été le seul, c'est Simon qui s'est immiscé dans ma vie, c'est lui qui a à tout prix voulu partager mes draps. Je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé. S'il m'avait laissé tranquille depuis le début, les choses seraient bien plus simples à présent. L'orage ne s'est pas calmé, mais ça ne l'arrête pas. Il est toujours sur mes talons et me force de nouveau à m'arrêter. 

« Tu sais que ne pas répondre à ce genre de choses, c'est avouer ?  
\- Tu sais que si tu me casses trop les couilles, je vais t'en coller une ?  
\- Calme-toi, Harry. J'essaie juste de comprendre ce que mon petit-ami faisait dans une chambre avec son ex. La conversation, on y viendra plus tard.  
\- Kit m'a dit qu'il était pas bien, je suis juste allé prendre de ses nouvelles.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que ça se fait, ces choses-là, la politesse, tout ça.  
\- Me prend pas pour un con, ça serait vraiment pire que tout.  
\- Tu m'emmerdes, Simon. »

La pluie a transpercé depuis longtemps le tissu de mon t-shirt et mes cheveux collent à ma nuque et mon visage. Il n'y a que mes bottes de cuir qui soient encore un tant soit peu étanches. J'espère qu'il va lâcher l'affaire. Comprendre que ce n'est pas le moment, ni l'endroit, ni même quelque chose dont je voudrais qu'on parle. Je veux juste qu'il me foute la paix. Louis s'est souvenu. Putain. C'est la chose à laquelle je voudrais penser à présent, trouver un moyen de le faire revenir jusqu'à moi, pour de bon. Je contemple Simon et je comprends soudain que je n'attends plus rien de lui. Que je ne suis plus capable de lui donner quoi que ce soit. Je réalise qu'à l'instant où c'est le visage de Louis qui est apparu sous le sac de toile ensanglanté, j'allais renoncer à Simon. Que jamais je ne serais guéri de Louis. Que j'en reviendrais toujours à lui, quelles que soient les circonstances. Mais pour le moment, personne, pas même Simon, ne doit savoir que c'est Louis que je veux. Louis est le traître. Le prisonnier. Le membre de la famille Austin que l'on détient. Je ne sais même pas si Halls et Jill n'ont pas des projets fabuleux pour lui. Même si je ne laisserai rien lui arriver, je ne peux pas le mettre dans cette situation. Je ne peux pas me mettre dans cette situation. Et puis rien ne m'assure qu'il reviendra à moi. Je ne peux pas le mettre en danger sans même savoir s'il accepterait d'être mien à nouveau. 

« Harry, ne me fais pas ça. »

Quand je me retourne, Simon est planté au milieu de la cour, et me lance un regard implorant. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je voudrais ne pas lui faire ça, mais c'est trop tard. J'ai déjà dépassé de loin les limites. Je voudrais lui crier au visage, lui dire tout ce que j'ai fait avec Louis la veille, faire en sorte qu'il me haïsse. Mais je dois refouler cet instinct primaire et garder en moi la confession de cette étreinte.

« Parle-moi.  
\- Je voulais simplement m'assurer de quelque chose. Rien de plus.  
\- Et de quoi il avait envie, alors ?  
\- Je pensais que lui aussi aurait envie de parler de ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. Je me suis trompé, c'est tout.  
\- Tu me le jures ?  
\- T'as quel âge, merde. »

Cette fois, il ne me suit plus. Quand je m'éloigne pour regagner notre chambre, il reste planté au milieu de la cour, sans bouger. Il se contente de crier.

« Va te faire mettre, Harry. »

 

Je suis allé me changer et me sécher dans ma chambre avant le dîner. Simon ne m'a pas rejoint et je doute qu'il ne revienne me questionner de si tôt. Il n'était pas là lorsque je me suis installé à ma table habituelle, et j'ai immédiatement remarqué la présence de Louis dans les parages. Encadré par les jumeaux, il garde les yeux baissés sur son assiette, sans pour autant avaler quoi que ce soit. Cependant, il a repris des couleurs. M'efforçant à ne pas le dévisager trop longtemps, j'engloutis mon repas à toute allure pour pouvoir retourner au plus vite dans ma chambre. Les gens autour de moi semblent tous me fixer. Je me sens observé, comme si une centaine d'yeux me toisaient sans cesse, comme s'ils savaient tous ce que j'ai fait, et me jugeaient. Mais à peine ai-je eu le temps de finir la moitié de ma ration que Halls débarque dans le réfectoire et s'arrête à mon niveau. 

« Réunion d'urgence.  
\- J'ai pas fini.  
\- Tu finiras plus tard. Exécution. Où est Simon ? »

Je hausse les épaules, feignant l'ignorance. 

« Tant pis pour lui, tu lui feras un résumé. Attrape Jimmy au passage. »

Je hoche la tête et rejoins Kitty quelques tables plus loin. Sans m'adresser un regard, il se lève à son tour et quitte les lieux sans m'attendre. Je me tourne vers Halls, prêt à le suivre, mais il se dirige vers une autre table. Ni Shayma, ni Cara ne s'y trouvent, pas plus que Nao ou Shin. Ils ont dû prendre de l'avance. Il se plante derrière Louis et après quelques secondes de silence, murmure.

« Toi aussi. »

 

Cara a déployé un drap sur tout un pan du mur et l'image qui s'y reflète commence à devenir familière. Oliver est debout derrière un pupitre face à un public inexistant. À ses côtés se tient une femme que j'aurais préféré ne jamais revoir. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle est plus belle encore qu'il y a cinq ans, malgré le masque de douleur qu'elle s'efforce d'afficher. Je ne peux empêcher mon regard de glisser vers Louis et de guetter ses réactions. Il se tient à l'écart et ne se sent pas à sa place ici. La vue de Mona sur la scène semble le surprendre plus qu'autre chose. Quelque chose me dérange dans ce décor, comme une démangeaison sur laquelle je n'arrive pas à poser le doigt. Quelque chose d'infime, un détail qui devrait me sauter aux yeux et que, pourtant, je ne parviens pas à saisir. La voix de Shin me sort de mes pensées.

« Un nouvel enregistrement ?  
\- Non, pas cette fois. Ça fait une heure qu'ils annoncent le discours du Chef de la Milice.  
\- Sympa...  
\- Ce qui est sympa, c'est la facilité qu'on a eue à se connecter. Aucun pare-feu, pas la moindre sécurité à détourner. Si je ne connaissais pas la médiocrité des ingénieurs d'Albion, je dirais qu'ils l'ont fait exprès ! »

Mon cœur rate un battement. Les choses vont plus vite que nous ne l'avions imaginé. C'est comme si Oliver avait déjà tout prévu, comme si les pièces du puzzle trouvaient leurs places alors que nous ne savons même pas encore à quoi ressemblera le tableau final. Comme s'il avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur nous alors que nous pensions tenir les rênes avec cet enlèvement. Et si nous nous étions trompés ? Si nous avions fait exactement ce qu'Oliver attendait de nous ? Si nous n'étions finalement que les pions de décisions qui nous dépassent, tellement plus grandes, infiniment plus importantes ? Tout le monde s'installe en silence devant l'écran improvisé de Cara et comme si nous étions toujours des citoyens d'Albion à cet instant, nous attendons.

_« Citoyens d'Albion, mes frères, mes sœurs. Si je me tiens devant vous, aujourd'hui, c'est tout d'abord pour vous demander pardon. Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour mon incapacité à voir la vérité, pour vous. Pour vous, et pour vos enfants, vos filles, vos femmes. Citoyens d'Albion, aujourd'hui, j'en appelle à votre pardon. Pas pour moi, non. Mais pour ceux qui ont brisé nos espoirs de faire de ce Territoire l'un des plus beaux de notre glorieuse Nation. Mes frères, mes sœurs, j'en appelle à votre bonté pour pardonner, enfin, aux Rebelles. J'en appelle à votre présence d'esprit. Cessons les combats aux frontières de nos Sphères les plus fragiles. Aujourd'hui, les Rebelles ont mon frère, et cette simple pensée me brise le cœur. Mais je ne veux pas perdre d'autres frères, ou d'autres sœurs. Je ne veux plus recevoir ces rapports accablants de nos pertes civiles qui chaque jour me dévastent un peu plus. Je sais que nous sauverons Louis, et nous mettons tout en œuvre pour y parvenir. Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin de vous vivants. J'ai besoin de votre soutien, et de votre amour qui me fait avancer. Citoyens d'Albion, je vous en conjure, déposez les armes. »_

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Pourquoi cet appel à la non-violence alors que nous avons vu toutes ces affiches posées dans la totalité du Territoire d'Albion ? Pourquoi maintenant, alors que nous sommes plus faibles que jamais, qu'il est parvenu à nous mettre la population à dos ? Je ne comprends rien. Même moi, le génie stratégique, le maitre de la manipulation made in World Nation, je ne sais plus ce qui se passe. Tout le monde est incroyablement silencieux autour de moi, et les mains de Louis tremblent. J'ai peur. J'ai peur qu'il ne croit les mots de son frère. Je sais que nous sauverons Louis, et nous mettons tout en œuvre pour y parvenir. Ce n'est qu'un mensonge de plus. Cara, Shin et Kitty surveillent en permanence les réseaux de la Milice et aucune opération de cette envergure n'apparait, nulle part. Personne ne viendra pour lui. Les seuls à venir de temps en temps s'aventurer jusqu'ici sont des idiots de la 9, armés jusqu'aux dents qui ne dépassent pas les systèmes de protection et de surveillance de Nao et Kit. Alors tout mettre en œuvre pour le sauver, non. Mais moi, il ne me croirait pas. Une nouvelle fois, mon souffle se coupe quand Mona s'approche de l'estrade et qu'Oliver lui cède la place après avoir posé une main protectrice et paternelle sur son épaule.

_« Mon amour. Je suis assez naïve pour croire que même dans l'enfer où tu te trouves, tu entendras mes mots. Que ces monstres qui ont fait de toi un captif ont eu l'humanité et la décence de te montrer ces images. Louis, tu n'as pas perdu ta place ici, et elle restera à t'attendre jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes à nos côtés. À mes côtés. Les nuits sont longues, à présent, et je les passe à me souvenir de tous ces moments que nous avons partagés. Le Commandant Austin fait tout son possible pour que nous soyons enfin réunis, et Louis, j'y crois. Crois-y aussi, mon amour, nous arrivons. »_

À vomir. Si Oliver sait au moins mentir avec brio, Mona n'est qu'une lamentable potiche que personne ne croira jamais. Il ne faut pas qu'ils la croient. Il ne faut pas que Louis la croit. Mais il reste de marbre devant le discours larmoyant de celle qui est aujourd'hui sa femme. Et dire qu'il est marié. Et dire qu'il y a cinq ans, nous nous étions promis de fuir avant notre Évaluation Tertiaire. La connexion se coupe avant même qu'Oliver et Mona n'aient quitté l'estrade et nous nous retrouvons comme des cons, plantés devant un drap blanc accroché au mur. Halls fait signe à Kitty de ramener Louis dans le quartier des Civils et je n'ai même pas le temps de croiser son regard. Je crois de toute façon qu'il l'évite. Le silence s'abat de nouveau sur la salle de réunion. Personne ne sait ce qui se passe et je doute que leurs cerveaux ramollis ne puissent faire la moindre déduction.

« C'était quoi cette merde ?  
\- Cette merde, Nao, c'était notre arrêt de mort.  
\- Je vois pas tellement où est le souci, j'veux dire, les mecs vont arrêter de venir nous saouler à la frontière tous les quatre matins et s'ils prévoient une attaque, Kit et Cara le verront sur leurs petits moniteurs. Fin de l'histoire.  
\- Techniquement, c'est mes petits moniteurs, mais sans rancune.  
\- On n'est pas là pour dire qui fait quoi, Shin, on s'en fout que tu fasses la vaisselle ou que tu planifies des attaques.  
\- Tu t'en foutras moins le jour où ils seront devant la porte.  
\- Honnêtement, le jour où ils seront devant la porte, j'en aurais bien rien à branler de savoir si c'est toi ou ta tante qui a branché un putain d'écran à la con.  
\- C'est fini là ? »

La voix de Jill tremble un peu et c'est suffisant pour que tout le monde se taise instantanément.

« Je vais expliquer rapidement ce qui est en train de se passer, pour les plus cons d'entre vous. Concrètement, si on avait un jour l'idée de trouver Austin et de lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux pour libérer le Territoire d'Albion, c'est foutu parce qu'on sera lynchés sur la place publique avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire bonjour. C'est clair là ?  
\- Pas trop trop.  
\- Sans déconner, on sait pourquoi t'étais en 6 toi.  
\- Va te faire mettre, pisseuse.  
\- Le prochain qui fait une blague débile dans le genre, je le fous dehors. Et quand je dis dehors, c'est en dehors du camp, ok ?  
\- …  
\- Bon. On s'est mis dans un foutu merdier assez conséquent à cause de Tomlinson. Ou Austin. Enfin bref, à cause de ce pseudo Capitaine à la con. Il va falloir être très très vigilants, parce que la prochaine fois qu'ils viennent nous rendre visite, ça risque d'être moins drôle. Nao, Harry, Simon et Shin, vous serez dehors à consolider les défenses dès demain. On ne peut pas prendre plus de risques. Vous ferez passer le message aux absents. Kitty et Cara s'occuperont de surveiller les ondes, si vous pouvez faire mieux alors faites mieux. Sinon, débrouillez-vous pour faire encore mieux. C'est clair ?  
\- Et moi ?  
\- Toi, Shayma, tu seras avec Halls et moi. On va faire l'inventaire de nos armes et munitions. Même si je doute fortement que Lutèce ait le temps de nous envoyer quoi que ce soit... »

La situation n'est vraiment pas reluisante. Chacun hoche la tête et disparaît dans ses quartiers respectifs. Je ne sais toujours pas où est Simon, et étrangement, je ne crois pas avoir envie de le retrouver dans notre chambre ce soir. Quand je vois Cara et Shayma s'enlacer tendrement, ce n'est pas des bras de Simon que je rêve pour effacer mes terreurs. Mais Louis ne veut plus entendre parler de moi et je peux le comprendre. Après tout, je n'ai pas vraiment été un modèle de vertu avec lui. 

Simon n'est pas là et mes draps sont glacés. La nuit me semble plus sombre encore et l'obscurité me broie les entrailles. Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais eu aussi peur depuis mon séjour dans les camps. Depuis la dernière nuit où je m'imaginais mourir fusillé au petit matin. Comme je ne parviens pas à m'endormir, j'avale deux des cachets de Simon posés sur la table de chevet. Être le Lieutenant de Halls à parfois du bon. Il sait mieux que personne à quel point c'est compliqué de trouver le sommeil après une bonne séance de torture. L'effet est immédiat. Mes paupières commencent à se fermer sans que je puisse résister. Les images du discours dansent devant mes yeux clos, je revois le visage noyé de larmes de Mona, la dureté dans les yeux d'Oliver, le pupitre frappé de l'insigne de World Nation, les insignes brillantes de leurs uniformes, le portrait de Louis derrière eux... Le portrait de Louis ! Bordel, ils ont remplacé le portrait de Father par celui de Louis ! Je tente de ne pas m'endormir, de concentrer mes pensées sur cette unique image. Louis souriant, dans son plus bel uniforme, immense dans le dos d'Oliver et de Mona. Pas une seule trace de Father. Oliver vient de déclarer deux guerres. Contre les Rebelles, et contre Father en personne.


	19. Louis

« Ça va Louis ?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop...  
\- T'les a pas crus, quand même ?  
\- …  
\- Ils viendront pas t'chercher, Louis. T'es avec nous maint'nant. Pas vrai ?  
\- …  
\- Ouais, Louis, t'es avec nous. Merde, on n'a pas creusé tous ces trous ensemble sans que ça veuille dire quelque chose, ça créé des liens non ?  
\- Ouais, Siam a raison. Sinon, de quoi vous parlez ? »

Les jumeaux sont une fois de plus installés sur leur lit en train de jouer à ce qu'ils appellent le poker. Comme ils le font chaque fois, ils se sont mêlés à la conversation, sans trop savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Mais je vois que Jimmy ne veut pas leur répondre, tord la bouche et secoue la tête.

« Rien d'important. Vous avez raison, je suis avec vous. »

Et je le pense. En revoyant Mona et Oliver sur l'écran, je me suis senti comme un étranger. Ces gens ne me concernent plus. Ma vie est ici à présent. J'ai mes habitudes, mes... amis. Je n'en ai jamais eu, à Albion. Oliver est plus mon supérieur que mon frère. Mona, plus ma supérieur que mon épouse. J'ai n'ai jamais été à ma place là-bas, et c'est à cause d'eux que je suis ici. Mon frère avait dû prévoir une attaque de ce genre et a estimé qu'il serait moins grave de me perdre moi que de perdre Mona. C'est elle, le Capitaine de la Milice d'Albion. C'est elle ! Il faut que je leur dise. 

« Jimmy, je me souviens de choses.  
\- C'très bien, Louis, j'suis fier de toi. Mais là, s'tu veux, on s'en balance un peu.  
\- Non. Je suis sérieux, c'est important.   
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Je dois parler à Jill. »

Siam et Sierra sifflent, impressionnés par mon culot. On ne demande pas à parler à Jill. Quand on est un Civil, c'est elle qui nous trouve si elle a besoin de nous. Fin de l'histoire. Mais c'est une information dont elle aura besoin, c'est certain. Comment ai-je pu oublier une donnée aussi capitale ? J'ai peur qu'on me traite encore de traître, pour avoir caché aussi longtemps la vérité. Mais ils savent, pas vrai ? Ils savent que je ne retrouve plus rien, que la toile de mes souvenirs est dévastée, raccommodée, délavée. Ils sauront que je fais tout pour me souvenir et pour leur prouver mon allégeance. Je ne veux pas retourner à Albion. C'est décidé. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec ces gens. Si je fais la somme de tout ce qu'ils m'ont apporté jusqu'ici, le résultat est bien pauvre face au soutien que les jumeaux et Jimmy me donnent tous les jours. Je commence même à douter que Harry ait jamais été responsable de mes maux. Mais est-ce que je peux vraiment tout leur raconter ? Est-ce que malgré mon aversion pour Mona, je veux qu'elle traverse ce que j'ai traversé ? Un enlèvement, les tortures, la privation, l'humiliation. Et au final, la mort. Parce qu'elle, elle n'aura personne pour la défendre. Pas même moi. 

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jimmy ? On travaille. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore ici, celui-là ?   
\- Y veut vous parler.  
\- Ah, génial.   
\- C'est bon, Halls, laisse le gamin parler. Il va peut-être finir par nous être utile.   
\- Fais vite. »

Je m'avance un peu plus, les yeux fixés sur mes chaussures. Quand je trouve le courage de relever la tête, quatre pairs d'yeux me dévisagent comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que je leur apporte la tête d'Oliver Austin sur un plateau. C'est à peu près la seule raison pour laquelle j'aurais une quelconque utilité. Je décide de ne regarder que Jill, pour la simple raison qu'elle est le seul visage dont je me souvienne.

« Je ne suis pas le Capitaine de la Milice d'Albion.  
\- Waouh, le scoop.  
\- Tais-toi Nao. Continue.   
\- Par contre, je sais qui c'est.   
\- Soyons bien clairs. Tu le savais avant et tu décides de nous le révéler parce que ça commence à chauffer pour tes miches, ou tu viens à peine de t'en souvenir ? Ne réfléchis pas trop.  
\- Je commence à me souvenir. De ma vie d'avant, à Albion. De mon travail.  
\- Et t'as des preuves, ou tu t'imagines qu'on est juste des pigeons ? »

_Lâchez le gamin._

«  _Lâchez le gamin. Reculez._  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?  
 _\- T'as de la chance que je sois en train de faire ma ronde. Avec tes cris, t'allais attirer tout le beau monde de la Black Zone._  
\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Il est fou.  
\- Taisez-vous bande de débiles.   
_\- Suis-moi. Je sais où il est, ton con de mec. Finalement, j'avais tort, vous vous êtes bien trouvés. Aussi abrutis l'un que l'autre. Je te le laisse, je reviens avec le dégénéré._  
\- Tu joues à quoi, là ? Tu nous prends pour des putains de clowns ? »

Je me tais. Si Jill ne réagit pas, c'est que tous les souvenirs qui me reviennent par vague sont aussi faux que ceux que la Nation a voulu implanter dans mon esprit. Ce serait tordu, mais pas impossible. Ils en sont capables. Je fais peut-être partie d'un projet plus grand, plus important. Peut-être que je ne suis qu'un pantin depuis le jour de ma naissance. Que ces souvenirs dans mon esprit ont été implantés, puis effacés, pour me faire croire et me faire parler, à cet instant, exactement celui-ci. Après tout, ils ont le matériel pour. Pour créer et pour supprimer convenablement. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me souviens, si ce n'est pas ce qu'ils voulaient ? Si Jill ne réagit pas, c'est que Harry et moi, nous ne sommes rien. Nous n'avons jamais rien été. Je veux qu'elle réagisse.

« Il dit la vérité, Halls. Il se souvient. »

Je soupire de soulagement. Je suis Louis Troy Austin, et j'ai une raison d'exister qui n'est pas celle dictée par la Nation. J'ai une place sur cette Terre, une place à moi, un libre-arbitre, une volonté, des sentiments, des souvenirs. Ils n'ont pas réussi à faire de moi ce qu'ils voulaient. Je ne suis pas malléable à ce point. Et alors que je me souviens de ça, je me souviens aussi leur première tentative de me changer. Je me souviens du visage de Harry sur l'écran, des mots qui m'ont déchiré le cœur, de la nuit à hurler en frappant les murs, de mon frère, si calme et si serein, qui me propose de me sauver. De sa promesse d'avoir laissé Harry en vie. Du soulagement, parce que tout est enfin fini. Je me souviens du combat pour ne pas oublier son nom. Son visage. Son amour. Je me souviens avoir essayé de recoller les morceaux, avoir écrit pour ancrer ces images quelques part, ne pas les perdre à nouveau. Je me souviens de la musique, de Harry qui chante sur une scène, du sourire de Kitty, de la mort d'un des leurs, d'un des nôtres. De l'obscurité d'une cave, de la main de Harry dans la mienne. De la voix de Clayton au dessus de nos têtes. Je me souviens des coups, des injections, de la douleur, de la peur, de la violence. De la White Zone que nous avons traversée pour rentrer chez nous, couverts de sang. Chez nous. Je me souviens de l'appartement. Des draps sales. Des cigarettes, du café, c'est ça, le café, des livres, _Ce matin maman est morte, ou peut-être hier, je ne sais pas_ , de Harry, toujours Harry, partout Harry. Ma tête tourne. La nausée m'envahit. C'est comme si la crise que j'ai faite avec Kitty avait supprimé quelque chose. Comme si tout était clair, limpide, enfin. Je me souviens avoir essayé d'écrire, et de ne pas avoir réussi complétement. Pourquoi maintenant ? Est-ce Jill ? Kitty ? Harry ? Harry.

« Il est tout blanc, là, non ?  
\- Louis, ça va ?  
\- Putain, il va pas s'évanouir maintenant, il a rien dit encore !  
\- Oh gamin, ça va ?   
\- C'est quoi qu'tu voulais dire, Louis ? T'as dit qu'c'était important. »

Une migraine plus forte encore que la précédente pointe sous mon crâne. Je serre mon front entre mes doigts crispés. Mona. Il faut que je leur parle de Mona.

« Mona...  
\- Non, moi c'est Nao. Je sais c'est presque pareil, mais...  
\- C'est Mona. Le Capitaine. »

Le silence qui s'abat autour de moi est presque religieux. Est-ce qu'ils se disent qu'ils le savaient déjà ? Qu'ils auraient dû le savoir ? Est-ce qu'ils se demandent si je mens ? Est-ce qu'ils réfléchissent déjà à une nouvelle stratégie ? À un nouveau plan ? Est-ce qu'ils doutent de moi ? Est-ce qu'ils vont m'enfermer à nouveau ? J'ai bien trop mal à la tête pour réfléchir à tout cela. J'attends que la sentence tombe.

« Kit, ramène le à l'infirmerie avant qu'il ne nous claque entre les doigts.  
\- Ok...  
\- Louis ? Merci. »

Le soulagement qui s'empare de moi n'est comparable à rien. C'est sans doute ce qu'il me fallait pour lâcher totalement prise. Le noir m'enveloppe à nouveau et je ferme les yeux, me laissant aller contre le corps chaud de Jimmy.

 

J'ai passé la nuit à l'infirmerie, et cette fois, personne n'est venu me voir. Mes rêves sont étranges, à la fois trop réalistes pour n'être que des inventions, et trop fous pour être réels. Au matin, un Civil dont je ne connais pas le nom m'apporte des œufs et du pain noir encore chaud. Je me demande si Sid sait que je suis ici. Je me demande si Harry est au courant, lui aussi. Me tirer des draps encore tièdes est une véritable épreuve. J'engloutis mon assiette et quitte l'infirmerie sans avoir croisé personne. Je dois parler à Harry. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais lui dire, mais au fond de moi, le besoin d'échanger quelques mots avec lui est plus fort que jamais auparavant. J'ai conscience de la menace que représente Simon, et pour la première fois depuis que je suis ici, je sens une pointe de jalousie traverser mes entrailles. Je sais aussi qu'en tant que Civil, je n'ai pas le droit de me rendre dans ses quartiers ni même de le déranger s'il travaille, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne repasse pas par ma chambre parce que je sais que les jumeaux feront tout pour m'en dissuader. J'ai besoin d'avoir l'esprit clair, de m'accrocher aux images qui vont et viennent sous mon crâne, et faire confiance aux émotions qui enflent en moi. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, j'ai le sentiment d'avoir un but, une raison d'agir. J'ai le sentiment d'être une personne à part entière, et cette sensation m'emplit d'un courage que je ne me connaissais pas. Je suis un homme nouveau. J'aperçois mon reflet dans les vitres des fenêtres de la salle commune et je me trouve beau. Mes cheveux ont poussé, je me tiens droit, je sais exactement où je vais et je commence à me souvenir de qui je suis. Ni le petit soldat d'Oliver Austin, ni l'époux soumis de Mona Flemming, ni le traître qu'on condamne, ni l'homme qu'on torture. Je ne suis que Louis. Rien d'autre que Louis. Et Harry est le seul homme a l'avoir jamais compris. Du moins, c'est ce que je crois. 

 

L'orage a cessé, mais le sol détrempé est difficilement praticable en dehors du camp. Si Harry n'est nul part dans les bunkers de la base, c'est qu'il est dehors. J'aurais pu interroger Jill, mais je ne voudrais pas jouer avec le feu. Je sais que je serai sévèrement puni pour avoir quitté l'enceinte du camp, mais j'agis sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences. J'ai trop longtemps suivi des règles et crains les représailles. À quoi bon renoncer à Albion et à mes titres si c'est pour vivre la même oppression ? Je suis prêt à prendre ce risque. Je me débats avec les herbes qui m'arrivent à la taille et s'accrochent à mes vêtements. J'ai peur de perdre mes chaussures dans le sol meuble et finis par croire que je n'y arriverais jamais quand j'entends des voix s'élever à quelques mètres de moi. Enfoncé à ce point dans la forêt, je peux presque distinguer la frontière qui nous sépare de la Sphère 9. L'odeur est différente, plus _citadine_. Je rêve probablement, mais il me semble même entendre le bruit des métros, par moment. Je réalise que rien de tout cela ne m'a manqué. Je suis devenu un Civil à part entière, et cela me stupéfie.

« Simon, pardonne-moi de te le dire, mais tu fais légèrement de la merde.  
\- Je fais juste comme je suis censé faire. Je vois pas le problème.  
\- Le problème, c'est que c'est _moi_ qui te dis ce que tu dois faire, et ce n'était définitivement pas ça.  
\- Depuis quand t'es mon supérieur ?  
\- Depuis que je suis chargé de m'occuper de la protection de la base, ducon. Et que Halls t'a mis sous mes ordres. Je sais, ça pique.  
\- Pauvre con.  
\- Fermez-la, j'ai entendu un truc. »

Les bruits de leurs mains qui se resserrent autour de leurs armes, des cliquetis familier qui me viennent d'un autre temps me font réagir au quart de tour. Je me jette à plat ventre dans l'herbe mouillée avant de réaliser que le bruit en question vient probablement de moi et que ce n'est pas la meilleure attitude à adopter si je veux leur prouver que je ne suis pas là pour m'échapper. Je me redresse tant bien que mal, les bras levés au dessus de ma tête pour leur signaler stupidement que je ne suis pas armé. Quatre personnes sont là : Harry, Simon, le dénommé Nao et un autre garçon aux yeux bridés dont je ne connais pas le nom. Tous sont armés et pointent leurs canons sur ma poitrine. Harry est le premier à baisser son arme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Louis ?  
\- Je voulais juste te parler. »

Je pourrais jurer qu'il a retenu un sourire. Une vague de chaleur traverse mon ventre et vient s'écraser contre mon cœur. J'ai envie de lui sourire, moi aussi, mais le regard de Simon me cloue sur place. Si les deux autres garçons ont baissé leurs armes, eux aussi, le petit-ami de Harry ne semble pas de cet avis.

« C'est dangereux, et puis, tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici. Si Jill ou Halls te voyait, tu aurais le droit à une sacré remontrance.  
\- Je sais, mais j'avais besoin de te parler.  
\- On fera ça plus tard, d'accord ? On a du travail.  
\- Plus tard ? »

La colère dans la voix de Simon me glace le sang. Pendant un instant, j'ai peur qu'il ne tire, là maintenant, sans sommation. Tout serait tellement plus simple pour lui. Après tout, qui viendrait lui reprocher de m'avoir descendu ? Tout le monde s'en moque, au camp. Il n'y aurait que Harry et Jimmy pour me pleurer, et encore, sûrement pas très longtemps. Il serre son arme si fort entre ses doigts que ses jointures blanchissent. Je n'ose plus parler, ni bouger, ni même respirer. Le temps semble suspendu. Harry lui rend son regard froid et pose une main sur l'arme de Simon.

« Oui, plus tard. À quoi tu joues avec ça ?  
\- C'est un Civil, Harry.  
\- Et ? Tu vas vraiment jouer les chiens de garde à ce point ?   
\- Je ne veux pas que tu passes de temps avec lui.  
\- Euh, les mecs, on est un peu tous là, là...  
\- Ferme ta gueule Nao, ça ne te regarde pas !  
\- Justement, vous voulez pas faire ça plus tard ? »

Je ne peux pas détourner mon regard de celui de Simon. Je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'il adorerait me tirer une balle dans le genou. Si ce n'est entre les deux yeux. Nous nous toisons pendant ce qui me semble être une éternité. Si j'avais une arme, je la braquerais sans hésitation sur son front. Et je tirerais probablement. Cet homme m'a torturé pendant des heures. Il m'a fait subir un enfer et y a pris un plaisir malsain. Je n'aurais aucun mal à le descendre. Je ne regretterais rien. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis armé. Au bout d'un moment interminable, il baisse le canon de son fusil et nous recommençons tous à respirer. 

« Casse-toi. Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici. »

Je suppose que je devrais obéir. Je devrais partir maintenant, avant que Simon ne décide d'alerter la moitié de la base et qu'ils me tombent tous dessus. Il est encore temps de tourner les talons et de remettre à plus tard cette conversation avec Harry. Il serait puni au même titre que moi pour avoir transgressé l'une des règles les plus importantes de cet endroit. 

« Ne t'avise plus de lui parler comme ça, Simon. C'est la première et dernière fois que je te le dis. »

Simon fait volte-face vers Harry, et je sens venir l'explosion.

« Pardon ?  
\- Arrête, d'accord ? Ce n'est plus un prisonnier, que tu le veuilles ou non. Il fait partie du camp.  
\- Ça reste un Civil. Et le frère de notre cible.   
\- Et toi, si je me souviens bien, t'es bien le fils de deux fanatiques de Father, non ? Et pourtant, personne ne t'emmerde, ici.   
\- Ça, ça me regarde. Lui, il n'amène que des merdes à cet endroit. Si on est dans la boue jusqu'aux genoux depuis ce matin, c'est à cause de _lui_. Si on craint tous pour notre peau, c'est à cause de _lui_. Si mon propre mec ne supporte même plus de dormir avec moi, c'est à cause de _lui_ , putain !  
\- Oh, oh, l'info du jour qu'on voulait pas savoir !   
\- Ta _gueule_ Nao !   
\- Pour qui tu te prends, Simon ? Arrête de parler à tout le monde comme s'ils étaient tes chiens ! »

La colère de Harry est incroyable. Il me semblait si serein, si maître de lui-même. À présent, plus rien ne semble pouvoir le retenir. Les autres ont reculé, mal à l'aise face à la tournure que prennent les événements. Simon, lui, éructe. 

« Je me prends pour ce que je suis, bordel !   
\- Et t'es quoi, Simon ?! Quoi, à part un Civil de la Sphère 4 qui s'est vu projeté Lieutenant parce qu'un mec a décidé que t'avais pas assez de cœur pour ne pas supporter de torturer tout le monde ! T'es fier de ça, Simon ? D'être assez cruel pour faire souffrir n'importe qui sans ressentir le moindre remords ?   
\- Je pourrais te poser exactement la même question, Harry. T'es fier de tromper le mec avec qui tu vis depuis quatre ans et de lui imposer la vue de ta pute sans même en être gêné ?   
\- Louis, rentre au camp. Je te retrouve plus tard. »

Ce n'est pas une requête, c'est un ordre. Je n'hésite pas une seconde de plus et tourne les talons pour de bon. Simon sait. Harry s'est-il confessé ? A-t-il été pris de court et a-t-il fini par tout avouer ? Ou bien est-ce simplement une hypothèse particulièrement juste de la part de Simon ? Je me moque bien de la raison. Je suis terrifié. Mes pensées deviennent mécaniques, militaires. Je réfléchis au meilleur moyen de me procurer une arme sans attirer l'attention. Je décide de ne plus jamais me trouver seul, quel que soit l'endroit ou le moment de la journée. Simon a tout l'air d'être une personne extrêmement violente et totalement incapable de se contrôler. Je ne le laisserai pas m'avoir une deuxième fois. Je pourrais avertir Jill, mais je crains que sa soudaine reconnaissance à mon égard ne soit que très passagère. Je dois rester avec les jumeaux, ou Jimmy. Ce ne sont pas des soldats, mais c'est mieux que rien. Malgré mon échec, je me sens toujours aussi confiant. Harry a pris ma défense, et je sais qu'il ne tardera pas à venir me trouver pour entendre ce que j'ai à lui dire. Peut-être vais-je enfin m'en sortir. Peut-être trouverai-je enfin la réponse à toutes mes questions, et les pièces manquantes du puzzle. 

 

« T'étais où ? »

J'ai à peine posé un pied dans la chambre que les jumeaux m'interrogent déjà. Sierra est allongée sur son lit, un livre entre les mains. 

« Tu lis quoi ?  
\- Ainsi parlait Zarathoustra.  
\- À tes souhaits.  
\- Ça parle de quoi ?  
\- J'en ai pas la moindre idée.   
\- Ah.  
\- Ça nous dit pas où t'étais. »

Je m'approche de mon lit et enlève un par un mes vêtements couverts de boue et d'herbe. Lorsque je ne porte plus que mon sous-vêtement, Siam pousse un cri horrifié et cache son visage dans ses mains.

« Putain, tu fais quoi, là ?   
\- Je vais me laver.  
\- À cette heure-là ?!  
\- Oui, à cette heure-là. Je suis dégueulasse.   
\- Dis donc, t'as changé, mec. Tu sors sans nous dire où tu vas, tu fréquentes les soldats, tu prends des douches à n'importe quelle heure... Qu'est-il arrivé à notre petit agneau innocent ? Qu'avez vous fait de Louis ? Qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Je vais _juste_ prendre une douche. Et pour répondre à ta question, j'ai rejoint Harry en dehors du camp pour tenter de lui parler, mais ça n'a rien donné.   
\- Alors... c'est reparti, vous deux ? »

Je hausse les épaules. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à ce que je voulais dire à Harry. Que Simon se rassure, je veux seulement lui parler. Il n'est pas question de remettre au goût du jour ce que nous avons pu être. Mais il est la clé de mes pertes de mémoire. C'est grâce à lui, grâce à sa présence que je me souviens d'autant de choses, et j'ai besoin de trouver d'autres éléments, d'autres réponses pour continuer à avancer. Si je ne veux pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs, celles qui m'ont ramené à Albion une première fois, je dois savoir. Si je dois réapprendre à aimer, je dois connaître les circonstances de mes premiers sentiments. Il n'y a que Harry qui ait ces réponses. Je veux qu'il me les donne pour enfin avoir la certitude d'être entier. 

« Je vous raconterai plus tard. S'il vient, dites-lui que je reviens très vite.  
\- Tu nous as pris pour tes messagers, ou quoi ?  
\- T'inquiète, Louis. Moi, je lui dirai. »

Je hoche imperceptiblement la tête et quitte la pièce. 

 

Il doit être quatre heures du matin. J'ai froid sous les couvertures. Mes pensées se bousculent. J'aimerais stopper le flux intarissable de mes souvenirs. Harry n'est pas venu. J'ai beau me répéter qu'il est peut-être rentré tard, je n'arrive pas à m'en persuader. Il faisait froid et une fois la nuit tombée, impossible de travailler dehors. Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu ? J'ai le sentiment d'avoir déjà vécu un tel moment. Ce calvaire de se demander où il se trouve, et avec qui. Ma mémoire est comme un tableau inachevé. Certains endroits sont encore désespérément vides. J'ai besoin de lui pour les remplir. Mais il n'est pas venu.


	20. Harry

_Je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de lui dire de partir._

J'ai passé la nuit allongé tout habillé sur mes draps, à tenter désespérément de me plonger dans les lignes de Gatsby le Magnifique sans le moindre succès, et lorsque la porte s'est ouverte ce matin, j'ai cru que Simon venait tenter une nouvelle fois de se faire pardonner. Après son comportement de cet après-midi, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais encore le regarder dans les yeux. Ce n'est plus l'homme dont je suis tombé amoureux. Dont j'ai cru être amoureux. Je n'ai pas pu me fourvoyer à ce point sur sa personne. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'a empêché de le voir tel qu'il est pendant tout ce temps. Je n'ai jamais aimé la violence. Si j'ai refusé si longtemps d'entrer dans la rébellion, c'était par crainte d'avoir à en user contre ma volonté. Simon est la représentation de ce que je ne voulais pas devenir. Un homme froid, capable de commettre les pires atrocités au nom des idées qu'il défend, mais qui fait lui-même preuve d'une injustice écrasante envers les gens qui ne lui ressemblent pas. N'est-ce pas tout ce contre quoi l'on se bat ? L'oppression, l'injustice, la cruauté. Comment a-t-il pu braquer une arme sur Louis ? Quel genre d'homme oserait faire une chose pareille par simple jalousie ? J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit à ces choses-là, et je sais que si Simon avait franchi la porte de notre chambre à cet instant, j'aurais trouvé la force de le quitter. Mais ce n'était pas Simon. 

C'était Louis qui s'avançait dans la pièce, et je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de lui dire de partir.

J'ai posé mon livre sur mes cuisses et je l'ai suivi du regard lorsqu'il s'est approché en silence, avec cette assurance qui ne lui ressemble plus. J'ai voulu m'écarter pour le laisser s'asseoir, mais il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. Il s'est penché vers moi, a repoussé le livre qui s'est échoué entre les draps froissés et je suis retombé en arrière. Il portait un jean et un t-shirt si semblables à ceux que je lui avais donnés il y a des années que j'ai cru un instant que je rêvais, et que tout ça prendrait fin dès que le soleil entrerait de nouveau par la fenêtre. Mais ce n'était pas un rêve. Il est monté sur le lit, ses jambes de chaque côté de mon corps comme si rien ne nous avait jamais séparés, comme si nous rentrions de St Michael et que nous nous couchions entre les murs de Lena's Garden. J'aurais pu lui demander ce qu'il venait faire ici. L'arrêter, l'interroger, parler et briser la quiétude de cette aube naissante. Mais peu m'importait de savoir pourquoi. Doucement, il a pris mes poignets entre ses doigts chauds et les a guidés jusqu'à ses hanches. J'ai obéi à chacun de ses gestes, faisant glisser son t-shirt le long de ses bras jusqu'à l'enlever tout à fait, tirant sur le bouton de son jean, sans jamais le quitter des yeux. J'ai rêvé de retrouver Louis un nombre incalculable de fois, mais jamais les images n'ont été aussi précieuses, ni les sensations aussi fortes. Lorsqu'enfin, il s'est trouvé nu contre moi, j'en ai oublié jusqu'à mon propre nom. Je ne cesserai jamais de m'interroger sur Louis. Sur l'effet qu'il a sur moi. Sur l'obsession qui est la mienne. S'il doit me faire souffrir encore, serai-je capable de le rayer de ma vie ? Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit lui, et seulement lui, jusqu'à la fin ? J'ai failli mourir pour lui, et je le ferai encore. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable d'aimer Simon à ce point ? Il s'est penché de nouveau vers moi et m'a embrassé. Ses lèvres étaient salées, comme cette nuit où j'ai failli le perdre et qu'il a craint pour ma vie. J'aurais voulu lui demander pourquoi il pleurait, mais le silence était trop précieux. Alors je l'ai serré un peu plus contre moi, mes muscles bandés contre sa peau parsemée de cicatrices. J'ai retenu un gémissement lorsqu'il a bougé contre moi, et lorsqu'il m'a pris entre ses doigts, et lorsqu'il a soufflé contre mon oreille. Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler plus longtemps lorsqu'il m'a accueilli en lui. J'ai commencé à bouger, mais il a posé ses mains sur mes cuisses et m'a immobilisé. Était-ce une façon de me faire comprendre qu'il était le seul à pouvoir décider ? Était-ce une punition, ou au contraire, une récompense ? Une fois encore, j'ai obéi. Il a bougé sur moi, ses mains crispées sur les miennes alors que je serrais sa taille. Il a gémi, les lèvres serrées, les yeux clos, les sourcils froncés. Il m'a possédé comme jamais auparavant. Il dominait chacun de ses mouvements, et les miens avec. J'ai pu contempler son corps dans toute sa splendeur, ses mèches humides tombant devant ses yeux, son torse qui se soulevait au rythme de ses va-et-vient, sa bouche entrouverte, ses cuisses glabres tendues dans l'effort. C'était Louis de nouveau, mais si différent du jeune homme que j'avais laissé à Albion. À la fin, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de l'étreindre, et c'est le visage collé à sa poitrine que j'ai joui, ma bouche contre sa peau pour étouffer mes cris. 

 

Le soleil n'est pas encore levé, et je voudrais que ce ne soit jamais le cas. Je voudrais qu'il reste ici pendant encore des heures, qu'il garde sa tête sur ma poitrine et son bras autour de mes hanches. Qu'il continue à me parler encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter et que pour une fois, le temps soit notre allié. Qu'il nous accorde quelques instants de plus, volés, ensemble. Je sais que ce n'est pas possible et pourtant, je donnerais tout pour une seule matinée. Mais je sais qu'il devra retourner dans sa chambre très bientôt, à ses activités de Civil et moi à mes activités de soldat. Je sais que nous ne devrions même pas être ensemble, que si Jill nous voyait, elle deviendrait folle. Que si Simon nous voyait, il nous tuerait tous les deux. Que si Halls nous voyait, Louis serait bon pour un aller simple devant le peloton d'exécution. Que si n'importe qui passait le seuil de ma chambre à cet instant, nous serions en danger. C'est tellement paranormal. Ne sommes-nous pas avec les Rebelles ? Ce monde n'a aucun sens pour moi et plus j'avance et plus j'ai le sentiment de m'y perdre. 

« Tu sais, je me souviens de beaucoup de choses, maintenant.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Hmhm...  
\- Raconte-moi. »

Il parle doucement, comme si lui aussi ne craignait de briser la quiétude de la chambre en élevant la voix. Il est si touchant que je le serre encore davantage contre moi. Je dois rompre avec Simon, je dois lui dire que les choses entre nous ne marchent plus. Même s'il me faudra attendre avant de dévoiler ce que je vis de nouveau avec Louis, je ne me sentirais pas si coupable à chaque fois que je croise son regard. Je sais que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, alors à quoi bon prétendre encore ? 

« Je me souviens de toi.   
\- Bonne nouvelle.  
\- Arrête ! Je me souviens de toi qui me lisais un livre, avec un homme qui tue un autre homme et un tableau maudit.  
\- C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de Dorian Grey ?   
\- C'est le titre ?   
\- C'est le titre.  
\- Je me souviens du café, aussi. Enfin, de la première fois où tu m'en a fait boire. De mon premier verre de vin et de ma première cigarette. Je me souviens de la première fois où... Où tu m'as fait... Je me souviens de quand tu montais sur scène pour chanter et je me souviens d'un autre garçon. Blond. Je me souviens du sang.   
\- Il s'appelait Max.  
\- Je me souviens des tableaux, de Gustave Courbet. Je me souviens de Garp et Helen et je me souviens que je n'ai jamais connu la fin de leur histoire. »

À l'entendre parler, il se souvient de tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, et pourtant, il manque tellement de choses. Je suppose que je dois lui laisser le temps. Je devrais peut-être parler de notre arrestation, de son abandon, mais je ne veux pas le brusquer. Je dois juste attendre, apprendre enfin la patience, apprendre à écouter, l'aider à retrouver les passages manquants. Voilà. C'est tout ce qui se passera entre nous les premiers temps. Je vais l'aider à retrouver sa mémoire.

« Je me souviens que tu as dit à mon frère que tu préférais retourner en Sphère 4 et m'oublier, mais je ne me souviens pas si tu as fait ça pour me protéger ou pour qu'ils arrêtent de te faire du mal. »

Aussitôt, une vieille blessure s'éveille là où je la croyais disparue. Les images et les sons me reviennent. Ses cris atroces, les murs blancs de ma cellule, le voyage jusqu'au peloton d'exécution. Je dois rétablir la vérité. Je suppose que je n'ai plus tellement le choix, maintenant. Nous y sommes, enfin. J'avais imaginé ce moment d'une toute autre façon. Je pensais que je ne parviendrais pas à contrôler mes émotions. Mais ce n'est rien de tout ça. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là, et je veux comprendre ce qu'ils nous ont fait à tous les deux pour parvenir à nous séparer. Mais je sais déjà que le savoir ne changera rien. Obtenir une réponse n'effacera pas les rancœurs, ni la douleur de ces cinq dernières années. Je porterai toujours en moi les blessures des premiers mois sans lui, et ce qu'il a traversé ne disparaitra pas d'un simple claquement de doigts. Malgré tout, malgré ce que je sais, je ne peux empêcher la colère de monter en moi à l'idée qu'il ait pu croire une chose pareille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont dit, et peut-être n'est-il pas capable de me le confesser lui-même, mais il aurait dû me faire confiance. Moi, retourner en Sphère 4 ? À quoi bon être libre s'il n'est pas là, avec moi ? 

« Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille, que ce soit pour te protéger ou non.   
\- Ce n'est pas clair dans mon esprit. Je suis désolé...  
\- Ne t'excuse pas. »

Mon ton est dur, j'en ai conscience, mais c'est bien peu face aux hurlements que j'ai longtemps imaginés lui servir le jour où je l'aurais recroisé, lui dans un camp, moi dans l'autre, de préférence avec le canon de mon arme braqué sur sa tempe. Malgré ça, j'ai du mal à ne pas grincer des dents. Après une telle nuit, j'étais certain de l'avoir retrouvé tel qu'il était. Je dois être patient. Un instant, j'envisage de tout lui raconter. Pour qu'il sache comme j'ai souffert. Pour qu'il comprenne à quel point j'ai cru à sa trahison. Un désir malsain de vengeance m'étreint, et je réalise soudain que ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux que les choses se passent. J'ai peur que les choses dégénèrent, et j'ai peur de le perdre à nouveau. Non, finalement, ce n'est pas encore le bon moment. Je dois changer de sujet. Nous épargner tous les deux, encore un peu. Il nous reste un long travail à faire ensemble, et évoquer les sujets qui fâchent dès maintenant n'est peut-être pas la meilleure solution pour parvenir à nous reconstruire. Je dois refouler mon propre désir d'en savoir plus. Je dois nous préserver. 

« Hé... Tu te souviens de la fois où tu m'avais donné rendez-vous dans les toilettes, à St Michael ? »

La douleur dans ma poitrine se calme doucement. Ce souvenir me fait sourire. C'est le premier qui me vient lorsque je tente d'échapper à celui de notre arrestation. Y repenser après toutes ces années me fait un bien fou. À l'époque, c'était seulement lui et moi. Pas de Rebelles ni de Milice. Nous ne pensions qu'à nous. Qu'à un bonheur tellement nouveau que nous en oubliions le danger. Ces moments étaient les plus heureux de toute ma vie. Même si ce souvenir est lié aussi à l'arrestation de Jack, au premier raid au Easy Way Out, je préfère me souvenir de l'idée que Louis m'avait dévoilée ce jour-là. Il voulait monter un stratagème censé trompé tout le monde. Je ne suis pas certain que les choses aient eu l'effet recherché, mais c'était son idée. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait quelque chose pour nous, de lui-même. 

« Non, je ne me souviens pas de ça. »

C'est comme un coup dans l'estomac. La douleur est de retour, et j'en ai le souffle coupé. Je dois me retenir contre l'envie de le repousser tellement la déception est forte. Décidément, je risque de tomber de haut un bon nombre de fois. Comment a-t-il pu oublier ce moment ? C'était le nôtre, juste à nous. Comment auraient-ils pu effacer quelque chose dont ils ne connaissaient pas l'existence ? Je lui en veux. C'est comme s'il choisissait ce dont il voulait se rappeler. 

« Mais si, j'avais passé une semaine à travailler et tu voulais qu'on puisse se voir tous les jours. Ça ne te revient pas ?  
\- Ça m'étonnerait que j'aie eu une idée aussi dangereuse. »

Je voudrais le secouer. Lui dire qu'il était comme ça, impulsif, avant, et que c'était pour ça que j'étais amoureux de lui. Impulsif comme aujourd'hui, quand il est venu nous retrouver à la frontière, comme quand il est venu me rejoindre dans ma chambre. Je ne comprends pas qu'il puisse être aussi changeant, ça n'a aucun sens. 

« C'était toi, pourtant, je t'assure.  
\- Et c'est pour ça qu'on s'est fait avoir ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. C'était beaucoup plus tard qu'ils nous ont arrêtés.   
\- Comment c'était ?  
\- L'arrestation ? Je ne veux pas parler de ça.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que ce n'est pas le bon moment. Et parce que ça n'a rien d'un souvenir joyeux.   
\- Mais c'est un souvenir important, non ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important ? Que tu te souviennes des bons moments ou du jour où ils nous ont séparés ? J'ai passé cinq ans loin de toi, et je refuse de m'infliger encore une telle torture. J'ai besoin de toi, Louis. J'ai besoin que tu saches qui on était.   
\- Je crois que... Que je ne suis pas encore prêt. »

C'est la phrase de trop. Je me redresse dans le lit et me lève complètement. Je veux qu'il s'en aille, c'est plus fort que moi. Je suis écœuré et profondément déçu. Il se lève à son tour et enfile rapidement ses vêtements. Le sentir m'échapper encore est une punition supplémentaire. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je ne veux pas le revoir. Je veux nous laisser une chance de nous retrouver, mais j'ai besoin de temps, moi aussi. Je ne peux pas essuyer déception sur déception sans rien dire, les dents serrées, en attendant que ça passe. Il n'est pas le seul à se débattre avec une vie passée qu'il ne comprend pas. Moi aussi, je cherche encore des réponses. Je fouille quelques minutes dans un carton posé près de la fenêtre, et j'en sors un livre corné et poussiéreux. 

« Tiens, prends ça.   
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Un livre que tu as déjà lu. Au moins comme ça, tu sauras la fin.  
\- C'est triste ?  
\- Toutes les histoires sont tristes, Louis. Toutes. »

Il prend le livre presque à contre-cœur, comme s'il savait que lorsqu'il le tiendra entre ses mains, il devra quitter cette pièce. 

« J'ai besoin de dormir. Et toi, tu as du travail qui t'attend.  
\- …   
\- Bonne journée, Louis.  
\- Tu m'en veux ? »

Oui. Je lui en veux, mais je ne veux pas le torturer encore plus. Je l'observe un moment, alors qu'il s'apprête à renoncer et à tourner les talons. Merde. Je ne parviendrai jamais à le laisser partir sans craindre de ne plus jamais le revoir. Je suis incapable de le punir. Je le rejoins en quelques secondes à peine et prends son visage entre mes mains. Ses bras se referment instantanément autour de mon corps alors que je l'embrasse, à bout de souffle. Dans mon dos, je sens le livre cogner contre mon omoplate. Et si c'était ça, et seulement ça, le véritable bonheur ? Pas le passé, ni le futur ? Juste ce moment, pour toujours. Indéfiniment. 

 

Je me suis réveillé avec les bruits de leurs pas sur le gravier. Je traverse le bunker principal au pas de course. Le son strident de l'alarme fait vibrer mes tympans, et je sens que mon crâne ne va pas tarder à exploser. Je me suis réveillé avec l'odeur de l'essence et les gaz, et puis, je n'ai fait que courir. Courir pour trouver mes armes, pour trouver Louis, Kitty, Simon. Courir pour me mettre à couvert, pour les prendre en embuscade, en vain. Courir pour récupérer des vêtements, d'autres armes, de la nourriture. Courir pour ma vie. Je me suis réveillé avec les cris des Civils que rien ne préparait à un tel assaut. Ils ont été les premiers à tomber. Ça faisait un mois. Un mois qu'ils avaient cessé le feu dans la Sphère 9, un mois qu'aucun citoyen de la White Zone n'avait tenté de franchir les frontières du camp. Un mois qu'Oliver Austin avait appelé à la paix et au cessez-le-feu. Un mois. C'est le temps qu'il leur a fallu pour mettre en place notre mise à mort. Nous l'avions prévu. Mais elle a mis trop longtemps à arriver. Nous leur avions donné une semaine, deux, tout au plus. Un mois a suffi à nous endormir. Nous avons renforcé la surveillance et les défenses. Ils utilisent de nouvelles fréquences et des véhicules blindés. Je regarde brûler la grange, accroupis derrière un rocher. Je suis seul, mon fusil serré contre ma poitrine. Je sais qu'ils sont au moins cinq juste derrière moi. J'aimerais me retourner, essayer de voir leurs visages, tirer une balle entre les yeux de Mona Flemming qui est forcément là, elle aussi. Mais je ne peux que me cacher, sans savoir où sont les autres, s'ils sont vivants, s'ils ont pu fuir. Deux bunkers ont déjà explosé. Celui où se trouvaient Cara et Shayma. Bon Dieu, faites qu'elles aient eu le temps de sortir. Faites qu'elles aient pu... Mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine lorsque je reconnais la silhouette qui se rapproche. C'est forcément lui. Ça ne peut être que lui. 

« Harry ! »

Il est blessé. Le sang recouvre la moitié de son visage, et il semble totalement désorienté. À tel point qu'il en oublie les règles fondamentales qu'il connaissait par cœur en Simulation. Il vient de révéler sa position, ainsi que la mienne. Les soldats de la Milice ne mettront pas plus d'une seconde pour viser, et déjà, ses yeux s'écarquillent de terreur. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je n'ai pas le choix. J'enlève la sécurité de mon arme et me relève en pivotant sur moi-même. Mon cerveau fonctionne à toute allure. Deux cibles à dix heures, cinq mètres. Vise. Tire. Deux fois. Deux cibles à une heure, neuf mètres, peut-être dix. Vise. Tire. Deux fois. Cible à trois heures, trois mètres. Vise. Tire. Tu es vivant. Et Louis ? 

Je ne le vois nul part. Je me laisse glisser sur le sol, essayant d'ignorer les corps sans vie autour de moi. Je ne veux pas reconnaître les visages à demi enfoncés dans la terre. Quelque part, une femme hurle et mes entrailles se serrent. Je viens de tuer cinq hommes. Des hommes qui avaient sûrement des familles. Des femmes. Des enfants. Des parents. Des amis. Des gens pour qui ils comptaient. Combien d'entre eux, sur les cinq, voulaient vraiment être ici ? Combien devrai-je encore en tuer pour me protéger, et pour protéger Louis ? Je suis incapable de bouger. Je ne sens plus mes membres et mes mains crispées laissent tomber mon fusil dans la boue à mes côtés. Où est Louis ? Est-ce qu'ils l'ont eu ? J'ai peur. J'ai peur de le trouver derrière un mur, la tête trouée. J'imagine son visage déformé par la douleur et un sanglot secoue ma poitrine. Je ne suis pas fait pour les combats. J'étais pourtant si bon en Simulation. Mais rien ne nous prépare à une violence aussi pure. Aussi terrifiante. J'ai tué cinq hommes aujourd'hui. 

Ses mains enserrent mon visage. J'ai rampé sans savoir où j'allais, et il a surgi derrière moi. Il murmure mon nom, ses doigts explorant chaque parcelle de ma peau, cherchant à savoir si je suis blessé. Mais je vais bien. Je vais bien, Louis, je suis vivant. Il embrasse mes paupières et mes lèvres, et me tire à l'intérieur d'un bunker encore intact et apparemment désert. 

« Tu as vu les autres ?   
\- Personne, à part toi.  
\- Tu n'es pas armé ? »

Il secoue la tête. Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas armé. Je lui dis de ne pas bouger et extirpe un Glock 22 de mon holster. Il s'en empare sans hésiter, le fait tourner entre ses doigts experts, enlève le chargeur, vérifie ses munitions, l'enclenche de nouveau. Puis il lève vers moi un regard terrifié. 

« Tu t'en es déjà servi.  
\- Je sais, mais je n'ai jamais tué avec. Pas vrai ?  
\- C'est tout comme. Allons-y. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de le rassurer davantage. Il nous faut un endroit sûr, et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que les Miliciens ne viennent inspecter cette partie du camp. Je cours de nouveau, Louis sur mes talons, tentant de passer inaperçu. Il y a des corps partout, et je n'ai aucune envie de m'attarder pour essayer de les reconnaître. Sont-ils de notre camp ? Du leur ? Est-ce que je reconnaitrais certain de ces visages, sous les casques ? Callum Duke, James Parsons, Nicholas Robertson ? Stuart ? Aurais-je fais partie de cette opération si je n'avais pas quitté Albion ? Aurais-je été l'un de ces soldats, ou pire, l'un des hommes qui auraient été à l'origine de l'attaque ? Comme durant le raid du Easy Way Out ? Tout en longeant les bâtiments au pas de course, je m'efforce d'écarter ces pensées. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Rien d'autre que retrouver les autres n'a d'importance. Je dois sauver Louis. Le sortir d'ici. Ne pas les laisser le trouver, ou pire, l'exécuter. Je tente de me remémorer les réunions des dernières semaines. Qu'a-t-il été décidé ? Nous avons tous proposé quelque chose. Je me concentre sur ces pensées qui me rassurent. Shayma voulait faire du réfectoire le QG. Raisons simples et efficaces : une seule entrée à barricader, peu de fenêtres, et des vivres à disposition. Mais l'endroit était trop central pour Jill. Trop vaste, donc trop dangereux. Kitty avait aussi proposé son atelier, et tout le monde avait hurlé au scandale. Quelqu'un d'autre, Shin je crois, avait pensé à la cave où nous avions enfermé Louis. Problème majeur : si l'entrée est attaquée, on est tous morts. À mesure que ces pensées traversent mon esprit, nous continuons à nous rapprocher de la sortie du camp, mes pieds me guidant sans que je n'y prête attention. Les derniers bunkers sont intacts. Nos attaquants venaient tout droit de la Sphère 9. Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés jusqu'ici. Voilà, je m'en souviens parfaitement. C'est évidemment Jill et Halls qui ont eu le dernier mot. Si, comme nous le supposions depuis le début, la Milice finissait par nous attaquer, nous avions ordre de quitter le camp et de tous nous retrouver à l'extérieur. Ça nous permettrait d'éviter les pertes au maximum et de décider d'un plan d'attaque en fonction de nos ressources et de l'ampleur de l'opération ennemie. Je dépasse le dernier bunker et prends la main de Louis avant de m'enfoncer dans les bois.


	21. Louis

_Je me suis réveillé au milieu des décombres. Je suis seul dans la chambre. Plus que trois murs. Dehors, le soleil brille. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'explosion qui m'a tiré du sommeil. Je suppose que oui. La poussière retombe doucement et me pique les yeux. Où sont Sierra et Siam ? Dehors, tout prêt du trou dans la façade, des gens crient des ordres. Tirent des coups de feu. Sans hésiter plus longtemps, j'enfile un jean et une veste et sors dans le couloir. Je croise plusieurs civils, les yeux hagards, couverts de blanc et de rouge. Personne que je ne connaisse vraiment. Je ne sais pas où aller. Il faut que je trouve Harry. Sans réfléchir, je me précipite à l'extérieur. Le soleil m'aveugle un instant. Autour de moi, l'image est floue. J'entends crier, partout. Est-ce que c'est moi qu'ils viennent chercher ? Est-ce qu'ils viennent pour me ramener à Albion, ou pour me faire disparaître définitivement ? Une balle siffle au-dessus de ma tête et se fiche dans le mur derrière moi. Une sensation de brûlure envahit mon crâne et je me jette sur le sol. S'ils avaient l'ordre de me ramener en vie, il semblerait qu'ils ne soient pas très appliqués. Je suis pris de vertiges et des étoiles dansent devant mes yeux. Je tâtonne mon cuir chevelu. Mes doigts sont poisseux. Bientôt, la moitié de mon visage est couverte de sang. Je presse ma paume là où la douleur est la plus forte, mais je sais que je ne pourrai pas stopper le flot de toute façon. J'essuie mon œil pour y voir plus clair et prend conscience que je ne peux pas rester étendu là, à découvert, indéfiniment. Je tente de recouvrer mes esprits, mais mes yeux me brûlent et ma gorge me démange. J'essuie mes mains sur mon jean et rampe pour trouver un mur suffisamment haut pour m'abriter des balles qui fusent dans tous les sens. Je dois remonter vers les quartiers communs. Vers les quartiers des soldats. Les endroits les plus éloignés de l'attaque pour l'instant. Si je veux avoir une chance de trouver Harry de toute façon, il faut que je parte par là-bas. Tant pis pour les jumeaux. S'ils sont partis plus tôt, ils auront peut-être plus de chances de s'échapper. Il faut qu'ils se soient échappés._

Les ronces s'accrochent aux jambes de nos pantalons, griffent nos bras et déchirent nos t-shirt. Je manque plusieurs fois de perdre mes chaussures que je n'ai pas prit le temps d'attacher, mais Harry ne cesse pas de courir. C'est à croire qu'il tente de mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous et le camp. Mais si nous partons, comment retrouverons-nous les autres survivants ? Où allons-nous ? Harry semble être sûr de lui et je n'ose pas poser la question. Je me contente de rester concentré sur mes pas, sur ma respiration, tandis qu'entre mes côtes, la douleur d'un point de côté commence à percer. Je me retourne sans cesse, incapable de ne pas penser à d'éventuels poursuivants armés jusqu'aux dents. Je serre un peu plus fort le pistolet entre mes doigts tremblants. Je n'hésiterais pas à tirer si je le dois. Au fond de moi veillent des instincts que je pensais avoir oublié depuis longtemps. Je sais que j'en serais capable. Rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de redevenir l'homme que j'étais. Nous courons et courons encore, à en perdre haleine. Mon souffle est rauque et la douleur est insupportable. Harry serre mes doigts entre les siens et je sens presque son sang battre contre ma peau. Après ce qui me semble une éternité, nous arrivons à une clairière dégagée. Quelques personnes sont déjà là, leurs fusils braqués dans notre direction et je reconnais Cara et Shayma, Shin, Kitty et quelques civils. Parmi eux, Sierra. La quantité de sang qui se trouve sur ses vêtements est impressionnante. Je me précipite vers elle et à l'instant où je l'étreins, elle s'écroule entre mes bras. Autour de nous, chacun inspecte ses propres blessures et celles des autres. Je sens les doigts de Harry glisser dans mes cheveux pour surveiller l'état de l'impact de balle. Sierra reste contre moi, les épaules secouées de sanglots incontrôlables. Je voudrais lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ça ne changerait rien. Elle gémit contre mon torse et s'accroche à mes vêtements. Mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer mes journées sans Siam. Il n'y a rien à dire. Rien à faire. Je glisse sur le sol, sans jamais lâcher Sierra. Les discussions se multiplient du bout des lèvres. Personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il est advenu des absents. Et maintenant ? Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ? Allons-nous attendre qu'ils viennent nous chercher ? Faut-il fuir sans jamais nous arrêter ? Dois-je me sacrifier, les laisser ici et me rendre ? C'est moi qu'ils veulent, n'est-ce pas ? S'ils me récupèrent, ils n'auront plus de raisons de tout dévaster sur leur passage ? Mais rien n'est aussi simple. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le courage de même l'envisager. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je n'ai jamais supporté l'idée de mourir. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de courageux, je ne suis pas un héros, je ne me sacrifierai pas pour le bien commun. J'en suis incapable. Lorsque je relève la tête, je vois Harry passer d'une personne à l'autre, partager quelques mots avec certaines d'entre elles, les bras chargés d'armes. Kitty est en train d'en sortir d'autres d'un coffre de cuir et de bois. Visiblement, ils avaient enterré de quoi équiper tout le camp, et bien que certains n'aient pas l'air à l'aise avec un fusil entre les mains, les regards sont déterminés. D'autres survivants nous rejoignent au compte-goutte. Finalement, c'est Jill et le Capitaine Halls qui ferment la marche, soutenant Simon qui semble plus blessé que la plupart d'entre nous. Instantanément, mon ventre se serre et je cherche Harry du regard. Il ne réagit pas immédiatement, mais quand il l'aperçoit, son visage perd toute sa couleur. Il met son fusil en bandoulière et accourt à ses côtés. Le Capitaine Halls s'écarte, cédant sa place à Harry. Il a l'air véritablement mal en point. Je ne sais pas combien de fois il a été touché, ni la gravité de ses blessures, mais je peux lire la douleur sur ses traits crispés. Le sang et la poussière se mêlent à sa sueur. J'ai beau me répéter que son état est bien pire que le mien et que Harry se doit d'être à ses côtés, je ne peux empêcher la jalousie de prendre toute la place. Je ne suis pas capable de penser clairement lorsqu'il s'agit de Harry. Je me souviens, maintenant. Je n'y suis jamais parvenu, et les choses n'ont pas changé. Halls traverse la clairière et demande le silence autour de lui. Il est au milieu de la foule de survivants, et rien ne laisse transparaître la moindre émotion. Autour son bras gauche, quelqu'un – peut-être lui-même – a attaché un bout de linge blanc pour stopper une hémorragie. Le morceau de tissu est imbibé de sang. Pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, Sierra se redresse. Elle se concentre sur la silhouette droite de Halls. Comme nous tous. 

« Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, j'aimerais vous dire quelques mots.  
\- Mais il manque des gens...  
\- Où est Sid ?  
\- Et Laura ? Elle était avec lui, et puis –   
\- Et Andréas ? Il faut les attendre, ils finiront par nous rejoindre !  
\- Nous sommes tous là. Jill, Simon et moi sommes les derniers à avoir quitté le camp... »

Je regarde autour de moi. Déjà, les visages se décomposent. Une femme pleure en silence, et un peu plus loin, un homme serre son jeune fils dans ses bras, murmurant des mots que je n'entends pas à son oreille. Je vois des mères s'écrouler, des adolescents serrer les mâchoires, des hommes lâcher leurs armes. À quoi bon se battre lorsqu'on a tout perdu ? Nous étions cinquante-cinq à vivre au camp. Nous sommes dix-neuf, à présent.

« Faut r'tourner au camp. Y'a sûrement des blessés, des civils qu'personne a pris en charge. Faut qu'on aille chercher d'la bouffe.   
\- On est armés, on peut se débrouiller.  
\- On n'est pas assez nombreux, Jimmy. Simon tient à peine debout, ça nous fait des bras en moins.   
\- J'suis sûr que Nao s'en est sorti, il doit nous attendre. Il aura des idées. »

Jill secoue la tête. Elle s'éloigne de Harry et Simon et rejoint Halls. 

« Je l'ai vu tomber. C'est probablement l'un des premiers soldats à avoir été tué.   
\- C'pas possible. Il est trop entraîné. C'est l'meilleur tireur.  
\- Et c'était aussi le premier à portée de leurs balles. Je suis désolée, Kit.   
\- Faut qu'j'récupère mon matos. Ils vont tout saccager. On peut pas les laisser...  
\- Kitty, c'est trop tard. On doit réfléchir à la meilleure solution pour s'en sortir, maintenant.   
\- Il n'y en a pas un nombre incalculable. Ils finiront par nous retrouver. Il faut partir. »

Pour aller où ? Je suis d'accord sur ce point : on ne peut pas rester ici. La Milice n'a pas pour habitude de laisser des survivants parmi les Rebelles. Ceux que l'armée ne tue pas, elle les fait prisonniers. Et personne ne veut se retrouver entre les mains des Miliciens. Mais ça ne change rien au problème. Si nous abandonnons le camp maintenant, nous n'avons nulle part où aller. La Sphère 9 est dans l'autre direction, et qui pourrait nous abriter là-bas ? Pour ce qui est du Nord, nous ne savons rien de ce qui s'y trouve. Le Territoire de Camulos est à des centaines de kilomètres et comment ferons-nous de toute façon pour y entrer ? Je doute qu'un groupe de réfugiés rebelles soit le bienvenu dans leur Territoire, ou dans n'importe quel autre endroit, d'ailleurs. 

« Et on va où ?   
\- On peut pas sortir.   
\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Shin ?  
\- J'en sais rien, mais ça me semble assez logique. Qui a déjà quitté le Territoire ici ? Hein ? Les seuls qui peuvent sortir d'Albion, ce sont les Miliciens. Et encore, seulement les gradés.   
\- Alors je suppose qu'on sera les premiers.   
\- C'est complètement insensé. Sortir de la Sphère 9 est une chose, entrer dans un autre Territoire en est une autre. Il doit bien y avoir des soldats pour nous en empêcher, non ? »

Je sens Sierra bouger à mes côtés, et elle se lève lentement, les bras serrés autour de son corps tremblant. Je m'apprête à la soutenir, mais elle me repousse doucement. Je n'insiste pas. Tous les regards se sont posés sur elle. Shin la dévisage longuement. 

« Ils pensent qu'on n'essaiera jamais de fuir. Ils ont toujours su qu'on resterait près d'Albion, parce que c'est tout ce qu'on connait. On est tous nés à Albion. On y a grandi, on y a vécu, et on ne connait que ça. On a beau avoir fui, c'est le Territoire qui nous a vu naître. Mais on n'a plus le choix. On a tous perdu quelqu'un. Certains n'ont plus rien. Moi, je n'ai plus rien. »

Des murmures s'élèvent, le débat se poursuit pendant de longues minutes. Kitty rejoint Harry et l'aide à tenir les épaules de Simon lorsqu'il arrache son t-shirt pour tenter de panser sa blessure. Pendant un instant, je ne vois plus que le sang épais qui coule le long de ses côtes, et sa poitrine qui se soulève à un rythme alarmant. Son visage est plus pâle que jamais et ses yeux sont vitreux. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer un monde différent de celui qu'Albion m'a toujours offert. J'ai la vague idée de ce qui se trouve dans les autres territoires et je sais que ça n'a rien a voir avec ce que j'ai toujours connu. J'ai peur. J'ai l'impression que c'est le seul sentiment que je suis capable d'éprouver depuis ce matin. Comme si c'était le seul que je ne pourrais plus jamais ressentir. Rien d'autre que cette sensation au creux du ventre, que les mains qui tremblent, que l'impression de froid glaciale. Harry ne tourne pas la tête vers moi. Il n'a d'yeux que pour Simon et quand Halls et Jill confirment que personne n'irait nulle part pour ce soir, la décision est prise de continuer à avancer le plus possible. Plus nous nous enfoncerons dans les bois et moins nous auront de chances de nous faire attraper. C'est du moins ce qu'ils pensent. La Milice devrait renoncer aux frontières officielles du Territoire. Ils ne sont pas censés entrer dans les bois. Mais je sais mieux que personne qu'Oliver se fiche bien des règles établies. S'il a une idée en tête, il ira jusqu'au bout et il nous pourchassera jusqu'en Territoire de North Anglia. Le peu d'affaires que nous avons réussi à récupérer est vite rassemblé et nous prenons la route qu'ouvre Halls devant nous. Sierra s'accroche à mon bras et ne peut s'empêcher de regarder régulièrement en arrière. Je n'essaie même pas d'imaginer à quel point l'idée d'abandonner le corps de son frère est difficile. Elle a déjà perdu ce qu'elle avait de plus cher et ne pourra jamais vraiment s'en remettre, faute de deuil et d'endroit pour se recueillir. Amèrement, je me dis qu'elle n'aura peut-être pas si longtemps à tenir avec cette douleur insupportable. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que nous jours à tous sont comptés. Nous avons perdu tellement d'hommes et nous sommes traqués. Certains d'entre nous sont gravement blessés et sans soin, ils mourront. Simon va mourir. Tout le monde en a conscience. Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures. Nous n'avons pas assez d'armes, pas assez de vivres, et aucun médicament. Nous ne savons pas où aller, ni où trouver de l'aide. Autant dire que la situation est critique. Malgré tout, tout le monde se met debout et commence à avancer sans dire un mot. Il y a dans le regard de ces gens une détermination qui me dépasse. Jamais ils ne se laisseront abattre. Est-ce cet idéal de liberté qui les poussent à y croire encore et encore ? Est-ce les livres qu'ils ont lu, les musiques qu'ils ont écoutés, les œuvres qu'ils ont admirées qui leur permettent de tenir encore ? De rêver encore ? Pensent-ils qu'ils trouveront un peu de ces choses-là ailleurs ? Croient-ils que seul Albion oppresse ses Citoyens ? Imaginent-ils que quelque part, loin, incroyablement loin, ils trouveront une terre à l'image de leurs idéaux ? Un endroit vierge de toute oppression, où tout est encore à construire, et qui les accueillerait sans conditions ? Sans distinctions. Je ne suis pas assez naïf pour croire à ce genre de rêves. J'ai trop souffert, couru après trop d'utopies pour croire encore que les choses se passeront comme je l'espère. Malgré tout, je mets un pied devant l'autre, inlassablement, les yeux braqués sur le dos de l'homme devant moi, le corps de Sierra appuyé contre le mien, et je ne comprends pas moi-même où je trouve cette force. 

Ils nous ont attaqués aux premières heures du jour. Les combats ont fait rage pendant une heure à peine, puis un silence de mort est tombé sur le camp. Certains ont été blessés, d'autres sont morts sur le coup. Certains, comme nous, ont réussi à fuir. Nous sommes dix-neuf, nous sommes les derniers Rebelles d'Albion. Nous marchons depuis plusieurs heures, ne nous accordant que de rares pauses pour reprendre notre souffle. Les bois se sont peu à peu éclaircis, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Sous un soleil malade, nous progressons tant bien que mal, alors qu'autour de nous le paysage se modifie. Nous sommes loin déjà des bâtiments immenses, des rues construites les unes que les autres, des jumbotrons éblouissants. Nous avons pris la direction du sud, au grand dam des Civils et de la plupart des soldats. _« Le Sud ? Et pourquoi ne pas foncer directement dans les bras d'Oliver Austin ? Il faut s'éloigner d'Albion, pas la longer ! »_ Mais Halls a été formel. Il connait la géographie de notre île. Il sait que pour nous faire discrets, nous devons longer les Territoires. Je ne sais pas ce que faisait cet homme avant de rejoindre les Rebelles, mais je suis prêt à parier qu'il occupait un poste important au sein de l'Administration. Peut-être même était-il un Milicien lui-même. Il sait beaucoup de choses. Il connait des détails sur World Nation que nous n'apprenons pas à l'école. Malgré le scepticisme de certains, nous suivons ses ordres. Au Sud, toujours au Sud. Parfois, nous passons en dessous de routes silencieuses, suspendues à plusieurs mètres du sol, probablement réservées aux rares voyages qu'effectuent les Miliciens d'un Territoire à l'autre. Même si nous savons qu'elles sont peu fréquentées, nous restons toujours prudents. Personne ne doit nous voir. S'ils nous repèrent, s'ils parviennent à nous récupérer, il n'y aura aucun jugement. Pas de deuxième chance. S'ils nous reprennent, nous serons tous exécutés sur la place publique. Au moment le plus chaud de la journée, Halls nous informe qu'il est tant de changer notre cap. Nous allons prendre la direction du nord-est. Nous sommes déjà tous épuisés, mais la nouvelle est accueillie avec enthousiasme. Savoir que nous laissons le Territoire d'Albion dernière nous pour de bon rassure l'assemblée. Au bout d'une petite heure, un parfum que je ne reconnais pas empli mes narines, et je m'immobilise soudain. Kitty me rejoint, l'air inquiet.

« C'va, Lou ?  
\- Oui, oui...  
\- Qu'est-c'que t'as ?  
\- C'est quoi, cette odeur ? »

Il renifle nonchalamment. Je ferme les yeux. Je n'ai jamais rien senti d'aussi pur. Est-ce l'absence de pollution ? Ou autre chose, quelque chose de plus fort, quelque chose tout près d'ici ? 

« Bah, j'sais pas, mais ça fait du bien.   
\- La mer.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- C'est la mer. »

Je me retourne. Harry s'est arrêté, lui aussi, et me regarde avec un sourire triste. 

« Halls m'a dit qu'on en approcherait, à un moment. On ne la verra pas. Mais c'est sûrement ça... »

Je hoche lentement la tête. J'ai lu des choses à propos de la mer. C'est bleu et immense. Nous vivons sur une île, mais aucun d'entre nous n'a jamais vu la mer. J'inspire encore, plus longuement. Sous mes paupières, j'imagine l'étendue sans fin. Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur bat à tout rompre. 

« Allez, faut pas qu'ils nous distancent. On y va, Louis. »

J'emboîte le pas à Kitty, les yeux fixés sur le dos de Harry qui a déjà rejoint le reste du groupe. Simon est étendu sur un brancard de fortune, tiré par deux hommes. Bientôt, ce sera mon tour de participer à cette tâche. Pour le bien du groupe. Pour la sauvegarde de l'un des nôtres. Je secoue la tête et tâche de plaquer mon souffle sur le rythme de mes pas.

Lorsque la lumière décline, nous avons mis une importante distance entre eux et nous. Le camp est bien loin, à présent. Albion, plus encore. Je regarde en arrière. Nous ne reviendrons pas. Si par chance, nous survivons, je sais que nous n'y retournerons jamais. Le Capitaine Halls nous intime l'ordre de nous arrêter. Un soupir de soulagement se fait entendre et nous lui en sommes tous reconnaissants. Nous savons que le Territoire de Camulos n'est qu'à quelques kilomètres à l'ouest. Halls a changé notre cap à plusieurs reprises pour que nous ne soyons jamais en vue de leurs frontières. La tension est palpable. Nous nous installons dans des ruines qui semblent vieilles de plusieurs centaines d'années. Nous n'avons rien ici, et trouver un peu de confort après cette longue journée de marche n'est pas simple. Ni nourriture, ni couvertures, pas même de quoi se chauffer. Faire un feu serait trop dangereux et nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de se faire repérer. Les rondes se mettent en place. Les soldats assument la responsabilité de la surveillance et de Simon. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée au camps, je n'ai rien à faire. La seule mission des Civils est de se prendre en charge. La solidarité est de mise et chacun prend soin de la personne à ses côtés. Moi, je n'ai que Sierra, et ça me convient parfaitement. Elle inspecte ma blessure à la tête pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'infecte pas. Ses doigts fins tâtonnent ma peau gonflée tout autour de l'impact, et même si la douleur est toujours présente, elle m'assure que tout va bien. Dans la pièce sombre au toit ouvert, chacun s'installe du mieux qu'il peut, le plus près possible des autres. Je n'ai pas de tour de garde cette nuit. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que les volontaires ont été assez nombreux, ou s'il a été décidé qu'on ne pouvait pas me faire confiance. J'observe les gens autour de moi. Le père et son enfant. Les deux mères qui semblent s'épauler dans leur douleur commune. Cara et Shayma. Harry et Simon... Finalement, je m'allonge près de Sierra, qui dort déjà à poings fermés. Au dessus de moi, la nuit est claire, chargée d'étoiles. C'est la première fois que je les vois réellement. À Albion, le nuage de pollution empêchait leur lueur de nous parvenir. Je tente de trouver le sommeil, mais je n'y parviens pas.


	22. Harry

J'ai froid. Horriblement froid. Je ne sens plus mes mains, et la peau de mon visage est devenue insensible à force d'être exposée à ce vent glacial. J'ai dormi une heure, peut-être deux, puis Shin est venu me chercher pour que je prenne mon tour de garde. Je m'installe à côté de Simon et frotte mes mains l'une contre l'autre. C'est un cauchemar. J'ai passé la journée à ne penser à rien d'autre qu'avancer. Maintenir le rythme, suivre les autres, ne jamais perdre la distance. La peur broie mes entrailles. J'ai quitté le dernier endroit que je chérissais encore. J'y ai laissé des hommes et des femmes que j'aimais, des objets qui m'étaient précieux, des lieux qui me rassuraient. Nous avons tout perdu, et à présent, il nous est impossible de savoir ce que nous allons devenir. Est-ce que nous trouverons un jour le moyen de reprendre le Camp ? Est-ce véritablement trop tard ? Est-ce qu'Albion est de l'histoire ancienne, pour nous tous, ici ? Simon gémit dans son sommeil. Je pose une main sur sa poitrine et le secoue doucement. Son front est trempé de sueur. Sa peau est brûlante. La culpabilité m'assaillit. Lorsque Halls et Jill l'ont ramené, et que je les ai rejoints, les premiers et derniers mots que Simon a prononcés m'étaient adressés. 

_« Tu m'as oublié. Tu l'as cherché lui... avant moi. »_

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui demander de s'expliquer. J'ai suivi son regard, et j'ai rencontré celui de Louis. Il avait raison. J'ai cherché Louis avant lui. Je l'ai pris avec moi. Je l'ai sauvé de l'attaque, pendant que Simon se battait seul. Pendant qu'on lui tirait deux balles dans l'abdomen, et qu'il rampait dans la poussière sur plusieurs mètres avant que Jill ne le retrouve. Je l'ai abandonné. Je pourrais me trouver des excuses. Je pourrais justifier ce choix en repensant aux dernières semaines que nous avons passées ensemble et pendant lesquelles ni lui ni moi n'avons cherché à recoller les morceaux. Notre temps était pris par toutes ces réunions pour prévenir une attaque que nous n'avons finalement pas vu venir, et par des disputes incessantes entre les quatre murs de notre chambre. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, Simon ne dormait même plus avec moi. Je pourrais me dédouaner en disant qu'après tout, nous étions proches de la rupture. Nous le savions tous les deux, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute... Je pourrais donner pour seule et unique raison que Louis avait repris sa place dans mon cœur et mon esprit. Il n'y avait que lui, et il n'y aurait que lui, jusqu'à la fin. Et puis il y a eu l'attaque. La fuite à travers les bois. Cette marche forcée dans un no man's land qu'aucun de nous n'a jamais traversé. Simon est en train de mourir. Si j'étais venu le chercher, nous n'en serions peut-être pas là. Simon se meurt, et c'est ma faute. C'est Kitty qui m'accompagne pendant ce tour de garde, et son regard piteux me brise de cœur. Il me semble qu'il fait partie de ceux qui ont vu le plus de morts parmi nous tous. Pauvre gamin. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à son visage rond d'adolescent, la première fois que je l'ai rencontré. Je me souviens ses bras maigres et le Glock qu'il tenait fermement entre ses doigts. Il a perdu ses joues d'enfant et ses cheveux ont poussé, mais rien n'a vraiment changé. Il reste ce gamin nerveux qui me fera toujours penser à un chat égaré. Le garçon aux cheveux roux et que la mort poursuit. Il ne tient pas en place. Ses yeux passent de Simon à mes pieds, de mes pieds aux siens, puis il relève le menton et scrute longtemps l'horizon que l'on devine entre deux pans de murs à moitié écroulés. Ma bouche est incroyablement sèche. Je me sens nauséeux à cause du manque de sommeil et du vent qui ne faiblit jamais. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Kitty me propose de rester auprès de Simon pendant que je vais boire. Il y a un ruisseau qui coule près des ruines, en contre-bas. Malgré les ténèbres ambiantes, je n'ai pas trop de mal à le trouver. Je n'ai qu'à suivre le bruit. Je plonge mes mains dans l'eau et réprime un frisson. La sensation sur courant sur ma peau est agréable, et m'aide à me réveiller complètement. Je passe mes mains sur mon visage plusieurs fois, puis bois longuement l'eau glaciale. Elle est plus savoureuse que tout ce que j'ai pu boire dans ma vie. Je soupire. Je dois y retourner. Je n'ai pas le loisir de profiter de quoi que ce soit. Je dois remonter auprès de Simon. J'appuie mes poings contre mes yeux et serre la mâchoire. Ce n'est pas le moment de craquer, Harry. Tu dois tenir encore. Lorsque j'arrive devant l'entrée des ruines, je reconnais la silhouette de Kitty penchée au dessus du corps étendu de Simon. Peut-être est-il réveillé ? J'accélère le pas et m'agenouille à ses côtés. Sa respiration est plus rapide encore que lorsque je suis parti, mais ses yeux sont toujours clos. 

« Il a parlé ?  
\- Non. Il s'est mis à trembler, d'plus en plus fort.  
\- Merde. »

Je colle mes mains fraîches sur son visage. C'est comme toucher des braises ardentes. Le contact semble l'apaiser, mais quelques secondes plus tard, il est de nouveau secoué par de violents tremblements. Je soulève l'une de ses paupières. Ses yeux sont révulsés. Il ouvre la bouche pour tenter d'inspirer, mais l'air ne semble pas arriver jusqu'à ses poumons. Des spasmes secouent sa poitrine et un filet de sang s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres. 

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'y s'passe ? »

Il se passe que Simon meurt. Simon meurt sous mes yeux, et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Je défais à toute allure les bandages sur sa poitrine, et l'odeur me prend à la gorge. Kitty secoue la tête continuellement, comme si refuser la situation pouvait la changer. J'essaie de secouer Simon, de le réveiller, de le faire revenir à nous, juste quelques instants. Je ne suis pas prêt à le laisser partir. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant. 

« Va réveiller Jill. Et Halls. »

Je sais qu'ils ne pourront rien faire de plus, mais j'ai l'impression qu'avoir Jill à mes côtés m'aidera à surmonter la peur. À cet instant, j'ai besoin d'elle comme d'une mère. J'essuie le sang qui coule dans le cou de Simon du bout de ma manche. Je voudrais trouver une solution pour l'aider, mais mes pensées sont trop désordonnées. Jill me rejoint et pose une main dans mon dos. 

« Halls arrive avec un linge humide. On va essayer de faire tomber la fièvre.  
\- Tu sais très bien que ça ne servira à rien.  
\- Je veux qu'il souffre le moins possible. Ça le soulagera.   
\- C'est fini, Jill. Il est en train de partir. »

Elle resserre son étreinte autour de mon épaule. Le corps de Simon est secoué par un nouveau sursaut, plus violent que les précédents. J'entends les pas de Halls derrière moi, et à l'instant où le tissu touche son front, Simon ouvre les yeux. Il cligne plusieurs fois, est pris d'une quinte de toux. Je me rapproche de lui et saisis son corps entre mes bras. Je dois l'aider à se coucher sur le côté, ou il va s'étouffer. Je le serre contre moi, tentant de le faire pivoter, mais son corps est trop raide et il semble plus lourd que jamais. La peur m'empêche d'agir. Il s'accroche à moi, les paupières de nouveau fermées, comme s'il faisait un horrible cauchemar. Je sens que c'est la fin. Dans un instant, il ne bougera plus. Son visage est contre le mien, le sang s'étale sur ma peau gelée. Je retiens les sanglots coincés dans ma gorge. Nous restons ainsi sans bouger, sans que personne n'intervienne. Au bout d'une minute à peine, ses doigts se desserrent et lâchent mes vêtements. Il se laisse retomber, et je suis incapable de le soutenir plus longtemps. Il pousse son dernier soupire dans un gargouillis morbide. Ses mains tordues par la douleur ont glissé sur mes cuisses. Il est mort.

 

« Harry ?  
\- …  
\- Harry, il faut que tu manges.   
\- …  
\- Harry s'il te plait.  
\- Laisse-moi tranquille Louis.   
\- Je veux juste...  
\- Juste quoi ? Jouer les gentils ? Qu'est-ce que ça changerait de toute façon ? J'ai pas envie de te voir, encore moins de te parler. Alors laisse moi tranquille.  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?..  
\- Rien. Tu n'as rien fait.   
\- Oh, et tu t'imagines vraiment que j'aurais pu le sauver ? Personne n'est intervenu et c'est de ma faute s'il est mort ?  
\- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça.  
\- Comme quoi ? Comme ce qu'il est ? Un type mort ?! Il est mort Harry, et tu ne peux rien y changer maintenant.  
\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu comprennes. Le jour où tu ressentiras quelque chose, fais-moi signe.  
\- C'est ça, t'as raison. Je ne ressens rien, et tout particulièrement à ton sujet. Je donnerais ta part à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui en a besoin et qui n'a pas décidé de se laisser mourir. »

Louis tourne les talons et je me concentre sur mes ongles. J'ai beau frotter de toutes mes forces, je n'arrive pas à enlever toute la terre qui reste coincée en dessous. Après la mort de Simon, tout le monde était parfaitement réveillé. Je me souviens du silence interminable qui a suivi, puis de la voix de Jill comme sortie de nulle part. _« Il faut l'enterrer. »_ et Halls de répliquer _« On n'a pas le temps. »_ Je n'ai rien dit, d'abord. Parce que le choc était trop accablant. Parce que le chagrin était trop écrasant et la culpabilité si insidieuse que je me sentais incapable de prendre la moindre décision. Jill m'a écarté doucement et comme elle l'avait fait avec Max, a soulevé le corps de Simon dont le sang encore chaud s'étalait sur les lèvres blanches. Je lui ai emboité le pas, et ensemble, nous avons creusé des heures durant. Kitty s'est installé près du trou grandissant, assis en tailleur sur le sol humide, arrachant par poignées des touffes d'herbe. Les autres sont restés dans les ruines. Tous. Louis compris. Je ne sais pas ce que j'attendais de lui, et je ne sais pas non plus si j'aurais accepté de le voir près de moi à cet instant. La morsure de la honte de l'abandon que j'ai fait subir à Simon, et qui lui a coûté la vie, est trop vive encore. Je ne sais pas si je m'en débarrasserai un jour. Nous sommes repartis dès que le corps de Simon a disparu sous la terre, et que le soleil commençait à poindre derrière les arbres. Nous avons marché pendant des heures dans une chaleur étouffante. Jill et Halls nous ont imposé des pauses plus fréquentes, face à l'épuisement qui nous gagnait peu à peu. Trop de pertes, trop de sang et d'angoisse. Nos corps ont lâché, puis nos nerfs. Les maigres ressources trouvées sur la route n'ont pas pu sauver notre fragile équilibre, et à la fin de la journée, plusieurs disputes se sont faites entendre. Louis et moi avons été les premiers. Nous avons établi notre camp au pied d'une minuscule colline, dans un champ comme ceux dont je rêvais autrefois. Ces vastes étendues vertes, sauvages, n'ont finalement rien de grandiose. Simon est mort. Nous avons perdu plusieurs dizaines de nos compagnons. Nous fuyons, sans savoir où nous allons finir. Nous sommes épuisés, morts de faim et de soif, irrités par la chaleur et par la peur. Il me semble que cette course n'est rien d'autre qu'un passe-temps pour oublier les malheurs qui nous accablent. Il me semble qu'à la fin, quel que soit l'endroit où nous arriverons, nous n'aurons d'autre choix que mourir de fatigue et de désespoir. Nous marcherons tant que nous le pourrons encore, puis nous abandonnerons, et nous capitulerons. 

Je me suis porté volontaire pour prendre le premier tour de garde. Je ne suis pas fatigué. Je sais que je n'arriverai pas à dormir. Après avoir embrassé Shayma et l'avoir laissée s'installer pour profiter de ses quelques heures de sommeil, Cara me rejoint et me sourit timidement. Son visage est couvert de poussière et ses yeux alourdis par des cernes. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire flamboyants sont ternes et sales. Nous avons tous besoin d'un bon bain, et d'un repas chaud. Mais je doute que nous ne puissions en profiter de sitôt. Je frotte longuement mon visage, tentant de réveiller ma peau asséchée par le vent et le soleil. Cara s'accroupit à mes côtés et baisse la fermeture de sa veste de quelques centimètres. Elle fouille un instant dans une poche intérieure, et en sort une cigarette tordue, dont le bout est légèrement écrasé. Je dois avoir l'air particulièrement étonné, parce qu'elle rit doucement en l'allumant du bout d'une allumette dont elle camoufle la lueur de sa main en coupe. 

« D'où tu sors ça ?  
\- Il m'en restait quelques-unes. J'ai économisé, c'est tout. Tiens. »

Elle tire une bouffée et me tend la cigarette. Le tabac est sec, mais je me sens immédiatement soulagé lorsque son parfum âpre envahit mon palais. 

« Manquerait plus qu'un petit café, pas vrai ?  
\- Ouais...  
\- Je suis désolée, Harry.   
\- Hm-hm... Moi aussi. »

Cara m'observe un instant, se racle la gorge d'un air gêné, puis reporte son attention sur l'horizon. Il n'y a rien à voir. Personne à surveiller. Nous sommes seuls, ici.

« Harry ? »

Je fais volte-face, reconnaissant immédiatement la voix de Louis. Que vient-il faire ici ? Que veut-il ? Jill et Halls ont été clairs. Pas de tour de garde pour Austin. Et si c'était sa faute, après tout ? Et si le simple fait de l'avoir pris avec nous nous mettait encore un peu plus en danger ? _« On n'aurait pas dû l'emmener. »_ Je suis en colère contre lui, mais pas assez pour approuver. 

« Je peux te parler ?   
\- Non, je travaille.  
\- Tu sais comme moi qu'il n'y a rien, ici...   
\- Et je ne veux pas que ça change. Laisse-nous.   
\- Harry s'il te plaît, ne me fait pas ça. »

Cara souffle doucement la fumée devant elle. Je sais que si elle pouvait, elle tournerait les talons et nous laisserait seuls, mais elle doit respecter son tour de garde. Étrangement, ce n'est pas tant la présence de Louis qui semble la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle l'a accueilli avec le même sourire que celui qu'elle m'a adressé en arrivant. Elle et Shayma font encore partie des rares personnes à ne pas penser que tout est de sa faute. Les Civils ne lui font pas confiance. Il n'est pas l'un des leurs, et il n'est pas l'un des nôtres. Les regards qu'ils lui jettent parlent d'eux-mêmes. Et pourtant, il ne baisse jamais la tête. Il leur renvoie toujours leurs œillades, la tête haute et parfois même, il sourit. Il fait preuve d'une douceur déconcertante envers les blessés, s'occupe de Moka, le fils d'Anye. Malgré ma rancœur, je ne peux qu'admirer son courage. Jill et Halls ne sont toujours pas convaincus de son innocence, et même Shin semble le regarder en biais à présent. Il était pourtant l'un des premiers à le défendre quand le reste du camp voulait le condamner. Il n'y a que Cara, Shayma, Kitty et Sierra à présent. Et leur avis pèse bien peu face à l'aversion qu'il inspire. Louis reste planté à mes côtés et me jette un regard suppliant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend de moi. Je ne peux rien lui donner de plus, je le lui ai déjà expliqué. Je ne suis plus capable de mentir, et la douleur de la perte de Simon m'a fait réaliser à quel point je m'étais voilé la face. J'ai besoin de temps avant de pouvoir m'ouvrir de nouveau à Louis. 

« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Pas maintenant.   
\- Louis, je ne te dois rien. »

La surprise sur ses traits est sincère. Moi-même, je me demande comment j'ai pu lui répondre une chose pareille. Bien sûr que je lui dois. Ne serait-ce que pour les moments que nous avons vécus ensemble à Albion, pour cette période qui fut la plus heureuse de ma vie, je lui dois quelque chose. Mais je ne me sens pas capable de lui donner quoi que ce soit à présent. Pas pour l'instant.

« Tu...   
\- Louis va te coucher, maintenant.  
\- Non.  
\- On ne va pas se disputer maintenant, ça ne me paraît pas être le meilleur moment, ni le meilleur endroit.  
\- Mais je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute, je veux seulement te parler !  
\- J'ai besoin de temps, d'accord ?  
\- De temps ? Combien de temps tu crois qu'il nous reste, Harry ? Et si demain, c'était moi qui mourais ? Ou toi ? Tu penses vraiment qu'on a le temps ?!  
\- Cesse de crier. Va te coucher.  
\- J'ai besoin de toi, moi ! »

Ses yeux sont plein de larmes, mais il serre les dents et relève le menton d'un air de défi. Cara s'est levée, prête à intervenir et à éloigner Louis pour éviter que les choses ne dégénèrent. Mais c'est trop tard. Louis est déjà dans tous ses états. Mes propres mains tremblent et je regrette d'avoir déjà fini la cigarette de Cara. Rien ne va comme je l'avais prévu. Mais pouvais-je vraiment m'attendre à ce que Louis comprenne ? Je ne lui ai pourtant rien promis mais au fond de moi, je sais que cette dernière nuit ensemble était comme un serment tacite entre nous. Je sais qu'il a fait l'effort de venir jusqu'à moi, de me laisser le toucher de nouveau, de renouer avec le passé, notre passé. Je sais ce qu'il attend de moi, et je me sens incapable de le lui donner. Pas maintenant. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force, après tout ce que nous avons vécu, d'accepter qu'il ait préféré croire en son frère plutôt qu'en notre amour. Il a besoin de moi, mais moi, ai-je besoin de revivre de telles douleurs ? Je ne réponds pas, et Cara entoure les épaules de Louis de son bras pour l'entraîner en direction du camp.

« Harry ! »

J'ai détourné le regard, mais si je ne vois pas ses larmes, rien ne m'empêche d'entendre ses sanglots.

 

Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Je suis incapable de trouver le sommeil, et dès que mes paupières se ferment, je revois le visage tordu par la douleur de Simon. Je sens ses mains accrochées à mon dos, et le sang qui s'étale sur mon visage. Tout a l'air aussi vrai que le soir de sa mort. Je ne sais pas combien de nuits blanches je vais devoir passer encore. Chacun a rassemblé ses maigres affaires dans le silence du petit matin. Louis ne me jette pas même un regard. Il aide Sierra à effacer les dernières traces de notre passage. Notre chemin ne doit pas être retrouvé. Halls et Jill donnent déjà des ordres, d'une voix encore chargée de sommeil. Lentement, la caravane avance et nous reprenons la route pour une nouvelle journée de marche. La douleur dans mes jambes se réveille quand nous commençons l'ascension de la colline. Je me concentre sur mes pas pour ne pas penser. Encore une longue journée. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous tiendrons encore.

Jill et Halls ont arrêté de marcher. En haut de la colline, la vue est dégagée. Nous pouvons les voir, et eux aussi. Et rien ne nous dit que derrière ces murailles incroyablement hautes ne se trouve pas nos ennemis. La tension est montée d'un cran dans nos rangs. Les soldats se ressemblent à la tête de la troupe, et tentent de discuter. Trouver une solution. Et maintenant ? Ils nous ont vus, c'est certain. Allons-nous attendre qu'ils viennent nous tirer dessus ? Allons-nous faire demi-tour, trouver un autre chemin, les contourner, espérer qu'ils ne nous suivront pas, eux aussi. Ou marcher dans leur direction en croisant les doigts ? Je me rapproche de Halls, dont le regard ne quitte plus le mur immense qui se dresse en contre-bas. 

« On est où ? Qui c'est, ceux-là, d'après toi ? »

Il tord les lèvres et fronce les sourcils. 

« Logiquement, on est aux portes de Wensum. Je dirais la Sphère 9. Le Territoire de Wensum est construit sur le même modèle qu'Albion.  
\- C'est vach'ment grand, en tout cas. Et alors, c'quoi la probabilité qu'ils nous canardent ?  
\- Difficile à dire.   
\- Super. Du coup, on fait quoi, on reste plantés là comme des radis jusqu'à qu'y viennent nous cueillir ou on s'bouge la nouille ?  
\- On devrait envoyer un émissaire. »

Le silence qui suit est écrasant. L'idée de Halls n'enchante clairement personne. Qui pourrait bien se dévouer pour nous représenter ? Et qu'avons-nous à offrir, à part une charge supplémentaire et une vingtaine de bouches à nourrir ? Et puis, la Sphère 9 de Wensum est peut-être totalement dévouée à Father, comme elle est censée l'être. Nous ne savons rien de ce Territoire, des gens qui l'occupent, de leurs idées et de leur capacité à se défendre. Sommes-nous les seuls Rebelles de l'île d'Albion ? Jill m'a déjà parlé de Lutèce, et je sais qu'il existe, ou existait là-bas des camps similaire au nôtre. Mais ici ? Comment en être sûr ? Et d'ailleurs, même si c'est le cas, comment être certain qu'ils acceptent qu'on pénètre dans leur Sphère ? 

« Qui se porte volontaire ? »

Les regards deviennent fuyants, et étrangement, plus personne n'a envie d'intervenir. Halls lui-même ne semble plus si confiant en sa proposition. 

« Vas-y, Halls, perso ça m'pose aucun problème. »

Kitty vient d'exprimer ce que je pensais tout bas, et un murmure s'élève dans l'assemblée. Oui, tiens, pourquoi pas Halls, après tout ? C'est lui, le chef. Lui qui prend les décisions. Il est le seul ici à avoir appris un tant soit peu la diplomatie. 

« Et pourquoi ça te servirait pas d'entraînement, Jimmy ? Ça pourrait pas te faire de mal...  
\- J'voudrais pas prendre l'risque d'tout faire foirer.  
\- Moi, j'y vais.   
\- Euh, même pas en rêve. Si tu crois que je vais te regarder te faire tuer, tu planes, Shayma.   
\- Et pourquoi pas ? Une femme pourrait les mettre en confiance, ils s'imagineraient que je ne peux pas les attaquer.   
\- Pourquoi toi ? Dans ce cas-là, moi aussi je peux y aller.  
\- Cara, on sait toi et moi que j'ai plus souvent été sur le terrain que toi. »

J'observe Jill du coin de l'œil. L'idée d'envoyer une femme n'est pas totalement absurde, c'est vrai. Mais je suis persuadé que si ça doit être le cas, Jill se portera volontaire. Elle ne permettrait jamais qu'on laisse Cara ou Shayma risquer leur peau alors qu'elles n'ont aucune compétence militaire concrète. Mais avant qu'elle n'intervienne pour mettre fin au débat, c'est Kitty qui ouvre la bouche.

« Au pire, personne y va et on les accueille tous ensemble, vu qu'visiblement, y leur faut pas trente piges pour prendre une décision. »

Nous tournons tous la tête en direction des murailles qui s'élèvent à distance pour voir en effet un groupe d'hommes à cheval s'approcher résolument de nous. Si nous avions encore un doute sur notre visibilité, nous sommes maintenant sûrs que nous n'avons échappé à personne. Je vois Jill tâtonner à sa taille pour poser une main sur son arme et nous faisons tous de même. Pourtant, aucun de nous ne dégaine. Si ces gens ne nous veulent pas de mal, nous n'avons pas intérêt à avoir l'air menaçant. Juste assez intimidants pour qu'on nous écoute avant de nous tirer dessus sans sommation. Ils s'arrêtent à une distance raisonnable de nous et posent leurs énormes armes sur leurs cuisses, bien en vue. Eux aussi savent comment les choses marchent. Ils sont cinq et le plus jeune d'entre eux s'avance encore un peu pour marquer son autorité. Visiblement, ils ne comptent pas la valeur avec les années. 

« Qui êtes-vous, et que venez-vous faire ici ? »

Halls s'avance à son tour de quelques pas, la main toujours fermement plaquée à sa hanche, les doigts serrés autour de la crosse de son arme. Comme nous tous, je pense qu'il n'est pas rassuré par la présence des chevaux. Même si nous en avons déjà vu en photos ou sur certaines œuvres de la Galerie, les voir en vrai ne fait pas exactement le même effet. Leurs muscles roulent sous leur peau fine et leurs sabots sont énormes. Une pellicule de sueur recouvre leur pelage. 

« Nous sommes du Territoire d'Albion.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène jusqu'à nos terres ?  
\- Nos jambes, majoritairement. »

Je ne suis pas certain que le moment soit à la plaisanterie, mais l'homme sur son cheval se fend d'un sourire. Visiblement, il me reste deux trois choses à apprendre sur l'art de la diplomatie. 

« Je suppose que vous êtes fatigués, et affamés.  
\- Vous supposez bien, et certains d'entre nous sont blessés.  
\- Dont vous. Cette blessure à l'épaule doit être soignée si vous espérez pouvoir tirer. »

Nous retenons notre souffle. Ils sont loin d'être dupes et Halls a beau jouer les gros durs, il n'a plus l'air si impressionnant maintenant que tout le monde sait qu'il a une épaule en charpies.

« Nous ne cherchons pas d'ennuis, seulement un endroit où s'abriter.  
\- Vous êtes nombreux...  
\- Nous pouvons travailler. »

L'homme se tourne vers ses quatre compagnons, et les consultent du regard. Il ne leur faut que quelques secondes pour s'entendre et, sans avoir échangé un mot, une décision semble avoir été prise. 

« Ça ira pour cette nuit, nous parlerons demain pour comprendre ce qui vous a véritablement attiré ici. Suivez-nous. »


	23. Louis

Vus de près, les remparts sont plus immenses encore que je ne l'imaginais. L'homme qui s'est adressé à nous a pris les devants, alors que le reste de notre escorte reste en retrait, toujours à portée de tir. Les portes s'ouvrent sur notre passage. Les visages sont aimables, mais les canons des fusils ne laissent aucune place au doute. Nous représentons un danger potentiel, et tout est fait pour nous dissuader de tenter quoi que ce soit. De notre côté, les soldats conservent la même prudence, et je regrette de ne pas être armé. Le poids d'un pistolet contre ma jambe aurait au moins l'avantage de me rassurer un peu. Je jette un coup d'œil à Harry, et croise son regard une fraction de seconde. Un instant, je reconnais en lui la douceur des instants précédents l'attaque. J'aimerais lui sourire, mais la boule dans mon ventre est trop grosse. J'ai trop peur. Et je sais que lui aussi est effrayé. Il nous est impossible de savoir si ces gens ne sont pas des hommes cruels, violents, des hommes si différents de ce que nous connaissions jusqu'ici que nous ne pourrions prévoir aucune de leurs réactions. Je déglutis et inspire longtemps pour calmer les battements de mon cœur. Sierra est tout près de moi, les yeux ﬁxés droit devant elle. Je sens la présence de Kitty, et l'odeur d'une cigarette éteinte coincée entre ses lèvres. Derrière les portes, aucun soldat ni aucune douane ne nous fait obstacle. Ces remparts n'abritent pas d'armée, ni aucune Milice. Nous sommes accueillis par des murmures de curiosité, sous les regards inquiets et intrigués de familles entières. La foule des femmes et des enfants agglutinés près des portes s'ouvre en deux pour nous laisser nous enfoncer dans ce qui me semble de plus en plus être un village, et non la Sphère 9 du Territoire de Wensum comme nous l'avions imaginé. Les habitations, plus proches de véritables maisons que nos bunkers, semblent avoir été construites il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années si l'on en croit l'usure présente sur les murs et les toits. Des objets que je le souviens avoir déjà vus dans le passé sont accrochés aux portes et aux fenêtres, ainsi qu'aux cous de certaines femmes. Ce sont des croix, des visages en miniatures, des pendentifs en bois ou en argent, une multitude de symboles dont j'ignore la signification ou même l'utilité. Pendant de longues minutes, nous marchons en silence, indifférents au tumulte qui grandit autour de nous. Notre guide nous observe à la dérobée, puis stoppe son cheval devant un bâtiment massif, dont l'immensité des portes et des murs laisse deviner son importance. 

« C'est ici que vous passerez la nuit. Vous êtes trop nombreux pour qu'aucune de nos familles puisse vous accueillir. Mais notre Temple saura vous abriter comme il se doit. »

Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est cet endroit, mais la simple pensée que nous allons pouvoir dormir entre ses quatre murs sufﬁt à me rassurer. Autour de moi, des soupirs de soulagement s'élèvent. 

« Suivez-moi, vous devez être morts de faim. »

 

Kitty attrape à pleines mains un épi de maïs qu'il s'empresse de fourrer dans sa bouche, et je grimace à la vue de son menton dégoulinant de graisse. J'ai moi-même mangé plus que nécessaire. Mon estomac me fait souffrir et je me penche en arrière pour retrouver mon soufﬂe. Le repas que Steven, le chef de notre escorte, nous a offert avait tout de ces festins qu'on ne trouve qu'en Sphère 1. L'abondance des légumes, des fruits, et même des viandes nous a tous laissés sans voix. Il ne nous a fallu qu'un instant pour abandonner toute méﬁance et nous jeter sur la nourriture. Ces trois jours de jeûne quasi-total ont été une véritable torture. Pire que la faim, c'est la soif dont nous avons le plus souffert. En trente minutes à peine, nous avons vidé nos verres et nos assiettes, et ce n'est qu'à la dernière bouchée avalée que Steven s'est adressé à nous. 

« Bien. Maintenant que vous avez le ventre plein, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'un groupe d'hommes et de femmes dans votre genre vient faire dans les environs. Albion n'est pas la porte à côté, si je ne me trompe pas. »

Un épais silence s'installe autour de la table. Steven nous dévisage tout à tour, sans jamais se défaire de son sourire bienveillant. C'est sans surprise que j'entends la voix de Jill s'élever à l'autre bout de la table. 

« Le but n'était pas de nous retrouver ici précisément. Le point d'arrivée n'avait pas d'importance.  
\- Dois-je en conclure que c'est le point de départ qui avait de... _l'importance_ ? »

La voix de Steven est calme et douce. Il ne semble émettre aucun jugement, comme si ces questions n'étaient posées que par simple curiosité. Jill ne répond pas immédiatement. Elle consulte Halls du regard, puis Harry, et tous deux hochent doucement la tête. Je ne sais pas si leur révéler la vérité est la décision idéale, mais avons-nous vraiment le choix ? Ils peuvent peut-être nous aider, et ils ne le feront que s'ils savent véritablement qui nous sommes. 

« Nous avons fui notre Territoire. »

Steven lève un sourcil et hoche la tête à son tour d'un air entendu. 

« Vous êtes des Rebelles, c'est ça ? À vrai dire, je m'en doutais un peu. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi vous vous êtes autant éloignés d'Albion.  
\- Notre camp a été attaqué. Nous étions une cinquantaine. Nous sommes les seuls survivants.  
\- Attaqués ? Par votre Milice ? Pour quelle raison ?  
\- Difficile à dire. »

Je sens soudain le poids des regards peser sur moi. La raison de cette attaque, c'est moi. Je suis le frère du Commandant de la Milice. Le sang des Austin coule dans mes veines. Et Jill, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, le sait parfaitement. Je voudrais disparaître. Lorsque je relève les yeux, Steven me fixe, un sourire ravi étirant ses lèvres. 

« Alors, c'est toi. C'est de toi qu'il s'agit.  
\- Moi ?  
\- Hmhm. Tu es différent des autres »

Je me redresse et pince mes lèvres, pris d'une angoisse aussi soudaine qu'écrasante. Cet homme me met mal à l'aise. En face de moi, je vois Harry serrer le bord de la table, la mâchoire crispée, les yeux fermement accrochés au visage de Steven. Et avant que qui que ce soit ait pu prendre la parole, il prend les devants et répond à ma place.

« Louis n'est qu'un Civil.  
\- C'est à cause de lui que vous êtes ici, non ?  
\- Nous sommes ici pour survivre.  
\- L'attaque, c'était pour lui. Ou à cause de lui.  
\- Il fait partie des nôtres, le reste n'a aucune importance.  
\- Très bien... Mais tôt ou tard, vous devrez me dire la vérité. Je dois connaître les risques que j'encours. Je ne peux pas exposer mon peuple à un quelconque danger. Nous sommes des gens pacifiques, et –  
\- Vos fusils disent le contraire. »

Harry lance un regard entendu en direction de l'arme qui repose entre les jambes de l'homme. Plus personne n'ose prendre la parole. C'est entre Harry et Steven, à présent.

« Simple prudence. Nous devons pouvoir nous défendre, mais d'ordinaire, nous n'en avons pas besoin. Laissez-moi vous expliquer une chose. »

Il prend le fusil, le couche sur une petite table derrière lui, puis se lève. Nous retenons notre souffle. Malgré son jeune âge – une trentaine d'années, probablement –, sa voix est imposante et sa prestance indéniable. Il s'exprime avec des mots justes, économes. Ses gestes sont sereins. Son visage impassible. 

« Je ne sais pas comment Albion s'organise avec les Rebelles – assez mal, si j'en crois vos propos. Mais ici, nous sommes libres de vivre comme bon nous semble. Cet endroit existait avant ma naissance et perdurera après ma mort. Nous sommes autonomes, et Wensum nous laisse en paix. Si vous voulez rester, il y a des conditions...  
\- Qui sont ?  
\- D'abord, comme vous l'avez si gentiment proposé ce matin... Il faudra travailler. Tous.  
\- Admettons. Et la deuxième ?  
\- Je veux savoir toute l'histoire. Et je veux que ce soit lui qui me la raconte. »

Mon cœur rate un battement. _Lui_ , c'est moi. Un frisson me parcourt. J'aimerais quitter la pièce et échapper aux yeux inquisiteurs de Steven, mais je sais qu'agir de la sorte aggravera ma situation. Je dois leur prouver que je fais bien partie des leurs. Nous avons besoin d'un endroit où nous abriter. Ici, nous aurons de quoi survivre. Si je suis le seul à pouvoir nous accorder ce répit, alors je ne reculerai pas. 

« Très bien. Je vous dirai tout. Mais je veux votre parole.  
\- Vous l'avez. »

 

Debout sur le perron, je regarde les autres se mêler à la foule des Rebelles de Wensum. La surprise et les premières craintes passées, ils ont presque l'air heureux de nous accueillir, et je me retrouve rapidement seul avec Steven, le visage tourné vers le soleil. Il est à peine midi, et la chaleur est étouffante. La poussière des rues forme un nuage permanent autour des passants, mais ils ne semblent pas s'en soucier. Steven frôle mon bras, et m'indique l'intérieur du Temple. Je le suis en silence, m'engageant à sa suite dans des escaliers de pierres froides jusqu'à une petite pièce faiblement éclairée. Pas d'électricité ici, mais une multitude de bougies disposées aux quatre coins de la pièce. L'homme m'invite à entrer, ferme la porte derrière moi, puis va directement s'asseoir derrière un bureau en bois massif. Je me demande si les meubles viennent de Wensum où s'ils ont été fabriqués ici. 

« Assieds-toi.  
\- Merci. »

Je prends place face à lui et souffle doucement. Pour la première fois, je vais raconter ma propre histoire à un homme qui ne sait rien de moi. Dans un sens, je suis presque soulagé de pouvoir saisir cette opportunité. Après tout, il n'appartient à aucun camp, et nous ne sommes liés en rien. Il ne me jugera peut-être pas comme on l'a fait toute ma vie. 

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
\- Louis. Louis Tomlinson. On m'appelait Austin, il y a quelques années, et parfois encore aujourd'hui.  
\- De toute évidence, tout cela est bien compliqué. Pourquoi avoir changé de nom ? »

Déjà, le souvenir des tortures emplit mon cerveau. Je ferme les yeux, tente de bloquer le flot d'images et de souffrances. Je les ouvre à nouveau. Il me dévisage, ses deux mains posées parfaitement à plat sur la surface lisse du bureau. 

« D'après ce que vous dites, Wensum ne se soucie pas de vous ou de vos choix.  
\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. La Milice de Wensum est sévère, mais on ne vient pas nous chercher ici.  
\- Y a-t-il des camps à Wensum ? Pour ceux qui ne suivent pas la doctrine de Father ?  
\- Probablement. Nous sommes totalement coupés de leurs combats politiques. Father nous a depuis longtemps oubliés, et c'est tant mieux.  
\- J'ai été envoyé dans les camps, à Albion. Deux fois. Pour Déficience. La première fois, il y a cinq ans. La deuxième, c'était il y a seulement quelques mois.  
\- Et tu es là, bien vivant. Tu aimes les hommes et on t'a laissé vivre. Par quel miracle cela a-t-il pu arriver ? »

Son sourire s'élargit. Il se penche en avant et scrute mon visage. L'histoire lui plait, et je me sens un peu plus mal à l'aise à chacune de ses paroles. « Tu aimes _les hommes_  ». Est-ce vraiment ainsi qu'on peut me définir ? Un homme qui aime les hommes ? Tous les hommes ? Depuis le début, tout ce que j'ai eu à subir, toutes les tortures, mais aussi toutes les joies ont toujours été liées à Harry. Les souvenirs de St Michael sont envahis par Harry. Mon obsession pour lui, mes faiblesses à son égard. Puis il y a eu Lena's Garden. Les camps. L'enlèvement. Les Rebelles. Harry était toujours là. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il a été la ligne directrice de tout ce que j'ai vécu pendant ces six dernières années. Mais à présent, un autre a pris ma place. Depuis la mort de Simon, Harry n'est plus là. 

« J'ai suivi les ordres, rien de plus.  
\- Hmhm... Nos Territoires sont certainement bien différents l'un de l'autre, mais une chose est sûre, la Déficience a toujours été un crime de premier ordre. Je suis né ici, mais j'ai entendu des histoires sur Wensum. Transgresser cette règle ne s'est jamais terminé par une fin joyeuse. Mais toi, tu es en vie... Tu ne m'as pas dit à quelle Sphère tu appartenais.  
\- Je suis né en Sphère 1, et je suis resté jusqu'à ce qu'on... jusqu'à ce que je rejoigne les Rebelles.  
\- Tu es issu d'une famille importante. »

Je décide de prendre cette dernière phrase comme une question, bien qu'il semble plus l'affirmer que s'interroger. 

« Oui.  
\- Pourquoi a-t-on changé ton nom ?  
\- Je... Parce que je ne le méritais pas. »

Il sursaute.

« Mériter son nom ? C'est une idée originale. »

Il sourit toujours.

« Je comprends que c'est ta Déficience qui t'a fait perdre le droit de porter ton nom. Mais tu ne m'as pas dit à quel point ta famille était importante. Quelle position occupe-t-elle à Albion ? »

Je commence à me sentir mal. Ma tête tourne, probablement à cause des flammes vacillantes des bougies qui donnent l'impression que toute la pièce tangue autour de nous. Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir révéler le poste qu'occupe mon frère au sein de la Milice. J'aurais aimé raconter simplement l'attaque du camp des Rebelles. Lui expliquer que nous avons tous fui, ensemble. Mais la conversation ne porte que sur moi, et sur qui je suis. Je suppose que pour justifier l'assaut dont nous avons été victimes, il est impossible de ne pas évoquer le fait que les Rebelles m'ont enlevé. Qu'ils ont enlevé le frère d'Oliver Austin. Je tente de réfléchir à un moyen de ne pas répondre, mais je me sens abattu, comme sonné. Mes pensées sont brouillonnes. Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre derrière moi me fait sursauter. Deux jeunes gens pénètrent ans la pièce, tous deux âgés de douze ou treize ans. La fille porte une robe longue qui descend jusqu'à ses chevilles, et des cheveux blonds qu'elle a soigneusement tressés en une natte interminable. Le garçon a des cheveux courts et le teint pâle. Ses vêtements sont usés mais parfaitement propres. Ils ressemblent à ceux des travailleurs de la Sphère 8 d'Albion. Steven se lève et je l'imite, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres. Les deux adolescents m'adressent un salut silencieux.

« Ivy, Joey, je vous présente Louis. Lui et ses amis vont rester avec nous un moment.  
\- Bonjour, Louis. »

Le garçon me tend une main que je serre doucement. Il se tient droit et semble maître de ses émotions. S'il est intimidé, ça ne se voit pas. La fille, quant à elle, reste en retrait. Steven lui lance un regard dur. 

« Ivy ?  
\- Bonjour, monsieur. »

Elle s'incline légèrement, soulevant les pans de sa robe entre ses doigts fins. Joey s'approche alors de Steven, qui se penche vers lui, et ils murmurent un moment sans que je ne puisse saisir un seul mot de leur échange. Finalement, Steven raccompagne en silence les deux adolescents à la porte. Avant qu'ils ne quittent la pièce, il passe une main dans le dos du garçon, remontant jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il serre doucement. Dans les yeux de Joey brûle une admiration sans faille. 

Nous nous asseyons de nouveau. Je voudrais terminer cette entrevue au plus vite et quitter cet endroit. 

« Ce sont vos enfants ?  
\- Ivy et Joey ? Oh, pas dans le sens premier du terme... Mais on peut dire que c'est ce qui s'en rapproche de plus. Bien, revenons-en à l'essentiel. J'ai bien peur que tu ne me dises pas tout. L'une de mes conditions pour que vous restiez ici était que tu me révèles toute la vérité. Je te l'ai dit, je garderai tout pour moi. Je suis un homme de parole. Mais beaucoup de gens sont sous ma protection et si je prends le moindre risque en accueillant des étrangers dont je ne sais rien, je ne me le pardonnerai pas.  
\- …  
\- Alors dis-moi, Louis... Que me caches-tu ?  
\- Je... Je ne... »

La nausée reprend de plus belle. Soudain, il frappe ses deux mains sur le bureau, perdant un instant son sourire. La surprise me fait trembler. 

« Oliver Austin est mon frère. La tête de la Milice. C'est mon frère. »

J'ai presque crié. Il se penche en avant, de nouveau calme, l'air satisfait. 

« Voilà qui change beaucoup de choses... Penses-tu qu'il risque de venir te chercher jusqu'ici ?  
\- Non. L'attaque n'était qu'une excuse.  
\- Tu en es certain ?  
\- Oui. Il voulait détruire les Rebelles, c'est tout ! »

Je parle vite, et de plus en plus fort. Je panique.

« Il a monté les citoyens contre nous. Il a fait de moi un martyre pour gagner la reconnaissance du peuple. Maintenant qu'il a détruit notre Camp, maintenant que les Rebelles ont fui, il n'y a plus personne pour menacer son autorité et son pouvoir. Il sait qu'on ne peut plus revenir, et qu'on ne tentera rien contre lui.  
\- Bien... Finalement, tout ça n'est que politique. »

Il se lève et me rejoint de l'autre côté du bureau. 

« Viens, Louis, allons annoncer la nouvelle.  
\- …  
\- Tu peux te réjouir ! Grâce à ton courage, tes amis et toi allez pouvoir rester avec nous. Tu verras, vous vous plairez ici. » 

Je hoche lentement la tête. Tout ce que je veux, à présent, c'est sortir de cet endroit et retrouver Kitty et Sierra. J'aimerais parler à Harry, aussi, mais je sais déjà qu'il me repoussera. Je ne sais pas qui sont ces gens, et ce qu'ils font exactement ici. Ce Camp est bien différent du nôtre. Steven semble posséder toute l'autorité, comme Halls et Jill, mais d'une façon si singulière que je suis incapable d'y reconnaître le moindre modèle. Je n'ai aucune confiance en lui, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être soulagé de nous savoir enfin en sécurité. Notre quotidien ne devrait pas tant changer de celui que nous menions à Albion. Une fois encore, je devrai m'habituer à d'autres mœurs, à d'autres hiérarchies. Sur le perron, Steven et moi restons silencieux. Puis il se rapproche de moi, et doucement, il pose une main dans mon dos et reproduit ce geste si particulier qu'il a eu à l'égard de Joey tout à l'heure. Je frissonne d'effroi. De l'autre côté de la rue, Harry nous observe. Mon ventre se serre. Je sais qu'il va s'imaginer des choses qu'il ne doit surtout pas penser. Je me dégage brusquement et dévale les escaliers pour le rejoindre. Il a déjà tourné les talons. Je le suis d'un pas vif et finit par le rattraper. Lorsque je l'attire à moi, sa réaction est si violente que j'ai peur qu'il me frappe. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Louis ? »

Je reste bouche bée. Les gens autour de nous s'écartent instinctivement. 

« Ce que je veux ? Je crois que tu le sais déjà, non ?  
\- Alors tu devrais apprendre à mieux choisir tes amis.  
\- Ne sois pas ridicule. Je ne connais pas Steven. J'ai accepté de lui parler pour nous sauver la mise, Harry !  
\- Ne le laisse pas te toucher.  
\- Sinon quoi ?  
\- Sinon... sinon je te jure que –  
\- Tu ne me dois rien, c'est toi qui l'as dit, non ? Je suis capable de me défendre seul. Tu n'étais pas là quand j'avais besoin de toi. » 

Il baisse la tête. Serre les poings. Je déglutis difficilement. 

« J'ai peur... j'ai peur de tout détruire... J'ai peur que tu souffres par ma faute. Simon est mort par ma faute et –  
\- Simon est mort de la main d'un Milicien, Harry.  
\- J'aurais dû aller le chercher !  
\- C'était un soldat, il savait quoi faire. Il est mort comme Nao, comme Siam, comme Sidney et tous les autres ! Lui, il avait eu arme et il n'a pas pu s'en servir, mais il pouvait se défendre ! Et moi, j'étais seul... et si tu n'étais pas venu...  
\- Je n'ai réussi qu'à te faire souffrir. Je n'ai plus la force...  
\- De quoi ? De m'aimer ? De me donner ce que tu m'as donné il y a cinq ans ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Harry, pour retrouver grâce à tes yeux ?! »

Je hurle, incapable de me contrôler. Un sentiment d'injustice détruit tout à l'intérieur de moi. Je me suis trop longtemps débattu pour comprendre qui j'étais, et à présent que je le sais, je n'accepte pas qu'il refuse de le voir. Je refuse qu'il m'abandonne. Les gens autour de nous, tous ces gens qui sont de parfaits étrangers pour nous, nous dévisagent en passant près de nous. Parmi eux, pourtant, je reconnais un visage familier. Jill nous rejoint au pas de course, l'air plus furieux qu'à l'ordinaire. 

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?!  
\- On discute. Ça ne te regarde pas. »

Elle me dévisage longuement. Ma réponse ne semble pas lui plaire. J'aimerais que Harry lui demande de partir, mais c'est peine perdue. À la place, il profite de cette chance pour tourner les talons et disparaître au coin d'une rue sans m'adresser un seul regard. Je reste planté là, un gouffre immense s'ouvrant dans ma poitrine. 

« Tu devrais le laisser tranquille, Austin. Votre histoire, c'est du passé, compris ?  
\- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, Jill.  
\- Il ne t'a pas fallu longtemps pour reprendre confiance, à ce que je vois. Tu ferais mieux de te méfier, tu restes un Civil et Harry, un soldat. Et moi, je suis toujours ton supérieur »

Si nous nous étions trouvés dans le Camp d'Albion à cet instant, j'aurais baissé les yeux et acquiescé en silence. Mais tout a changé depuis. Les deux tiers des Rebelles sont morts, et ici, la hiérarchie n'est plus rien. Mes souvenirs sont plus solides, aussi. Je me souviens de Jill, de qui elle est et de ce qu'elle a vécu dans le passé. Je sais qu'elle s'est toujours méfiée de moi, mais que nous avons vécu ensemble des choses qui auraient pu, si tout n'avait pas été différent, nous rapprocher. 

« Tu te trompes, Jill. Rien n'est plus pareil. À Albion, tu te contentais de t'amuser à diriger des hommes, mais regardes l'évidence, ça n'a jamais vraiment marché. Ils sont tous morts, ou presque, et si tu continues à traiter Harry comme ça, tu vas l'envoyer à la mort tôt ou tard, et je ne le permettrai pas. Tu n'es plus en mesure de te battre ici. Ce sont eux qui contrôlent, et toi, tu n'auras rien d'autre à faire que travailler avec les Civils, tout comme moi. Je me souviens d'une époque où tu me respectais, et où je te respectais, parce que tu étais le seul point d'accroche de Harry et qu'il a toujours eu besoin de toi et de tes conseils. J'aimerais que tout ça existe encore, mais je doute qu'on réussisse un jour à y parvenir. À moins que tu ne décides d'accepter que je ne suis plus l'adolescent peureux et angoissé que j'étais il y a six ans. »

J'ai à peine repris mon souffle, parlant à toute allure pour l'empêcher de m'interrompre. Mais elle n'a même pas essayé. Je sais que personne ne dicte à Jill sa façon de se comporter, mais ces choses, je les ai ressassées pendant si longtemps qu'il m'était impossible de les garder pour moi. Jill est ce qui ressemble le plus à une mère pour Harry, et il semblerait que je sois encore le seul à m'en souvenir. Je secoue la tête. 

« Au lieu de me faire la morale, tu ferais mieux de parler à Harry. Il a encore besoin de toi.  
\- …  
\- Et ne m'appelles plus comme ça. Je m'appelle Louis Tomlinson. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec le nom Austin. »


	24. Harry

Je craque. J'explose. Je pleure. Je hurle. Je traverse le village presque en courant, sans savoir où aller. Je vais où ? C'est quoi ça ? Et ces gens, qui sont-ils ? Pourquoi recommencer, encore, alors qu'un jour ou l'autre, tout sera détruit de nouveau ? Je cours, je m'enfonce dans les rues, derrière les maisons aux murs de pierres, entre les enfants – garçons en pantalons et chemises de toile, filles en robe et nattes blondes –, je cours pour ne plus écouter les voix, celles qui me hurlent que je ne suis qu'un raté, que j'ai tout fait de travers, que depuis le début, je n'ai fait que prendre les pires décisions, laisser Rhys partir sans un mot, le laisser disparaître de ma vie, ne jamais lui avoir dit à quel point je l'ai aimé, avoir des regrets à chaque pensée pour lui, toucher des corps qui n'étaient rien pour moi, leur faire l'amour sans réfléchir, ne jamais leur donner ce que j'aurais dû, ou leur donner sans le penser vraiment. Ne pas aimer Jack, Jack n'aimait que l'idée d'être lui-même, ne pas l'avoir sauvé, ne pas avoir eu la force de courir assez vite, de le sauver, de les sauver tous. Rencontrer Louis et le condamner à une vie d'errances et de terreur. L'aimer plus que les autres, plus que tous les autres, mais je le voulais, c'était lui et seulement lui, ça n'a jamais été autre chose que lui, et maintenant, qui est-il vraiment ? Prendre des risques insensés, le pousser à me suivre, le jeter dans la gueule du loup, exposer son corps et son âme à la violence des tortionnaires, les laisser le déchirer, le détruire, l'anéantir. Faire de lui un animal, puis l'un des leurs. C'est toi qui l'a voulu, Harry, c'est toi qui a fait ça. Et ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de te justifier, non, tu n'as rien fait pour le sortir de là. Tu as cru que tu pouvais lui en vouloir, mettre sur son visage le mot « ennemi » en lettres capitales, rouge sang, mais ça n'a rien changé, pas vrai, ça n'a rien changé. Et puis il y a eu Simon. Je cours sans m'arrêter, je vais là où mes pieds me mènent et tant pis si je m'écroule, si l'on me croit fou, si l'on m'arrête, si l'on m'enferme. Enfermez-moi, c'est à cause de moi, tout ça. Parce que j'ai aimé trop fort. Parce que Louis est ma drogue, ma malédiction, ma condamnation, la mienne et la vôtre. Pour avoir voulu Louis, j'ai tout perdu. La liste des sacrifices s'allonge, et à mesure que j'avance, elle envahit mon cerveau, coule sur les parois de mon crâne. Rouge sang. Jack, Max, Simon, Sidney, Nao, mes amis, mes amants, toute ma vie sacrifiée, ma punition pour avoir aimé un homme qui n'aurait jamais dû croiser ma route. Moi, l'enfant de la Sphère 4, le garçon aux boucles brunes, orphelin de mère, rebelle sans jamais l'assumer, ingrat envers son père, égoïste, détraqué, colérique, impuissant. On m'a torturé, on m'a brisé, on m'a déchiré, mes os, ma peau, ma dignité, ils ont tout essayé, mais tout ça n'est rien face à ce que moi, j'ai fait. Est-ce que je méritais tout ça ? Oui. N'est-ce-pas ? Dites-le, allez, dites que je méritais la potence, qu'on aurait dû me faire monter ces foutues marches, qu'on aurait dû me passer la corde au cou, un exemple pour la Nation, un exemple pour tout ceux qui voudraient un jour aimer comme je l'ai fait. C'est mal, regarde-le, mon garçon, c'est mal ce qu'il a fait, le traître, tu comprends, mon fils, tu comprends qu'il n'aurait pas dû ? Tu vois, mon fils, c'est ce qui t'arrivera si tu tombes amoureux. On te retrouvera, où que tu sois, et tu seras pendu, comme le traître là-haut. Il est laid, pas vrai, avec ses larmes partout sur son visage, avec son misérable chagrin, ses pensées sales, ses désirs immondes, allez, regarde, ils vont bientôt ouvrir la trappe, il va tomber comme un boulet, alourdi par ses erreurs, mais ne t'inquiète pas, à la fin, il verra le vrai amour, il verra Father, et tout sera mieux ainsi. Regarde-le mon fils, jusqu'au bout, le Déficient, le traître, la honte de la Nation, ses jambes pendent dans leur vide et le monde reprend son cours. Sans lui. C'est bien mieux ainsi. 

Mais moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était que Louis ne soit qu'à moi. Pardon, Simon. Pardon. Je t'ai abandonné, mais je sais maintenant pourquoi je l'ai fait. Il le fallait. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils te fassent ça. Je ne voulais pas te tuer. Je voulais Louis, c'est tout, et moi... Pardon, Simon. J'ai aimé tes yeux, ton sourire et tes fureurs. J'ai aimé tes mains et la chute de tes reins. J'ai aimé t'aimer, et j'aurais voulu qu'un autre te donne ce que je n'ai pas su te donner. Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi d'avoir été lâche. Un jour où l'autre, tu aurais su que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi. Tu l'aurais compris et tu m'aurais quitté, parce que c'est ce qu'il fallait. Un jour ou l'autre, je serais parti, j'aurais pleuré, et toi aussi, mais après tout, ça aurait mieux valu, tu ne crois pas ? J'espère que c'est fini, maintenant. Que si tu es ailleurs, que si tu es encore capable de te souvenir de moi, j'espère que la douleur est partie. Que tu trouves la force de sourire. Que mes larmes ne te font plus rien. Que tu baisses la tête, ou la relève, je ne sais pas, que tu me regardes et que tu te dis : _« C'est bien fait. »_ Je suppose que ce serait plus simple si j'étais certain que me hais, que tu me hais tellement que tu ne peux plus te souvenir de ce que nous étions. Je préfèrerais ne pas me souvenir de ce que nous étions. 

Lentement, je perds toute humanité. Je suis un animal traqué. Je suis aux frontières du camp, à bout de souffle, au pied du mur. Littéralement. Je me laisse glisser le long de la paroi de béton et remonte mes genoux contre ma poitrine. J'ai froid, je suis trempé de sueur et exposé à un vent incessant, ce vent horrible qui soulève la poussière des rues et s'insinue sous les vêtements. Je n'aime pas cet endroit, je n'aime pas ces gens, je n'aime pas leurs manières, je n'aime pas que Steven pose ses mains sur Louis, je n'aime pas qu'il lui parle, je ne veux même pas qu'il pose les yeux sur lui. Je ne veux pas que Louis comprenne que même sans moi, il est capable de s'en sortir. Qu'il peut rencontrer des gens qui tenteront de le comprendre, des gens qui pourront lui apprendre à être différent. Indépendant. Je ne veux pas disparaître. Je ne veux pas être aux yeux de Louis ce qu'était devenu Simon pour moi. Une prison, un poids, un souvenir. Rien d'autre qu'un souvenir qu'on a un jour aimé. 

« T'es vraiment un gosse pourri gâté. »

J'ouvre les yeux, relève la tête. Jill est penchée sur moi et tout ce que j'ai envie de faire, à cet instant, c'est la frapper au visage. 

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ?   
\- Laisse-moi tranquille.   
\- Pourquoi tu pleures comme une fillette, là ?  
\- Mais laisse-moi putain !   
\- T'es jamais content, t'es tout bonnement insupportable. On s'en est sortis, Harry, alors maintenant tu vas te bouger le cul et t'intégrer ici pour pas que ces gens le prennent comme une injure et nous mettent tous dehors. Même ton petit collabo, il a mieux compris que toi.  
\- Mais va te faire foutre Jill ! On s'en est sortis ? Vraiment ?! Les trois-quarts des autres sont morts ! Simon est mort ! Tu trouves qu'on s'en est sortis ?  
\- Nous, on est toujours en vie. »

Elle me toise de haut en bas avec un rictus de mépris sur les lèvres. Je voudrais qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle me foute la paix puisqu'elle ne veut pas comprendre, puisque je suis méprisable à ses yeux, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux sur l'aspect fantastique de mon existence. C'est vrai, quoi ! De quoi tu te plains ? Tu n'es pas vraiment un homme, tu ne mérite pas de faire partie de ce monde totalement, mais on ne te laissera pas tranquille pour autant. Tu seras traqué jusqu'à la fin des temps parce que tu as commis l'impair de naître amoureux des hommes. Tu auras pu faire un effort. On a massacré ta mère, on t'a arraché ton père, on a torturé ton amour, et toi aussi, avant d'anéantir tes dernières bribes de joie pour les cinq prochaines années. Et quand tu as commencé à guérir, on a recommencé. Alors vraiment, de quoi tu te plains ?.. 

Je voudrais lui renvoyer un regard assassin, froid. La défier, parce qu'après tout, je sais que j'ai mes raisons. Mais j'en suis incapable. Simon est mort et Louis ne doit plus souffrir par ma faute. Je suis terriblement seul et je ne peux plus prétendre que je m'en fous. Alors je baisse les yeux et contemple mes chaussures couvertes de poussière blanche. Je suis toujours en vie et je réalise que je préfèrerais que ce ne soit pas le cas.

« À quoi bon ? »

Je ne suis pas sûr que c'est ce qu'elle voulait entendre. En fait, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre en disant une chose pareille et d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas longtemps réfléchi au poids de ces paroles. En un instant, elle se précipite vers moi et attrape mon col pour me forcer à me lever. Je n'ose pas protester, et garde les yeux résolument baissés, mais elle m'ordonne de la regarder. Ce n'est pas un cri, seulement un murmure qui me glace le sang. 

« Regarde-moi. »

Alors j'obéis. Parce que je n'ai pas la force de résister. Parce que je n'ai plus envie de rien. Parce que c'est Jill, et qu'elle reste ma supérieure hiérarchique. Je suis qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à punir comme il se doit une désobéissance à un ordre direct, même dans un moment comme celui-ci. Cette femme ne vit que pour l'armée, que pour diriger, même si elle le fait mal. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe dans sa tête, si elle réalise la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons actuellement et si elle sait, au fond d'elle, que je me fous pas mal de ses punitions de toutes façons. Elle pourrait me condamner au peloton dans un coin reculé de la forêt, ou sur la plage que je m'exécuterais sans rechigner. J'en ai assez de tout ça. Pourtant, par réflexe, je relève la tête et croise son regard noir.

« Je vais te dire une chose. Chacun des hommes morts sous les tirs de la Milice sont morts pour avoir voulu se battre jusqu'au bout. Ils se battaient pour quelque chose et –  
\- Et tu me répètes ça depuis des années ! Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que j'en ai rien à foutre ? Que je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne veux pas me battre, je ne veux pas défendre des idées. Je veux juste...  
\- Tu ne veux pas défendre des idées ? D'accord, très bien. Déshabille-toi.  
\- Quoi ?   
\- Enlève ces vêtements. C'est les Rebelles qui te les ont donnés. Et coupe-toi les cheveux, parce que dans un monde sans les idées pour lesquelles je me bats, on porte les cheveux courts. Rentre à Albion, marie-toi. Tire un trait sur tous les jolis garçons qui te font tourner la tête. Fais des enfants qui deviendront la propriété de la Nation. Qui seront comme toi, « malades », ou qui seront tes propres bourreaux le jour où tu craqueras. Parce que tu vas craquer. Ne t'imagine pas que tu pourras enfouir ta nature profonde au point de l'oublier. Quand tu seras vieux, malade, malheureux, tu reviendras à tes péchés originels. Regarde Louis ! Ils lui ont fait les pires choses, Harry, et c'est toujours avec toi qu'il veut être ! Combien de fois a-t-il parlé de sa femme depuis qu'il est ici ? Tu crois qu'elle lui manque ? Et comme ta sénilité t'empêchera de rester caché, tes propres enfants te mèneront jusqu'aux camps pour t'y laisser pourrir.  
\- Ne parle pas de Louis.  
\- Oh, parce que c'est un problème ? Quand on voit ce que tu lui fais subir, laisse-moi rire...  
\- Tais-toi Jill ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre.  
\- Comprendre que tu n'es qu'un lâche ? C'est pourtant pas si difficile, tout le monde ici le sait, Harry. Comprendre que tu n'es pas foutu d'assumer tes actes et tes mots ? Tes sentiments ?   
\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Jill ? Je croyais que tu détestais Louis, et maintenant tu le défends envers et contre tout.   
\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux pas l'encadrer, lui et tout ce qui se rapproche de sa personne, que je suis insensible à ton comportement de petite pute. Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça.  
\- Tu ne m'a pas élevé du tout. T'es pas ma mère.   
\- Je sais, j'ai déjà entendu ça. Et je suis fatiguée de l'entendre, parce que tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi, Harry. Qu'est-ce tu t'imagines ? Que moi aussi, j'ai pas eu envie de jeter l'éponge quand ils ont tué ta mère, justement ?! La femme que j'aimais ? Non, parce que tu as le monopole de la douleur, c'est bien connu ! Si tu devais savoir une chose, juste une, c'est que j'ai repris les armes le jour où j'ai compris que toi aussi, tu étais « malade ». Que tu étais comme ta mère. Et comme moi.  
\- ...  
\- Je sais que tu as toujours pensé que j'étais trop autoritaire, et tu as toujours adoré me contredire. Ça, je m'y suis faite. Mais je sais aussi que tu as longtemps suivi mes conseils, et j'aimerais que tu le fasses encore une fois. Ouvre les yeux, Harry. Regarde autour de toi au lieu de ne t'intéresser qu'à ta petite personne et à ce qui n'a d'importance qu'à tes yeux.   
\- Simon est mort. Tu ne trouves pas ça important ?  
\- Bien sûr que si, Harry. Mais c'est toi qui es hypocrite, là. Quand tu étais avec Simon, tu n'as pas arrêté de chercher Louis partout, dans tous ses gestes, dans le moindre de ses soupirs, et maintenant que Louis est là, à portée de mots et de mains, tu le repousses ?   
\- Je... »

Que pourrais-je répondre à ça ? Que le simple fait de poser les yeux sur Louis me donne des frissons, parce que je n'arrive pas à ne pas m'imaginer à quel danger il pourrait de nouveau être exposé ? Que je répète chaque nuit la scène de l'attaque, et que chaque nuit, c'est Simon, et pas Louis, que j'emporte avec moi ? Dans ces moments, le souffle me manque, la sueur couvre mon corps, et je me sens mourir d'asphyxie. Que je suis incapable d'imaginer ma vie sans lui, et que la simple idée de devoir le perdre me donne envie de pleurer ? Non, je n'ai rien à répondre à ça. Rien que personne ne pourrait comprendre.

« Tu l'as dit, Simon est mort. Tu n'y peux rien, crois-moi. Et n'imagines pas que tu es le seul à le regretter. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Il avait des amis, des gens qui ont longtemps compté sur lui, des gens qui l'aimaient. Si pleurer Simon doit te rendre aussi incroyablement con, je préfère que tu sois un petit égocentrique que rien n'atteint.   
\- Qu'est-ce tu veux de moi, à la fin ? T'es là en tant que quoi ? Supérieure ? Tentative de mère ? Tu veux quoi, Jill ?  
\- Je veux que tu arrêtes d'agir comme un enfant gâté. Ce n'est pas toi. Et je ne suis ni ta mère, ni ton supérieur. Je suis ton amie. Sinon, soit je te collerai deux baffes pour que tu retournes avec Louis et sois enfin heureux, soit je te ferais exécuter pour avoir couché avec un Civil.  
\- Je n'ai pas –  
\- Ne te donne même pas la peine, ça deviendrait ridicule. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est de prendre une décision. Si tu ne veux pas être avec Louis, alors d'accord, c'est ton choix, mais tu dois être sûr de toi, et arrêter de te lamenter. On a besoin d'avancer et on a besoin de toi pour ça.  
\- ...  
Je te laisse y réfléchir. Je t'ai dis ce que je pensais. Si tu décides de te tailler les veines, sache que je te massacre. Si tu veux rester à pleurer pour le restant de ta vie, on avancera sans toi. » 

Elle lâche enfin le col de mon t-shirt et tourne les talons sans un regard pour moi. Je reste debout un instant, sonné, avant de reprendre ma place sur le sol. Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je ne suis pas capable de passer outre les choses comme ça. Nous avons été attaqués, repoussés loin de chez nous, j'ai perdu l'homme qui partageait ma vie, tout ça il y a moins de trois jours. J'ai un cœur, moi. Des sentiments, justement. Je ne ramasserai pas une pelle pour aider cette bande de malades enfermés dans leur Temple et qui font semblant de nous rendre service pour pouvoir tripoter allègrement la moitié d'entre nous. Ce que je veux vraiment ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, et c'est bien la première fois. Lorsque je vivais en Sphère 4, je voulais passer tout mon temps en 9, et je le faisais. À St. Michael, je voulais Louis, et je l'ai eu. Dans le Camp d'Albion, je voulais le retrouver et qu'il m'appartienne à nouveau, et finalement, n'est-ce pas ce qui s'est passé ? Mais maintenant... Maintenant...

Je relève la tête. Je ne sais pas où je me trouve, mais je peux voir par moment une silhouette traverser la rue à plusieurs mètres de là. Instinctivement, je suis du regard ces gens qui je ne connais pas, curieux de savoir d'où ils viennent et où ils vont. J'ai beau être persuadé que nous n'avons rien en commun, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger sur ce qui les passionne, leurs déceptions et leurs envies, leurs craintes et leurs croyances. Cet homme qui marche vite est-il inquiet ? Ou simplement pressé de retrouver la personne qu'il aime ? Et cet enfant qui court vers lui, est-ce son fils où sont-ils de parfaits inconnus ? Est-ce possible ? À Albion, je ne connaissais pas tout le monde, alors qu'ici, il semblerait que chaque membre de cette étrange communauté se fréquente, se saluant les uns les autres dès qu'ils se croisent. Je regrette de ne pas avoir appris à mieux connaître ceux qui ont partagé ma vie pendant plus de cinq ans. Je me suis enfermé dans ma rancœur, dans mon désir de vengeance, puis dans mon histoire avec Simon. Comme si les autres, quels qu'ils soient, n'avaient pas vraiment autant d'importance. Après tout, Kitty aime les femmes, alors nous n'avions pas tant de choses à nous dire. Cara et Shayma avaient leur histoire, Halls ne pensait qu'à son armée, Nao était un idiot. Tous ces gens qui ont partagé bien plus avec moi pendant des années, je les ai jugés. Je me suis senti supérieur, parce que j'avais des blessures, un passé. _Ils_ ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Comme si ce qu'il s'était passé entre Louis, Oliver et moi avait dressé un mur entre nous d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et maintenant ? Maintenant, personne ne se préoccupe de savoir ce qu'il va m'arriver. Si je vais me remettre de la perte de Simon. Si je vais recommencer à vivre normalement. Si j'ai envie de parler. Tous sont occupés, à prendre soin les uns des autres, à se retrouver, à se protéger, à s'en sortir. Et au milieu de tout ce monde, l'impensable. Louis. Il est là, il gravite autour de chaque personne comme s'il les connaissait intimement. Non, Harry. C'est le cas. Il les connait, lui. Lui qui était notre prisonnier il y a encore quelques semaines a su se faire apprécier pour ce qu'il était. Il a pourtant traversé bien pire que toi, tu ne crois pas ? Tu le rejettes à présent alors que l'homme que tu aimais et que tu viens de perdre est celui qui a rajouté quelques marques sur sa peau déjà meurtrie. 

Le temps s'écoule sans que je ne trouve jamais la force de me lever et de me mêler aux autres. J'ai croisé mes bras sur mes genoux, le menton enfouit dans mes manches. Au loin, le flux des passants ne tarit jamais. Lorsque je reconnais la chevelure flamboyante de Kitty, tout mon corps se crispe. Je ne veux pas qu'on vienne me chercher ici. J'ai encore besoin de temps. Mais il ne vient pas dans ma direction, comme je l'avais imaginé. Jill ne l'a pas envoyé me chercher. Il a les bras chargés de bûches épaisses et rien ne semble pouvoir le faire ralentir. Je suis sa silhouette jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin d'une rue. Il avait l'air si sérieux, si déterminé que j'en suis presque surpris. Je fixe l'endroit où il a tourné, espérant le voir réapparaître, en vain. C'est Jill qui entre dans mon champ de vision, flanquée de Halls et d'un homme que je ne connais pas. Ils discutent en hochant la tête d'un air entendu, et semblent tous satisfaits et détendus. J'essaie d'imaginer la peur que Jill doit ressentir à l'idée de se trouver dans un endroit aussi différent de celui qu'elle dirigeait auparavant, avec à ses côtés à peine un tiers des hommes qu'elle connaissait pour l'épauler. Devoir tout recommencer, apprendre les coutumes et les règles d'une nouvelle base... C'est le rôle d'un chef, mais est-ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ? A-t-elle toujours voulu être un dirigeant ? Quand ma mère est morte, a-t-elle aussitôt envisagé de lancer une rébellion contre Albion et sa Milice ? Je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit naisse avec cette ambition. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait jamais voulu se battre. Elle ne méritait pas qu'on la prive d'un bonheur aussi simple. Et elle n'a jamais eu la chance de revoir ma mère. Et Kitty ? A-t-il jamais eu la chance de dire au revoir à Ana ? Comment fait-il pour trouver la force d'avancer, quand rien ne l'assure qu'elle est encore en vie ou en danger de mort ? Une boule gonfle dans ma gorge, et je sens la nausée s'installer de nouveau. À travers les larmes qui emplissent mes yeux, je vois Sierra courir entre des passants, manquant de bousculer Jill au passage. Elle serre entre ses bras des vêtements froissés et s'excuse d'un hochement de tête avant de repartir de plus belle. Ça s'est passé si vite qu'un instant, j'ai cru voir Siam traverser ces rues inconnues. Mais Siam est mort. Et Sierra, comme tous les autres, continue à avancer. Je ferme les paupières et les larmes roulent sur mes joues. Jill a raison. La colère et la frustration serrent mon ventre. Jill a raison, comme toujours. Je ne suis qu'un lâche. Je me suis trompé depuis le début. Je me croyais fort, capable de tout, intouchable. Mais les obstacles me détruisent. Ils me brisent en mille morceaux. Comment puis-je prétendre faire partir des Rebelles alors que je suis incapable de surmonter la perte de ce qui nous est cher ? Je dois trouver la force d'aller plus loin. D'être comme eux. J'inspire à fond, laisse ma tête partir en arrière, mes larmes sillonnant ma peau sèche. Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore je reste ici, mais lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, la lumière a presque disparu, et dans l'obscurité naissante, auréolé par les teintes orangées du soleil qui décline, je reconnais le visage patient de Louis. 

« Qu'est-ce que –  
\- C'est l'heure du dîner. Viens. »

Il ne dit rien de plus, se contente de me tendre une main pour m'aider à me relever. Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de ses traits. Je n'en suis pas certain, mais il semble me sourire.


	25. Louis

Trouver ses marques n'est jamais simple, mais j'ai l'impression que je commence à devenir un pro dans la matière. Je me fonds dans la masse, imperceptiblement, capable d'exécuter le moindre ordre qu'on me donne. Va chercher du bois. De l'eau. Fais un feu ici. Et là-bas. Steven te demande. C'est la seule requête qui me pose problème. À n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, quelqu'un peut venir poser une main sur mon épaule et m'annoncer que « Steven me demande ». À chaque fois, je me force en me disant que c'est peut-être quelque chose d'important. Mais ce n'est jamais le cas et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas m'enfuir en courant. Je dois le faire, pour la sécurité de tous. Même si visiblement, Jill et Halls ne trouvent pas que mes efforts soient particulièrement remarquables. Moi, je sais que cet homme n'est pas tout à fait normal. Il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux qui me dérange, et je crois avoir vu suffisamment de fous dans les camps pour les reconnaître, à présent. Je ne sais pas s'il est aussi dangereux que les personnes qui m'entouraient là-bas, mais sa foi me met mal à l'aise. Elle est trop étrangère à tout ce que je connais, et trop forte pour être saine. Il y a quelques jours, alors qu'il m'avait une nouvelle fois fait venir pour dîner avec lui, j'ai assisté à une scène encore plus improbable que les autres. Un père de famille, qui ne mangeait visiblement pas à sa faim tous les jours, a demandé à être reçu par le Grand Prêtre. C'est comme cela qu'ils appellent Steven, tous. Son premier fils allait entrer en âge, et les trois autres n'étaient encore assez grands pour l'aider dans les champs. En âge de quoi ? Je n'ai pas eu à me poser la question trop longtemps, Steven me l'a expliqué. Mais d'abord, il a demandé à l'homme d'un ton glacial ce qu'il attendait de lui. Le paysan a demandé, des larmes dans la voix, à ce que son fils ne rejoigne pas l'Ordre, ou en tout cas pas tout de suite, le temps que les autres soient assez grands pour l'aider à subvenir à leurs besoins. Steven s'est lancé dans une tirade dont je n'ai pas saisi tous les tenants et aboutissants, mais le résultat était sans appel. Son fils rejoindrait l'Ordre le moment venu, un point c'est tout, à moins que lui, sa femme et le reste de ses rejetons ne préfèrent retourner à Wensum. L'homme n'a rien dit. Il a simplement tourné les talons et n'est pas revenu. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit retourné à Wensum, parce que quelques jours plus tard, une étrange cérémonie avait lieu. Un garçon d'à peine treize ans, les yeux rougis, entrait dans le Temple, les bras chargés de ses vêtements. Des jeunes un peu plus vieux que lui, habillés comme Ivy, Joey et tous les autres enfants du Temple sont venus le chercher. Steven m'avait expliqué, mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Tout cela me semblait trop cruel. Pourquoi admirer un Dieu comme celui-ci, qui leur demande de donner chacun de leur premier-né à l'Ordre afin de le faire perdurer ? Ça n'a pas de sens. J'ai toujours cru comprendre que les Dieux admirés avant l'Ouverture étaient censés être bons. Celui-ci serait-il mauvais ? Mais alors, pourquoi décider de le servir. C'est trop compliqué pour moi, et cela me semble manquer de logique. Mais je n'ai rien dit. Ce n'est pas mon rôle. Tout ce que je suis sensé faire, c'est obéir et dire amen à tout ce que je me demande Steven. Enfin, presque tout. Je sais qu'il voudrait obtenir plus de moi. Qu'il voudrait m'avoir tout entier. Je comprends aisément ses regards et ses gestes à mon égard. Même Kitty m'a mis en garde. Mais c'est un sacrifice auquel je ne peux me résoudre. Quelque part au fond de moi, enfouit, très loin, je me souviens de la terreur qui avait étreint mon ventre la première fois que Harry m'avait serré contre lui. Mais il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de doux. Quelque chose que je ne retrouve pas dans les yeux de Steven. Ce n'est pas un homme bon. Même si ce n'est prononcé qu'à demi-mot, ses exigences sont des menaces. Je sais que si je refuse un jour de répondre présent, il pourrait changer d'avis concernant les Rebelles d'Albion qu'il accueille si « généreusement ». À la différence de Jill et de Halls, Steven ne fait rien gratuitement et le pouvoir lui procure plus de plaisir que l'idée d'aider les autres. 

Harry ne parle toujours pas, mais il mange, et participe un peu à la vie du camp. Sa peau a repris des couleurs et quand je le croise le matin pour aller me laver, je ne vois plus ses côtes saillir sous sa peau. Il n'évite plus mon regard comme il l'a longtemps fait. La seule fois où il m'a parlé depuis que nous nous sommes disputés à notre arrivée ici, c'était pour me dire de me méfier de Steven. Je crois que la jalousie le ronge encore plus que la peur. Mais malgré cela, il ne fait pas un geste vers moi. Je crois que Jill avait raison, notre histoire est du passé. J'ai eu tort de m'accrocher et à présent, je tire un trait sur ce que nous avons pu être, il y a des années ou seulement quelques mois, dans le camp des Rebelles. À croire que nous n'étions pas faits pour perdurer comme Shayma et Cara. J'y ai pourtant cru. Après tout, nous avons été séparés si violemment et la Milice a tenté de me le faire oublier avec tant de zèle que le simple fait que nous nous retrouvions ensemble de nouveau relevait du miracle. Mais je suppose que je ne suis pas celui qu'il lui faut. Peut-être que c'était Simon, et que c'est pour cela qu'il ne parvient pas à s'en remettre. Je me demande quand je croiserais la route de l'homme qui est fait pour moi. Est-ce que ça n'arrivera jamais ? Est-il seulement sur cette île ? Où ailleurs, à World Nation ? Si c'est le cas, alors je suppose que je mourrais sans jamais même savoir à quoi il ressemble. Cara et Shayma ont une chance incroyable. Trouver la personne si parfaitement faite pour soit, dans un monde comme le nôtre. 

« Louis ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- T'viens ?  
\- Pour ?  
\- Jill veut nous voir. »

Je dévisage Kitty un long moment pour essayer de lire dans ses traits si j'ai raison de m'inquiéter ou non. Mais comme toujours depuis quelques semaines, il reste totalement impassible. Je crois que notre arrivée ici l'a encore fait grandir. Il prend très à cœur le travail qui lui est assigné, et le plus souvent, c'est lui qui dirige les Civils d'Albion, puisque Jill est trop occupée pour donner des directives. Les gens d'ici n'ont pas la même façon de travailler que nous. Ils œuvrent en famille, et chacun produit ce dont les a besoin. Ils doivent simplement faire don d'une partie de leur production au Temple chaque mois, pour le faire subsister. Bien sûr, il arrive que les familles s'entraident, mais ce n'est que sur de petits travaux. Pour notre part, nous ne possédons aucun champ ni aucun toit. Nous devons donc participer au renforcement des aménagements des parties communes. Parfois, il nous est demandé de reconstruire le toit ou le système d'évacuation des eaux d'une famille, mais la plupart du temps, nous œuvrons pour le Temple. Je suis Kitty jusqu'à la salle commune. Tous les membres de la communauté sont au Temple aujourd'hui, pour une célébration quelconque. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- …  
\- Jimmy ?  
\- J'sais pas.  
\- Pourquoi Jill veut –  
\- J'sais pas, Louis, ok ? »

Je sais que je devrais être là pour Kitty plus souvent. Je sais qu'il ne va pas bien, je sais qu'il se réveille toutes les nuits et qu'il va marcher de longues heures sous les étoiles. Je sais qu'il ne rit plus autant qu'avant. Je sais tout ça. Mais j'ai tellement de choses à faire. Je dois m'occuper de Sierra, qui n'est franchement pas en meilleur état, travailler, obéir, voir Steven. Et parfois, tenter de voir Harry. Juste le regarder quelques instants. Je crois que Jimmy m'en veut, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Toutes ces catastrophes ont eu raison de lui. Qui sera le prochain à perdre espoir ? Aucun d'entre nous ne semble vraiment trouver sa place ici. Presque aucun. Kristoff a rejoint l'Ordre quelques jours seulement après notre arrivée. Il a dit qu'il avait lu ces choses-là dans un livre, une fois et qu'il avait attendu de trouver des gens comme lui pendant des années. Nous n'avons trop rien dit. Les Rebelles d'Albion ne retiennent personne. Sauf moi, mais c'est différent. Les autres sont libres de choisir, partir s'ils en ont envie. Alors quand Kristoff s'est installé dans l'une des maisons de bois qu'on avait passé deux semaines à retaper, nous n'avons rien dit. Nous sommes retournés nous coucher sur nos paillasses humides. À présent, il est l'un des leurs. 

Tout le monde est là. Nous ne sommes pas si nombreux, mais le fait est que c'est la première fois depuis que nous sommes dans le Camps de l'Ordre de Wensum que nous nous retrouvons tous ensemble. Halls et Jill sont debout, comme s'ils allaient dire quelque chose, mais pour la première fois depuis mon arrestation, je les vois hésiter, l'un comme l'autre. Jill se tord les mains et Halls fixe le plafond. Finalement, c'est elle qui prend la parole.

« Nous sommes ici depuis 2 mois et... Le mieux serait peut-être de vous laisser parler. Je sais que cette convocation à l'air d'un ordre, mais... Si vous voulez partir, allez vous coucher ou travailler ou manger, rien ne vous oblige à être ici. Mais Halls et moi avons pensé que peut-être... se retrouver... Enfin, vous voyez. »

Moi, je vois, et je crois que les autres aussi. Jill a besoin de nous autant que nous avons besoin d'elle. Alors que nous sommes dans la pire impasse, dans un univers qui ne ressemble en rien à celui que nous connaissons, nous éloigner les uns des autres est la pire idée qui soit. Je réalise que je n'ai quasiment parlé à personne d'autre que Sierra depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas-là et que la plupart des Rebelles restent en petits groupes de quelques personnes seulement. Et cela fait déjà deux mois. Autour de moi, les autres hésitent et s'interrogent du regard. Peut-être est-il temps de partager nos impressions sur cet endroit. Mais personne n'ouvre la bouche et le silence se fait pesant. Dans un coin de la pièce, Harry tire sur des fils de sa manche, la tête baissée. J'aimerais me lever, lui prendre la main, lui parler. Et je ne trouve pas le courage. 

« La première fois que j'ai ramené Cara au camp, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas rester parce que tout le monde était moche. »

Je relève la tête vers Halls, surpris. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ce genre de confession. Je pensais plutôt qu'on allait s'organiser, parler stratégie, je ne sais pas, quelque chose de sérieux qui convienne parfaitement à l'esprit de Jill et de Halls. J'ai toujours entendu Kitty se plaindre du manque d'humour de nos supérieurs, et après tout ce qui nous est arrivé, je pensais plutôt que ça aggraverait les choses. Je lance un regard étonné à Cara qui rougit soudain. 

« N'importe quoi.  
\- Si, si, je m'en souviens très bien, ne nie pas. »

On se consulte du regard, incertains. 

« Vous devez savoir que Cara est une fille difficile. La première fois qu'elle a adressé la parole à Shayma, elle est rentrée au bunker et a hurlé toute la soirée que c'était la personne la plus détestable qu'elle ait jamais rencontrée.   
\- Sérieusement ? Tu vas leur raconter ça maintenant ?  
\- Je pensais que ça pourrait –   
\- Non mais c'est bon, ça n'intéresse personne, arrête maintenant. »

La tension est palpable. C'est comme si nous n'étions plus capables de rire à nouveau. Comme si l'on nous avait trop répété qu'il fallait travailler, nous méfier, nous battre, nous défendre. Comme si tout le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelques années, toutes les personnes qui se trouvent ici avec moi auraient adoré connaître ce genre d'histoire. Avant la rébellion, avant les combats et le sang, nous étions des hommes et des femmes destinés à profiter de chaque instant. Nous voulions rire, nous voulions aimer. Nous osions défier la Nation parce qu'elle nous interdisait ces choses-là. Nous avons refusé des mariages forcés, des métiers ennuyeux et des ordres injustes. Alors pourquoi sommes-nous incapables de rire aujourd'hui en entendant cet homme parler comme un père des états d'âme d'une adolescente ? 

« Moi ça m'intéresse.  
\- Toi, tu connais l'histoire par cœur, le lance pas sur ça, je t'en supplie.  
\- Fais pas ta radine, Cara, moi j'connais pas l'histoire.   
\- Non mais toi, on s'en fout !  
\- Halls, la suite !  
\- La suite de quoi ?  
\- Bah d'ton histoire, là.  
\- Mais la suite, vous la connaissez tous.   
\- Bah... pas moi.  
\- Tu l'as sous les yeux, gros débile. »

Cara soupire en secouant la tête et son air exaspéré me fait sourire. Je trouve sa pudeur touchante. J'imagine que si Harry et moi avions eu l'occasion d'évoquer le souvenir de notre rencontre aujourd'hui, je n'aurais pas voulu que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. Shayma rit doucement, et dans un geste qui semble plus naturel encore que simple fait de respirer, elle écarte une mèche de cheveux tombés devant les yeux de Cara. Halls dit quelque chose que je n'entends pas, et alors que tout le monde se tourne vers lui, je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer Cara et Shayma un peu plus longtemps. Ce qu'elles partagent, ce que je ne serai jamais capable de connaître puisque ça n'appartient qu'à elles, me paraît être d'une évidence écrasante. Leurs corps collés, leurs discussions à demi-mots, leurs regards... Tout s'accorde à merveille, malgré leurs caractères parfaitement différents. 

« Bah moi, la première fois qu'j'ai vu Harry, j'ai essayé de l'buter. »

Quelqu'un éclate de rire, dans un coin de la pièce. Ce rire, je le connais, pour l'avoir entendu des centaines de fois, entre les murs de Lena's Garden. C'est si soudain que j'en ai la gorge serrée. Le souvenir est si dense que je vois trouble. Ma tête tourne et je m'accroche à Sierra pour ne pas tomber. Elle me demande si tout va bien et je hoche la tête. Je ne veux pas attirer l'attention des autres qui, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, parviennent à se détendre et à apprécier la présence de ceux qui les entourent. Tout le monde s'est mis à parler en même temps et quand je recouvre la vue, je pose immédiatement les yeux sur Harry. Il rit. Il rit de nouveau, avec Kitty, avec Jill, avec Halls même. Je voudrais le rejoindre et devenir à nouveau une partie de sa vie. Une personne avec qui il partageait ses rires. Comme à Lena's Garden. Je revois très clairement un Harry beaucoup plus jeune, les cheveux plus courts, les yeux moins éteints, pas la moindre ride au coin de sa bouche. Sa peau lisse, et ses yeux qui se plissent quand il rit, le visage à moitié enfoncé dans son oreiller. Il est juste à côté et pourtant, il me semble à des kilomètres de moi. Alors je ne bouge pas. Je reste assis à côté de Sierra qui plaisante avec Mary, l'une des mères qui vivait notre baraquement. Quand les rires se calment, la conversation digresse vers notre situation, vers l'inquiétude qu'évoque chez tout le monde nos nouveaux hôtes.

« Moi j'vous l'dit, les mecs, y sont pas nets !  
\- Sérieusement, Jill, on ne peut pas rester ici indéfiniment.  
\- On n'a pas tellement d'endroits où aller pour l'instant, Anye.  
\- Je vais pas les laisser prendre Moka.  
\- Personne n'laissera personne toucher à ton fils. Point barre.  
\- Et lui, là, qui vous dit qu'il ne lui raconte pas tout, à son nouveau pote ? » 

Lui, c'est moi. Mon nouveau pote, j'imagine que c'est Steven. J'accuse le regard assassin d'Anye sans lui faire remarquer que je n'ai pas manqué de prendre soin de Moka, comme tout le monde ici. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où je n'ai mangé que la moitié de ma ration pour que le gamin ait quelque chose de plus à se mettre dans le ventre et je serre les dents sans rien dire. Peut-être que j'imagine que quelqu'un d'autre répondra à ma place. Que Kitty, Sierra, Jill ou même Harry prendra ma défense. Mais personne n'ouvre la bouche et tous me dévisagent comme s'ils pensaient plus ou moins la même chose. 

« Si c'est des aveux que vous voulez, vous pouvez toujours attendre.  
\- Prends pas tes grands airs avec nous, Milicien.  
\- Et toi, tu baisses d'un ton, Stan. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire de plus pour que vous arrêtiez de me considérer comme un traître ? Je vis avec vous depuis des mois, je n'ai jamais rien fait pour –  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te veux, le gourou ? »

Je me tourne vers Shayma. Même s'il n'y a aucune agressivité dans sa voix, la remarque est un brin trop accusatrice pour être innocente. C'est une excellente question. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Steven a décidé que je comptais plus que Jill ou même Halls qui sont les seules personnes ici à avoir un quelconque intérêt. Ou même n'importe quel autre soldat. Moi je ne suis qu'un Civil et pourtant, il a su lire à travers moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Il a deviné que je n'étais pas n'importe qui, que ma famille avait de l'influence d'une manière ou d'une autre à Albion et à présent, je me retrouve une nouvelle fois entre deux feux. Mais je n'ai pas à choisir, et même si c'était le cas, j'irais évidemment vers les Rebelles. Pourquoi ne comprennent-ils pas que je fais tout cela pour eux ? Pour qu'ils soient en sécurité, ou du moins qu'ils ne soient pas en danger encore davantage ?

« Jill, fais-les taire.  
\- Les faire taire ? Ils ont le droit de s'exprimer, Harry, tu ne crois pas ?  
\- Pas si c'est pour dire ce genre de conneries. »

Le silence retombe sur l'assemblée. Harry est toujours assis à l'écart, mais il ne manque pas une miette de nos échanges. 

« Tu as fait venir tout le monde ici pour lyncher Louis une fois de plus ?   
\- Pardon ?  
\- Tu m'as très bien entendu. Je croyais qu'on était là pour se retrouver entre nous. Louis n'a rien fait de mal, vous le savez tous très bien.  
\- Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, Styles ? Il t'a fait des confessions sur l'oreiller ? »

Personne ne bouge, personne ne parle. Tous les regards sont tournés vers Harry, dont les traits sont cachés par l'obscurité. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Je réalise que je n'ai pas besoin de voir son visage pour comprendre ses pensées. Tous ses gestes, même les plus imperceptibles, font partie d'un langage que je connais par cœur. Dans un instant à peine, il va se redresser, passer une main dans ses cheveux, allumer une cigarette glissée dans sa poche de poitrine. Il va inspirer doucement, tirer une fois, peut-être deux. Lentement, il va se lever, sa cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres, les yeux fixés devant lui, les yeux fixés sur Stan. Lorsqu'il ne sera qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, il se penchera sur lui, tirera une nouvelle taffe et la soufflera dans son visage d'adolescent nerveux. Il ne parlera pas, il n'aura pas besoin de le faire. Il attendra, le regard planté dans celui de Stan, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier baisse les yeux. Et c'est ce qu'il fait. Plus personne n'ose dire un seul mot à présent. 

Tout le monde est couché depuis longtemps quand on me secoue pour me réveiller. J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté et découvre le visage d'un jeune homme que je ne connais pas. Il n'a pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà, ses vêtements m'apprennent ce qu'il me veut. Sans un mot, je m'extirpe hors de ma couchette et enfile mon pantalon de toile. Dehors, le camp entier est plongé dans les ténèbres et pas un bruit ne s'échappe des maisons de bois. Au loin, le Temple est le seul bâtiment encore éclairé et je devine en haut des marches la silhouette de Steven. Avec un soupir, je prends la direction de l'édifice sans attendre que mon pseudo guide ne me montre le chemin. Une fois que je l'ai rejoint, Steven n'ouvre pas la bouche et tourne les talons. J'en déduis qu'il me faut le suivre et je lui emboîte le pas de l'autre côté des immenses portes. Je connais maintenant par cœur le chemin jusqu'à son bureau, mais ce n'est pas là qu'il m'emmène. Docilement, je suis le mouvement. Quand il pousse une énième porte en bois, je comprends que je suis là où personne ne se rend très souvent. Les appartements privés du Grand Prêtre de l'Ordre.

« Je t'ai réveillé ?  
\- Oui, mais ça n'a pas d'importance.  
\- Je suis désolé, nous avons plus de travail que d'habitude, ce soir, mais je tenais à te voir.  
\- Quel genre de travail ? »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pose la question, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé auparavant. Je me fous pas mal de savoir que les types de l'Ordre font, mais je demande, parce que je ne veux pas que Steven s'imagine plus longtemps que je suis une potiche, comme tous les autres ici, Rebelles ou paysans. Il hausse un sourcil, surpris, et ne prend pas la peine de me répondre. Il se détourne et s'affaire au-dessus d'une table dans un coin de la pièce. Quand il revient vers moi, il me tend un gobelet de terre cuite remplit d'un liquide rouge foncé.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Tiens. C'est du vin. »

Je sais ce que c'est. Même à Lena's Garden, nous en avions, certains soirs. Pourtant, l'odeur âcre du breuvage me ramène à d'autres souvenirs, ceux de ma femme, et de sa famille. Des repas interminables durant lesquels je ne me sentais pas à ma place. De leurs mots, si mesquins et pourtant toujours maquillés de politesse. De l'abondance de nourriture qui m'écoeurait. Des petits yeux sournois de Marcus, le frère de ma femme. Des regards pleins de jugement de Georgia. Je repose mon verre. Je n'ai même pas envie d'y tremper les lèvres.

« Goûte, c'est plutôt agréable.  
\- Je n'en ai pas envie.  
\- Comment peux-tu le savoir, si tu ne goûtes pas.  
\- Je...  
\- Oh, je vois. Tu connais, pas vrai, Milicien. »

J'en ai le souffle coupé. Steven nous a fait surveiller. Il a entendu tout ce qui a été dit ce soir. Que va-t-il demander de plus, cette fois ? Il pose son verre sur la table, lui aussi, et se laisse tomber sur son lit. Je reste pétrifié à l'autre bout de la pièce, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

« Approche. »

Non. Je ne veux pas m'approcher, je ne veux même pas être ici, avec lui. J'ai compris depuis longtemps ses insinuations et je refuse de lui donner quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Je ne veux pas lui appartenir, je ne veux pas qu'il me touche. 

« Louis, viens.  
\- Si tu veux parler, je peux rester ici.  
\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux.   
\- Je dois partir. »

Je tourne les talons et me dirige vers la porte, mais il ne lui faut qu'un instant pour me rejoindre et me barrer la route. Mon sang se glace dans mes veines lorsqu'il pose une main contre ma poitrine, et tente de glisser l'autre dans mon dos. 

« Reste, j'insiste.  
\- Steven, laisse-moi partir.  
\- Qui es-tu, Louis ?   
\- J'ai déjà répondu à cette question lorsque je suis arrivé ici.   
\- Milicien, hein ? Tu vas rameuter la Milice d'Albion ici et nous condamner aux camps ?   
\- Bien sûr que non ! »

Il s'est écarté et me dévisage comme si j'étais une bête curieuse. 

« Est-ce que je peux prendre ce risque ? Si j'étais raisonnable, je trouverais un moyen de vous faire disparaître, tous, et le problème serait réglé, tu ne crois pas ?   
\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec la Milice. Plus maintenant.   
\- Comment en être certain ? Après tout, tu m'as déjà menti une fois...   
\- C'est du passé, tout ça. Je n'ai jamais trouvé ma place là-bas, et à présent, je sais quel est mon camp.   
\- Et quel est-il ?  
\- Les Rebelles.  
\- Et moi, dans tout ça ? Je vous ai recueillis. Je vous ai sauvés.   
\- Je sais... Nous payons notre dette envers toi chaque jour. N'est-ce pas suffisant ?  
\- Des bras supplémentaires sont toujours les bienvenus, surtout lorsqu'ils vont avec des bouches à nourrir. Mais j'espérais plus de toi. Tu as une place privilégiée à mes côtés.  
\- Je n'ai jamais rien demandé de tel.   
\- Je sais que tu as souffert dans le passé. Tu peux être heureux ici, avec moi. Votre ami Kristoff se plait entre nos murs. Et regarde cet endroit. »

Il écarte les bras et désigne ses appartements d'un regard circulaire.

« Il y a assez de place pour deux. Je dois reconnaître que j'ai parfois de la compagnie, mais je me sens trop souvent seul...  
\- Je ne suis pas un adepte des relations multiples.  
\- Je peux renoncer aux autres pour toi.   
\- Non ! Enfin... Ce n'est pas... Je... Je ne parlais pas de toi.  
\- J'ai vu comme tu le regardais. Mais il ne te reviendra pas, Louis.  
\- …  
\- Je te donnerai bien plus que ce qu'il ne possèdera jamais.  
\- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas. »

Mon ton est glacial et son regard se fait plus dur. Pourtant, un sourire carnassier s'étend sur ses lèvres. En un éclair, il est sur moi et emprisonne mon visage entre ses mains. Je n'ai pas le temps de crier que déjà, il écrase sa bouche contre la mienne. 

« J'obtiens toujours ce que je désire, Louis.  
\- Pas cette fois.  
\- Et comment comptes-tu –  
\- Ne me force pas à te faire mal Steven. N'oublie pas que je suis un Milicien, après tout. »

Il s'écarte, étonné par mon ton autoritaire. Je profite de sa surprise pour ouvrir la porte et me glisser à l'extérieur avant qu'il n'ait le temps de m'en empêcher. Je tremble de tous mes membres et essuie frénétiquement ma bouche du revers de ma manche.


	26. Harry

Je me suis réveillé aux aurores ce matin, avec le sentiment de devoir recommencer quelque chose. Je suis resté allongé sur ma paillasse un long moment, à écouter les respirations des autres autour de moi. La couchette de Louis est vide, et il est sans doute déjà en train de travailler après ce que les autres ont dit à son sujet hier. Si Jill avait gardé sa position de chef, ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Mais comme nous tous, elle s'est laissée abattre et elle suit le mouvement. Il faut faire quelque chose. Il faut recommencer, redevenir les Rebelles que nous étions, reprendre du service comme dirait Halls. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici indéfiniment, c'est dangereux pour tout le monde, et surtout pour Louis. Tant qu'il sera coincé entre nous et ce malade, personne ne saura apprendre à lui faire confiance. Les choses pourraient mal finir d'une façon ou d'une autre, et ça, je ne me le pardonnerais pas. J'ai déjà trop de regrets. Je dois trouver une distraction, faire quelque chose qui aura de l'importance. Je ne serai plus jamais avec lui. Je ne veux plus le voir souffrir, je ne veux plus faire du mal à qui que ce soit, et surtout, je ne veux plus avoir peur. Je ne veux plus perdre les gens que j'aime. Ma mère, Jack, Max, Simon, mon père. Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça, et je ne paierai pas d'avantage le prix d'une vie que je n'ai pas vraiment choisi. Je n'ai jamais voulu être un Rebelle. Je le suis devenu par la force des choses, mais je refuse que cela me fasse souffrir plus encore. Je serai le meilleur des Rebelles s'il le faut, mais je n'aurai plus mal. J'ai enfilé un pantalon et suis sorti dans le froid matinal. Le jour est à peine levé, et à quelques mètres de là, je reconnais la silhouette de Louis, le regard perdu dans le vague. Je tire une cigarette de ma poche, l'allume, et marche dans sa direction. Il ne bouge pas quand je la lui tends en silence et garde les yeux sur l'horizon. Est-ce qu'il espère aussi y trouver de l'espoir ? Une réponse ? Tout simplement la force de continuer ? Je tourne mon regard vers les champs qui s'étendent à perte de vue. Finalement, alors que je tire une taffe sur ma cigarette, il tend la main et la saisit entre mes lèvres. Nous restons un long moment sans parler, à s'échanger le cylindre de papier qui se consume entre nous doigts quand enfin, il ouvre la bouche.

« Harry...  
\- C'est terminé, Louis. »

Je ne sais pas vraiment où j'ai trouvé la force de lui dire ces mots-là. Mon cœur frappe un grand coup contre ma poitrine au moment où ils franchissent mes lèvres. Je ne suis pas sûr de moi, mais je crois que j'ai besoin de le dire, de prononcer les mots pour enfin être libéré du poids qui enfle dans ma poitrine depuis des semaines. Il cherche son souffle un instant, semble se débattre contre quelque chose que je ne vois pas. 

« Toi et moi, c'est pas... Ça ne marchera jamais.  
\- Tu vas écouter ce que disent les autres ?  
\- Ça n'a rien à voir. Je sais qui tu es, et rien ne changera ça. C'est juste... Nous, qui allons changer. J'ai fais trop d'erreurs, je n'aurais pas dû te toucher, ni même te parler. J'aimais Simon, Louis.  
\- Et moi ?  
\- Toi, je t'ai aimé, mais c'était il y a trop longtemps.  
\- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Même quand ils me torturaient en me jurant que c'était à cause de toi. Je sais qu'au fond, mon amour pour toi était toujours aussi fort et aussi réel.  
\- Ne fais pas ça, Louis.  
\- Tu me dis la vérité, ta vérité. Je te donne la mienne. Tu penses qu'on n'est pas faits pour être ensemble ? Moi, je sais que c'est tout le contraire.  
\- Je ne peux pas te quitter si tu me parles comme ça.  
\- Tu n'imagines quand même pas que je vais te faciliter la tâche, si ?  
\- Je suppose que non.  
\- Alors fais ce que tu as à faire, et laisse-moi. J'en ai marre de me battre. Je ne vais pas te forcer à être avec moi. Mais moi, je sais ce que tu penses vraiment. Tu t'es battu pour nous si longtemps que renoncer maintenant n'a aucun sens. Tu as cherché à me rendre ma mémoire un nombre incalculable de fois, et à présent, je suis là, tout à toi. Mais je te connais par cœur, Harry Styles. Tu as pris ta décision. Tu as décidé que tu en avais assez. Je ne t'obligerai pas à rester. »

Je baisse les yeux. La honte m'étreint. Dans un dernier effort, je me détourne et l'abandonne à ses pensées. 

Il a raison. Il me connaît par cœur. À l'instant où cette bénédiction forcée a franchi ses lèvres, j'ai trouvé le courage de renoncer à lui définitivement. J'ai remonté la rue qui menait à la salle commune et j'y ai retrouvé Halls et Jill. Dans mon crâne, toutes mes exigences et mes désirs tourbillonnent et je ne peux pas attendre un instant de plus avant de les partager avec eux. Malgré la douleur sourde qui traverse ma poitrine après ma conversation avec Louis, je suis impatient de voir les choses avancer enfin. Rien ne nous avait destiné à nous retrouver enfermés ici, et rien ne nous oblige à y rester. Je sais que nous pouvons trouver un moyen de poursuivre ce que nous avions commencé. Mettre fin au règne d'Oliver, et stopper sa folie manipulatrice. Qui sait quel autre plan il a pu mettre à exécution depuis notre exil ? Va-t-il aller encore plus loin dans sa soif de pouvoir ? Plus j'y pense, et plus il me semble qu'Oliver avait prévu tout ça depuis le début. Que sa nomination à la tête de la Milice après la mort de Clayton n'avait rien d'innocent. Aurait-il envoyé son frère à la mort afin d'accéder plus rapidement au pouvoir ? Je rumine ces pensées un long moment avant de me décider à rejoindre Jill avant qu'elle ne sorte du dortoir. Lorsque je l'interpelle, j'ai l'impression d'être de retour en Sphère 9, à l'époque où je quémandais auprès d'elle quelque faveur ou privilège. 

« Jill !  
\- Que me vaut la vision de ton doux visage de grand matin ?  
\- Jill, il faut qu'on reprenne le travail.  
\- Pardon ? Tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué, Harold, mais depuis qu'on est ici, on travaille, nous.  
\- Je ne te parle pas de ça. Pas de jouer les paysans. Ni toi ni moi ne sommes fait pour ces conneries. Je te parle de reprendre le boulot sérieusement. De trouver une solution pour rentrer à Albion et arrêter Oliver.  
\- T'es malade ? T'as bouffé un truc qui passe pas ?  
\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, je suis sérieux !  
\- Je vois ça. Tu as eu une révélation nocturne ?  
\- Jill s'il te plait...  
\- Laisse-moi prendre mon petit dej', après on verra. »

La frustration est immense, mais je reconnais dans ses yeux une lueur que je n'avais pas vue depuis longtemps. Les opérations vont reprendre, j'en suis sûr. J'aurais ma vengeance. 

 

Halls et Jill me toisent de haut en bas, attendant patiemment que j'ouvre la bouche. À présent, je ne suis plus tellement sûr de ce que je vais leur dire. Je pensais que tout sera évident, qu'ils comprendraient à demi-mot ce que j'essaie de leur dire et que les choses reprendraient naturellement. Que je n'aurais qu'à suivre le mouvement. Mais visiblement, ils attendent plus de moi. Très bien. J'en suis capable. Si j'étais resté à Albion, j'occuperais sans doute l'un des postes les plus importants de la Milice. J'ai l'étoffe d'un commandant, autant que ce soit du bon côté de cette guerre. 

« On t'écoute.  
\- Je veux qu'on reprenne les opérations.  
\- Oh vraiment ? Et comment ça se passe ? Tu veux et tu exiges, et c'est reparti ?  
\- Dites-moi honnêtement que vous ne voulez pas la même chose.  
\- Ce n'est pas tellement la question, Harry. On n'est pas vraiment en capacité de reprendre quoi que ce soit.  
\- Nous avons de bons éléments qui nous permettent de –  
\- De bons éléments qui sont en train de travailler pour notre hôte, à l'heure où nous parlons.  
\- Ils peuvent arrêter de travailler, et reprendre les recherches pour nous.  
\- Et tu comptes expliquer ça à Steven comment ?  
\- Plus vite on pourra recommencer à chercher des informations sur Albion, et plus vite nous serons partis.  
\- Je suis sûre qu'il va adorer ton concept. »

Les choses sont loin d'être aussi simples que ce que j'avais imaginé. Il y a tellement de paramètres que je n'avais pas pris en compte. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, je vais trouver une solution.

« J'irai le voir moi-même.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas lui proposer ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, je trouverai un arrangement avec lui.  
\- Tu sais ce qu'il va te demander ?  
\- Non. Parce que toi oui, peut-être ?  
\- Tu es bien la seule personne ici à ne pas avoir compris. »

Je n'apprécie pas l'ironie dans la voix de Halls. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû comprendre ? Qu'est-il en train d'insinuer ? 

« De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Oh Harry ! La seule chose qu'il va te demander en échange, c'est ton Louis.  
\- Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de lui donner ce genre de chose. Louis est une personne, pas une chèvre !  
\- Va lui expliquer, je suis sûre qu'il aura plein d'arguments à t'opposer.  
\- Alors quoi ? On abandonne ou on force Louis à écarter les jambes pour un malade ? C'est ça, les Rebelles d'Albion ? Des minables ou des proxénètes ?! »

Cette fois, c'est à eux de se poser des questions. J'ai frappé juste. Si c'est tout ce dont ils sont capables, je ne vois même pas comment ils ont pu espérer un jour renverser le système à Albion. 

« Très bien. On va aller le voir ensemble, le p'tit gars. »

 

Le silence autour de la table est écrasant. D'un côté, Halls et moi, au coude-à-coude comme des frères de guerre et en face, Steven, et deux gamins à peine pubères qui nous toisent avec toute la hauteur dont ils sont capables. C'est-à-dire assez peu. Le tableau à de quoi faire sourire et pourtant, aucun de nous n'a envie de se marrer, à cet instant. 

« Messieurs, vous vouliez me parler.  
\- Exactement. On voulait vous prévenir que certains d'entre nous vont arrêter de travailler pour vous, histoire qu'on reprenne du service.  
\- Je vous demande pardon ? »

Parfois, je me demande si Halls était vraiment le diplomate de la Sphère 1 qu'il prétend être. Il a déjà réussi à agacer Steven et nous n'avons même pas commencé. 

« Disons que nous ne voudrions pas imposer notre présence à votre générosité trop longtemps, mais que pour cela, nous avons besoin que nos anciens soldats reprennent leur travail de soldat. Et ça veut dire qu'ils n'auront plus le temps de travailler dans vos champs ou à la réparation.  
Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, Harry. Les termes de notre arrangement ont été très clairs depuis le début. Vous restez parmi nous, nous vous hébergeons et vous offrons protection si vous travaillez pour nous.  
\- Les Civils continueront à travailler sans problème, le temps que nous puissions partir.  
\- Qui a parlé de partir ?  
\- Nous. Nous ne sommes pas d'ici, et nous avons toujours des choses à faire à Albion.  
\- Des choses qui concernent Oliver Austin, le frère de Louis ? »

Il est drôlement informé, ce con-là. Je me demande quelle part de tout ça Louis lui a dévoilé lui-même. Je me demande à quel étrange chantage Steven s'est livré lorsqu'il faisait venir Louis au Temple. Je me demande pourquoi je ne me suis pas posé la question avant, pourquoi j'ai laissé ce petit jeu continuer malgré la jalousie qui me rongeait les entrailles chaque fois que je le voyais passer la porte. Nous aurions dû intervenir bien avant. 

« Non pas que cela vous regarde, mais en effet, cela concerne Oliver Austin.  
\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, tout ce qui peut mettre en danger mon peuple me regarde. Toutefois, j'ai bien conscience que nous serions moins en danger si vous partiez. Alors si vous voulez prendre du temps pour travailler à votre départ, très bien, je vous l'autorise. Mais j'ai de mon côté quelque chose que je désire et cela est normal que nos deux parties trouvent leur bonheur, ne pensez-vous pas ?  
\- Je vous écoute. »

D'un geste de la main, Steven renvoie ses deux acolytes qui se lèvent sans dire un mot et quittent la pièce. Lorsque la porte se referme derrière eux, il se penche en avant et joint ses mains d'un air solennel. 

« Louis.  
\- Quoi Louis ?  
\- Je veux Louis. »

Jill et Halls avaient raison. Ce type est un grand malade qui voit le monde comme du bétail. Mais c'est une condition à exclure d'office. Louis n'est pas à vendre. Il ne sera jamais une monnaie d'échange, qu'il soit mien ou non. 

« Louis n'est pas à vendre, ou à prêter. Je ne sais pas comment vous traitez votre peuple, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche chez nous.  
\- Posez-vous les bonnes questions, Harry. Est-ce que vous voulez récupérer votre camp à Albion, ou est-ce que vous voulez rester ici ? Les choses sont simples, il faut juste oublier votre fierté un instant.  
\- Ce n'est pas de ma fierté dont nous parlons, mais de celle de Louis. Il n'est pas à vendre, pas plus que ne l'est son corps.  
\- Il est peut-être temps pour lui de trouver un endroit où on ne le jugera pas.  
\- Et il l'a trouvé.  
\- Vous savez que c'est faux. J'ai entendu dire que certains d'entre vous ne l'acceptent pas à sa juste valeur.  
\- Vous ne savez rien de la juste valeur de Louis. Vous ne l'avez même pas entr'apperçue.  
\- Et pourtant, ça m'a suffi ! Ce sont mes termes, Harry. Si vous voulez –  
\- Puisque vous semblez vous intéresser à l'humain, Steven, laissez-moi vous raconter une histoire. Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air comme ça, mais je viens de la Sphère 1 d'Albion et avant de déserter, j'ai appris à faire pas mal de choses pas très jolies. Autant vous dire que pour déserter, j'ai fait cent fois pire. Bien sûr, je ne vous menace pas, ce n'est pas mon genre... mais faites bien attention à ce que vous dites. Nous sommes des Rebelles pour une bonne raison, et les types comme vous font partie des choses qui me débectent, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Steven ne répond rien, comme s'il attendait une suite à la tirade de Halls. En vain. Son sourire s'est évanoui, et je pourrais hurler de joie à l'idée que l'on soit enfin parvenu à lui faire perdre son sang-froid, même si ce n'est que pour un instant. Chacun de nous reste silencieux, les mains à plat sur la table, les yeux fixés sur son adversaire. Parce qu'il n'y a plus aucun doute à avoir, à présent. Steven est notre ennemi. C'est pourquoi nous devons nous organiser pour quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Louis n'est pas en sécurité, et rien ne nous dit que les membres de l'Ordre ne vont pas nous tomber dessus en pleine nuit pour nous égorger dans notre sommeil. Ce serait extrême, mais à regarder Steven, ça ne me semble pas être au-dessus de ses forces. Je lance un regard à Halls, qui m'adresse un hochement de tête imperceptible. D'un même mouvement, nous nous levons, faisant sursauter Steven qui nous fixe toujours de ses yeux de fouine.

« Je crois que nous en avons terminé.  
\- Vous, peut-être. Mais moi, je ne gagne rien dans cette histoire.  
\- Détrompez-vous. Pendant deux mois, vous avez eu à votre disposition des bras jeunes et forts pour remettre en état un bon nombre de vos bâtiments. Avec votre manie d'enrôler tous ces gamins dans votre foutu Ordre, vous vous êtes vous-même privé de main d'œuvre. Et vous le savez aussi bien que nous : plus vite nous partirons, plus vite vous serez débarrassé du danger qui nous traque. Bientôt, nous ne serons plus qu'un souvenir pour vous. »

Je souris. J'aime Halls lorsqu'il parle de cette façon. Sa réponse est sans appel, et Steven n'ose plus protester. Il semble que nous ayons renversé la tendance. À partir de maintenant, ce sont les Rebelles qui mènent la danse. Je n'en espérais pas tant. À présent, c'est à nous de jouer. 

 

Une fois de plus, nous avons réuni tout le monde dans la salle commune. Halls a insisté pour placer deux de nos hommes à l'entrée du bâtiment, et je ne peux que le soutenir dans cette décision. À présent, la prudence est de mise. Je suis debout au milieu de ce qui reste du camp des Rebelles, attendant patiemment que tout le monde soit prêt à m'écouter. C'est moi qui prendrai la parole, aujourd'hui, et j'espère qu'ils m'écouteront. Je les observe tour à tour, alors qu'ils se rapprochent de moi. À première vue, nous ne sommes pas très impressionnants. Deux femmes d'une quarantaine d'années, deux adolescents, pas plus vieux que Kitty lorsque je l'ai rencontré, un père et son fils, âgé d'à peine dix ans. Parmi les civils, les seuls capables de se battre véritablement sont les deux hommes qui surveillent l'entrée de la salle, et peut-être Sierra qui, malgré sa perte, ou grâce à elle, me paraît tout à fait capable de prendre les armes pour combattre Albion. Et puis, il y a les soldats. Cara, Kitty, Jill, Shayma, Shin, Halls... Moi-même. Peut-on considérer Louis comme un soldat ? Je connais ses capacités, et je l'ai vu tenir une arme. Il s'est endurci depuis l'attaque, et je suis certain qu'il n'a rien oublié des séances de Simulation que nous dirigions ensemble. Pour ma part, je lui fais une confiance absolue. Mais les autres seront-ils prêts à se fier à lui ? Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il est à cet instant aussi curieux que les autres de savoir la raison de cette réunion. J'inspire profondément et demande le silence. Lorsque tous les regards sont braqués sur moi, je réprime mon angoisse et force ma voix à ne pas trembler. 

« Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi nous sommes ici maintenant, au lieu de travailler pour les rebelles de Wensum... »

Murmures. Oui, tout le monde s'interroge, et c'est à moi de leur répondre.

« Suite à ce qui s'est dit hier soir, Halls, Jill et moi-même avons décidé que les choses devaient changer. Steven et son Ordre nous ont fait travailler pendant deux mois pour payer nos dettes envers eux. Mais nous n'appartenons pas à leur monde, nous n'avons pas leurs croyances. Certains d'entre vous connaissaient très bien Karim, et se sont rendus, comme moi, dans sa Galerie un bon nombre de fois. J'y ai moi-même trouvé une paix immense que je regrette aujourd'hui. Vous vous souvenez sûrement des objets qu'il accumulait, vous y avez peut-être vous-même déposé un souvenir qui vous était cher. Karim respectait ces choses-là pour leur valeur individuelle. Il n'y associait aucune religion ni aucune doctrine. Nous sommes devenus des Rebelles aux yeux de la Nation parce que nous refusions l'unité de Father. Ici, à Wensum, l'Ordre a reproduit cette unité, d'une façon détestable, enfermant les hommes et les femmes dans de nouveaux carcans, condamnant les enfants à faire don de leur vie à l'Ordre. C'est pourquoi nous devons partir. »

Les voix s'élèvent de nouveau, et je sens l'angoisse et l'incertitude dans leurs paroles. Où allons-nous ? Pourquoi partir maintenant ? Et si personne ne veut de nous ? Et si nous mourrons de faim ? Et si la Milice nous retrouve et nous torture ? Anye s'inquiète pour Moka, qui est trop jeune pour reprendre la route sans savoir où elle s'arrêtera. Stan se plaint d'avoir tout juste guéri de sa blessure à la jambe, et refuse d'être de nouveau exposé aux tirs ennemis. 

« Laissez-moi finir ! Nous sommes tous parfaitement conscients que nous ne sommes pas prêts à quitter ce camp dans les jours qui viennent. Nous devons nous organiser. Nous devons connaître les agissements d'Oliver. Le seul endroit où nous pouvons nous rendre est celui duquel on nous a délogés.  
\- Le Camp d'Albion ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Autant nous rendre directement à la Milice !  
\- Je suis d'accord avec vous, c'est un plan dangereux. Mais Jimmy, Shin et Cara ont les capacités de nous renseigner sur la position de nos ennemis. S'ils parviennent à se connecter à leur système comme ils l'ont fait à Albion, nous pourrons les surveiller de nouveau et nous assurer que réintégrer notre camp est sans danger. Je vous rappelle qu'ils nous croient probablement morts. »

Les protestations s'apaisent. La perspective de rentrer chez nous est plus rassurante qu'effrayante, apparemment. Je me tourne vers Kitty, qui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Kit, tu es prêt à me suivre ?  
\- Totalement. J'en ai marre d'cet endroit et d'devoir faire des courbettes à tout bout d'champ pour dire merci.  
\- Cara, Shin ?  
\- On est avec toi. »

Je souris à Cara. Shin hoche discrètement la tête. Je ne sais pas ce que tout ça va donner. Si nous parviendrons de nouveau à espionner Albion. Si nous réussirons à glaner les informations que nous désirons. Je ne sais pas si nous pourrons rentrer un jour. Mais mon cerveau est en ébullition et tout tourne dans ma tête. Je trouverai une solution, quelle qu'elle soit, et nous rentrerons chez nous.


	27. Louis

J'ai longtemps hésité à parler des menaces de Steven à Harry et au reste des Rebelles. De retour sur ma couchette, il m'a été impossible de me rendormir et le lendemain matin, j'étais si épuisé que mes pensées ne semblaient plus avoir aucun sens. C'était comme si j'avais rêvé toute la scène, et comme aucun témoin n'aurait pu confirmer les faits, j'ai préféré ne rien dire, me contentant de rester le plus éloigné possible de Steven. J'ai passé la matinée à scruter l'horizon. J'aurais voulu que Harry ne vienne jamais me voir à cet instant. Qu'il ne prononce pas les mots qu'il a prononcés. J'aurais préféré rester dans l'ignorance, même si tenter de le récupérer est plus compliqué encore que se battre contre du vent. Mais je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de l'écouter. Je n'ai pas pu protester contre cette fatalité énoncée entre deux bouffées de tabac. Mes larmes n'ont coulé que lorsqu'il a tourné le dos, et elles ont vite séché, emportées par le vent sec venu des terres. J'aurais aimé rester là une éternité, pour oublier la douleur, la laisser s'évanouir à l'horizon avec le soleil couchant, mais une fois encore, Kitty est venu me chercher et nous nous sommes rendus ensemble à la salle commune. Cette fois, je n'ai posé aucune question. J'ai été surpris de voir Harry planté au milieu de la pièce, attendant patiemment que nous prenions tous place. J'ai été plus étonné encore de l'entendre prendre la parole au nom de Jill et de Halls, avec une telle autorité dans la voix qu'il m'a paru un instant être un homme nouveau. Ses mots m'ont presque fait oublier ma douleur. C'est comme s'il avait entendu ma plainte muette. Comme s'il avait compris ma peur et mon angoisse à propos de Steven et de cet endroit. Comme s'il m'avait éloigné de lui définitivement pour pouvoir enfin me protéger. Ces pensées ont tordu mes entrailles, mais j'ai tenu bon, malgré le poids insupportable du chagrin. Harry a demandé qui le soutiendrait, et tout le monde a répondu présent. Moi compris, d'un simple regard. Les rôles ont été définis, le travail a repris, mais au fond de nous, nous savions ce que tout ça voulait dire. Le discours de Harry avait tout l'air d'une déclaration de guerre.

Cela fait à présent deux semaines que les règles ont changé au camp de Wensum. Les Civils poursuivent leurs travaux pour le compte de l'Ordre, pendant que les soldats se rassemblent chaque jour organiser notre retour à Albion. Kitty et Cara ont réuni tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin d'un circuit électrique, et ils œuvrent sans relâche pour construire un système de radio suffisamment puissant pour capter les signaux du Territoire d'Albion. Au sous-sol du Temple, oubliés depuis des dizaines d'années, l'Ordre conserve de vieux appareils de communications récupérés au cours des premières désertions des rebelles. On ne peut pas vraiment affirmer qu'ils soient en bon état, mais Kitty est un petit génie dès qu'il se retrouve avec ce genre d'objets entre les mains. En quelques jours, il a déjà bricolé un bon nombre de circuits qui, mis tous ensemble, pourraient bien être prometteurs. Mais pour le moment, nous sommes toujours coupés du reste du monde. Pour ma part, je travaille en compagnie de Sierra à la rénovation de l'une des bâtisses du camp, et même si ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus épanouissant, je suis soulagé de ne pas avoir à faire à Harry. Le désir d'être avec lui est si fort que je préfère encore ne pas avoir à le confronter. À chaque fois que je suis amené à le croiser, il me suffit de lire la ferveur dans ses yeux pour perdre le contrôle. Il a le même regard que lorsque nous nous retrouvions en Sphère 9, et qu'il semblait indifférent aux jugements et aux dangers. À l'époque, la seule peur qui l'étreignait était celle de me perdre. Ce matin, j'ai retrouvé Sierra en haut de la rue menant à notre chantier, et j'ai tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres pincées ne sont plus un mystère pour moi. Je me souviens avoir lu cette expression sur le visage de son frère un bon nombre de fois.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
\- Tout va bien.  
\- Allez... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as mal dormi ?  
\- Ça fait plusieurs jours que je dors mal.  
\- Ah.  
\- En fait, je pensais à un truc... »

Je tends l'oreille. Quand Sierra « pense à un truc », c'est souvent très sérieux.

« Tu connais bien Jill, non ?  
\- On peut dire ça comme ça. Même si connaître et apprécier n'est pas du tout la même chose.  
\- J'imagine... Bon, admettons qu'elle t'écoute, au moins un peu.  
\- Tu t'aventures sur un chemin glissant.   
\- Louis, j'ai besoin que tu lui parles.   
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as de si important à dire à Jill ?  
\- Tu ne vas pas apprécier.   
\- Lâche le morceau.   
\- J'ai bien réfléchi. Je veux prendre les armes.  
\- Pardon ? »

Je la dévisage, incrédule. 

« Je veux me battre, Louis. J'en ai marre d'enfoncer des clous toute la journée. J'en ai marre de rester ici à ne rien faire d'important, pendant que les autres prennent de grandes décisions et méritent leur statut de rebelles. Je ne veux pas suivre le mouvement et être un poids pour les soldats. Je veux en devenir un, moi aussi. Tu comprends ? »

Oui. Je comprends tout ce qu'elle me dit, parce que ces choses-là, je me les répète à longueur de journée en cherchant les meilleurs arguments pour convaincre Jill et Halls de m'accorder leur confiance. J'ai été formé au combat. Je mérite de pouvoir tenir une arme lorsqu'on aura besoin de mes talents. Je comprends Sierra, et je l'envie de ne pas être considérée comme un traître aux yeux des Rebelles. 

« Siam est mort parce que j'étais désarmée. Il était... »

Je retiens mon souffle. C'est la première fois depuis sa mort que Sierra évoque Siam. C'est la première fois qu'elle parle de ce jour où elle a perdu la moitié d'elle-même.

« Il était piégé, après l'explosion. Le toit s'est écroulé sur nous, et sa jambe est restée coincée sous un pan. Il aurait pu s'en sortir si j'avais été armée et capable de tirer. J'aurais eu le temps de... je n'ai rien pu faire. La Milice a débarqué, deux soldats avec des casques et des fusils. Ils ont tiré sur mon frère. Il est mort sur le coup. Si j'avais pu le défendre, j'aurais peut-être pu dégager les débris et le sortir de là. Il aurait pu s'en sortir. »

Sa voix tremble et elle baisse la tête. Ma gorge est serrée. Je suis incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Elle a raison. Si nous avions eu des armes dès le début, elle et moi, nous aurions pu éviter certaines de nos pertes. Pas tout le monde, non... Mais au moins, nous ne nous sentirions pas aussi démunis, aujourd'hui. Nous gardons le silence un long moment. Je déglutis plusieurs fois, cherchant mon souffle. Quand je parle, ma voix est comme éteinte, abîmée.

« J'irai parler à Jill. Je te le promets. »

 

C'est en dehors du camp que je rencontre Jill. Elle revient d'une mission de reconnaissance dont je ne lui demande pas la nature. Je suis poussé par l'urgence. J'ai le sentiment que c'est ma seule chance de parler en tête à tête avec elle. Si Halls s'en mêle, je ne sais pas si je réussirai à la convaincre. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Tomlinson ? »

Je note le choix du nom qu'elle utilise pour s'adresser à moi. Si elle m'a écouté pour ça, peut-être suivra-t-elle mon conseil concernant Sierra. Et moi-même. Parce que je compte bien tenter ma chance. Elle connait la nature de ma formation. Comme Halls et Harry, je faisais partie de l'Élite d'Albion. Ce serait idiot de m'écarter et de renoncer à mes connaissances en matière de combat et de stratégie. 

« Je dois te parler.  
\- Tiens donc. Fais vite, j'ai du travail.  
\- C'est important.   
\- Et ça t'empêche de faire vite ou... ?  
\- C'est au sujet de Sierra.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a Sierra, elle a perdu sa langue ?  
\- Non, son frère. »

Une ombre passe dans le regard de Jill. Elle a beau dresser tous les remparts qu'elle veut entre elle et le reste du monde, elle n'est pas devenue insensible pour autant.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?  
\- Elle veut rejoindre les soldats et moi aussi. » 

Nouveau silence, plus tendu cette fois. Elle voulait que je fasse vite, c'est fait. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, ce que je veux est simple. Même si Harry a visiblement repris les commandes, ce n'est certainement pas à lui que je vais demander cette autorisation. Il me répondrait que c'est trop dangereux et je n'ai aucune envie de voir de la pitié dans ses yeux à nouveau. Je ne suis pas une petite chose qu'il doit protéger, et s'il veut tirer un trait sur nous, il va devoir en assumer les conséquences.

« Pardon ?  
\- Tu m'as très bien compris.  
\- En quel honneur ?  
\- Sierra ne veut pas prendre le risque de perdre quelqu'un de cher à nouveau et pour moi, c'est pourtant simple. Si vous avez l'intention de reprendre le camp à Albion, vous aurez besoin de gens compétents. Tu as perdu beaucoup de membres de ton équipe, Jill.   
\- …  
\- Alors ?  
\- Je ne prends pas les décisions seule.  
\- Et à qui tu vas demander ? Halls ? Il refusera, parce qu'une femme et un traître ne seront pas d'une grande utilité. Harry ? N'y pense même pas. Tu ne penses pas que tu es assez compétente pour décider toi-même ?  
\- …  
\- …  
\- Très bien. »

 

La radio est opérationnelle depuis deux jours à peine, et Kitty, Cara et Shin se relaient pour ne jamais la laisser inactive. Ils écoutent jours et nuits les signaux envoyés sur toute l'île, captant le plus souvent un grésillement sonore et continu. Ils ne perdent pas espoir. Nous ne perdons pas espoir. J'ai encore du mal à croire que Jill ait accepté de me laisser intégrer le groupe des soldats. Je connaissais par cœur mes arguments, et je suis persuadé de mériter ma place à leurs côtés, mais je craignais tant son refus que le contraire m'a véritablement surpris. Finalement, voir Harry tous les jours est plus supportable que je ne l'avais imaginé. La simple reconnaissance qu'on m'accorde suffit à me faire accepter la distance entre nous. Pour combien de temps ? Ça, je ne le sais pas encore. Il n'est clairement pas content de me voir ici, ni Sierra d'ailleurs. Il veut quitter le camp de l'Ordre le plus rapidement possible et n'a pas le temps de former de nouvelles personnes. Je l'emmerde. Je m'occupe très bien de Sierra tout seul et elle fait des progrès impressionnants. Elle est déjà capable de tirer bien mieux que la moitié de mes camarades à St Michael avant notre Évaluation Secondaire. Elle sera bientôt aussi compétente que la majorité des soldats Rebelles et personne ne pourra lui reprocher de ralentir qui que ce soit. Quant aux états d'âme de Harry à mon sujet, je m'efforce de les ignorer du mieux que je peux. 

J'entre dans la salle commune et slalome entre les couchettes désertes à cette heure de la journée. Je me dirige vers la pièce d'écoute. Kitty m'a chargé de lui ramener je ne sais quel outil dont lui seul connaît l'utilité, et il m'a assuré que je le trouverais sur la table à côté de la radio. Derrière les cloisons improvisées dans un coin de la salle commune, j'entends le grésillement familier, qui me rappelle un peu plus chaque jour que nos efforts restent vains. Je m'approche de l'entrée, m'apprêtant à saluer la personne qui surveille les communications en ce moment. Mon cœur frappe un grand coup contre ma poitrine lorsque je reconnais sur le sol une flaque écarlate qui s'étend au-delà des cloisons et imprègne le sol poussiéreux. Il n'y a personne assis au bureau. À mes pieds, un corps dont la pâleur contraste violemment avec le sang par terre. Je me jette à genoux sur le sol et soulève le corps de Shayma, dont les lèvres sont d'un gris inquiétant. Ses yeux sont fixes, et je crois un instant qu'elle est déjà morte. Mais lorsque je prononce son nom, elle tourne ses pupilles dilatées dans ma direction et de sa bouche entrouverte s'échappe un murmure. 

« Sh... »

Seulement ça. Mes yeux s'emplissent instantanément de larmes.

« Ne dis rien ! Je vais chercher Cara ! »

Elle s'accroche à mon col. Des larmes de douleur dévalent ses joues. Je me rapproche. 

« Dis... lui que je l'aime. »

Ces quelques mots semblent l'avoir vidée de toutes les forces qui lui restaient. Elle me lâche et se laisse aller en arrière. Je me redresse, pris de panique. Il y a tellement de sang que je ne parviens pas à savoir où se trouve la blessure. Je me relève et dépose son corps avec douceur sur la pierre tâchée. Je répète.

« Je vais chercher Cara ! Ça va aller ! »

Je tremble de tous mes membres. Elle est si pâle que je pourrais voir à travers elle. Il faut que Cara vienne la chercher. Elle saura quoi faire. Je l'ai quittée à l'instant. Elle était avec Kitty. Elle n'est qu'à quelques mètres d'ici. Ils viendront la chercher, ils soigneront ses blessures, et tout ira bien. Je hurle. J'appelle. Je cours. Je suis couvert de sang. J'ai peur. Dehors, ils sont déjà tous debout. Ils ont entendu mes cris. Je fixe Cara, qui tient entre ses mains les nouvelles cartes de Shayma. Celles qu'elle a dessinées il y a quelques jours, retraçant notre trajet du camp d'Albion jusqu'ici. Il ne lui faut pas une seconde pour comprendre. Les autres me regardent, sidérés par la quantité de sang qui tâche mes vêtements. Cara me dépasse, s'arrête, se tourne vers moi. Je me force à sortir de ma torpeur, me précipite à ses côtés et la devance pour la mener auprès de Shayma. La salle commune est plus silencieuse encore que tout à l'heure. Seuls nos pas sur la pierre se font entendre. Je laisse Cara me précéder et lorsqu'elle entre dans la pièce d'écoute, son cri est plus déchirant que tout ce que j'ai pu entendre jusqu'à présent. Je me fais violence pour ne pas m'écrouler. Kitty, Harry et les autres sont sur nos talons. Cara est à genoux, son jean déjà teinté de rouge. Elle tient le visage de Shayma entre ses doigts crispés. Ma tête tourne. Tout ce sang. Tout ce sang sur mes mains, sur mon jean. Il y en avait autant, le jour où Max est mort. La scène est si claire à présent. Les doigts de Max serrés autour du Glock. Max qui fait feu. Le corps de Max frappé par des dizaines de balles. Le sang autour de lui, puis sur mes mains et mes vêtements. La course à travers la salle du bar, la fuite derrière l'estrade, mes bras meurtris par l'effort et le poids mort que je tire derrière moi. Les yeux de Shayma sont grands ouverts. Ses pupilles immobiles. Cara gémit contre sa bouche. Tous les regards sont sur moi. Tous attendent quelque chose. Des aveux, des explications, n'importe quoi. Qui ici pouvait bien en vouloir à Shayma ? Je serre les dents pour ne pas hurler. J'aimais Shayma autant qu'eux. Comment aurais-je pu lever la main sur elle ? Ça n'a pas de sens. Je ferme les yeux, tente de calmer les battements de mon cœur et la nausée qui semble vouloir prendre toute la place. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Est-ce que Steven aurait pu faire une chose pareille ? Si c'est le cas, nous devons intervenir au plus vite. Mais dans quel but ? Quel était son intérêt ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? Mon regard se perd dans la contemplation du corps sans vie de Shayma. Pourquoi elle ? Tous les soldats nous ont rejoints, à présent. Certains regards sont accusateurs, mais sans conviction. Je suis le parfait coupable, mais peut-être est-ce justement trop facile pour que je sois le véritable responsable. Alors qui ? Soudain, comme frappé par l'évidence, je me mets à scruter les environs. 

« Où est Shin ? »


	28. Harry

Nous avons organisé une véritable battue et la moitié des paysans de l'Ordre sont à nos côtés. Même Steven a fait sortir ses ouailles du Temple pour les faire participer. Shayma avait su se rendre importante aux yeux des gens qu'elle aidait au quotidien. J'ai beau détester cet homme et tout ce qu'il représente, je ne peux qu'être soulagé qu'il nous apporte son aide. L'image de Shayma étendue dans son propre sang me hante. Je n'arrive pas à formuler la moindre hypothèse, je n'arrive pas à réaliser qu'elle n'est plus là, à nos côtés. Louis est assis dans un coin, le regard hagard, et Cara s'est enfermée dans l'une des remises. Même Halls n'a pas réussi à l'en déloger. Shin est introuvable. S'il s'avère qu'il est le responsable, je ne sais pas ce que Halls sera capable de lui faire. Pas des jolies choses, en tout cas. Mais c'est impossible. Impossible qu'il soit responsable de la mort de Shayma. J'ai imaginé cette possibilité une centaine de fois, alors que mes pieds foulent les ruelles poussiéreuses du camp, et elle n'a jamais trouvé sa place dans un scénario plausible. Ça n'aurait aucun sens. Pourquoi ? Bordel, Shayma est morte. Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. Je pensais stupidement qu'après toutes nos pertes au camp d'Albion, nous resterions ensemble. Tous ensemble, pour de bon. Que Simon était le dernier. Que nous étions intouchables, à présent. Le danger est venu de notre propre camp et nous n'avons pas était capables de le voir, trop occupés à se méfier de nos hôtes. Chaque maison est fouillée méthodiquement. J'ouvre les portes à la volée, écarte les rideaux, surveille chaque fenêtre. Mais rien. Pas la moindre trace de Shin. Ni du meurtrier, si ce n'est pas du même homme que l'on parle. Les portes d'enceinte n'ont pas été ouvertes depuis deux jours et il est forcément toujours entre les murs de protection du camp. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que nous ne retrouvions au moins ses vêtements couverts de sang. De là, il ne sera pas difficile de déterminer à qui ils appartiennent. Nous avons cherché toute la nuit. Ça n'a pas de sens. Personne ne peut disparaître comme cela. Je suis forcé d'envisager que la disparition de Shin et la mort de Shayma sont liées. Et s'il n'est pas l'assassin, peut-être a-t-il vu quelque chose ? Se cacherait-il lui aussi de la personne qui a éliminé l'une des nôtres ? Où est-il véritablement le responsable, comme de plus en plus de gens de l'Ordre le suggèrent ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi comme ça ? A-t-il cédé a une folie qui rampait en lui depuis des semaines ? A-t-il simplement perdu espoir à son tour ? Je ne comprends pas. Mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il y a une raison et que je ne dormirai pas avant de la connaître.

C'est Kitty qui l'a retrouvé. Le jour se levait à peine et il faisait partie des derniers acharnés à ne pas vouloir arrêter de chercher. La plupart des gens étaient rentrés chez eux, coucher leurs enfants, reprendre des forces avant de reprendre une journée de travail éreintant. Mais pas les Rebelles. Aucun de nous n'a trouvé le calme ou la sérénité pour s'endormir. C'est Kitty qui l'a retrouvé. Dans une remise comme celle où Cara avait trouvé refuge. Personne n'avait regardé parce que le cadenas n'avait pas été forcé. Je ne sais pas comment il est rentré, et je m'en fous pas mal. Ses vêtements sont, comme ceux de Louis, couverts de sang. Ses mains et son visage aussi. Pourtant, quand je sonde son regard, je ne vois rien qui ressemble à de la folie. Pas même de remords. Juste une pointe de défi. Je crois que nous nous sommes trompés sur toute la ligne au sujet de Shin. C'est Kitty qui l'a trouvé. Il l'a trainé tant bien que mal sur la place centrale, devant le Temple, et Steven a sonné la cloche sur le parvis qui sert à leurs rassemblements religieux. Le village tout entier a formé un cercle autour d'eux, Shin à genoux dans la poussière et la main de Jimmy fermement accroché à ses cheveux, le visage ravagé de larmes. Le silence a semblé durer une éternité. Pas même Halls n'osait bouger. La fatalité, peut-être, nous clouait au sol. L'évidence trop inévitable que nous tenions le coupable et que c'était l'un des nôtres. Shayma est morte, et c'est Shin qui l'a tuée. 

La première pierre est venue de nulle part, et nous nous sommes tous tournés comme un seul homme lorsqu'elle a frappé l'épaule de Shin. D'instinct, Kitty s'est écarté, lâchant brusquement sa chevelure désordonnée. Une deuxième pierre rebondit juste à côté de son genou, la suivante l'atteint en pleine poitrine. Son souffle se coupe, et dans ses yeux la lueur de défi a disparu. Il a peur. Je cherche frénétiquement du regard les coupables, et vois deux jeunes garçons se pencher pour ramasser d'autres cailloux. Avant même qu'ils ne se redressent, une pluie de projectiles fend l'air, touchant Shin à plusieurs reprises. La terreur me noue le ventre. Shin est penché en avant, ses mains levées en signe de protection, mais il saigne déjà à plusieurs endroits. Au coin de son œil, une entaille longue comme un pouce le force à fermer la paupière. Nous sommes tous tétanisés. En haut des marches du Temple, Steven observe la scène d'un air satisfait. Je serre les poings. Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous faisons justice. Ce n'est pas une façon d'agir, quelle que soit la faute, quel que soit l'endroit où l'on se trouve. Je consulte les autres du regard, et tous sont aussi choqués que moi. À quelques mètres de Shin, Kitty n'ose plus bouger. Il faut que quelqu'un intervienne. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser exécuter Shin sans même lui laisser le temps de parler, et d'une façon aussi barbare que celle-ci. Alors que je m'apprête à intervenir, honteux d'avoir attendu déjà si longtemps, je vois Cara traverser la foule et surgir sur la place, à quelques pas à peine de Shin. Instinctivement, celui-ci se recroqueville, et la pluie de pierre s'interrompt presque aussitôt. Le silence retombe autour de nous. Le visage de Cara, trempé de larmes, est déformé par la fureur. Derrière eux, Kitty fait un pas, mais Cara lui hurle de rester où il est. Puis elle se penche vers le corps prostré de Shin, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Je ne vois pas grand chose d'ici, mais je suis certain qu'elle sonde son regard elle aussi. La scène semble durer une éternité quand soudain, elle abat sa main sur son visage. La blessure de Shin saigne encore davantage et il pousse un grognement de douleur. Une nouvelle fois, elle lève le bras et frappe. Et encore. Et encore. Dans la foule, quelques personnes crient, comme pour l'encourager. Je sais que cette vision devrait me soulager. Qu'il n'a que ce qu'il mérite et que Cara a probablement besoin de ça. Si quelqu'un m'arrachait Louis comme cela, je ne sais pas ce que je serais capable de faire. Mais l'ambiance qui règne ici, et la situation me mettent plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. Pourtant, personne n'ose bouger. Ni moi, ni Kitty, ni Jill. Nous restons tous les bras ballants, incapables du moindre mouvement. Jusqu'à ce que Halls s'avance à son tour vers Cara et attrape son bras avant qu'il ne s'abatte de nouveau sur le visage ensanglanté de Shin. Elle se débat quelques secondes, avec l'énergie du désespoir avant de se laisser retomber, secouée de sanglots. Halls la relève et l'entraine à l'écart, ses bras fermement serrés autour de son corps tremblant. De nouveau, le temps s'arrête et je décide de prendre les devants, redoutant une nouvelle attaque de l'Ordre. Kitty m'aide à relever Shin et Jill nous guide jusqu'à la salle commune. En quelques secondes, il est attaché à une chaise, et les questions commencent.

 

Nous avons troqué la salle commune avec la remise où nous l'avons retrouvé. L'endroit est exigu, encombré d'objets en tous genres, mais nous sommes véritablement seuls, ici. Personne ne peut venir nous déranger. Aucune oreille mal intentionnée n'entendra les confessions de Shin. Si seulement nous parvenions à le faire parler... Nous sommes là depuis trois bonnes heures, et nous n'avons aucune information. Halls, Jill, et moi nous sommes mis d'accord, et il est hors de question d'user de torture avec Shin. Tout d'abord parce qu'il a longtemps été l'un des nôtres, mais aussi parce qu'aucun de nous n'a la force de le faire. Le problème est qu'il ne parle pas. Aucune parole ne parvient à le convaincre d'avouer, ni même aucune menace. Pour avoir travaillé avec nous tout ce temps, il sait que si nous ne lui faisons aucun mal, ce que nous promettons de faire ne sont que des paroles en l'air. Il ne se défend pas, n'avoue rien, ne nous insulte même pas. Il reste simplement silencieux, imperturbable, le regard perdu fixé droit devant lui. Le sang sur son visage a séché et déjà, quelques hématomes apparaissent sur sa peau. 

« Shin. Shin, regarde-moi. Tu es perdu de toute façon. On sait que c'est toi, et on ne te laissera pas te barrer comme ça. Regarde-moi bordel ! Pour qui tu bosses ? C'est l'Ordre ? C'est Steven ? Réponds !  
\- …  
\- Pourquoi Shayma ? Pourquoi pas moi, ou Jill, ou Harry ? Pourquoi pas ceux qui commandent ? Qui t'as demandé de le faire ? Pour qui tu travailles ? Je te jure que tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça.  
\- …  
\- Merde, Shin, joue pas au con avec moi. Tu me connais, hein ? Tu sais de quoi je suis capable ? Tu sais qu'on ne touche pas à Cara, ni à ceux qu'elle aime... Pas vrai ? Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? Combien de temps tu vas rester sans boire ni manger, Shin ? Combien de temps tu peux tenir, comme ça ? »

Halls a tout essayé, mais rien n'y fait. Ce ton paternel me paraît plus effrayant que n'importe quelle menace, mais Shin ne cille pas un seul instant. Il soutient son regard, les mâchoires serrées, attendant patiemment que le temps s'écoule et que nous nous essoufflions. Mais ce serait mal nous connaître. Jill n'a pas la rigueur militaire de Halls, mais elle a formé tant d'hommes et de femmes en Sphère 9 que sa patience est sans limite. L'autorité dans ses yeux est si intimidante que lorsqu'elle prend place à son tour face à Shin, il détourne les yeux aussitôt. Il a fait partie de ses élèves, même s'il n'a jamais été son favori, j'en suis persuadé. Il était sous le commandement de Halls dans le camp Rebelle, mais Jill lui a appris les rudiments du combat, l'a entraîné comme elle l'a fait avec Max, Kitty ou Jack. Shin avait déjà plus de vingt ans lorsqu'il a fui hors d'Albion, mais sans Jill, il n'aurait jamais pu survivre. Comment affronter le regard de cette femme après une telle trahison ? Mais Jill, elle, refuse cette lâcheté. Elle parle calmement, pose les questions sans jamais perdre son sang-froid. Et chaque fois que Shin tourne la tête, elle emprisonne son menton entre ses doigts musclés et le force à la regarder. La sueur perle sur son front. Il respire plus fort, mord ses lèvres jusqu'au sang. Cette journée me semble interminable. Shin n'a pas bu ni mangé depuis hier soir, lorsqu'il a fui les lieux de son crime et a tenté d'échapper à notre traque. Moi-même, je commence à me sentir nauséeux. Pourtant, il ne lâche pas un seul mot. Il ne se lamente pas, ne supplie jamais. Il tremble, déglutit sans arrêt – probablement à cause de la soif – mais rien ni personne ne semble pouvoir le pousser à parler.

Je suis le premier à céder. À la nuit tombée, je marmonne une excuse à l'adresse de Jill et quitte la pièce étouffante, aux odeurs de transpirations et de sang qui me retournent l'estomac. Dehors, Louis est assis contre le mur, ses genoux ramenés contre son torse. Il se tourne vers moi lorsqu'il entend mes pas dans son dos et je m'installe en silence à ses côtés. Avec des gestes lents, comme s'il avait peur de m'effrayer, il sort une cigarette de sa poche de poitrine et me la tend. À la première bouffée, mes muscles se détendent. À la seconde, les larmes coulent sur mes joues, sans vouloir s'arrêter. Je ne les cache pas, je ne fais aucun geste pour les faire disparaître. Louis m'a déjà vu pleurer, alors à quoi bon faire semblant ? Je réalise enfin que Shayma est morte. Ma poitrine est un trou béant que je crains de ne plus parvenir à combler. Le temps passe sans que rien ne bouge. Les rues sont désertes, et à l'intérieur, Halls refuse de faire la moindre pause. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure, et de deux autres cigarettes, que Louis me secoue pour attirer mon attention. Cara se dirige vers nous d'un pas vif. Je m'apprête à me lever pour la rejoindre et tenter vainement de la consoler, mais son regard me paralyse. En un instant, elle a disparu à l'intérieur et j'entends sa voix étouffée ordonner à Halls se sortir. En temps normal, personne, pas même Cara, ne donne d'ordre à Halls. Mais aujourd'hui, tout est différent. Aujourd'hui, Cara est en droit d'exiger. 

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore là ? Allez vous coucher.  
\- Tu vas laisser Cara seule avec lui ?  
\- Je ne devrais pas ?  
\- Je –  
\- Je n'ai pas peur pour elle. Quant à Shin, quoi qu'elle lui fasse, il le méritera.  
\- …  
\- Allez vous coucher. »

Je ne me le ferai pas répéter une troisième fois. Je suis épuisé, accablé par le sentiment de n'être utile à rien. Je préfère encore me reposer et retrouver des forces. Demain, il nous faudra peut-être endurer une nouvelle journée d'interrogatoire, et rien ne nous assure que nous obtiendrons ce que nous espérons. 

 

Je m'éveille aux premières lueurs du jour et, après m'être habillé à la hâte, je me précipite vers la remise, refoulant tant bien que mal l'espoir fou que Shin soit passé aux aveux. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Je crains que, poussée par le chagrin, Cara n'ait commis l'irréparable. Non, la vie de Shin ne m'est pas précieuse, mais ce qu'il a à dire, si. Avec ces informations, notre retour à Albion serait bien plus aisé pour nous. Nous aurions un avantage considérable, si tant est qu'il travaille pour les forces au pouvoir comme je l'imagine. Mais je ne peux même pas espérer une chance pareille. S'il n'a pas craqué hier, avec l'adrénaline de son meurtre retombant petit à petit, alors il n'aura pas parlé cette nuit, ni même ce matin. Shin est entraîné, et le pire, c'est que c'est l'enseignement de Jill qui lui sauve la mise. Il sait qu'il ne doit rien dire, et il sait comment s'évader, oublier la douleur que nous ne lui infligeons même pas. Il sait « s'extraire de la réalité », et tout ça, c'est Jill que le lui a appris, qui nous l'a martelé, sans cesse. J'essaie de retrouver des signes dans son comportement qui auraient dû nous alarmer, mais je ne trouve rien. Rien de ce que j'espère en tout cas. Dans tous mes souvenirs, Shin est un garçon comme moi, comme nous tous, avide de liberté et de savoir. Je revois sans cesse son regard terrorisé quand nous avons découvert la Sphère 9 à feu et à sang. Son regard sérieux quand il patrouillait sur les ondes avec Kit, cerclé de cernes quand il avait passé la nuit à surveiller un signal ou un autre. Son sourire de fierté quand il a réussi à numériser les cartes de Shayma pour l'enlèvement de Louis. Son soutien quand Halls et la moitié des Rebelles voulaient supprimer ce garçon qui n'était pas la personne qu'ils s'attendaient kidnapper. Et puis soudain, l'évidence me frappe. C'est ce que nous pensons tous de Shin. Nous l'avons tous fréquenté, les uns après les autres, durant des missions, pendant les repas, dans les moments les plus durs ou les plus encourageants de notre vie de parias. Un homme comme les autres, un rebelle qui se fond dans le décor, agissant exactement comme il faut pour plaire à chacun de nous. Et si nous avions été assez aveugles pour le croire innocent ? Et si c'était un rôle, un rôle joué à la perfection, de façon à nous berner tous ? Parce qu'après tout, s'il est vraiment contre nous, depuis le début, nous avions les éléments sous les yeux, pas vrai ? Tous les éléments. J'ai horriblement chaud. Je marche plus vite, porté par mes suppositions qui deviennent peu à peu affreusement limpides. Comment la Milicie aurait-elle pu savoir que nous passerions pas les tunnels du métro, si ce n'est que quelqu'un de l'intérieur les a prévenus ? Quelqu'un comme Shin, par exemple, qui avait la version numérisée des cartes de Shayma ? Comment savoir le nombre d'appels radio que nous avons manqué quand il était de garde ? À commencer par celui de l'attaque du camp. Et ne pas vouloir voir Louis mort ! Évidemment ! S'il travaille vraiment pour Oliver, ce dernier a bel et bien dû lui demander de protéger son frère, non ? Sauver Louis pour mieux en faire un martyre, pour asseoir sa position de sauveur. Bordel. Je donnerais tout pour avoir tort. Tout ce que j'ai. Je donnerais tout pour qu'il parle enfin, qu'il contredise mes craintes, qu'il me dise que je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne, qu'il n'a fait ça que pour une raison idiote, quelque chose d'insensé, mais rien qui ne soit en rapport avec Oliver Austin, avec la Milice d'Albion. Parce que si j'ai raison, nous faisons partie d'un plan bien plus grand que ce que nous n'avons jamais imaginé. Depuis quand Shin fait-il partie des Rebelles ? Depuis combien de temps vit-il au sein de l'organisation censée être la plus secrète ? Presque une dizaine d'années si je ne me trompe pas. Bien avant qu'Oliver ne devienne Commandant. Bien avant que Louis et moi ne bravions l'interdit, bien avant tout ça. Bien avant. Je réalise petit à petit que nous ne sommes pas le centre de l'équation. Que Louis et moi ne sommes qu'une excuse à tout ça, que des pions placés sur l'échiquier à des moments opportun, toujours pour eux. La Nation nous dirigeait avant même que nous soyons nés. Est-ce que c'est vraiment pour cela que je suis venu au monde ? Que j'ai intégré St Michael ? Quel rôle a-t-on posé sur mes épaules dès mon Évaluation Première ? Et Louis ? Est-ce que nous nous sommes aimés parce que la Nation en avait décidé ainsi ? Est-ce que nous avons été torturés, puis séparés pour se retrouver parce qu'Ils le veulent bien ? Parce que nous avons un rôle à jouer dans toute cette histoire ? Non. Non, j'ai aimé Louis plus que personne, et ça, ce n'est certainement pas eux qui m'ont forcé à le faire. Ce n'était pas par défi, pas par choix, c'était lui et c'était comme ça. Ils ne peuvent rien à mes sentiments !

Et pourtant. Pourtant, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi, alors que tout nous opposait ? Parce que j'avais ce goût du risque, et de l'interdit. Je me souviens avoir repoussé cette idée, déjà, au début. Je me souviens que je me suis persuadé que c'était parce qu'il était différent. Et lui ? Lui que sa famille tout entière a toujours poussé à prouver qu'il méritait sa place ? Qui lui a toujours donné le sentiment de ne pas être tout à fait à sa place, tout à fait normal. Sa famille qui a fait de moi un objet d'obsession, toujours Harry Styles, sans relâche. La Nation ne l'a-t-elle pas façonné comme ils le voulaient ? N'ont-ils pas réussi à le convaincre de retourner à Albion ? Ne sont-ils pas parvenus, par deux fois, à effacer toute trace de mon existence dans son esprit ? Si cela marche dans un sens, est-ce possible dans l'autre ? S'ils peuvent nous forcer à nous haïr, peuvent-ils faire en sorte que l'on s'aime, parce que cela sert un dessein plus grand ? Quand j'arrive devant la porte de la remise, je dois m'arrêter pour retrouver mon souffle avant de l'ouvrir. La nausée monte en moi. Je ne pourrais pas combattre la vérité quand elle s'imposera à moi, autant en finir tout de suite.

Vide. Il n'y a plus rien dans la remise. Plus personne. Plus la moindre trace de Jill, Halls, ou même Shin. Même pas des restes de cordes pour témoigner des liens que nous avions mis à Shin. Ça n'a aucun sens. Je repars en courant dans le sens inverse, priant pour trouver quelqu'un dans la salle commune, même à cette heure matinale. Sur le chemin, je croise Halls qui aurait presque l'air serein si une barre de ride ne marquait pas son front.

« Shin est parti !  
\- Hein ?  
\- Il n'est plus dans la remise.  
\- Ah ! Je sais.  
\- Comment ça, tu sais ?  
\- On l'a mené à Stevens. Il semble qu'ils ont des espèces de cachots plus performant que ça. On va décider ce qu'on va faire de lui.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Il a parlé, Harry. »

La nouvelle me coupe le souffle. Je fixe Halls, espérant qu'il m'en dise plus et qu'il ne me condamne pas à attendre encore. Il hausse les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas comment Cara s'y est prise, et je n'irai pas lui demander. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait encore à entendre parler de tout ça. Le fait est qu'il a parlé, et que maintenant, on sait tout.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'attend pour me le dire, bordel ?  
\- Il bossait pour Austin, Harry, mais tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'y avais pas pensé, toi aussi. J'ai passé la nuit à ruminer les possibilités et la seule qui tenait à peu prêt debout était aussi la plus dingue. Shin n'était pas vraiment l'un des nôtres, et Shayma l'a surpris en train de prévenir de notre retour.  
\- Depuis quand ?  
\- Depuis le début.  
\- Quel début ?  
\- Depuis qu'il est arrivé au camp, Harry. Il a commencé à bosser sous Stout après son Évaluation Tertiaire. Clayton Austin l'avait zappé, et Oliver a récupérer son agent double quand il est arrivé. »

Alors peut-être que Louis et moi, nous sommes étrangers à tout ça. Je m'en veux instantanément de penser à autre chose qu'à Shayma, qu'aux Rebelles, qu'à tout ce que représentent les aveux de Shin. Mais la seule chose que j'arrive à ressentir à cet instant, c'est l'espoir que ma vie entière ne soit pas une plaisanterie. Que la plus belle chose que j'ai vécu jusqu'à présent n'était pas un mensonge. 

« Depuis, il était en contact avec eux en permanence. À propos de tout. Il leur a dévoilé notre plan pour l'enlèvement de Tom... Louis, et il a avoué aussi qu'Oliver avait prévu tout ça. Que Louis est sorti plus tôt des camps parce qu'Oliver savait qu'on allait l'enlever. Tu te souviens de la quarantaine qui s'est terminée juste avant notre attaque ?  
\- Est-ce qu'il a dit pourquoi Oliver était prêt à mettre son propre frère en danger ?  
\- Oui, mais tu le sais déjà, pas vrai ? Tu as bien vu les affiches, et la contre-propagande. Oliver est devenu le protecteur du peuple grâce à tout ça. Il a retourné nos propres actions contre nous.  
\- …  
\- Et tiens, il a aussi confirmé ce que Louis avait dit. C'était pas lui, le Capitaine, mais bien sa femme, Mona Flemming. L'attaque aussi, il était au courant. Maintenant qu'on le sait, c'est évident, tu ne trouves pas ? Qu'il soit le premier à sortir, qu'il n'ait pas la moindre égratignure... Mais quand on ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux, on ne voit rien, pas vrai ? Si j'avais été un peu moins sûr de moi, Shayma serait peut-être encore vivante. »

J'aimerais dire à Halls qu'il ne peut pas s'en vouloir, que nous avons tous bien voulu croire ce qui nous arrangeait, qu'aucun de nous ne voulait douter d'aucun Rebelle, parce que c'était bien plus important de s'imaginer soudés. Mais je sais qu'il a raison. Je sais que Jill et lui n'ont pas été suffisamment vigilants en acceptant Shin parmi eux il y a des années. Quand je pense aux complications que Jill a voulu me faire imaginer quand je voulais fuir avec Louis, quand je pense à Ana, que Kit n'a jamais pu ramener parce qu'elle aurait pu être du côté de la Milice, secrètement. Quand je pense que même moi, j'ai dit à ce pauvre gosse amoureux de se méfier, alors que le traître était déjà bien tranquillement installé parmi nous et que cette pauvre fille est morte à l'heure qu'il est... Mais on ne peut pas leur reprocher une telle chose. C'était le début, ils avaient peur, Stout était au pouvoir, il était partout, il fallait trouver des hommes vite, des gens forts, aptes. Shin venait de la Sphère 2, c'était une véritable aubaine, ils n'allaient quand même pas chipoter. Si j'avais été à la tête des Rebelles à une époque où les raids et les exécutions se multipliaient, aurais-je perdu mon temps à me méfier d'un homme qui semblait penser les mêmes choses que moi ? Les Rebelles, en ces temps-là, fuyaient parce qu'ils tenaient à la vie. Ce n'était pas un choix, mais une obligation. Une urgence. Shin n'était pas différent des autres. 

« J'allais voir Steven. Pour voir ce qu'on va faire de lui. Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Je hoche la tête et emboîte le pas à Halls, encore sonné par ces révélations qui n'en sont pas vraiment. J'aurais voulu les deviner bien avant. Le village est encore silencieux et seul quelques personnes sortent de chez elles, se demandant sûrement si leur journée sera semblable à celle d'hier. S'il leur faudra se demander pourquoi ils ont accepté ces étrangers parmi eux, nous qui n'apportons que des problèmes. Devant le Temple, deux adolescents nous saluent d'un hochement de tête et nous entraînent jusqu'au bureau de Steven. Il est levé depuis longtemps, lui aussi, si j'en crois la tenue parfaite qu'il a déjà enfilée. Cependant, ses yeux sont gonflés et je devine qu'il n'a pas beaucoup dormi. Est-ce la mort de Shayma ou simplement les questions qu'il se pose à notre sujet qui l'ont maintenu éveillé ? Quand nous nous installons devant lui, il ferme les yeux et se masse l'arête du nez avant de parler.

« Messieurs, vous comprendrez aisément que la situation n'est pas des plus... pratique.  
\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait le mot que j'aurais utilisé, mais soit.  
\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que votre présence en nos murs n'est plus simplement gênante, elle est totalement inappropriée. Nous avons beaucoup de femmes, d'enfants parmi nous et –  
\- Et nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que ce qui s'est passé est une abomination, à commencer pour les membres de notre communauté, Steven. »

Le ton de Halls est sans appel et déjà, je comprends qu'il ne cédera pas un centimètre du terrain que nous avons acquis lors de nos précédentes négociations avec Stevens. Halls ne le laisserait pas nous forcer à quitter le village tant que nous ne serons pas sûrs de notre situation et de l'endroit où nous nous rendons. La mort de Shayma a encore davantage ébranlé nos rangs et il ne peut pas se permettre de nous mettre en danger. Stevens hoche la tête, et pour la première fois depuis notre arrivée ici, je me dis qu'il n'est peut-être pas si mauvais et qu'au fond de lui, tout au fond, il a un cœur et de l'empathie. 

« Il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de remettre en doute l'impact que cette... situation a eu sur votre groupe, mais vous serez d'accord avec moi quand je dis qu'il faut réagir après cette trahison.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ?  
\- Nos lois sont simples. Celui qui a tué sera lui aussi mis à mort. »

Une sueur glacée m'envahit. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à la manière de punir Shin, s'il faut parler de punition. Une chose est sûre, je n'aurais jamais pensé à une chose pareille. Ce n'est tout simplement pas moi. Pas nous. Pas les Rebelles. Quand Halls, et Nao, et les autres avaient envisagé de supprimer Louis parce qu'il n'avait pas les informations qu'ils voulaient, mon être tout entier avait crié contre cela. Mais pas seulement parce que c'était Louis. Parce que je ne supporte pas l'idée de prendre la vie de quelqu'un. Parce que ce sont les méthodes de la Nation. Parce que c'est comme ça que j'ai perdu ma mère, et à cause de cela que la grande majorité d'entre nous est aujourd'hui meurtrie. 

« Non. »

Je ne contrôle même pas les mots qui sortent de ma bouche, mais je les assume. Non, nous ne mettrons pas Shin à mort, non, ce n'est pas comme ça que nous réglons les problèmes. Beaucoup trop d'entre nous ont déjà disparu, et même s'il le mérite probablement, je refuse que nous soyons responsables d'une nouvelle exécution, surtout de manière aussi sommaire. 

« J'ai peur de ne pas avoir le choix, Harry. Si je ne respecte pas les règles imposées par mes prédécesseurs, comment puis-je espérer que ma communauté continue à prospérer ? Si je laisse les idées de l'extérieur germer dans leurs esprits, si je laisse les péchés les plus basiques de la race humaine les gangréner sans leur montrer qu'il y a des répercussions à de tels actes alors je perdrai tout ce que les pères de mes pères ont construit avant nous, et je ne me le pardonnerai pas.  
\- Il y a forcément un autre moyen...  
\- J'en vois bien un, mais je doute qu'il ne vous convienne.  
\- Dites toujours...  
\- Vous quittez Wensum immédiatement, et vous emmenez le traître avec vous. Pour nous, cela revient au même, la menace sera écartée et je serai libre d'expliquer à mes hommes que vous avez décidé de prendre des mesures contre lui à votre manière. »

Je n'ai pas besoin de consulter Halls du regard pour savoir ce qu'il pense. Même si l'idée d'exécuter Shin le répugne peut-être un peu moins que moi, je sais qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec Steven. Mais nous ne sommes pas en capacité de partir. Nous n'avons nulle part où aller, nous ne connaissons rien de la situation à Albion, ou même dans les autres Territoires. La mort de Shayma a marqué tout le monde, les soldats comme les Civils et ne nous pouvons pas reprendre la route à présent. Cara en mourrait, de chagrin, et de fatigue. Petit à petit, je réalise que nous n'avons pas le choix, et que si nous voulons avoir une chance de continuer à nous battre, ou même de survivre, nous allons devoir suivre les règles de Steven, et avoir du sang sur les mains. Une nouvelle fois, je sens la nausée m'étreindre et je plaque mes mains sur mes cuisses pour les empêcher de trembler. Quand Halls ouvre la bouche, je suis à la fois incroyablement reconnaissant de ne pas devoir être celui qui le dit, mais également totalement terrorisé par l'impact de ses mots.

« C'est d'accord. Nous suivrons vos instructions. Réglons ça aujourd'hui. »


	29. Louis

Dès notre réveil, nous avons été rassemblés sur la grande place du village. Les habitants de Wensum étaient là aussi, et j'ai mis du temps avant de réaliser ce qui allait se passer. Quand j'ai enfin compris, la peur et le dégoût qui se sont emparés de moi étaient presque égaux à ce que j'avais ressenti quand les Rebelles m'ont enlevé. Quand Simon avait enfilé ce sac de toile sèche sur mon visage et avait lacéré mon bras pour retirer mon trackeur. Sur le visage de Shin, je peux lire la terreur la plus pure et je dois détourner le regard pour ne pas me sentir mal. Au milieu de la foule, je repère Kitty et tente de me frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- J'sais pas trop, mais j'aime pas ça.  
\- Où sont les autres ? Où est Cara ?  
\- Cara dort. J'crois qu'elle va dormir un moment, maintenant. Paraît qu'elle l'a fait avouer. Mais ça explique pas tout c'bordel.  
\- Tu as vu Harry ?  
\- Pas d'puis hier. J'crois – »

Steven sort de la foule et s'avance vers le centre de la place. Shin est debout sur un tabouret branlant, pieds et poings liés. On a déjà passé une corde autour de son cou. Steven prend place à ses côtés, mais il semble à peine le voir. Il porte une étrange tenue que je n'avais encore jamais vue, une sorte de longue tunique brodée de motifs que je ne connais pas. Les cris de colère et de haine que poussaient les villageois s'éteignent quand il lève les mains et prend la parole.

« Comme vous le savez tous, hier, cet homme a commis l'irréparable et aujourd'hui, il est temps de réparer les erreurs. Personne, pas même moi, n'a les capacités de rendre aux Rebelles d'Albion ce qu'ils ont perdu, mais nous pouvons venger Shayma. Elle ne méritait pas son sort. »

De nouvelles huées s'élèvent, mais ni Kitty ni moi n'y participons. Je cherche désespérément Jill, Halls ou Harry du regard, et quand enfin j'aperçois Harry, je réalise qu'ils sont déjà au courant. Qu'ils cautionnent, au moins à demi-mot, ce qui est en train de se passer. Aucun d'eux ne fait un seul geste pour arrêter Steven.

« Les règles de notre communauté sont simples et que cet homme fasse partie des Rebelles d'Albion n'y change rien. Son crime a été commis au sein de notre village, et nous ne saurons tolérer qu'un tel acte reste impuni. »

Cette fois, les cris sont enthousiastes, emprunts d'une folie meurtrière. La foule s'agite, le cercle se resserre autour de Steven et de Shin. Je suis poussé de tous côtés, et Kitty s'accroche à moi pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Shin, lui, n'a plus besoin d'essayer de garder le sien. Déjà, ses pieds battent l'air, et je me fais violence pour ne pas regarder son visage. Les souvenirs de la pendaison de Terrence Elder sont encore comme marqués au fer rouge dans mes souvenirs et je sais que je ne retrouverais pas le même air extatique sur le visage de Shin. Bientôt, le silence retombe et plus personne ne pousse. Devant moi, les pieds de Shin aussi sont immobiles. Quelques secondes plus tard, il n'y a plus personne sur la place, tout le monde est retourné à ses activités quotidiennes. La seule indication de ce qui vient de se passer est le cadavre rigide de celui qui est devenu le traître pour un village entier d'inconnus que deux hommes tentent de descendre. 

 

J'ai longtemps hésité à suivre les ordres quand Jill et Halls nous ont demandé de nous rendre dans la salle commune des Rebelles. C'est devenu un véritable QG depuis que Harry a décidé de reprendre les choses en main et j'ai l'impression que tout est devenu une excuse à des rassemblements toujours plus fréquents. J'avais seulement envie d'être seul avec moi-même et le terrible sentiment de vide dans ma poitrine. Au fond de moi, je sais que Shin l'a mérité, que ce qu'il a fait ne mérite aucun pardon. La mort de Shayma creuse toujours en moi un gouffre que je n'imagine pas pouvoir combler un jour, et je n'ose même pas imaginer la détresse de Cara. Pourtant, je sais que ce qui s'est passé sur la place ce matin n'est pas correct. Nous nous sommes abaissés le temps de quelques heures à ceux que nous déclarons combattre. Nous ne valons pas mieux que la Milice, pas mieux que tous ces hommes qui massacrent des gens qui leur sont différents au nom d'idées auxquelles ils croient ardemment. Mais quand j'ai vu le regard vide de Jimmy, je n'ai pas eu la force de le laisser affronter cette nouvelle réunion seul. Et puis, je sais qu'ils nous expliqueront la situation, et je veux comprendre pourquoi Jill et Halls, nos deux leaders en qui j'ai une véritable foi à présent, et Harry, l'homme que j'ai cru aimer si fort ont pu laisser une telle chose arriver. 

Dans un coin de la pièce, Cara dort à poings fermés. Le bruit des chaises et des pas sur le sol ne semble pas la déranger. Ma gorge se serre à la vue de son corps roulé en boule sous les couvertures. Sans ouvrir la bouche, nous nous installons et attendons que l'un de nos trois dirigeant se décide enfin à nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Je n'ai pas besoin de parler avec les autres pour comprendre à leurs regards qu'ils ne comprennent pas non plus comment une telle chose à pu arriver. Finalement, Jill se racle la gorge et prend la parole.

« Je sais que vous avez tous besoin de comprendre comment les choses ont pu prendre un tel tournant et je sais aussi que vous vous sentez trahis aujourd'hui. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je suis dans la même situation que vous. Mais nous n'avons pas eu le choix et je vais commencer par vous expliquer cela.   
\- Quand t'veux Jill...  
\- Oui... Steven a laissé entendre à Halls et Harry que la seule autre alternative à la mort de Shin était notre départ immédiat de la communauté. Avec lui. Vous savez tous ici que nous ne pouvons pas repartir pour l'instant, que nous sommes encore trop faibles et que la situation à Albion est trop incertaine pour que nous prenions un tel risque. Halls et Harry n'ont fait que penser à votre sécurité, et vous savez que comme vous, ils répugnent cet acte. »

Personne n'ose contredire Jill. Il faut dire que l'argument a un certain poids. Tout le monde ici est tout d'abord concerné par sa propre sécurité et celle de ceux qu'ils aiment. Est-ce pour autant une raison suffisante pour tuer un être humain ? Quelqu'un qui leur était semblable en tout points ? L'Homme peut-il vraiment être si lâche ? 

« Maintenant, je dois vous parler de ce qui s'est passé avec Shayma. Cara est parvenue à faire parler Shin, et ce que nous avons appris est des plus troublant, surtout pour ceux qui vivent avec nous depuis des années. Shin travaillait avec la Milice d'Albion depuis son arrivée parmi nous. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai formé Shin dès ses 21 ans et qu'il est resté à nos côtés pendants neuf ans. Durant ces années, il n'a cessé d'être fidèle à Father et à sa Milice. Il a accompli pour eux plusieurs missions, et les a informés de nos faits et gestes aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait. Shayma l'a surpris en train de communiquer avec eux. Il n'a cependant pas eu le temps de leur annoncer que nous pensions rentrer, fort heureusement.   
\- Vous êtes sûr de ça ?  
\- Il a avoué tout le reste à Cara, nous avons de fortes raisons de penser qu'il n'aurait pas menti seulement sur ce point-là.  
\- Donc vous n'êtes pas sûrs.  
\- Pas totalement, mais –  
\- Je ne sais pas si je veux toujours rentrer, Jill. »

Mary a dû rassembler tout ce qui lui restait de courage pour annoncer cela à Jill qui se décompose. Mais ce n'est pas la seule Civil à intervenir. Anye est déjà en train d'arguer qu'il se sent plus en sécurité ici, et Harry n'y tient plus.

« Tu te fous de nous ? Y'a quelques semaines, tu craignais pour Moka et tu nous faisais une crise parce que tu voulais partir et maintenant, tu veux rester ?!  
\- Les choses ont changé, y'avait un traître dans nos rangs, et même si les habitants du village ont buté un mec, ça prouve qu'on n'est pas en danger ici.  
\- Nous tout ce qu'on voulait, c'était vivre normalement, c'était ne plus avoir de règles à la con à suivre toute la journée. Avec vous, c'est comme à Albion. Ici...  
\- Ici on vous f'ra bosser, comme à Albion, c'est la même chose, sauf qu'y sont bizarres !  
\- Pas tant que ça, j'ai parlé avec Kristoff et –  
\- Ferme ta gueule Stan, commence pas à dire n'import' quoi. Kristoff a jamais été comme nous, ça fait pas d'Steven un mec sympa.  
\- Jim a raison, vous n'allez quand même pas –   
\- Laisse tomber, Harry, ils sont en droit de décider. Vous vous chargerez cependant de voir vous-même avec Steven ce qui est possible ou non. La discussion est close. »

Il me faut quelques secondes pour réaliser que la totalité des Civils, à l'exception de Sierra et moi s'est déjà levée pour quitter la salle commune. Je réalise qu'ils ont sûrement déjà posé la question à Steven. Que leur décision n'est pas si soudaine qu'elle n'y paraît et que les révélations de Jill et la mort de Shayma ne sont pas leurs seules motivations. Je déteste penser une chose pareille, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que la majorité d'entre eux vient de Sphère Basses et qu'ils sont facilement influençables. Qu'ils ne comprennent pas la moitié de ce qui se passe ici, ou partout à World Nation. Tout ce qui compte, c'est un lit, de la nourriture trois fois par jour, et un semblant de sécurité. Steven a su leur offrir tout cela quand nous pataugions comme des débutants. 

 

« Louis... ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- T'penses quoi d'tout ça ? »

La seule chose qui éclaire encore le visage de Kitty est la lumière de la cigarette que nous partageons. Les étoiles brillent à peine dans le ciel noir d'encre et je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je ne suis même pas sûr de sa question. Qu'est-ce que je pense de quoi ? De la mort de l'une des rares personnes qui me donnait de l'attention ? De l'exécution de Shin ? De notre retour à Albion ? De la décision des Civils ? Ou de la révélation qu'a faite Jill à demi-mot ? Est-ce qu'il me demande ce que je pense du fait que ma vie entière me semble être une vague plaisanterie ? Que plus que jamais, j'ai le sentiment d'être le pantin de la Nation, et surtout de mon frère ? Que j'ai enfin réalisé que je n'ai pris une seule décision de mon plein gré depuis que je suis né ? Que rien de tout ce qui m'est arrivé, rien de tout ce que j'ai jamais ressenti n'était que la volonté de Father ?

« Je sais pas, Kit.   
\- Moi, j'l'aimais bien, Shin.  
\- …  
\- J'sais qu'il parlait pas beaucoup, mais quand on était qu'tous les deux, à moi, y m'causait. Et y m'a dit des trucs qu'étaient forcément vrais. On n'invente pas ces trucs-là...  
\- …  
\- On parlait tout l'temps d'Ana, et d'sa copine à lui. Elle était en 9 aussi. Il a été vraiment triste quand la White Zone avait rasé les Rebelles d'la 9 et qu'Jill voulait pas qu'on r'tourne chercher les survivants.   
\- …  
\- Enfin, t'vois quoi...  
\- Tu sais, Kit, je ne veux pas te faire de peine en te disant ça, mais s'il travaille avec mon frère, il y a des chances pour que sa copine s'en soit sortie, elle.  
\- Travaillait. Il est mort. On l'a tué, Louis, alors quelle importance ça peut avoir, maint'nant... ? »

Je n'ai rien d'autre à répondre à Kitty. Je me demande parfois où il trouve la force de mettre des mots sur toutes ces choses que nous traversons, sans jamais y mettre de voile. Toujours avec cet aplomb qui lui est si propre.

« Et toi ? Toi et Harry, j'veux dire ?...  
\- Il n'y a plus de moi et Harry.  
\- Mais tout est fini maint'nant. Vous pouvez être ensemble. Personne viendra vous emmerder.  
\- Il ne veut plus, Jim.  
\- Tu dis des conneries.  
\- Non, il me l'a dit, lui-même. Et puis, de toute façon, rien de tout ça n'était vrai.  
\- Pourquoi t'dis ça ?  
\- Si Shin faisait ses rapports à mon frère, j'en faisais partie, tu ne crois pas ? Alors...  
\- J'vois pas l'rapport.  
\- Alors il savait pour l'enlèvement, et d'ailleurs, tu ne crois pas qu'il l'a voulu ? Que tout ce qui nous est arrivé, à Harry et à moi, depuis le début, c'était calculé ? Préparé ?   
\- Dis pas n'import' quoi Louis, y peuvent pas non plus vous forcer à –  
\- C'est toi qui dit n'importe quoi Jimmy ! Bien sûr que si ils peuvent ! J'ai tout oublié ! Pendant cinq ans, je ne me souvenais de rien, ni de toi, ni de Harry !   
\- Mais maint'nant, tu t'souviens. Ça a pas marché, leur truc. Ça marcherait pas non plus s'y t'forcaient à aimer Harry.  
\- Oui, je me souviens, et tu veux savoir de quoi je me souviens ? Je me souviens de Harry qui acceptait de retourner vivre en Sphère 4 et de m'oublier, et je me souviens que quand je lui en ai parlé au camp, il m'a dit que ça n'était jamais arrivé ! Pourtant, je me souviens des images, des mots, de tout, je ne l'ai pas rêvé, Jim !  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'veux dire ?  
\- Je veux dire qu'Oliver avait tout préparé, depuis le début. Que quand je suis allé relire mon dossier dans les archives à Albion, j'ai vu qu'ils nous avaient déjà remarqués longtemps avant de nous avoir arrêté, mais qu'ils nous ont laissé faire. Je sais que tout ça n'était qu'un morceau de leur plan.  
\- Mais... Pourquoi ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?! »

Tous ces souvenirs ne me sont pas revenus d'un coup. Ils sont remontés à la surface lentement, un par un, sournoisement. Dans mes rêves, ou en plein jour. Mais j'ai tenté de les ignorer, parce qu'ici, je ne trouvais plus la force de les affronter seul. Il me fallait Harry pour y voir plus clair, et Harry avait été sans appel. Mais avec la certitude qu'Oliver savait tout, de mon enlèvement jusqu'à mon insertion dans le camp des Rebelles, mes réminiscences prennent un tout autre sens. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Jimmy comprenne, et je sais que Harry aura saisi l'importance de cette révélation de Jill. Il aura sans doute réalisé que tout ce qu'il a vécu avec moi, ou cru vivre, n'était qu'une manipulation de plus. 

« Moi j'pense qu'tu sais pas c'que tu dis. Vous vous aimiez, vraiment.  
\- Tu n'en sais rien.  
\- J'vous ai vu, Louis, j'sais c'que j'dis !  
\- Tu n'en sais rien du tout, tu as vu ce que la Nation voulait bien que tu vois.  
\- Et toutes les soirées passées ensemble au Easy Way Out, ou au QG de Jill ! C'était pas c'que la Nation voulait qu'j'vois ça ! Harry t'regardait comme personne d'autre !  
\- Je veux juste retrouver une vie normale, Kitty. Dans la mesure du possible. Je veux juste avancer. Trouver ma voie.   
\- Louis, j'te jure que c'était de l'amour...  
\- L'amour, ça n'existe pas, Kit.  
\- Mais... »

Je me lève. Je ne veux pas en entendre plus. Quoi qu'il dise, ça ne sera que plus douloureux maintenant. Je retourne m'enfermer dans la chaleur étouffante de la salle commune et me glisse dans ma couchette. À mes côtés, celle de Kitty reste vide toute la nuit.

 

Le temps a passé avec une lenteur inimaginable. Kitty semble refuser de m'adresser la parole depuis dix jours qu'il passe planqué dans sa salle de communication. Il a dégoté un écran je ne sais où et fait tout son possible pour le faire fonctionner et le connecter à quelque chose à Albion. Je crois qu'il serait satisfait s'il arrivait même à pirater la base de données de la bibliothèque de St Michael. Je n'ai pas non plus parlé à Harry depuis une éternité. Je me répète que je n'aurais de toute façon rien à lui dire, pour faire taire la voix en moi qui hurle qu'il me manque encore plus à chaque seconde qui passe. Tout ça n'est qu'une invention de plus de la Nation. Ce sentiment qu'ils ont créé en moi et cette voix qui ne semble jamais vouloir se taire. Je passe mon temps à entraîner Sierra à tirer. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit particulièrement douée, mais elle fait des efforts, et je ne la laisserais pas tomber. Après la disparition de Shayma et Shin, les choses semblent avoir pris une tournure plus morne encore. Les Civils ne sont pas revenus, et il y a quelques temps, le mariage de Stan avec l'une des filles du village a été annoncé. Ça n'a pas traîné. Ils ont l'air de s'en satisfaire, eux. Parfois, je les envie. Parfois, je me dis que je devrais retourner voir Steven, et devenir l'un d'entre eux, moi aussi. Qu'une place de choix m'attend, et qu'elle vaudra de toute façon mieux que tout ce que je peux faire à présent. 

Le temps a passé avec une lenteur inimaginable. Quinze jours que Jimmy semble refuser de quitter sa salle de communication et qu'il fait tout son possible pour faire fonctionner tout son petit matériel. Quinze jours, et enfin, un signal.


	30. Harry

_« … Si l'attaque du camp des Rebelles d'Albion a été un succès et que ces derniers ont été anéantis, nous avons perdu le plus important à nos yeux. Mon frère, Louis Austin, n'a pas été retrouvé. Nos recherches ont été assez poussées pour attester du pire. Tout porte à croire qu'il a perdu la vie dans l'action, et si les forces de la Milice ont été exemplaires, il n'en est pas moins difficile pour moi, pour nous tous, d'accepter la mort d'un être comme Louis. Il était un modèle... »_

Oliver est flamboyant dans son uniforme immaculé. Assis droit derrière son bureau de chêne massif, il en impose tellement que les quelques villageois qui ont décidé de venir écouter le discours avec nous pensent que c'est Father en personne. Kitty leur a expliqué avec ses mots bien sentis qu'ils n'étaient qu'une bande d'ignorants et qu'il ne s'agissait que du Commandant de la Milice d'Albion, Oliver Austin, alias le frère de Louis. Quand ils ont eu fini de dévisager Louis comme une bête sauvage, ils ont fait remarquer qu'Oliver se prenait un peu trop pour un dirigeant de World Nation, donc Father. Et sur ça, je serais bien en peine de les contredire. Le portrait de Louis remplace toujours celui de Father derrière Oliver et les choses ne semblent pas avoir changé à notre avantage depuis son dernier discours. C'est probablement même le contraire à présent. Oliver semble déterminé à faire de Louis un véritable martyre et le fait qu'il sache que son frère n'est pas vraiment mort ne semble pas être un frein particulièrement répressif. Du coin de l'œil, je tente de deviner les pensées de Louis, mais il reste de marbre, fixant l'écran comme s'il ne le voyait pas. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a raté ?   
\- J'suis v'nu vous chercher tout d'suite. D'toute façon, c'est une boucle, donc y'a rien qu'on ratera si ça t'inquiète tant qu'ça.  
\- Une boucle ? La diffusion date de quand ?   
\- Quelques jours, rien d'fou. J'suis presque pas tant en r'tard que ça. »

_« … que ce soit par sa vertu, par ses Aptitudes, ou par son amour inconditionnel pour Father. Toutes les personnes ayant jamais croisé sa route pourrons en attester -- »_

« Pas moi en tout cas, m'sieur l'juge ! Eh Louis, t'entends ? Quelles conneries !  
\- …  
\- Louis ?  
\- Il est en train de dire à tous ces gens que je suis mort.  
\- Ouais, mais...  
\- Le pire, c'est que si j'étais vraiment mort, les choses ne se passeraient pas autrement. Il ne sera pas plus triste qu'il ne l'est à cet instant. »

Est-ce que Louis est encore surpris de voir Oliver si froid ? Est-ce vraiment une surprise ? Pour ma part, rien n'est plus évident. Oliver est un manipulateur, un opportuniste, qui depuis ses tout premiers jours en tant que Chef de la Milice s'est acharné à se servir de tous ceux qui l'entouraient, à commencer par Louis, pour arriver à ses fins. Pourtant, Louis est chaque fois un peu plus déçu en constatant l'abandon sans conditions de son frère. Je me souviens encore de l'admiration dont il faisait preuve à son égard lorsque nous étions encore à St Michael. Il n'aimait pas Clayton et ne connaissait que très peu Timothy. Mais Oliver, lui, il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Il avait confiance en lui. Il écoutait ses conseils et était persuadé qu'il pourrait comprendre ce qui nous unissait, lui et moi. Mais ce ne sont ni Clayton ni Timothy qui ont planifié notre destruction à tous les deux. Ce ne sont pas eux qui apparaissent aujourd'hui sur l'écran minuscule de Kitty, ce ne sont pas eux qui, sous couvert d'un deuil exagéré, se servent une fois encore de l'image de Louis pour asseoir leur autorité et leur qualité de dirigeant. 

« Chut, écoutez. Il parle de Mona. »

_« – la première à pleurer cette perte. Mona était le plus grand soutien de Louis de son vivant, plus grand encore peut-être que le mien. Louis et Mona avaient trouvé l'équilibre parfait au sein de leur couple, et sont, et seront encore, pour longtemps, un exemple pour toute une génération de jeunes citoyens. Si Louis était ici aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui vous dirait toute l'admiration qu'il avait pour sa femme, et toute la force dont elle est capable. C'est lui qui vous dirait qu'elle est la meilleure personne pour assumer aujourd'hui le rôle de Capitaine de la Milice d'Albion à sa place. Mais puisque les Rebelles m'ont pris mon frère, je me porte garant de sa voix pour vous annoncer que le combat continue. Et pour cela, qui mieux que la personne ayant le plus aimé et admiré Louis pour m'épauler ? Citoyens d'Albion, mes frères, mes sœurs, c'est avec le cœur lourd, mais aussi avec beaucoup de fierté, que je vous annonce que Mona Austin reprendra officiellement les fonctions de Capitaine de la Milice d'Albion. »_

Cette fois, c'est à moi d'être surpris. Austin, vraiment ? Il y a de quoi s'y perdre. Louis n'a jamais été plus aimé par sa famille que depuis qu'il est entre nos mains. À tel point qu'il est de nouveau entré dans leurs grâces, à tel point que le nom de Tomlinson a disparu de la surface pour être remplacé par ce nom glorieux d'Austin, le nom maudit d'Austin. 

« Mona doit être ravie. Elle en a toujours rêvé. Elle m'a toujours détesté pour... »

Louis n'a pas la force de terminer sa phrase. Le choc est dur à encaisser, et je sens que nous n'en avons pas terminé avec les révélations. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me rapproche de Louis et colle ma main à la sienne. Il ne semble plus tout à fait avec nous. 

« Fermez vos gueules, y s'passe un truc. »

_« Je sais, Citoyens d'Albion, que c'est une situation pour le moins inhabituelle. Jamais auparavant de telles responsabilités n'avaient été confiées à une femme. Je ressens pourtant le besoin de partager avec vous l'une des nouvelles ayant le plus bouleversé ma vie ces dernières semaines. Même dans les pires ténèbres, il est possible de trouver de la lumière. Quand je vous disais il y a quelques minutes que je ne pourrais trouver mieux que la personne ayant le plus aimé et admiré Louis pour m'épauler, je me trompais. Qui mieux qu'une mère, que son amour, que sa patience, que sa passion pour m'aider à diriger notre Territoire ? Si les Rebelles m'ont pris mon frère, il me reste encore à chérir son sang. Son fils, Clayton Louis Austin. »_

C'est comme un coup de poing en plein visage. La main de Louis tremble contre la mienne. Instinctivement, je la serre dans la mienne, et il s'accroche à moi comme si plus rien d'autre ne pouvait l'aider à tenir debout. Et pour cause, ses jambes ne semblent plus vouloir le porter et il s'en faut de peu pour qu'il ne s'écroule. Je glisse mes bras autour de son corps, me colle à lui, l'une de mes mains serrée sur sa nuque. Pendant un instant, rien ne bouge autour de nous. Personne ne parle ni même ne respire. Dans mon dos, la voix d'Oliver s'est tue. Lentement, je m'écarte de Louis et suis son regard vers l'écran qui tressaute. Sur l'image, sortant de l'ombre et rejoignant Oliver, la silhouette de Mona se dessine jusqu'à devenir plus claire que jamais. Dans ses bras, un nourrisson d'à peine quelques semaines secoue ses mains devant son visage. Clayton Louis Austin. Toujours collé à moi, Louis rompt le silence d'un murmure. 

« C'est mon fils. Harry, j'ai un fils. »

_« Citoyens d'Albion, mes frères, mes sœurs, au nom de mon frère et de son sacrifice, nous entrons en guerre contre ses bourreaux. Nous purifierons le Territoire d'Albion pour que sa descendance connaisse une Albion florissante et glorieuse, celle que j'ai toujours chérie et protégée. Citoyens, nous sommes en guerre. Et ce sera la plus belle de toutes. »_

 

**La guerre.** Tu veux la guerre. Très bien, Oliver, tu l'auras, ta guerre. Je vais pas te mentir, ça fait un moment que j'attends ça. Ça fait même une éternité que je rêve de me venger. Faut dire que j'en ai, des raisons. D'abord, ma mère, puis Rhys, Jack, puis Max. Simon, Sid, Siam, Shayma. Et Louis, maintenant, et soyons honnêtes, ça fait longtemps que tu t'acharnes à le détruire. Je vais te dire un truc, Oliver. Là, tout de suite, maintenant, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais te pardonner pour tout ce que tu nous as déjà fait. Table rase, c'est cadeau. Mais ça, ce que tu viens de faire, ça, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Tu peux m'arracher les ongles, me briser les os, brûler ma peau et la sienne aussi. Tu peux nous séparer, nous faire croire tout ce que tu veux, anéantir tous nos espoirs et détruire tous les lieux qui nous étaient chers. Tout ça, j'oublie. Je pardonne, même. Ça fait mal, bien sûr, pardonner, mais ça passera. Mais cet enfant, Oliver, cet enfant que tu brandis comme un trophée, un bouclier, ça, je ne peux pas. Bien sûr, toi, tu ne sais pas. À quel point tout ça dépasse l'entendement. À quel point c'est plus que supportable, et à quel point j'aurais voulu le serrer contre moi, cet enfant. Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu as eu raison. C'est exactement ça qu'il fallait que tu fasses. C'est parfait, vraiment, tu n'as aucune idée. Mais ta guerre, c'est à cause de lui que tu l'auras, et c'est à cause de lui que tu la perdras. Parce que cette fois, c'est terminé. Je vais rentrer à Albion, Oliver, et avec moi, les Rebelles viendront. On n'est plus beaucoup pour le moment, tu as bien fait ton boulot. Mais ça viendra. Il y en aura d'autres. Parce que nous aussi, on va se monter au monde. On a des gens qui sont très forts pour ça. Tu as voulu faire de Louis un martyr, hein ? Je vais leur montrer, moi, au reste du monde. Tu a voulu qu'ils l'aiment, ton frère, et tu as réussi. Plus que Father, même maintenant, et c'est son portrait qu'on retrouve dans tout Albion. Quelle bonne idée tu as eu là. Ce Louis qu'ils aiment tant, qu'ils pleurent aujourd'hui, parce qu'ils l'ont perdu, un fils, un frère, tout comme toi. Mais ils le retrouveront demain, plus fort et fier que jamais. Ils verront à quel point les Rebelles et la Déficience l'ont détruit. À quel point il est beau, quand il me regarde. Et ils verront, tous, à quel point toi et Father, et tous les autres, vous avez menti. Tu l'auras, ta guerre, Oliver, et tu la perdras, je te le jure.


End file.
